A Different Take
by I am the void
Summary: A different spin on Kendall and Jo. Kendall is the rude hot headed hockey player, full of resentment. Jo is the new girl in school. Both are focused on their own little world but little realize their lives were about to come together in a way that neither could have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first ever posting so reviews are welcome but please be nice. This has a T rating for now but it may change if I continue the story.**_

_** Suggestion: Read Waterwicca's story **__**PAST THE SORROW. **__**It is the best story I have ever read here on fanfic. It is an absolute EPIC!  
**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**Prologue  
**_

Kendall sat on the bleachers in the Hockey area of his high school. He was busy watching the other students pathetic attempt at playing.

They would never amount to anything Kendall thought to himself. None of them would come even close to how good he and his friends were, on the ice or not. Kendall and his friends, Carlos, James, and Logan ruled this school. And why shouldn't they? They were the best hockey team in the state. Kendall stood up and placed his black hoodie over his head and headed off to the front entrance. He was thinking what to do for the rest of the day when he bumped into someone.

"You should know to get out of my way!" Kendall growled as he went on his way. Didn't everyone know by now that they should move out of his while he was walking.

"Excuse me, but I believe you bumped into me." Kendall heard a girl's voice ring out all of a sudden. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl thinking that he should go out of his way for her. Everyone at this school knew not to mess with him.

"Listen girly unless you are new here, you should-". He started. He never got to finish. What he saw in front of him took the words right out of his mouth, not to mention his breath. In front of him stood a girl defiantly holding her hands to her hips.

"I am new here and if the people here are like you then I think I will hate my stay here even more than I do now." She yelled at him. Kendall just stood there staring. "First you yell at me after you bump into and now you give me the silent treatment. Freak", she said as she stalked off.

Kendall just stood there watching her walk off. She was gorgeous he thought to himself. The shiny blonde hair, hazel nut eyes with pale white skin clearly left an impression. What intrigued him the most for him was her response when he yelled at her. She didn't back down when he yelled at her. He was so used to people backing away from a confrontation with him. He stood there for a few more minutes thinking about his encounter before he sauntered off to finish the rest of his classes for the day. He didn't even get a few feet towards the main part of the school before changing his mind and headed to the parking lot.

He was walking for quite some time, lost in thought and apprehension on where he was heading. He really didn't want to confront what was coming but he had no choice, he had put it off long enough. He had to face them, it was after all exactly one year ago. It was a long walk and when he started hearing thunder he cursed silently. Figures it would rain today of all days, I suppose it's nothing more than I deserve. He supposed he could have borrowed one of his friends' cars today but he hated that thought as soon as it entered his head. He could barely drive on a regular today without having a meltdown and today would have been worse. He doubted he would have made it more than a few miles before he would have to pull over. He felt the first droplets of rain hit his head so Kendall increased his pace. He hadn't made more than a few feet when the sky opened up and soaked him completely. He turned as soon as he saw the metal gate, he was getting close to his destination. The path he was on forked into several ones and he quickly took the one on the left. He hated that the rain always seemed to stick more here. It always felt that this area did it's best to be as gloomy as possible, that it wanted to reflect the moods of those who came to this area.

He kept his head bowed down low in his hoodie to keep the rain out of his eyes. His clothes were completely drenched by now and he felt chills through his skin and seep all the way into his bones. He wasn't all that sure if the cold he was feeling was from the rain or from what he was about to face. He stopped when he reached the stone slab in front of him.

"Hi baby sister, hi mom…" Kendall whispered. He dropped to his knees in front of the graves, sadness overcoming him. He fell to his knees, the wet grass soaking his jeans even more. He rested his forehead on the tombstone as he began to cry.

Jo could not believe the kind of day she was having. Not only had she gotten lost on her 1st day in a new school but on top of that she had a run in with what had to be the biggest jerk on campus. The nerve on that guy! She was still seething when she realized that she had lost her way again. She looked around and approached a young brunette.

"Hi. I was hoping you could help me. I'm trying to find the studio for theater class?" Jo approached the brunette.

"I was actually heading that way. It's my next class. This way, right behind the gym and rink. I'm Camille by the way." She said enthusiastically. Jo let Camille lead her back out the way she came. They walked silently for a minute until they got to the entrance. Jo noticed the boy who was rude to her do an about face and head towards the parking lot.

Camille followed Jo's gaze and smirked. "That's Kendall Knight. Probably best to stay out of his way."

"Yeah. I noticed that. He gave quite the first impression." Jo really meant to show her disdain but for some reason she could not peel her eyes away from Kendall Knight.

Camille rolled her eyes as Jo continued to watch Kendall walk. "Uh huh, so much for my warning."

Jo shook her head, "No, I mean- I was just wondering why does he look so sad?"

"Sad?! Are you crazy? You are looking at Kendall right? That boy is angry, is always angry. Try not to set him off because him and his hockey goons have a habit of making peoples' lives a living hell."

"And what exactly sets him off?" Jo's asked, frowning a bit while she was thinking of her earlier encounter.

She heard Camille give of a nervous laugh. "How about hearing you breath? It would probably be easier to name the things that don't set him off. And you can figure those out on your own I don't him to even know that we talked about him."

Jo ignored the last statement. She knew that Kendall was rude and angry but was she really the only one that could see the mask he was hiding behind. Was she the only one who could see the overwhelming sadness behind those beautiful green eyes. Jo surprised herself with that last thought. Did she really just think that his eyes were beautiful? She sighed slightly, trying to shake off that thought.

"C'mon we are going to be late." Camille tugged at her arm. "So you are new here right? My friend Stephanie is having a welcome back to school party later. All the popular people are coming. You should come."

Jo was about to decline when she said, "Yeah, I'll come. Hopefully I can meet people who aren't going to yell at me right of the bat."

_**A/N: Sorry it was a little short. Kinda nervous writing hehehe Should I even continue? Let me know. I welcome reviews but don't be rude please**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Well I haven't been run off the site yet so I thought I would post another chapter. Reviews are welcome. Please let me know what you guys think.**_

_**Thanks to Waterwicca for your patience with my questions. Read her story "Past the Sorrow". It is an epic!**_

_**Also take a look at "Jendall". One shots by AmacLucky13**_

Chapter 2

Kendall lost track of how long he knelt there with a storm of thoughts and emotions threating to drown him in his own despair. Two questions were always at the center of the storm. _How did everything get so screwed up? Why did this have to happen?_

A tear rolled down his cheek, "The answer's always going to be the same isn't it? Me."

Time didn't come into focus again for him until he noticed that it was starting to get dark and that the earlier downpour had slowed to a slight shower. He wished he came to visit more often but the weight of his own guilt prevented him from doing so. Somehow he knew that if he opened up anymore, if he let his emotions out anymore they would drown him in a torrent of hate and self-loathing. Kendall ran his hand through his blonde hair and shook his head to get rid of some of the dampness. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about his wet clothes and the shivers that radiated trough out him. He wiped the moisture from his eyes, a mix of both tears and rain. He looked around the cemetery as he stood up to see if there was anyone around but he was alone both physically and emotionally. Might as well get out of here he thought to himself. If he got sick he would never hear the end of it from his hockey coach. The trek out of the cemetery was no better the one going in, it was still eerily quiet and the dampness stuck to ground refusing let an ounce of warmth coat the area. He began the several mile long walk to his home. He didn't really want to go home because his father would be there waiting for him. They barely spoke nowadays. Not that his father didn't try…. His stupor was interrupted when he heard some music. Not many people lived around this area so he wondered where the music could be coming from. He tried to recount the people who lived close by and as he got toward the end he remembered. Stephanie Olsen. Stephanie Olsen and her beginning of the year party, a party where all the kids who think they are something come to establish their social status.

"Stupid party", Kendall groaned. He thought for a second. He may not enjoy the company of Stephanie and her stuck up friends but a party like that may have the one thing he craved right now. A distraction, a way to get his mind of other things and maybe a way to stop feeling for a little while.

Jo was really pissed off. This day was an absolute disaster. Jo could not believe the day she was having. How could it possibly get any worse? She lost her way in school, she was late for class, and top of that she was yelled at by an extremely rude albeit handsome boy. Time and time again throughout the day she caught herself thinking of Kendall Knight. It was always one thought or the other, she thought of how rude he was, or how angry he seemed, or how Camille described him. The one thing that was at the forefront of her mind though was how incredibly handsome he was and how drawn she was to his penetrating green eyes. She also wondered if the sadness she saw him hiding was real or if she was just imagining it because of her attraction. Did she just admit to herself that she was attracted to him?  
Jo clicked her tongue in disapproval. At least she got invited to a party. Maybe she would finally meet some friends to help occupy her time. It was really hard being the new girl in town, no friends or siblings to help her adjust to the new surroundings.

* * *

"Well I was wrong! This day can and did get worse…", she mumbled to herself as she stormed of the party. She felt stupid for thinking that this would be a decent place to meet new friends. How disappointed she was. This place was just full of a bunch of horny jocks and drunk idiots and all they did the whole night was try to kiss her or feel her up. She had made it through about half the parking lot when she felt someone pull at her arm

"Whoa slow down there gorgeous? Where are you off to in such a hurry? We were just getting to know each other" She turned to see the obviously drunk Jett Stetson stutter and stumble to get the words out of his mouth, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Let go off my arm! I am in no mood to be groped by you or your hooligans." she said as she tried to wrestle her arm from him.

She heard Jett and his friends chuckle. "Thats only because you don't know us very well yet. Why don't you come up with us to the bedroom and we can, umm, introduce ourselves proper-" he never got to finish the sentence as Jo's palm collided with his face.

Jett's eyes flashed with anger "Why you stuck up stupid bitch!" he yelled as he pushed her onto the moist grass.

Jo felt her breath leave her as she fell onto her back. She turned to look back at Jett and her eyes started to tear as she saw the anger and intent in his eyes.

"Now come with us, new girl" Jett tried to grab onto her arms.

"No!" Jo was kicking wildly to keep Jett away. Jett was finally able to latch onto her arms when Jo heard a familiar angry voice behind her.

"I believe the girl said no." Jo turned to Kendall coldly looking at Jett with a beer in his hand.

"well if it isn't the great and wonderful Kendall knight. You're out of your element here and as your hockey freaks aren't here to back you up, I suggest you mind your own business." Jett snickered.

Kendall seemed to realize the truth of what Jett was saying but just as he was about to back off he glanced toward Jo. She looked at him with glassy eyes, she was terrified. All Kendall saw was Katie screaming at him for help, desperately reaching out her small arms to grab him. He wanted to stretch out his arms but he was so afraid...  
Jo screamed again pulling Kendall back into the present. Fuck it! No way am I going to fail again.

"back off Stetson. My friend and I are leaving. I don't want any trouble  
but you know I am more than willing to dish it out if it comes to that" Kendall crouched lower as he watched warily the boys in front of him.

"We warned you, Knight!" Those were the last words Kendall heard before he felt the flurry of blows knock him to unconsciousness.

"I think he's had enough" Jett wiped the blood from his nose. His friends backed off the unconscious Kendall as soon as he had given the order. Jett looked at his friends most of them nursing injuries much like his own. A few had bleeding noses, two had were holding their hands over their bruised and swollen eye lids, and one was clutching his side while working hard to intake a breath properly. Jett could not believe one person could have so much damage on his own. Well at least he is unconscious, maybe he learned his lesson.

"Lets get out of here before someone calls the cops." Jett waved his hands to usher his friends out of the yard. Before turning himself he looked at Jo and snickered. "Don't worry hun we see each other again soon."

Jo was absolutely stunned. She was hoping Kendall would provide enough of a distraction for her to get away. She never expected him to defend her, especially when he was outnumbered like he was. She saw him hesitate when Jett warned him then she saw a flash of sadness come across his face and then grisly determination as he stood between her and her assailants. She gasped when the tumbling mass of bodies, fists, and feet became a tumbling mass of chaos. She could barely make out what was happening and then all of a sudden it was over. Kendall was lying unconscious with Jett and his friends standing triumphantly, wounded and injured, but heads held high as if they had proven their point. Jo frowned in disgust at Jett's last comments as he walked away but soon forgot everything else as she saw her unmoving rescuer. She slowly moved over to him and sighed in relief as his chest moved as Kendall took a breath in.

She gently lifted his head and placed it on her lap. "Kendall please wake up. You might have a concussion. You need to keep your eyes open."

Kendall groaned slightly while opening one eye. "Did I win?" he asked stupidly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Kendall Knight. Dare I say that you are my hero?"

"Hero?.." he repeated. "No, I had a little too much to drink and helping you seemed like a good idea at the time. Looks like your dumb ass hasn't learned who to avoid yet." Kendall sighed as he passed out again.

Jo looked at him tenderly. "You're an asshole, Kendall. A brave one, but still an asshole." She continued to hold him tightly as a crowd started to gather around them.

_**A/N I hope you guys liked that. Let me know if I should continue.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry this took a few days.**_

_**Check out waterwicca's Past The Sorrow. I'm counting down to the next update **___

_Chapter 3_

_Are you alright son? The paramedic shook hi shoulder. "are you hurt" "who else was in the car?" Kendall barely heard the questions. All he could hear were the screams, the screams of his mom and baby sister. "help them!" Kendall yelled "help them!"  
The paramedic shook his shoulder " I'm sorry kid. We tried to get to them but the ice broke in too many places…"_

Kendall was shaking his head uncontrollably "no! They are right there! Help them! I can hear them! Katie hold on they are coming!  
Katiiiieeee! Kendall was trying to shout over the imagined screams of his baby sister.

Kendall's eyes jerked open as the nightmare faded. His breath came in rapid and shallow spurts while is mind was still trying to grasp that he was only dreaming. As he recovered his bearing he tried to sit up but immediately winced in pain. His hand went to his left abdomen feeling the bruise there. As he was rubbing his bruised abdomen Kendall realized that his shirt was missing. He still had his jeans and socks but his upper body was only covered by a pink robe that was too small to fit him. He sat up again, slower this time, and looked around the room. It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust the weak lighting in the room. As his eyes adjusted and took in his surroundings he quickly realized that this wasn't his room, he didn't recognize a single thing. He turned his head, carefully as to not strain his injuries, to finish his sweep of the room. Thats when kendall saw was fast asleep on a leather chair on the other side of the room. In the low light Kendall studied her intently. Her long golden hair fell smoothly around her neck and shoulders with her head lying lightly on her head. Her deep breaths echoing a sense of calm and peace to Kendall all the way from the opposite side of the room. The lighting made her pale skin almost glow in an ethereal sort of way. After a few moments Kendall realized that he was staring and tore his gaze away from the beautiful blonde sleeping only a few feet away from him. He found it extremely difficult to stop from focusing completely on her but he was finally able as his thoughts turned to where he was and what had happened to him. He remembered the fight but nothing after. Was he in one of the rooms in Stephanie's? Why was Jo still here? Did they hurt her? Does she always look this gorgeous? Kendall reprimanded himself at his last thoughts, she is just another girl he tried to convince himself... Unsuccessfully. Kendall decided enough was enough and that he needed to get out of here. He swung his legs quietly as possible over the side of the bed. Despite his best efforts the bed springs noisily squeaked as he shifted his weight.

"Kendall?" Jo groggily lifted her head from the chair. As soon as she saw that he was sitting up she quickly got up and worriedly walked over to him.

"are you alright?" now that she was in front of Kendall she was unsure wether or not age should sit beside him. She didn't know what mood he was in, if he was Kendall the brave idiot or the rude and angry boy she had first met.

Kendall smiled at her and as soon as she saw his eyes get question was answered. What she saw there was completely different than what she had seen before. There was no anger or sadness but for the first time his eyes really reflected the person beneath.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse." he said softly. "actually I'm not sure which hurt my pride more, getting beat up or wearing this girly punk robe."

Jo chuckled, she liked the playful mood he was in. "i wanted to see how bad you were hurt besides I think your shirt is beyond repair anyway. I was going to take you to the hospital but when I mentioned it you started trashing around. So I decided to take you here instead."

At the mention of the hospital Kendall felt the memories rush forward again but he quickly shut the door on them before they could overwhelm him. "yeah I don't like that place too much. Speaking of here, where are we? Is this one of stephanie's guest rooms?"

"ummm no." Jo answered softly. "Stephanie wouldn't let us stay coz her parents would freak so I took you home. This is my room. My parents are still in north Carolina packing up the rest of our things from our hold house."

Jo looked at Kendall carefully. Studying the confusion and uncertainty that she saw there. She flashed him an apologetic smile. " sorry I didn't know where else to take you. I wanted to be here when you woke up- to say thanks for sticking up for me." she added the part hesitantly afraid she would get the same reaction she got last time she tried to thank him. The answer she got completely floored her.

"It's ok. I don't mind looking out for you" kendall whispered softly.

Jo looked at his face looking for a sarcastic expression but she only saw sincerity.

She beamed at him "it look like you aren't all that bad after all" she hadn't smiled like this since before the move.

After hearing Jo's response Kendall seemed to realize what he had just said and it's implications. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "well I better head home before my dad starts looking for me. We were suppose to visit my mom and sister today."

"oh. Ok." Jo whispered trying to hide her disappointment. " your mom and sister don't live with you guys?"

She noticed a significant change in Kendall's expression and body language as soon as she asked about his mom and sister. She saw complete sadness come over but it quickly changed to a mask of impassiveness. She wondered if she had crossed a line with her question. They weren't close after all, she was just sure that they were becoming friends.

"do you have a shirt or sweater I can borrow?" Kendall asked snapping her away for his thoughts.

She looked at him sheepishly. " my dad still hasn't moved alot of his stuff, all I have is this old pink sweater of his."

Kendall gave her a small reserved smile as he put on the sweater. "you enjoying this? Coz it seems like you are having a good time."

Jo just shrugged as he led Kendall out of the room and to the front door. "are you sure you can't stay? It's dark out already."

"nah I'm good at finding my way in the dark." Kendall waved his hand.

"Did I say something wrong, Kendall" Jo tugged at his arm. Kendall looked like he was about to say something important but instead smiled warmly at her.

"no. I will see you at school." he patted her hand and then quickly walked off.

Even when he was long gone, Jo couldn't stop looking at the direction Kendall knight had walked of to. She closed the door and silently walked back to her room turning off the lights as she went. She crawled into her bed and snuggled into the pillows, still feeling the warmth of Kendall's body on the sheets. She slowly drifted of to sleep with him on her thoughts. She thought of his strong body, his blonde hair and strong hands. She thought of his wonderful eyes and how safe she felt with him and for the first time since the move she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kendall stopped walking as soon as he saw that Jo could no longer see him. He stared at her as she stood in the in between her house and porch. She looked so beautiful and graceful even if she all she did was stand there. He finally saw her slowly leave and shut the door. He continued to stare at the house trying to sort through his feelings. It had been so long since he had felt comfortable with others than his best friends. The thought of letting someone get close to him excited and terrified him at the same time. Kendall shook it off, no he thought to himself. It's not worth putting myself out there. I don't deserve to be happy. I will just fail her...

He stalked off into the night feeling the weight of inadequateness bearing him down more than the injuries he had suffered earlier that night.

_**A/N hopefully this is still decent. Please let me know what you guys think. I hope everyone has a good thanksgiving.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving**_

Chapter 4

For the first time in a long time Jo could not wait for the weekend to be over. Each passing hour increasing her nervousness and excitement, she could barely contain herself. She had to constantly find something to keep her occupied and stop her from constantly staring at clock on her cell phone. She didn't understand why it was moving so agonizingly slow, it was the exact opposite for her heartbeat. Her heart was in constant state of flutter moving from one extreme to the other. All because of him... Jo felt calm and safe when she remembered how he stood up for her and when he said that he didn't mind looking out for her. Then her thoughts would wander to a shirtless Kendall laying peacefully on her bed with light shining on his perfectly toned body and her heart and thoughts would race on the excitement she felt.

When Jo was removing his torn shirt and ripped hoodie Kendall's phone had dropped out of the pocket. She didn't know what had come over but she picked up his phone and entered herself into his contact list. She thought it was a good idea then but now that she thought back to it she was terrified. She suddenly felt insecure and was worried that Kendall would think of her as desperate for his attentions. She reasoned to herself that she wanted him to have a way to contact her since he so bravely put himself between her and danger but no matter how she spun it her head Kendall's rude smirk kept popping up.

Late Sunday night she was still constantly looking at her phone hoping for a message or a call. She had finally given up and was preparing for bed when her phone beeped. She excitedly grabbed for her phone nearly knocking it off her nightstand. She took a few breath to calm herself and slowly looked at her phone. There was a message from a number she did not recognize.

_Hey thanks for giving me ur number and for the dorky pink sweater. See u at school tomorrow_

She smiled like a child who had just received the best Christmas gift ever.

_Ur welcome. Looking forward to it. _She quickly responded.

_So am I. _Jo was surprised by how quickly Kendall responded. She took some time to decide if she should send him another message. She didn't want their conversation to end but decided that she could wait until the morning to talk to him again.

Kendall was a foul mood, he had just gotten a long lecture from his dad about the fight the other night. He went on and on about responsibility and about how he hasn't learned, even after all that already happened to their family, that all his actions have consequences. He tried to explain the circumstances but his father just wouldn't listen. His father even had the nerve to suggest that he see a shrink. Kendall flat out refused. What was he supposed to say to a shrink anyway. _So, I was afraid to help my mom and sister so I let them die. Can you help me get over it? _He didn't want to get over it, he wanted to feel the pain. Kendall was furious, he was furious at himself and because he couldn't blame his father for thinking that way. He has already caused so much pain to those around him but every time his thoughts turned back to Jo and his sudden need to protect her. He wanted to say that if he could go back he would change his actions but when he thought about it he wouldn't have meant. He couldn't bear the thought of abandoning someone who asked for his help. Besides there was just something about Jo that pulled him toward s her but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His feelings confused him so much that he decided to call of the guys to talk but as he scrolled down his contact list he saw a name that he hadn't put there. _Jo Taylor. _She must have put her number while he was unconscious, he was feeling a little irritated that she messed with his phone without his permission but he still smiled at the thought of having a way to contact her.

Jo was ecstatic on her drive to school the following morning. She worked really hard to stay within the speed limit. The last thing she needed was a cop pulling her over and delaying her impending meeting with Kendall. She slowed her breathing as she pulled into the parking lot. It was still pretty early in the morning so it was easy to find a spot but she purposely chose a spot closer to the gym and the rink because she knew it would increase her chances of seeing Kendall again. She hopped off her car and made way across the lot to the school and absent mindedly pushed the doors open. She had only made it a few feet when she noticed that the school was unusually quiet. She looked up and saw that most of the students were curiously looking at her. Most of them avoided her gaze and looked away when she turned in their direction but for some weird reason she knew everyone was watching her. She wondered what she could have possibly done this time. She increased her pace, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention directed at her. She didn't stop until she finally saw someone she recognized. Camille was busily grabbing some books from her locker and stuffing them into her backpack.

Camille's lips turned up into a slight smile when she saw Jo warily approach her. "I hear you had quite the time at the party."

Jo shook her head. "Yeah, it was umm eventful. Camille, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Coz of Kendall." Camille rolled her eyes as if Jo should have known the answer to her own question.

"I don't understand. He just helped me that's all." Jo said softly.

"Exactly, they are all curious why the school's star hockey player and walking time bomb decided to stick up for you. He isn't exactly the helping type." Camille answered. "You must have made one heck of an impression. Are you friends or maybe dating?"

Jo was taken aback by the question. She honestly didn't know how or if she should answer. "No—just friends, he's nice… I don't know."

"Hmmm that's pretty much a yes I want to date him. You always give non answers like that? You might have just as well said that you were guest person friend thing to a non-party." Camille shook her head. "So where did you guys_". Camille stopped mid-sentence her gaze falling on something behind Jo. She turned to see Kendall walking up to her and unbelievably still wearing the pink sweater. Camille did not fail to notice the sweater but the smile Kendall was wearing as he walked purposely towards Jo was so uncharacteristic that it was all she could see. Camille quickly said goodbye to Jo seeing the smile that quickly widened on her face. Jo made a half-hearted attempt at waving bye to Camille but her friend was almost nearly forgotten as her heart thump at Kendall's approach.

"Hey." Kendall's smile faltered a little as he got closer. "Are you okay? You look a tired. Didn't sleep well?"

Jo was did not in fact sleep well the night before, her thoughts swimming with the possible conversations with Kendall but she was not going to admit that to him. What really confused her was that he knew she was tired. Jo was well accustomed to hiding her fatigue with both her actions and some properly applied make up and until now no one had ever called her out for being sleepy. "Yeah. I tossed and turned a lot last night. Do I look tired?"

"Umm I guess not. It just popped into my head when I saw you." He said softly. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that.

Jo changed the subject, "So quite the reputation you have around here. Won't you damage that wearing that sweater? It looks good on you though." Jo placed a hand unconsciously on his chest.

Kendall shrugged, "I really don't care what other people think besides they all know better than to say anything to my face."

Jo laughed at his joke but stopped when she that he meant what he said. Was he dangerous to be around? She regretted the thought as soon as it entered her head. He saved her, she felt safe with him.

"Well I better head out. I'll give you back the sweater sometime today." Kendall said as he turned heading in the opposite direction of the class rooms.

"Wait. Aren't you going to class?" She asked confused. She didn't want him to leave.

Kendall gave her a small smile. "Not today. Why are you going to miss me? You don't want to be around me and my reputation."

Jo studying him carefully and then gave him a playful smile of her own. "That's a mask, Kendall Knight. I have seen the real you that you are afraid to let anyone else see. You are hiding something and I am going to get to the bottom of it. My house, dinner at 7." Jo turned, making sure her hair flipped in front of him.

Kendall was speechless at Jo walked away. He never met someone who threw him for a loop like she did.

_**A/N I know, its a lot of fluff. I want to add more drama but I have to work towards it. Let me know if I should continue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jo sat in the cafeteria silently eating her lunch. The conversations and noise in the background were barely registering in her mind. Her was having a nervous break-down internally but she was doing her best to remain composed externally. She still couldn't believe she had invited Kendall over for dinner. Her plans for tonight were fatally flawed. Not only did she not have a complete cooking set or dining set since her family has not completely finished moving it yet but what is worse is that she had never learned how to cook. She was always so focused on acting and singing that domestic regularities such as cooking was never a priority for her. She scolded herself for never taking her mom on any of her offers to teach her. Maybe she could just get some take out, would Kendall mind if she did? Did he expect her to cook, would he be disappointed if she didn't? The thought of disappointing Kendall terrified her even though she barely knew him.

Kendall and his friends were sitting on the roof of the school enjoying the cool Minnesota air. They all were sipping their favorite smoothies. They did not make a habit of cutting class, especially who Logan had a disdain for missing any school work, but even he agreed to just hang out today. He sensed something was off with his best friend.

"What's with you today? You're so distant… more than you usually are." Logan stared at his best friend. Kendall was absent-mindedly twirling the straw of his smoothie. Logan slapped the back of Kendall's head.

"What the fuck, dude?" Kendall was taken completely by surprise. Logan and his friends were the only ones who could do that to Kendall and not get a black eye as a result.

Logan rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. "I was asking you if you are ok. You seem distant. Jett didn't knock your head too hard did he?"

James head perked up at the mention of Jett's name. "Speaking of Jett, I found where he will be tonight. He and his retards are working on a school project tonight. They are meeting at the park at 7:30. I know you are dying for some payback and the park is the perfect place for it. No one there to help them."

Kendall listened intently as James laid out his plans to get back at Jett. He was absolutely interested in some payback, that is until James mentioned the time. That was the time he was supposed to meet Jo for dinner. He sat there the indecision overwhelming him. Before Jo he would have jumped on the opportunity for revenge and nothing would have gotten his way. If there was one thing Kendall hated, it was people who took advantage of him, who thought they were above him. He was at a loss now on what to do, have dinner with a beautiful blonde that absolutely intrigued him or take out some well-earned frustration on the guy that beat him senseless.

"Tonight might not be such a good idea. My dad really laid into me the other night. I'd prefer not to go through another lecture. We'll get them some other time." Kendall lied through his teeth, his need to see Jo winning out.

The other three boys immediately turned to look at Kendall when they heard his last statement. "Are you sure? When did you start caring what your dad thought?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

Kendall just shrugged. He was afraid to say too much more knowing that his friends knew him well enough to know when he was lying. They tried to press him for more information but Kendall just sat silently. Knowing that Kendall wouldn't cave when he was like this the boys let the topic drop.

"So tell us about this girl who you helped out. Jo wasn't it? Is she hot?" James asked intrigued. He was never one to pass up on talking about girls. The thought of a pretty new girl in the school was definitely worth talking about.

"Yeah she's pretty cool," Kendall said softly not realizing what he had just said. The other boys looked at each other curiously. They weren't used to seeing Kendall admit anything but disdain for the people around him. Hearing him say something like that was completely out of character.

"You like her?" They asked almost simultaneously. They were both excited and worried for him at the same time. They were happy that Kendall was interested in someone but the last time someone broke his heart didn't turn out particularly well. In fact, it ended in a tragedy for the Knight family.

"I don't know." Kendall said as he stood up. He sensed the mood shift between the friends, the tension was starting to build up. "I'm going to visit Mom and Katie." Kendall tuned to leave.

"You know they loved you Kendall. They would want you to live your life." Logan said to his best friends back.

Kendall stopped but didn't turn around. His throat was constricting while remembering the what had happened. He only nodded slightly before continuing on his way.

Once Kendall was gone Carlos turned to his friends. "I think it's nice that Kendall likes someone. He should try to be happy again."

Logan and James both nodded in response. "We all know that but the problem is will he let himself be happy again. He feels so much guilt, he has to get over that before he can move on. We have been trying for over a year maybe this Jo can give him the push he needs." Logan said hopefully.

"Jo's new here. She doesn't know Kendall's history. What if Jo does what _she_ did?" James added. He knew that Kendall wouldn't tell Jo about his history and he was worried Jo might unintentionally make the situation worse if she hurt Kendall.

"We have time. let's talk to her sometime this week. He's going to the graveyard so at least we know that he won't be seeing her today." Carlos chipped in. he was always the optimist in the group. Always believing that things would work out eventually. The other two were not so sure.

_Don't be late. 7 pm at my house ok? –Jo_

_K. I just have to stop by to see my mom and sister and I will come by. –Kendall._

Jo decided that she would order some food for her dinner date with Kendall. Then she make it look like she had labored on the dinner. There was no reason that Kendall should know right away that she couldn't cook. She offered Kendall a ride after school to his mom and sister's place but he quickly declined. Jo thought that it must be hard to have his parents separated and not be able to his litter sister every day. She wanted to know more about him but she would have to be patient for him to open up to her. She was in free period discussing her plans with Camille. Jo knew that Camille didn't understand her attraction to Kendall but was willing to listen and be supportive of her new friend.

"So I hope Kendall likes the dinner I have planned-" Jo was explaining to Camille when she noticed someone approach her. A young girl was standing behind her looking and listening curiously.

"So you have a date with Kendall?" She asked smiling. She may have been smiling but this new girl immediately made Jo nervous. She sensed some venom behind her tone even if it was outwardly friendly. She also didn't like the way she mentioned Kendall's name as if she owned him.

Jo tried to reign in what she was feeling, after all, she didn't know this girl. "Umm yeah he is just going over his mom's house after dinner then we are meeting up. And _YOU _are?" She tried to keep her voice even but she failed miserably.

"I'm Lucy. He told you he was going to his mom's house?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Jo nodded wondering where this conversation was going. "I guess I have nothing to worry about if that's what Kendall told you." Lucy turned quickly without explaining what she said. Jo sat there open mouthed, who the hell was this girl? What did she mean she had nothing to worry about, did she like Kendall, did they have a history?

Jo was so frazzled that she immediately texted Kendall.

_Hey. Where are you? –Jo_

_Just leaving the school now. –Kendall_

Jo got up immediately and rushed out of the room ignoring the surprised looks from the other students. She almost sprinted to the front of the school hoping to catch Kendall before he left. Jo finally caught up to him just as he passing the front doors of the school.

"Kendall, wait…" Jo struggled to catch her breath.

He turned at the sound her voice, his eyes widened at seeing her looking a little frazzled. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Just sec, need to talk to you." She was still struggling getting a full breath of air.

"Hi Kendall!" A voice that Jo hated rang out. They both looked to see Lucy standing there like she had every right to.

"What the hell? Did you follow me?" Jo was fighting really hard to yell at this annoying girl. Lucy completely ignored and strolled right up to Kendall and placed a hand on his chest. Jo was about to say something when she noticed the look on Kendall's face. She had seen Kendall wear many different expressions, from rude to sad to angry but no expression she ever saw terrified her more than the one she saw now. Kendall looked at Lucy but he didn't really see. His expression was completely blank like he did not even care if she existed or not. He gave her a half smile that did not reach his eyes, it looked to Jo that he could not even bring himself to smile all the way for Lucy. Jo did not fail to see that Kendall's expression had gone completely unnoticed by Lucy

Kendall gently reached down and moved Lucy's hand of his chest. "Hey." He said politely but completely devoid of emotion.

Lucy still did not notice. "You haven't been replying to my texts Kendall. I missed you."

Kendall cut her off right away. "Sorry Lucy but I'm kind of busy and I already have dinner plans later if that's what you are going to ask next."

Lucy glared at Jo. "Yeah, _she _told me but c'mon she can't be that important if you haven't told her about-"

"What I do and who I do it with is no longer your concern. You lost that privilege a long time ago." Kendall waved his hand, losing his patience. "Jo will you give me a ride?" She nodded and he placed his hand on the small her back leading her away. Lucy was really getting on Jo's nerves, talking about her like she wasn't standing right there. She calmed down almost immediately when she felt Kendall's hand on her back and led her away.

They could still feel Lucy staring holes in their backs as they got into Jo's car. They finally relaxed a little as Jo drove off. They had only gotten a few miles when Kendall asked her to pull over.

"I still need to take care of some stuff before dinner. I will see you later okay? And I'm sorry about Lucy, we have some history but it's been over for a while." Kendall tried to reassure her. Jo saw that when he talked to her his smile reached his eyes. She was also grateful when Kendall said that dinner was still on. She was afraid that whole encounter had ruined their plans for tonight.

Jo nodded, still confused by everything that just happened. "Maybe you can give me the whole story later." She whispered hopefully.

She saw Kendall's expression change again to one of sadness again. "I—I will tell you what I can" he whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you all the way to your mom's?" she asked carefully, not wanting to push him away.

Kendall just shook his head as he got out of the car. "Need to walk."

_**A/N So here is another chapter. Let me know what you guys think about this one. I'm still kinda nervous about writing since this is my first story so any reviews are appreciated so I know that people like what I'm writing. Thanks to those that have reviewed already. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N sorry it took so long to post this one. I have a lot going on right now **__** Thanks for the kind reviews.**_

Chapter 6

"She's amazing, Katie. You would have liked her. She's beautiful, she has a great personality but she doesn't back down from a challenge. I think she likes me, I mean she did invite me to dinner. I hope she does, it felt good helping her... I which I could have helped you.. I'm rambling again." Kendall whispered, his words trailing off as he talked to the tombstone in front of him. He was coming here more and more lately after avoiding this place for almost a year. At first he thought that was a good thing, that it meant he was healing but as he spent more and more time with his sister and mom the harder it was for him to talk to everyone else. He talked to Katie and his mom like they were still here. He told them about his day, his hopes, dreams, and his fears. Topics that he could not bring himself to breach with those around him no matter how much they tried to push him to. Even his best friends were starting to have trouble getting through to him. Kendall found himself always counting down to when he could come back here and speak to them again. He knew that it wasn't healthy but he could not bring himself to change it. That all changed though the night he helped Jo. He didn't understand it himself, why had he helped her when the odds were so heavily stacked against his favor. Was it because she was beautiful? Kendall shook his head at himself. No, he was attracted to her that much was certain but it was something more, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He was so conflicted he was drawn to this new girl, he wanted to know her, to be around her but when he did he also felt himself distancing from Katie and his mom. That was crazy, he thought to himself. Should he not be able to have them all in his life. Hasn't he lost enough? Why couldn't he reconcile the two worlds together.

"Wow, How did I know you _would_ be here, Knight." Kendall turned at the sound of the familiar sarcastic voice. He saw Lucy standing only a few feet away from him. Her head was tilted so that her red streaks shined slightly in the fading light. She was wearing tight jeans and a black tank top that hugged her form perfectly and Kendall could not help but admire her body.

"You spend way too much time here lately." Lucy smiled at him playfully but Kendall could feel a slight shiver crawl up his spine at her words.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked her even if he thought he already knew the answer to his question.

"Duh, looking for you. You've been avoiding me. I missed you." She took moved forward a bit to close the distance between her and her ex-boyfriend.

"We're no longer together, Lucy. You ruined that remember? In fact you ruined a lot of things." Kendall hissed under his breath but even as his anger was rising he did not back away as Lucy approached him. He longed for that sense of belonging that Lucy used to give him, that she was always there with him as long as he tagged along with whatever she was doing, no matter how crazy it seemed.

"You can't still be mad at that. I told you Beau was one time thing. It didn't mean anything okay?" Lucy finally finished closing the distance between them and she placed her hand on his chest. "Don't tell me you don't miss us, I know you do. Besides I know what makes you feel good." Lucy reached into her pocket and produced a small bag.

Kendall did not even need to see what was in the bag to know what it contained. He hesitated, remembering all the times he spent with Lucy without a care in the world. He remembered the euphoric feeling of the synthesized happiness that she offered.

Lucy saw Kendall shiver and she went in for the kill. Lucy moved into Kendall's body even more and licked her lips seductively. "Kendall….." she whispered to his ear.

As Lucy pushed herself more into Kendall's body he was forced to back up until he felt a cold stone slab behind him. His eyes jolted open at the remembered pain, his heart ached in realizing what he almost gave into again and the promise that he nearly broke.

Kendall gently shoved Lucy away from him, he was gentle but the tightness in his grip show his determination. The weakness was gone from his eyes and instead transformed into the empty and cold disdain it showed when they ran into each other at the school. His eyes reflected nothing of what was inside and gave nothing back, unfortunately this all seemed to be lost on Lucy.

"Kendall…" she purred. "Stop fighting me. Do you think you're new girl is any better? She's not, she will leave you the first chance she gets. You helped her so now she wants to be around you because she knows that you will protect her. Once something better comes along she will drop before you even realize what has happened. After all Kendall, you are just you, who are you in the grand scheme of things. Come with me Kendall, I'll make sure you are happy.."

Kendall wanted to believe her, he wanted her to be sincere but the cold stone slab touching him from behind was a reminder of his past decisions. It didn't help that Lucy was mixing part of the truth with her statements in an effort to confuse him. He knew enough about to know that she was right in certain regards. People would always leave if given the chance for something better, after all, Lucy certainly did.

"What is it going to be?" Lucy snapped Kendall out of his thoughts. Kendall stood there in front of her for a few seconds before giving her a slight grin.

Everything was perfectly set, her _cooked _dinner was laid out in such a way that Kendall would never she that she didn't cook it. She had spent quite some time picking out a dress and applying her make-up. She also spent some time tidying up but the lack of furniture didn't leave her much to do in that area. Jo looked at her phone impatiently unable to resist the urge to check how much longer before her date arrived. _6:58_. Jo sighed, feeling the time moving excruciatingly slow. She realized her fingers were fidgeting so she tried to still them only to feel her foot tapping on it's own. _7:05. _She checked the time again to make sure that she wasn't imagining that Kendall would be arriving anytime now. She got restless sitting alone waiting so she went around tried to straighten everything up again even though everything was already in place.

_7:30. _He's late she was complaining to herself. She tried to be optimistic thinking that maybe he was just behind. He didn't have a car so maybe it was just taking him a bit longer to get to her house. She wondered if she should send him a message or maybe she should call him. What if he needs a lift? Would that make her sound to desperate? She decided to give him a while longer, she owed him that much.

_9:15. _Jo sighed under her breath. She went to check her phone again to see of there were any messages. She knew before she looked that there were none, her phone wasn't on silent, she would have heard if he had called or texted. This was not how her evening was supposed to turn out. She sighed in disappointment, she everything planned out, a nice romantic dinner with cute small talk. After she imagined them sitting on the sofa listening to music sharing what they disliked and liked. She saw him reaching for her hand and looking into her eyes and telling her that he cared about her.

Jo shook her head angrily at her childish notions of romance. She should have known better, Camille warned her that Kendall Knight was nothing but trouble. His reputation preceded him, why would he change for her? She was embarrassed that she made such a big deal out of the evening, dressing up the way she did, the way she thought that he might like. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on stretched out the stiffness she felt. She might as well clean up the food she had set out. She blew out the candles, gathered the plates and utensils to return them to their proper places in the cupboard.

Jo decided that she shouldn't waste the food and was reaching for them to place them in the fridge when she heard a soft knock at her door. It was so soft that she thought at first she had imagined it. She stood frozen on the spot until she heard the knock again.

He has some nerve still showing up this late, Jo thought to herself. The frustration that had been building up during her wait was boiling up to the surface. She had half a mind to not answer her door and tell him to go away but she heard him knock again, harder this time, more insistent.

She moved to the door and was getting ready to give him a piece of her mind. "You have some nerve Kendall-". Jo was yelling as she opened the door but stopped mid rant when she saw him.

He looked different. Even though he was grinning at her slightly, he saw the distress in his eyes. She always knew Kendall Knight to be strong but what she saw in his eyes right now was the complete opposite. He was unsure, scared, and frightened.

The next thing she knew is that she propelled herself forward to lock him into her embrace. She hugged him tightly like she knew for some reason that he needed her now. Kendall was taken off guard when Jo latched herself onto him but it only took him a few seconds to realize how safe he felt with her. He reached around and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as Jo laid her heard under his chin.

"Hi." Kendall whispered." Sorry I'm late."

Jo hugged him tighter. "Shhhh, it's okay you're here now. I'm here okay."

Kendall basked in the warmth he felt as the enveloped each other but in the back of his mind Lucy's words still echoed in his brain still threating to pull him under. _Once something better comes along she will drop you before you even realize what has happened. They all will, after all you are just Kendal….who are you in the grand scheme of things…._

_**A/N Well that chapter done. Please let me know what you guys think. The reviews help me to decide if I should go on and how to improve what I write. Sorry to all the Lucy fans out there for portraying her negatively but I have some interesting things for her in the following chapters. She won't always be the bad one. :)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad people are reading and enjoying what I write. Please keep on reviewing, it will help me improve. Even though there is some mention of drugs and alcohol here I do not condone underage drinking or drug use. **_

Lucy couldn't believe that Kendall had turned her down. He had never done that before but then again she had never cheated on him either. She honestly did not remember her tryst with Beau only that she woke up in a strange bed the following morning. She always had a hard time remembering what happened after a night of alcohol and drugs. She had wanted Kendall with her that night and was upset that he had said he could not without so much as explanation. Of course she should have seen the signs of distress in her boyfriend, she spent so much time with him that it should have been so obvious to her. But she didn't see it or maybe she refused to see it. She was so concerned with her own little life and her habits that all that mattered was what she felt at the moment. It tore her apart when she realized what she had done and even worse when she found out why Kendall didn't accompany her that night. She screamed at herself in frustration! Why was she so selfish? How could she do that to the boy she confessed to love. He had done everything she needed him to do and more. He could see her spiraling downward in a whirlwind of alcohol and drugs, he tried to pull her out but she refused because she was content with how she lived her life. He would not let her go even through all the self-destructiveness and because he would not let her go he eventually found himself spiraling down with her too. She was happy that she had found someone to share in that life with her and she was ecstatic that he gave in to all the pleasures that she enjoyed so much. She didn't even care that because of her Kendall had pushed everything that used to be important to him. His family, hockey, and his best friends were so important to him and she saw him push those away to be with her. That all changed the one night he didn't go with her. She was upset with him the whole night, she thought he had abandoned her and Beau was just there. She regretted everything that had happened of course and she immediately when to find her boyfriend. That's when everything hit the fan. She didn't understand what was going on when she approached his. She didn't know why there were so many cars in the drive way, why there were so many people around that she didn't recognize. She found him sitting alone on the side of the road with his head buried in his hands. Even after she still didn't grasp what was going in front of her. Maybe it was the after effects of the things she had taken the night before or maybe it was just her being so wrapped up in her own world but as soon as she saw him she went straight up to him and did one of the worst things she could have done. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and whispered to him that she had done something terrible. She explained what she had done and why she did it. She explained that she only did it because she was upset that he wasn't with her and that she wasn't thinking clearly. She noticed Kendall just sat there while she explained what happened, he wasn't yelling at her or telling her to get lost. Maybe he could forgive her, she thought. After she finished talking, tears still streaking down her cheeks, Kendall still did not lift his head from his hands but she could see that he had started to shake. She shook him a little trying to get him to look at her but he didn't budge.

Just then she heard someone approaching, she looked up to see Logan approaching them, his eyes were red and swollen as he had been crying too. "Kendall," she heard him say with a somber, cracking voice. "You're dad sent me to look for you. He needs help arranging the funeral."

Funeral? Lucy thought too herself? What the hell was going. She turned back too look at Kendall and what she saw terrified her. She didn't see anger or hate or malice. She saw nothing, she had ceased to exist to him. He stood up without looking at her again and walked away. She didn't learn the full truth of what happened until she got home and saw the news on the television.

It took her awhile for her to be able to face Kendall again. She tried and tried for him to talk to her again. She tried everything but nothing worked and now there was a new girl in the picture. She immediately hated Jo, not because she disliked her personally but she hated her because Kendall seemed to take solace in her. Her attempt in the cemetery was her last desperate attempt to get him back. She was so desperate that she resorted to temptation and seduction and a promise of an escape from the pain he was experiencing. She even tried to scare him….. She felt so pathetic, so useless. She had ruined the one good thing in her life and she knew deep down that she had lost him. Maybe it was time for her to leave, to start over fresh somewhere else. She needed to re-evaluate her life, she wanted to be good enough to be with Kendall again. She wanted to deserve him…..

It wasn't the romantic night that Jo had planned. She had imagined the small talk, the flirting, the touching, and the confession of feelings, and maybe even a kiss. Kendall never exactly told her what was disturbing him but she could sense bubbling right below the surface, like a geyser getting ready to explode. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, she wanted him to want to share it with her but she also seemed to know instinctively that if she pushed him too much he would run. They sat on sofa for a while not really speaking but her lending her comfort and presence to soothe him in whatever problem he was having. She wanted to do more or say something more but she was at a loss on how to proceed. Jo was holding his hand in hers as she leaned back into his embrace and Kendall tightened his arms around her. She rested her head across his broad shoulders feeling his breath which was starting to even out and relax. They talked for a bit about anything and nothing, not really focused on where the conversations were going but more on the proximity of their bodies.

Kendall relaxed in her arms. He couldn't explain it but he felt safe there despite Lucy's statement recurring over and over in his head. He wanted to trust Jo, he wanted to open up to her but he was ashamed to admit to himself that he was afraid. Could Lucy be right? What if Jo eventually leaves him? Why put himself through that when he has already lost so much? Wouldn't it be better just to be alone instead of getting hurt in the future? He questioned himself back and forth all the while inhaling the alluring scent that came from her hair and doing his best to ignore the electricity that tingled up his hand when his brushed against hers. His fears and anxiety trying to tip the scale while his need and longing for the beautiful blonde in front of him tried to balance it. In the end it all came down to one question for him, which was worse seeing Jo even if it was only for a minute or never seeing her at all. He slowly felt himself give himself over to his feelings for this girl, he was hoping he could trust her. He would go slow with her just so that he was sure the fear that Lucy had instilled in him was just that, a fear. He wanted desperately for her to really like him and this to just not be an infatuation for her and a means to gain protection.

They were silent for a while and Kendall heard Jo's breathing turn slow and even. She looked peaceful and he wished that he could feel that for himself, it had been so long since he had. He had been weighing if he should tell her more about himself and his past but as he observed he decided against it. It was too early, he hardly knew and there was no telling how she would react if she really knew about. There was no guarantee that she would still want to be with him no matter how much he would wish otherwise. He wished he could stop thinking so pessimistically. Kendall couldn't see the time from where he was sitting and with Jo sleeping on his shoulder he couldn't move to check the time on his phone. He supposed it was late, not having paid attention to the time but only to the connection the girl with him. He gently slipped her head of his shoulder and softly laid her head in the sofa. He maneuvered his body so that when moved away he didn't wake her. As he stood over Kendall was saddened by the loss of the connection that their bodies had shared most of the evening. He shook his head at himself, think that it was crazy that he felt close to this girl when he hardly knew her, when he didn't know if she would stick around. It was a long day, he supposed he should let her rest. Kendall looked at Jo one more time, feeling a longing for her both in his heart and body, before quietly slipping out the front door.

Jo squinted as she felt her phone alarm vibrate beneath her. She stretched her arms out to get rid of the morning stiffness. She didn't understand why she felt stiffer than normal. Her bed usually helped sleep comfortably. Her arms hit the side of the sofa and reminded her where she was. She then remembered all that happened the night before and looked up to look for Kendall but he was nowhere to be found. He must have left when she fell asleep but was kind enough not to wake her. She smiled when she remembered the feeling of lying in his arms. She stood and moved to shower and prepare for school but as she moved through the house she felt as if she was floating instead of walking. She was feeling great, even during the ride to school she was feeling weightless.

She had just gotten out of her car when she heard someone speak behind her. "So you're the girl that got our best friend beat up." Jo turned to see the three boys looking at her grinning. She was nervous at first but then she recognized them form the stories Kendall had told her the night before.

"Hi." She whispered. "Sorry about that." She was sincere in her apology but she could not help smiling as she looked sheepishly at Kendall's friends. She knew instinctively that she needed to make a good impression.

Logan stepped forward a little. "It's nice to meet you. We just wanted to talk to you before you went out with Kendall or anything."

_**A/N Well that chapter is done. What did you guys think? Please review to help my writing and to let me know people still are still reading and enjoying what I wrote. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**A/N sorry this one took so long. I was had a bad weekend. Please review. Let me know what you guys think.**_

"So…." Logan was confused on how to actually begin the conversation.

Jo on the other hand was excited to meet Kendall's friends. He talked about them constantly enough that she felt that she knew them just from his stories.

"I'm glad to finally meet you guys." Jo smiled but then faltered when she saw the anxiety on their faces. She suddenly realized that they might be angry with her for her part on getting their friend beat up.

All her thoughts started jumbling together. She desperately wanted them to like her because they were such a big part of Kendall's life and she wanted to be a part of it as well. She didn't even know how to begin apologizing for something like that.

"Look, I'm—ummm, well, didn't mean, just happened.." She started stuttering.

"I think she is hyperventilating!" Carlos suddenly yelled out.

Logan and James moved closer to her provide some support. James placed his hand on her shoulder while Logan not as comfortable with touching a girl simply observed her for symptoms.

"You look pale. Maybe you should sit down. Carlos go get some water and hurry right back." Logan looked at his friend running towards the cafeteria.

"No stopping for corn dogs!" he added just to make sure Carlos understood the severity of the situation. Carlos simply waved this hand while running, not even bother looking back.

The remaining boys ushered Jo onto a close by bench and insisted she sit while waiting for Carlos to bring the water. They were only waiting for a little while when Carlos came running back with a bottle of water and of course a corn dog in the other hand. Logan and James shook their heads but couldn't help smiling at their adorable friend as he handed the bottle to Jo.

Jo, for the life of her, didn't understand what was going on. One minute they were upset at her and now they were suddenly concerned for her well being.

"I didn't mean for Kendall to get beat up. I'm really sorry. " Jo whispered softly.

Logan seemed surprised by her apology. "Kendall is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Jo studied the expressions of the boys in front of her. They seemed genuine but there was still something there that was throwing her off.

"So you guys aren't mad at me?" She asked incredulously.

They all shook their heads as James spoke this time. "No we aren't mad. We were surprised though."

"Yeah I've heard that a lot but Kendall is a lot different than how people see him." Jo couldn't help but feel woozy when she talked about Kendall.

Carlos said something but he was still munching on his corn dog while talking so Jo didn't understand a single word he said.

"Dude maybe you should finish that before talking again." Logan placed his hand on Carlos shoulder pulling him back and away from Jo.

"Sorry our friend here forgets his manners sometimes. You should see him try to pour cereal into that ridiculous helmet of his. Anyway what he was probably trying to say is that the Kendall you see is the real Kendall even if no one remembers it." Logan looked down at his shoes sadly.

" you mean he-" Jo was trying to grasp what Logan was saying when James finished her sentence.

He seemed to be struggling to find the words to express himself as well. "He wasn't always angry. He actually used to be a pretty good kid. He was always looking out for us. He was... is our leader and protector. We need him as much as he needs us."

Jo didn't understand."what changed?"

"He hasn't really been the same since his mom and sister umpfh." Carlos struggled to take a breath as Logan punched him in the stomach. Not enough to hurt a hockey player like Carlos but enough to knock the wind out of him and stop him from saying something that wasn't his to reveal.

Jo thought she realized what they were trying to say. "I see. It must have been hard to see his parents separate and now his mom and sister live in a totally different house."

Logan shifted his weight uncomfortably as he and the others would not look her in the eyes. He quickly changed the topic. "We are happy that you guys are hanging out and all but..."

But? Jo hated that word already she hoped they won't ask her to stay away from their friend because she couldn't anyway.

Logan continued what he was saying. "His last relationship was pretty bad. We just want you to know that so you will think twice about hurting him or if this is just a temporary thing for you."

Jo was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. She wasn't sure she loved Kendall but the idea of hurting him seemed so inconceivable to her. After her initial shock then came another emotion, one that she was completely unfamiliar with. Jealousy. It never registered with her before that Kendall had a romantic past and now that she thought about it she was upset at the idea that he belonged to some one else before, that he had his arms around someone else, and that someone had hurt him badly.

She knew the answer to her next question before she even finished asking. "Who?"

Logan got a disparaging look is his eyes. "Lucy Stone." He said simply but the look and tone he gave Jo a clear indication about how felt about the girl.

"Were they serious?" Jo didn't want to ask but her lips moved on their own.

"Yes. Too serious if you ask me but the relationship was a little one sided." Logan whispered. "You should talk to Kendall about this. We just wanted to beg you to not hurt him. He is more than just our friend, he's our brother."

Jo looked at one boy to the next and could see the absolute truth of his words. The guys may not be related by blood but their bond is so much stronger. They would do anything for each other even come up to someone they don't even know and beg her to take care of one of them.

Jo could only nod in response, she was still unable to process everything that was just laid out in front of her.

The boys seemed content that they had somewhat gotten through to her. They said their goodbye and slowly started walking away.

When they were out of Jo's earshot Carlos spoke up again. "Kendall still hasn't told her about his mom and Katie?"

Logan shook his head. "No that really concerns me but its not our place to tell her. Kendall will have to do it on his own."

Jo watched the boys walk away in awe. She liked them even if she only just met them. The fact that they were willing to go out of their way to help their friend was more than enough for her to have a high opinion of them. She hoped she was good enough for them, good enough to make Kendall happy again. Jo suddenly became excited. After all that she just realized something very important had just happened. She had the approval of Kendall's closest friends. They wanted her to be with him. She was elated! She couldn't wait to see Kendall and show him how much she liked him.

She never got the chance. She spent all day in school but not once did she see him. She went looking at the rink, cafeteria and even the few classes she knew he had. She would have checked out all his classes but she didn't know what his full schedule was yet. As the day wound down Jo was getting more and more frustrated. Where the hell is he? She thought to herself. She finally gave in and sent him a text message.

Hey I've been looking for you.  
She erased it immediately thinking it sounded too desperate. She typed a replacement quickly.  
Hey I met your friends. They were really nice. What class are u in now?

The bell rang and Jo realized that she was going to be late for her next class. She put the phone in her pocket and almost ran to her next room. She got there just as the teacher was announcing an impromptu test. Jo groaned inwardly. This was not what she needed right now, being so distracted by thoughts of Kendall.

The test was more difficult than she had even thought. She was planning to finish quickly so she could leave the room and check her phone for Kendall's reply. The test was so difficult that she soon forgot about everything except the questions in front of her. After what seemed like hours but was probably an hour and half or so, Jo finally put her pen down in satisfaction. She had finished the last question and she thought she did well enough to get a passing grade. She slumped in her seat wearily for a minute before standing and submitting her test to the teacher and walking out of the classroom. She was glad to be finally out of there. She wanted to just head home and take it easy for the rest of the day. She reached into her pocket to check the time on her phone. It read 2:58. Another hour before school ends for the day. She was about to put the phone back in her pocket when she realized that there was another reason she needed to look at her phone. She looked at her inbox and her heart fell when she saw that Kendall had never replied to her message. Jo was starting to get whiplash with Kendall's mood swings. She thought that he liked spending time with her but as soon as he left it seemed like that he regretted. Her thoughts unwittingly went to what the guys said about Lucy. She didn't think she was the jealous type but when it came to Kendall she realized that she could not help herself. Did he regret spending time with her because he still wanted to be with Lucy? Jo suddenly felt light headed and nauseous. She decided to go outside for a few minutes to get some air and gather her thoughts. She sat out at the exact spot where Kendall's friends had spoken to her early this morning. She did her best to even out her breathing so that she would calm down. As soon she finally felt herself settling down she opened her eyes to see the lasts he expected. Kendall was walking quietly away from the school, his hoodie pulled over his head and his hand deep in his pockets. She resisted the urge to call out to him. She sensed that he was sad but why hasn't he answered her message. Again her thoughts unwillingly went to Lucy. Maybe he was on the way to meet her. She dreaded that thought as soon as it entered her head. They weren't even officially dating and she was already having trust issues. Kendall would think she is crazy if she brought this up with him and she didn't want that, she wanted to things to work out between them.

Her head told her to go back into the school and that he would talk to her and open up to her when the time was right but as soon as she stood her up her legs seemed to have a mind of their own and followed Kendall. She couldn't help herself she wanted to know where he was going. She kept her distance from him not wanting him to know that she was following him. She was afraid that she would get caught following him but Kendall didn't exactly make it hard for her. His head was lowered the entire time and he barely looked up from where his feet were walking. They were walking for quite some time and Jo was beginning to tire while Kendall kept his pace. Jo didn't have the stamina of a hockey player. She was an actress not an athlete. She was wishing she brought her car when another thought hit her. Kendall knew that she had a car and was more than willing to drive him considering the numerous times she had offered to drive him to his mom's house. If he wasn't meeting Lucy then why wouldn't he ask her for a ride when he was in for such a long walk.

The distance between them was growing wider and wider and Jo was afraid she would lose him when he finally started slowing down. She noticed that they were no longer on a main road. They approached a grassy area with some worn down fencing. Kendall barely slowed, knowing where the gaps in the gate were. Jo was starting to hesitate following Kendall. She wanted to know where he was going but the area he was going into seemed foreboding and she didn't want to put herself in any danger. Her heart won out against her better sense and followed the path that Kendall had taken. Her momentary indecision had given Kendall an even wider lead and she soon realized that she no longer knew which path he went on. She started to get frightened when she saw that the path she was currently on ended and seemingly a large area of grass started. Jo just decided to keep walking in the direction she was going hoping that Kendall had done the same_**. **_

She saw the first grave stone after a few minutes. She thought that maybe it was a random grave but thought left her after a few more yards of walking. She saw grave after grave and she a chill went up her spine when the fact that she had walked into a graveyard suddenly dawned on her. She had never been in a graveyard before and she felt the goose bumps on her arms. She increased her pace, her fatigue temporarily forgotten. She carefully watched her steps to make sure she didn't tread on any plaques on the ground. Jo was starting to get furious. Why would Kendall and Lucy meet at a place like this. It certainly did fit Lucy's Gothic style but it didn't suite Kendall. Were they meeting here because Kendall knew that his friends didn't approve of Lucy?

Jo was so focused on her thoughts and where she was stepping that she almost didn't see what was right in front of her. Kendall was kneeling in front of a grave with his head buried in her hands. Jo was completely shocked that for a moment she didn't move but the way Kendall looked absolutely broke her heart and she moved forward slowly. She approached carefully not wanting to startle the boy in front of her. He was obviously grieving but Jo didn't know for whom. As she moved closer and closer the engraving in front of Kendall became clear and she gasped loudly.

_**Karen Knight beloved wife and mother**_

_**Katie Knight beloved daughter and sister.**_

_**They may be gone but we will always remember them.**_

Kendall turned quickly when he heard someone gasp behind him. He turned to see Jo standing open mouthed behind him with her hand moving slowly to cover her mouth.

Jo was crestfallen to see Kendall's tear stricken face. She absolutely had no idea what to say or do.

"Jo…." Kendall whispered. That was all Jo needed to hear as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Kendall Knight.

_**A/N Sorry again this took so long to come out. Please review and let me know if you guys like it. Should I keep going? Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **_

**Chapter 9**

"It's okay baby I'm here. Everything will be okay, just let it out. There's nothing wrong with crying Kendall. I'll always be here for you." Jo whispered as she stroked Kendall's hair. They had sat in a silent embrace, neither knowing what to say. Jo was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Kendall's mother and sister were gone. Of all the wild and jealous things running through her head this was never one of them. It was so difficult for her to process but Kendall's weird and random actions seemed a little more comprehensible now that she saw reasoning behind them. There were still some gaps that she needed filled but now that she understood him more and she was willing to give him time to open up to her.

There was one thing that she hated herself for thinking but she couldn't help herself. _He didn't come here to see Lucy or any other girl. He wasn't avoiding me for someone else_. She knew she should be focused on what Kendall was going through but those thoughts repeated themselves over and over again in her head. She was itching to ask him about Lucy but that would have to wait for another time.

Jo's arms were still wrapped tightly around Kendall in such a way that forced Kendall's head to lay his head on her neck and shoulder. Kendall's breath came short and ragged but Jo could tell that he was starting to calm down. Her shoulder was slightly damp from Kendall's tears but Jo did not mind at all.

"Talk to me Kendall. That's what I'm here for." Jo softly whispered. She could feel Kendall shake his head.

"You don't have to hold it all in." She told him, thinking about the times she had seen him distressed and with a faraway look in his eyes. She recognized it the first time they met. It was buried or masked behind anger and arrogance but there it was. She could see it so clearly now, the sorrow and the regret. She wanted to make it better for him but first she had to get him to open up to her. She remembered the conversation she had with his friends. She remembered the way they looked when she mentioned that it must be hard for Kendall to see his mom and sister living in a different house than him and his dad. She scolded herself internally for being too caught up to see the signs. The boys became uncomfortable when she mentioned the separation and Carlos was even hit in the stomach when he tried to talk about. It was so obvious now that something else was going on that what she thought. She couldn't help what happened in the past but she was determined to be there for him now.

* * *

Kendall was taken aback when he saw Jo standing only a few feet away from where he was kneeling. He knew that she was close enough to be able to read the engravings on the tombstone. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to say or do. He opened his mouth to say a lot of different things. He wanted to explain, he wanted to apologize, he wanted spill his guts to the beautiful girl who seemed to care about him but all that came out was her name. Even though he only said one word it seemed that he conveyed what he felt into that single word because rushed forward and wrapped her around him holding him tightly. She wasn't really saying anything but trying to show him through her embrace that he wasn't alone. But for Kendall he was alone, at least that's what he made himself feel. He didn't want it that way but everything he had gone through made him want to push everything away. After his loss Kendall was drowning in his sorrow. It overwhelmed and consumed him so utterly that all he felt was the constant heart ache. Between losing his family and Lucy's betrayal he felt that everyone was going to leave him eventually. His pain and fear coalesced into a maelstrom of emotion that completely broke him. At first it was the pain which then turned into a deepening depression that numbed him to everything around him. Finally, came the anger that had no sense or reasoning. Any little thing triggered him, from someone talking too loud to something not going the way he expected. Even accidentally walking into a beautiful brown eyed blonde, whose pale and smooth skin seemed to emit a soothing aura, triggered the anger.

Though Kendall did not realize it then that one chance event changed him. The anger inside him had was stoked up to a roaring flame but like all fires it eventually started burning itself out. Before Kendall even knew it the rage inside was fighting to stay alive. He wanted it to remain, it felt wrong not to be angry at himself and the world for what had happened to him. He fought to keep it going, he tried to fuel it but once he met Jo he felt it start to extinguish. At first he felt guilty because it felt like he was giving himself a reprieve from what happened but eventually Kendall realized that what really made him guilty again was that Jo made him happy. Spending time with her made everything else less painful and to him that was frightening. It was frightening because he didn't think he deserved forgiveness, he didn't think that he deserved to be happy. He no longer had a choice in the matter after tasting what he felt for her he was addicted to the feeling.

But there it was, Jo made him happy and that feeling wormed its way past his emotional walls that he put up and lodged itself in his heart. Kendall's days used to be spent thinking about his past and now his thoughts were filled with thoughts of when he could see Jo again. All that was left now was for him to give in to his feelings, to be honest with Jo and let her decide if he was someone she could be with.

Kendall shook his head at Jo's words. One final act of defiance in his losing struggle to not give in to the soothing words and warm touches of the girl who starting to mean the world to him. Kendall forced his breathing to even out and finally returned Jo's hug. Jo felt him respond and tightened her grip around him to remind Kendall that she was not going anywhere.

Kendall slowly pulled his head away from her shoulder and whispered softly into Jo's ear. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

_You certainly do. _That was what Jo thought but what came out of her mouth was something completely different. "I'm not going anywhere Kendall. You can tell me when you are ready."

Her answered surprised Kendall. He wasn't used to someone he liked being understanding, hiis experiences with Lucy being completely different. Lucy demanded that Kendall at her beck and call 24/7 and he gladly obliged. The one time Kendall didn't was when Lucy had betrayed him.

Remembering this made him want to be honest to Jo even more. "No, I think it's time I told you everything. I-I want to go somewhere else though, you've seen me cry enou- I mean want you to be comfortable when I tell you about my past."

Jo smiled at his request. "I think we have established the fact that I don't mind when you cry Kendall. We can go wherever you want but I think we should talk here. You can introduce me to your mom and sister. I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing but I hear it is easier if you talk to them like they are still here. You want to know why Kendall? It's because they are still here and here." Jo pointed at Kendall's head and his heart.

Kendall nodded at what Jo said. He knew she was right and he was comforted by her willingness to accept what was going on with him. "Well I guess the first thing you should know that I wasn't really a very good person. I- did a lot of things that disappointed my family. I was in a relationship and the person who I was involved with drank a lot and had other vices."

Jo simply nodded. She wanted to know specifics especially about the relationship but she didn't want to push him away by prying any deeper.

"I fell into the wrong crowd. I'm not saying they forced me into the alcohol and drugs because they didn't. I was basically afraid to lose my relationship if I didn't do the things she was doing. I ignored the warnings from my family and my real friends. I told them it was nothing to be worried about but they clearly saw otherwise. My sister Katie, she was 10 but it seemed like she was older than everyone else around her.

Kendall grinned when remembering his younger sibling but the grin did not last long. "She was so perceptive for her age. She saw what was happening to me, that I was spiraling downward. One night she saw me under the influence and told me off. She said "What are you going to do about this big brother and remember I look up to you!" I snapped at her of course. I stormed out of the house. I was so angry at her but I was really just angry at myself because I knew she was right. It was early February so I took my skates and went off to a pond near my house."

Tears were starting form again in Kendall's eyes. "I don't know how long I was gone but I just kept skating trying to forget about everything. I must have been gone for a while because my mom and Katie came looking for me. It was snowing really hard and the roads were slippery from the ice and snow. I could hear the tires screech from where I was skating. It happened so suddenly that I couldn't even react. The car skidded from the road straight into the pond. It was too heavy…"

Jo cupped his face in her hand. She was going to say something but Kendall stopped her. "Let me finish. If I stop I might not want to continue."

Kendall turned his head away from Jo, not able to look her in the eyes anymore. He was really ashamed of what came next. "The ice on the pond broke everywhere at once. The car started to sink right away. I fell into the water also. It was so cold, it felt like knives were cutting me from everywhere at the same time. I could hardly breathe, that was the first time in my life I was ever scared. I made it back onto a solid piece of ice. Then I heard her scream, I saw Katie in the window yelling for me. The window was barely cracked so only her fingers could make it out. I could hear her yelling my name. I wanted to jump into the water to go help her but it seemed like they were so far away and there was nothing solid left around them. I just- I just watched. I JUST WATCHED THEM JO. I SAW THEM, THEY NEEDED MY HELP AND I WAS TOO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING! I let them die and I will never be able to forgive myself."

Jo just held him as he started openly crying again. The Kendall he was describing so different than the one she held in her arms now. The Kendall she knew would do anything and everything for those he cared about. He was even willing to get beat up for someone he barely knew then. Jo finally knew what had changed him to the boy who stood for her. Her thoughts went back to the night he saved her and she remembered the look he got in his eyes when she was on the ground looking at him and pleading for help. Jo now knew why he suddenly got that sad faraway look before helping her. He was remembering Katie.

"It's not your fault Kendall. There was nothing you could have done." Jo tried to soothe him.

"I try to tell myself that all the time but it all comes down to the fact that they would never been in that situation in the first place if it wasn't for me. You know what's worse? I thought all the alcohol and drugs would bring me closer to my girlfriend at the time but I was wrong. All that mattered to her was own life and when I needed her the most she betrayed me."

Kendall looked at Jo to check if she was getting ready to leave. He saw shock and pity for him all the way until he mentioned his ex-girlfriend. Then he remembered the text he sent her. "So the guys told you about Lucy?"

She tilted her head slightly and brushed his cheek lightly with her finger. "They only told me that your last relationship turned out badly."

Jo saw Kendall look up hopefully at what she said. She tried to think at what she could have said to make him perk up like that. She would give anything for him to be happy.

"My last relationship? So are you implying that we have a relationship now?" Kendall joked.

"Well you did sleep over my place twice." Jo bantered back but then turned serious. "Tell me about Lucy."

Kendall turned his eyes downcast again. "After fighting with Katie and what happened I didn't want to speak to anyone. She thought that I was ignoring her and didn't want to spend time with her and her usual vices. She slept with someone that same night… She came to my house the next day to tell me what happened and apologize. I realized then that I never meant anything to her and we really haven't spoken since then despite her attempts to start conversations with me."

"And you are afraid that I may do something like that if you get involved with me?" Jo finished for him.

Kendall nodded sheepishly.

Jo tried to snuggle herself closer into Kendall even though there was no more space between them. "Kendall being happy again does not make you a bad person. I'm sure your mom and Katie would want you to be happy again. I mean they drove out there looking for you so they definitely cared about your happiness. You need to live life again. As for the other thing, we are just starting out Kendall but I would never betray you like that even if I thought that you didn't want to spend time with me. You can't scare me away that easily besides despite all your concerns and misgivings that bulge in your pants every time I lean into you tells me that you like being with me too."

Kendall laughed for the first time all day, a real laugh that reached his eyes. "I guess I will have to practice holding you during and after our dates until that stops happening. I doubt it will but I'm all for practice, I am a jock after all."

"Is that your way of asking me out? If it is then my answer is I would love to aaannnd I agree with you about practice. Practice makes perfect."

Kendall looked into Jo's brown eyes and slowly leaned in to brush his lips gently against hers. "I'm really glad you bumped into me that first day we met." Kendall told her.

"Still to that story are we? I believe you bumped into me mister." Jo tapped her finger on Kendall's chest as they laughed together."

"C'mon." Kendall said as he pulled her up. "I want to introduce you to my mom and Katie."

Jo smiled as he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her closer.

A few yards away Lucy watched the new couple. She watched with a broken heart as Jo wrapped her arms around her old boyfriend. She could see Kendall crying into her shoulder but Lucy was too far away to hear the whispered exchange between them. She sat there horrified as she saw Jo and Kendall laugh and then kiss. Lucy broke down and turned quickly to walk away.

The last thing Lucy heard was "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Knight, quite the son you raised here. Hi Katie, I know it's your job to worry about your older brother but I want to take over from here. I really like him."

Lucy walked away tears streaming down her eyes as she heard the couple laugh once again.

_**A/N Well here is another chapter. I wrote this when I couldn't sleep last night so sorry if it was a little messy. Please review, don't be shy. I love reading the reviews. Thanks. Good luck to everyone going through finals and papers and such. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N So Kendall and Jo are finally together. **____** Here is the next chapter. Sorry if I don't update consistentl. It's hard to find time between everything else I'm doing. Please review. I would really love to hear what you guys think so far.**_

_**Chapter 10 **_

That old saying was true, you don't know what you have until you truly lose it. She was in love with Kendall Knight, she was sure of it but now it seemed she had lost him forever. No matter how much she wished otherwise Kendall had moved on and now was in a new relationship. What made matters worse was that she could not blame him. She knew that she was a horrible girlfriend to him. She destroyed his life in more ways than one by asking him to join her in her downward spiral of a life. And how did she reward him? By betraying him just when he needed her the most. Now she saw herself as other people saw her, a self-centered bitch who only cared about her own insignificant life no matter the pain and suffering she caused others. There was only one person who always stood by her, Kendall, and now she had lost him too. She couldn't even blame him for leaving her and not giving her a chance to make things right. If their roles were reversed she wouldn't either.

Lucy didn't really give up hope until she saw Jo and Kendall in the graveyard. She was always hanging onto the smallest glimmer of hope until she saw the way Kendall looked at Jo. What she saw there struck her like a bolt of lightning. Lucy saw happiness in Kendall's face, true happiness. She always thought that Kendall was happy with her but she now saw that it was nothing compared to when he was with Jo. She now saw that whatever he had felt with her was superficial and synthetic, a result of his imagined need to please her and of the alcohol and drugs that she forced on him. She knew she was willing to do whatever it took to win him back but she now knew that she could not ask him to come back to her. She could not destroy whatever happiness he found especially after all that had happened to him. If she loved him she would have to let him go.

"Last call for the Los Angeles bus!" the conductor yelled out snapping her out of her thoughts. Lucy grabbed her bag and slung it over shoulder. With once last glance at the town she had lived on her whole life she stepped on the bus. It came too late for her but she knew she had to make a change In her life and that she couldn't do it here.

Lucy took a seat near the back of the bus as the driver started the engine. She watched the as they passed the buildings and homes that were so familiar to her. Her tears started falling as they reached the town limits. She hoped one day that she could come back and deserve Kendall's heart.

"Goodbye Kendall. I love you." She wanted to scream it but it came out as barely audible whisper.

Kendall felt like a huge weight was lifted of his chest. It was amazing how light he felt just by simply sharing everything with Jo. He was concerned at first that what he had to say would drive her away but as always Jo seemed to surprise him. His concerns were unfounded as Jo took everything is stride and even seemed glad that he finally opened up to her. She went out of her way to ingrain herself in his world to make it more comfortable for Kendall. She knew his guilt would not go away overnight but if he felt like she belonged in his life then he might not feel so bad about being happy again and spending time with her. He appreciated it when Jo spoke to his mom and his sister like they were still there. Kendall did that when he felt his world was just too much to handle and now with Jo his life seemed just a little less overwhelming than before.

Kendall was now in unfamiliar territory. He was used to spending all of his time on hockey and in the graveyard and before that with Lucy that his new sense of contentment with just living again sometime confused him. He was always so focused on his anger or sadness that he no longer knew what to do once he found out there were times that he just didn't feel that anymore.

Jo noticed Kendall's sudden lack of direction and did her best to ease his transition. She filled his days with constant days and outings and his nights with intimate dinners and dates. They would cuddle together for long walks rarely separating their bodies. Their hands most of all fit perfectly together that it seemed to be a crime to let go. Just like Kendall promised he practiced holding Jo tightly against him when they were alone after their dates. He failed miserably when trying not get aroused by Jo's presence. She gave him a hard time about it but she really didn't mind.

During the days that followed Kendall and Jo's experience in the graveyard Logan James and Carlos noticed something change in Kendall. It was subtle at first, little nuisances that used to bother him no longer seemed an issue. They noticed him talking a little more and going out of his way to help when they needed it. He still didn't spend a lot of time with them and that concerned his best friends. They had assumed that he was still spending all his time at the graveyard but their concern was proved to be unfounded when they saw him one day waiting outside the schools theater room.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos yellows out cheerily waving his arm at his blonde friend.

Kendall jumped at the sound of his friends voice. He wasn't expecting to see them here. " hi guys."

"Are you okay?" Logan asked concerned. Kendall was unusually happy the last few days and was happy to see them whenever they ran into him and so his nervousness at seeing them made the suspicious that something was up.

"Uh yeah. Just hanging around waiting for umm the bell so I can leave." Kendall lied weakly.

"Why don't you come with us to the rink. We were just about to watch some of freshmen practice."  
James offered, he was hoping to keep Kendall happy by keeping him on things he loves like hockey.

Kendall heard the optimism in James voice and he was grateful he really was but he groaned inwardly anyway. This one time he didn't want his best friends around. He didn't want them to start asking questions not yet anyway.

"That's ok I have to wait here. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kendall immediately regretted what he said realizing that it would need further explanation. He tried to put on a decent enough smile to mask what he had just said.

His friends, however, were too perceptive for that. "Why do you have to wait here?" James pressed.

Kendall was trying to get answer out quickly before - RRRIIINNNGGG

_Too late._ Kendall thought to himself.

"Finally the bell! Lets go Kendall I wanna see the start of the practice." James made a move to grab Kendall's arm but someone beat him to it.

The three boys stood in awe as Jo Taylor rushed up towards Kendall, leaned up to kiss him on the cheek while simultaneously slipping her arm  
In his. "Hi babe. Were you waiting long? Sorry it took so long, the teacher was giving me pointers just in case I'm able to get any auditions sometime soon."

Kendall brightened when Jo kissed him on the cheek. Even after she pulled back he could still feel her lips where it touched his skin. It felt like it was burning but not in a bad way. It was a burning that spread its heat throughout his body until it left a need, a longing to be even physically closer to her. "It's okay I don't mind. It's only been a few minutes. Besides the guys showed up to keep me company." Kendall said warily.

"Hi guys." Jo said, only now seeing them. She had a hard time seeing anything else when Kendall was around. "I know you guys were here first but do you think I could borrow my boyfriend today? My parents are arriving today and I really want them to meet him."

_Boyfriend?_ They all mouthed silently but in unison. They looked back and forth between Kendall and Jo trying to fathom the information they had just been given. They just stood there staring until Kendall cleared his throat.

"Oh. Of course Jo. He's all yours have fun." James told them.

"Great! See you later!" Jo said happily as she led Kendall away. Kendall smiled and nodded in their direction, telling his friends that he will explain before following Jo's lead.

James watched the couple leave together happily before turning to Logan and Carlos. "I think she misunderstood what we told her."

They tilted their head in a slight nod indicating that they agreed with him. " When we told Jo not to hurt him, I don't think she realized that what we meant was that we don't think he should be in a relationship right now."

"Duh!" Carlos said as he hit Logan in the arm for pointing out the obvious. "Nothing we can do about it now. At least he seems happy. "

"Yeah. Let's hope she got the part where we meant that we won't allow him to get hurt again."

Kendall fidgeted nervously as they approached Jo's home. He hadn't been this nervous on a long time but he desperately wanted Jo's family to like him. He wanted their approval for him to be a part of her life.

"No need to worry. They will love you." Jo squeezed Kendall's had reassuringly.

"I hope so. What do your parents do anyway?" Kendall was hoping he could find something intelligent to speak to them about.

"My mom runs a party planning business in North Carolina. It's actually becoming quite successful. My dad- used to be in the military. He works for the government now." Jo seemed nervous as she mentioned the last part.

Kendall chuckled. "I thought you said there was no need to be nervous. So he works for the government. It's not like he is CIA."

Kendall intended the last part as a joke but started to panic when he saw Jo's frightened expression. "He IS CIA?!"

Jo shook her head frantically. "I didn't say that! I'm not allowed!"

Kendall's head dropped. "They are going to hate me."

Jo squeezed his hand again. "Don't worry okay. I'm sure they will like you and besides what's important is that I like you."

Kendall grinned at her last statement. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

"We're here." Jo said as they approached her home. Jo parked her car behind another car in the driveway that Kendall assumed belonged to her father. They stepped out of the car and immediately walked towards each other and intertwined their fingers again as quickly as they could. Kendall took another deep breath before allowing Jo to lead him into the house.

The meeting went surprisingly well. Jo's mother was absolutely thrilled to meet Kendall and that they were dating. She was absolutely giddy about her daughter possibly falling in love. Jo's father while not as ecstatic as her mom was polite and cordial while meeting his daughter's first boyfriend. They made their introductions and then shuffled into the dining room for the dinner that Jo's mom painstakingly prepared.

Kendall sighed at the sight of Jo's mother arranging the dinner and being a good host. He remembered how his mother used to do the same thing for her guests. He felt Jo lean her head into his shoulder and smile sympathetically. She seemed to know exactly what Kendall was thinking. Kendall immediately closed the door to those memories before the memories and the pain that came with them could come crashing in.

_No. _he thought to himself. _This is about Jo and I, not just about me and my past. She is right I have to learn to start letting go._

The dinner went without further hitches. Her parents asked him small questions , nothing really that triggered memories about his own past. Mostly they were centered around his feelings for Jo, his schooling, and his plans for himself in the future.

Finally the hour came when it was time to say good night. Jo's parents seemed relaxed enough but they still had their rules on what time was decent for the evening to be over for the two teenagers. Jo started helping her mother take some dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned. Kendall stood up to help her but Jo's father pulled him aside when he knew that both Jo and her mother were not looking.

His face changed from the one of politeness to one of anger and frustration. "Look I know my daughter likes you so I'm going to make this short. I don't like you, Kendall. I know who you are and what you did. I know about the alcohol and drugs and what happened with your mother and sister. I read the report so don't even pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You are not good enough for my daughter and I want you gone. You will just ruin her life like you did for the others around you. I'm giving you a chance to do leave on your won since I was told to be nice but do not test me Knight. You do not know who I am."

Jo's father's voice was barely audible but he could not miss the menace in his voice. He turned away from Kendall as soon as he finished what he was saying. He didn't even look back to see what Kendall's response was going to be. His demeanor changed back to the one he wore earlier, one of politeness and cordiality. He went to the kitchen and sweetly asked his wife and daughter if there was anything he could do to help.

Jo came out of the kitchen after her father entered and walked straight back to Kendall. She paused when she got closer, he was pale white. "Kendall?"

Kendall quickly composed himself. "Hey. I'm kind of tired so I'm going to take off for the night okay?"

"Okay. Let me just tell my parents we are leaving and I will drop you off." Jo still did not believe that there wasn't anything wrong. Jo went into the kitchen and came back out with her parents in tow.

"Thank you for the lovely evening but I really must be going .It was nice meeting the both of you. Thanks for the offer for a ride Jo think I want to walk for a while." Kendall shook her parents hands as he made a move to leave. Kendall did not miss the extra tight handshake that her father was gave him.

Jo walked him to the door but he moved quickly enough that she wasn't able to grab onto his hand or arm. "Good bye kiss?" Jo asked sweetly as she leaned into to kiss her boyfriend but was taken completely by surprise when she felt his cheek instead of his lips. Kendall simply gave her a small smile before stepping outside her door and slipped away in the cover of darkness.

_**A/N So what did you guys think? I have a few more ideas for this story but I don't want to forcibly extend it too much if you guys it should end soon. Please, please review. I would really appreciate it. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Here is another chapter. Please please review. Guest reviews are enabled. Let me know how I'm doing and if you like it or what you don't like. Thanks**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Kendall was utterly lost. He wondered why life just couldn't seem to be good for him. He was finally starting to feel that he could be happy again when life seemed to throw him yet another curve ball in an unending scenario of trick plays and fake outs. Jo's fathers words echoed repeatedly through his head, they became louder and louder until he was almost sure that it was no longer in his head. His thoughts of inadequate ness returned in full force threading to shred what hope he had allowed to blossom. He wanted Jo, he liked her, he thought that he may even love her but could he really blame her father for not wanting some one like him around his only child. Wouldn't he have reacted the same way if his and Jo's daughter ever brought back a boy like him to meet them? That thought brought an unbidden smile to his lips. His and Jo' daughter. He felt absolutely wonderful when he thought of a possible future with Jo but kicked himself inwardly for lifting up his own hopes when such a future seemed impossible to attain. He's right, Kendall thought to himself. I already let 2 members of my family down. I will be damned before I let something happen to Jo. She deserved someone who could look after her and would not let her down when she needed them most. Kendall knew that if he truly cared for Jo then he must find a way to let her go no matter how much he wanted to be with her. The question now is how would he let Jo go. He didn't want to break her heart but if he told her the truth then he might ruin her relationship with her father and he didn't want that either. Family is too important and he knew first hand what a broken family felt like and he didn't want that for Jo. He would have to think a way for her to not want him anymore with actually hurting her.

Kendall found himself in the cemetery again. He didn't know where he was going when he started to walk after leaving Jo's house but he shouldn't have been surprised that this was he wound up going. He must have been walking longer than he thought because it was at least a 30 minute drive from the cemetery to Jo's house. Now that he thought about he could feel the ache in his feet and legs. They were nothing however compared to the ache in his chest. He slowly made his way back to his mom and Katie, the whole time chastising himself for wanting more than what he deserved. He deserved to be here, to be always reminded of the pain he caused and could possibly cause.

Jo was happy that the dinner with Kendall and her parents had gone so well. She knew her mom would immediately be okay with Kendall because for some reason her mom wanted Jo to fall madly in love like she had when she was younger. She wanted it all for Jo. The dating, the flirting, all the way down to butterflies in the stomach. She wanted Jo to know the feeling of truly giving her heart to someone and having those feeling returned.

Jo was surprised with how well her father took it. He had always been a little over protective of his little princess and sometimes refused to admit that she had grown to a beautiful teenage girl that was more than capable of making responsible decisions as she had demonstrated numerous times. She had expected him to show at least a little disdain for Kendall but she and her mother had warned him the night before to be nice especially since Kendall is Jo's first boyfriend. Jo beamed a brilliant smile at her father as soon as she walked back into the house and gave him a hug to show her appreciation for being civil at dinner. She felt her father wrap his arms around her tighter than she thought necessary and she heard him whisper lovingly into her ear that he just wanted what was best for his princess. Jo just smiled and then rushed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Jo's father watched his only girl run up the stairs. He was glad she was not watching him closely towards the end of the night because his feeling were clearly visible in his eyes. "You will understand someday, princess." He whispered after her knowing full well that Jo would not have been able to hear him.

Jo may not have been watching her father carefully but her mother certainly was. While not willing to ruin her daughters night she was silent running through the things she thought her husband might do. She was terrified that he would ruin this experience for Jo. First loves only come once...  
She witnessed the final exchange between Jo and her father and saw the determination set in his eyes and her suspicions were finally confirmed when she heard him whisper his last statement. She pulled his arm to force him to look at her and hissed. "What did you do." She kept her voice low enough so that Jo would not hear her but made it loud enough so that he would not miss the menace in her voice.

"What any responsible parent would do. I did what was best for Jo ." He told her quietly but firmly.

"Jo has always shown us that she is able to make the right decision for herself. She needs to experience life and love for herself. Not for you or me but on her own! If you ruin this for her you will lose her." Jo's mom stormed off not even waiting for a reply.

Jo showered and put her pajamas on and prepared her things for the next day, not knowing what had transpired just a little ways from where she was. Once everything was set she climbed on to her bed. She flushed just thinking that not long ago Kendall had slept on that very same bed. She checked the time and noticed that it had been a full three hours since Kendall left. She grabbed her phone of the counter and sent him a quick text making sure that he got home okay. It was more than five minutes before she got a response back and that immediately made her suspicious. She noticed that when Kendall was happy he tends to respond quickly but when he is going through one of his depression phases he usually takes longer if he does respond at all. When something was bothering him he tended to over think things.

_Had things to take care but will be home soon. Thanks for dinner. See u tomorrow.-Kendall_

Jo could not shake the feeling that something was wrong but she could not place her finger on it so she decided to let it got. She will figure it out in the morning.

Kendall woke up the next morning, his back was severely hurting. He stretched his arms and it immediately hit the stone slab behind him. He jumped up realizing where he had fallen asleep. He cursed at being so careless with the time because now he didn't have time to go home and change his clothes. He thought about skipping class but pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He knew that Jo and his friends would be suspicious if he never made it to school. At least there is a shower at the rink that he could use, at least he could wash the smell of grass from his body.

There was still hardly anyone when he got to school. He made a bee line to the shower room, he was glad the coach cared enough about his players to give them keys to the locker rooms. The shower was quick considering he didn't have his usual bag of soap and shampoo and even when he did forget them he could always count on James to have a spare set of Cuda products on him. He dried himself off quickly and put back his clothes. He locked the door and closed the lights making sure he didn't leave any evidence that he had been there.

He made his way back towards the main building when someone grabbed him from behind. He turned to see his Logan, James and Carlos studying him carefully.

Kendall groaned, he knew them well enough to realize what they wanted to talk to him about. "I really don't want to talk about how my date went last night."

"That bad huh?" Logan looked at Carlos and James knowingly.  
"We'll get to that later but I have something for you." He handed Kendall a folded piece of paper. Kendall eyes him warily before accepting it. What he saw written at the front made his jaw drop. To: Kendall from: Lucy.

"You know what we think of Lucy but we decided to give you her note anyway seeing as she said she was going right to the bus station after giving this us to give to you." Logan seemed to struggle with his words before pulling James and Carlos away. "She wasn't right for you Kendall. Try not to make the same mistake again okay? You're finally making some progress and we don't want to lose you again." The others nodded in agreement and flashed hopeful smiles.

Kendall returned their smiles sincerely. "Don't worry you guys aren't going to lose me."

They didn't "What do you-" Logan began to ask but trailed off when he saw Jo approaching them with a big smile on her face. Understanding dawned on Logan's face but he doubted the others realized what Kendall was saying because they smiled happily to see Kendall's girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" She yelled loudly as she rushed towards them. She leaned in to kiss Kendall on the cheek. "I missed you."

Logan gave Kendall a sympathetic smile while still trying to pull James and Carlos away, insisting that they had somewhere they had to go.

Kendall's mood brightened immediately when kissed him, the electricity traveled from where her lips touched throughout his body. He wrapped his arm around Jo and pulled her in close, forgetting that he still had Lucy's note in his hand. Kendall waved with his free hand so he didn't see Jo eyes go wide when she saw Lucy's note. She couldn't see what was written on the inside but the very fact that he was holding a note from Lucy made her heart sink. Maybe that was the cause of the feeling she was getting last night. The note immediately made Jo more observant to see if there were any other clues to see if Lucy was still trying to talk Kendall. Then it hit her like a tidal wave. Kendall was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing during dinner the night before. She suppressed the urge to cry as thoughts of him spending the night with Lucy after he left her house ran through her head.

Jo quickly separated herself from Kendall. "I have to go see Camille." She said hastily before running. She didn't even give Kendall the time to say goodbye.

Kendall was dumbfounded at Jo's sudden departure. She left him as soon as his own friends walked away. Was she just putting a show for his friends? Did her father already speak to her about Kendall not being good for her? He hoped not, he wanted what was best for Jo which meant that she couldn't be with him but he wanted to do it in a right way. He still wanted to be her friend, he still wanted to be a part of her life in some extent that way he could do whatever he could to keep her safe.

Jo ran through the hallways desperate to find Camille, her only friend aside from Kendall. She finally found her by some of the lockers. She was reading through a script in preparation for a play that she was going to be in. Jo wanted to be in the play as well but she entered the school after the roles were already set so she was relegated to helping with set and helping the actors learn their lines.

"Jo how do you think I should do this scene?" Camille was still busily reading through her lines, it wasn't until Jo came closer that Camille could see the tears streaming down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I need someone to talk to but you and Kendall are my only friends and I can't talk to him about this." She said it so quickly that Camille barely understood her.

"Of course. You can ask me anything. Tell me what's wrong. Did Kendall hit you or yell at you because if he did…" Camille ran her hand soothing across the frazzled girl's shoulders.

"No, no of course not. He's been the perfect gentleman." Jo still got annoyed when everyone would jump to conclusions that Kendall was a bad person. She seemed to be one of the select few who was willing to dig a little deeper to find the amazing person underneath. "It's about Lucy. How serious was she with Kendall?"

"Ummm they were pretty hot and heavy. They spent almost all their time together." Camille didn't understand why Jo was so frustrated with Lucy's relationship with Kendall.

"Do you think she is still in love with him? Is she the jealous type? Would she try to steal Kendall away from me?" Jo asked question after question, not giving Camille the time to answer them.

"I don't know." Was all Camille could muster saying. "It shouldn't matter now anyway."

"Of course it matters Camille! I need to know if someone can just walk up the hallway steal my boyfriend at any time." Jo hated that Camille was making light of the situation.

Camille laughed lightly which made Jo turn red with anger. "Whoa relax, Jo. Your boyfriends temper is rubbing off on you. I'm not trying to make fun off you but don't you think that it will be a little hard for her to steal Kendall from you when she is all the way in LA?"

"LA?" Jo asked, confused.

Concern laced Camille's face. "You didn't know? Jo I'm sorry. I thought you knew that's why I was laughing. It was all over the school gossip vine. Lucy left yesterday, she dropped out of school to move to LA with her brother. He's some sort of drummer so I guess she wants to be in the family business."

Jo's heart finally started to relax. She was already so exhausted after running the hallways and her heart and mind seemingly running even further than that.

"Stop worrying. With Lucy gone and no one else here crazy enough to want to date Kendall. I think you are safe ." She tried to lighten the mood even more.

Jo laughed nervously. "It's not funny Camille. I really didn't know Lucy was gone AND Kendall IS a good guy. I better go talk to him."

"If you say so." Camille shrugged and went back to her script.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I realize now that when we were together I did nothing but hurt you. I destroyed your life and led you into hell. Then for loving me I rewarded you by betraying you. Nothing I say can ever be enough so I just wanted to say goodbye. I've decided to make a change in my life just like you did. I don't think I can do that here in Minnesota because I am still in love with you. I am going to LA to live with my brother. I hope you are happy Kendall and that one day we can be friends._

_ Love Lucy_

Kendall read the note a few more times, trying to let the words sink in. He would never be happy, he knew. He didn't blame Lucy for that. He blamed himself. He crumpled the note in his hand and tossed it in the trash. He walked away as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Jo a message.

Jo was looking for Kendall when she saw him standing still near where she had left him. She only saw that he was reading Lucy's note when she got closer. Jo then knew that it must be the first time he is reading it. That brought even more relief because he couldn't have spent the night with Lucy if he was just reading it now. That relief intensified tenfold when she saw him crumple up the note and toss it in the trash. That relief though crashed down when she read Kendall's message.

_Hey we need to talk. –Kendall_

Jo's heart sank again, she knew that line was never a good start to a conversation.

_**A/N Well that chapter is done. Please review. Guest reviews are enabled **____** I need to know if you guys like the progression of the story. I need to know if you guys like the story. Soon this story will match up more with BTR and LA. Aaaannnddd hint hint didn't Lucy move to LA? **_____


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I had some extra time today and decided to update quicker than usual. Also I am toying with the idea of letting the reviewers pick what happens at the end of the story. You know, who Kendall ends up with and such. I will give the options when the time comes. Would you guys be into that? As usual please review, I appreciate it.**_

Jo always felt very strongly about Kendall. She cared about him a lot but since the first day she could feel him trying to distance himself from her. She thought after their time together in the cemetery they had finally cleared the air which was why she was so excited when she brought him home to meet her parents but since their dinner things have gotten steadily worse. The fact that Lucy still wasn't over him didn't help the situation, it didn't matter that she moved away because Lucy had made sure that Kendall knew how she felt about him and that he knew she wanted to be a part of his life.

When Kendall had sent her a message she was worried that he was going to tell her that he wanted to be with Lucy instead of her or that he was going to at least hide the fact that Lucy gave him basically a love letter.

Of course Kendall surprised Jo again. He was completely honest with her about the letter he got from Lucy. He flat out told her that there was nothing left between him and Lucy. She was gone and he was glad about it. Lucy Stone was in his past and that is where he wanted to keep her.

Jo couldn't understand herself. She should have been elated that Kendall was so open with her but why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, she felt him pulling away emotionally from her.

They had gone on several dates since the dinner with her parents. It always started the same way. Kendall's face would light up as soon as he saw her, a sure sign that he was excited to see her and spend time with her. As the dates progressed however she could always see his demeanor change. She could see that he was struggling with something but she couldn't figure it out and every time she would try to bring it up he would wave his hand and give her a dismissive laugh while saying there was nothing wrong. She wanted to press him on the topic but she decided not to since they had plenty of time together after all they were a couple. Unbeknownst to Jo that the very fact they were a couple was what was troubling him.

Kendall beat himself up almost daily. Every day that passed he told himself that this was the day he had to let Jo go, this was the day to show her father that he was willing to do what was best for Jo and break up with her. Before every date he steeled himself mentally and emotionally for what he had to do. He practiced what he had to say over and over again so that he wouldn't stumble when the time came.

All his plans and practice were thrown out like yesterday's trash as soon as he saw Jo. The only thoughts running through his mind were how beautiful she was and how happy he was that they were a couple. All he felt was the rush of electricity and warmth when she reached out her hand to hold his or the goose bumps that traveled all throughout his body when she would lay her head on his shoulders while watching a movie or just sitting at the hockey bleachers watching others play. There was no denying it that he enjoyed his time with her, he knew he was falling for her and she with him. He had to do something about it before it was too late.

He still had no idea how to do that without breaking her heart. He knew Jo was starting to get suspicious because she was starting to question why he kept distancing himself from her. He knew that Jo was jealous of Lucy, even if she had moved away, she was Kendall's first girlfriend and she was still in love with him. Kendall didn't have another choice. He dreaded it completely but he thought that his only option was to use that jealousy to do what's best for Jo.

One of the few times that Kendall and Jo didn't spend time with each other was during Jo's theater class. Jo was getting more and more involved since one of the female leads had dropped out of production due to a lead role in a television show. Kendall would watch when the director allowed but mostly it was closed rehearsals.

Kendall could see how much acting made Jo happy. Acting for her was how hockey was for him. It was something they were good at that they could lose themselves in. For the briefest time the world would not matter, only what they were doing and what they could accomplish on the stage or on the rink. He even made it a point to help her by running her lines with her to help her get ready and even offered James help since he was the most talented of the bunch but Jo always declined, always saying that She preferred it when Kendall ran the lines with her instead.

"I know you have a game that night but it would really mean a lot to me of you came to the play." Jo stared at her feet. She didn't want to be the type of girlfriend to make a guy choose between her and sports.  
"I'll understand though if you can't"

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders. "You know it's okay to just say 'Kendall can you be a loving boyfriend and come to my play?' right?" Kendall gave her a big smile. "If you want me to be there then I promise I will be."

Jo wrapped her arms around him and whispered a heart-felt thank you.

* * *

Finally the big night of the show came. Kendall had a hockey game that started a few hours before curtain time and he was silently hoping that he would get an injury that he could pretend was worse than it really was so that he wouldn't have to go see Jo's play and run into her father. That changed when Jo informed him that her fathered had been called away on business and would not be back for a few days. Now there was nothing keeping Him from keeping his promise to Jo expect the opposing team and he already convinced himself that they would not stop him. Kendall had never played harder, never scored as many points, or knocked so many other players onto the glass. The opposing coach was yelling furiously at his players but his words were lost on them as they scurried away anytime Kendall or his hockey stick came within striking distance. It was clear to everyone after the first few minutes that Kendall wanted to put the game away early and by the end of the first quarter most of the players on the opposing team were so bruised and beaten up that they hardly put up a fight for the rest of the game and Kendall and his team secured the most lopsided win in their school's history. The guys and the coach tried to congratulate Kendall for playing so well but as soon as the game ended he showered and took of for the theater. He promises Jo that he would be there to watch her and he would not be breaking that promise.

The play was a huge success and everyone was gushing about how great of an actress Jo was. Kendall already knew this but every time Jo came on stage he was mesmerized by her. She had such an effect on him that he regularly had to remind himself to breath. She looked stunning in her dress and make up and was especially so at the scene where she was talking to her love interest on the play.

"I don't care what my parents think. I know that I love you and that is all that matters." Jo said dramatically to her co-star. Kendall saw that Jo made a quick glance to where he was seated and Kendall closed his eyes imagining that it was Jo saying that to him and not her character saying it to someone else. He sighed heavily of think of what could never be.

The applause for her was amazing at the end. Jo was absolutely gushing at all the praise she was receiving for her wonderful performance. Kendall stayed behind as people were finally starting to leave the theater. He had to wait a little longer for Jo to finally come out. She seemed to be looking for him but was trying to politely move around several more people who were trying to complement her. They may have been just trying to complement her but the jealous side of Kendall suddenly came out. He wondered if this was what Jo felt when she thought about when Lucy and Kendall were together. He stood from where he was waiting walked over to Jo. As soon as he came close Jo leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Great show babe." Kendall was talking to her but was watching the other two guys at the corner of his eye.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you come." She happily leaned into him more. At the sight of Jo leaning into Kendall the guys finally realized that their advances were unwelcome and grudgingly sulked off.

Kendall was still staring holes into their backs when Jo interrupted his glare. "Thanks. I was having trouble getting rid of them. How was the game? Did you win?"

Kendall nodded his head slightly, still staring the guys down to make sure they didn't look back towards Jo. He knew that he should be glad that others were interested in Jo that maybe she will move on from him to something better but the very thought of her in someone else's arms made him want to walk back into the rink and work over the other team again. "It was a rough game but we won."

"Yay. I'm proud of you." She kissed him on the cheek again.

"Ditto." Was all he could manage to say, all his concentration now focused on the electricity radiating on where her lips was touching his skin.

They basked in their closeness for a bit longer before heading to the exit. As soon as they exited the theater they were swarmed by a mob of people with hockey jersey's and students with their faces painted with their school colors.

Kendall was just barely able to hold on to Jo's hand. He was unwilling to let this mob separate them. He was finally able to move back closer to Jo as Logan, Carlos, and James made their way to him. They were still in the center of the mob, most of them still yelling and cheering Kendall's name.

"You left before we could celebrate the hero of the game so we decided to bring the celebration to you!" Carlos beamed at Kendall happily.

"Hero of the game?!" Jo shouted trying to make sure Kendall heard above the screaming, celebrating mass. "I thought you said the game was rough. I thought in sports talk that meant you guys barely won."

Carlos' grin spread even wider if that was even possible. He slapped Kendall on the back. "Your boyfriend was being far too modest. It was rough alright but mostly because Kendall beat them so badly none of them wanted to get back on the ice to finish the game." Carlos pointed past the crowd to a bunch of sulking students limping onto a school bus, many of them were holding packs of ice and some even had slings on their arms or legs.

"You did all that?" Jo asked not quite believing the latino boy.

Kendall smiled evilly at her. "I wanted to make sure I kept my promise to you."

Jo flashed him the most endearing and loving smile before leaping into his arms and giving him a kiss full on the mouth. The crowd started cheering even more wildly.

Jo pulled back reluctantly, the lack of oxygen beating out her need to continue the kiss.

Kendall looked at her with wide eyes. "W-O-W" was all he could manage to say.

"I'll take that as a sign that you liked it." Jo leaned in to kiss him again, a bit lighter this time. Jo felt the same tingle she always gets upon contact with Kendall's skin but this time it was intensified greatly.

"If I knew that our kisses would feel like that I would have done it long time ago." Kendall laughed.

"Let's go celebrate!" Carlos pulled the happy couple towards the parking lot so that they could all head to the celebration gathering at the school.

It was several hours later when Jo and Kendall finally reached Jo's home. She asked him to come inside and he would have normally declined but the adrenaline from the day's events as well as the fact that her father wasn't home made him accept her invitation. Jo was ecstatic that he finally accepted her invitation to come in and leaned up to kiss again before grabbing his hand to lead him into the house.

"Mom! I'm home and Kendall's here." Jo yelled as they crossed the threshold of the house but stopped completely in her tracks when she saw her father sitting on the sofa talking with a stranger.

"Jo we've been expecting you." He tugged on her to pull her forward. He completely ignored her boyfriend which did not go un-noticed by Kendall.

"This gentleman here is a producer and he caught your show today. He was so impressed that he wanted to offer you a movie role." Her father spoke proudly.

"Yes. If you accept it is a great opportunity. The movie and maybe movies will be based on the Chauncey Jackson book series. The studio and I decided that we wanted the female lead to be a new face and I think you will do."

"Really? OMG? WTF? That's wonderful! Did you hear Kendall?" Jo jumped up and down in delight before running towards Kendall and throwing her arms around him. Kendall held her tightly but did not miss the smirk that her father was giving him.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Did he think I wouldn't be happy for her? _Kendall ran through the list of possibilities in his head.

"Does that you will take the role?" the producer asked in an even voice. He was very business oriented and did not want to mix the emotions his actors or stresses felt.

"Of course!" Jo answered back quickly.

"Excellent here is my card. My secretary will arrange the flight for you as well as housing for you and your parents. We will be expecting you by the end of the week."

"Hold on? What flight? And housing?" some doubt was starting to creep into her voice.

The producer nodded. "I have already explained everything to your dad. We will be filming in New Zealand for approximately three years."

"It's the opportunity you always wanted since you started acting, this is your dream." Her father added not liking the doubt he heard there. She couldn't possibly be thinking of turning this chance for a boy.

"I nneeed time to think? Can I call you?" Jo's heart was thumping in her chest. She thought of having to leave Kendall when they were starting to move forward in their relationship.

"Yes but you only have tonight. The studio wants to start filming soon so if you don't take this then I have to move on with the next choice."

Jo tilted her head slightly before turning to Kendall and pulling him back out the door. Her eyes turned glassy. "I'll be back later, dad."

They walked out of the house but while Jo was leading him out Kendall turned to look at Mr. Taylor one more time and saw the smirk earlier turn into a full menacing but victorious smile.

As soon as the two teenagers were gone Mr. Taylor turned to look at the producer. "Thanks for doing this Mike." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Mike hesitantly shook it. "Anything for the CIA besides we still owe you for the use of your facilities during our last movie. It helps though that she really is a good actress. I don't know about not telling her the truth that you wanted this role for her and that we are friends."

Jo's father shook his head. "No. She won't leave him that way. THIS is the only way. It's for the best."

Kendall and Jo just stood in her parents' driveway nit speaking for a little while. Neither wanted to say what was needed.

It was Kendall who broke first. "You should take this opportunity."

"I c-can't I just moved here and I just started a new school. I love living here, and you live here too, so….." Jo tried argued weakly.

"This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime." He cupped her cheek trying to convey to her that he completely understood.

"Maybe you only come once in a lifetime." Tears were starting to fall now.

Kendall knew that there was only one way to convince her to go. He had putting it off so long because of his selfishness and his need to be with her but now this movie deal provided a real reason for her to go and focus on something better than himself.

"I think it's better if we just stay friends anyway. I don't think we would have worked out in the long run." Kendall knew that what he said would immediately make his jealous girlfriend of Lucy.

It turns out he knew her too well. Shock and hurt registered on her face and now she was crying openly. "What do you mean? Is it because of Lucy? You still love her don't you? I can't believe you Kendall Knight! I gave you my heart!" Jo stormed off leaving Kendall all alone cloaked in the failing light.

Kendall didn't mind being in the dark but after experiencing Jo being alone hurt more than he remembered. He tried to console himself that what he was doing was for the best. "You are going to be great." Kendall whispered knowing that Jo was too far away to hear him but as soon as he said that Jo turned to look at him one more time, there was still hope in her eyes. Kendall knew that if he caved now then Jo would never leave so he turned his back and walked away until he could no longer feel her looking for him.

Jo was waiting in line at the security check in at the airport. Her parents had already gone ahead of her in line and were waiting past the check point. She had procrastinated going through hoping fruitlessly that Kendall would show up to say good bye but he didn't. Jo always thought that she was a strong girl that as long as she had her career and her parents everything else would come second and fall into place but then along came Kendall who slowly crawled his way into her heart without the either of them realizing it. Jo now knew that she was undeniably in love with him but there was nothing she could do if he was in love with someone else.

Jo was handing her ticket to the security lady when someone rudely jumped in front of her. She looked up to see Kendall all sweaty and frazzled from trying to find her.

"We forgot the goodbye kiss." He looked at her hopefully.

Jo could not help but melt into him even if she was mad about what he told her the other night. All she was able to say was "I know."

Right before their lips touched Jo heard her father yell out that they were holding up the line but he quickly became quiet when both the security lady and Jo's mom threatened to Taser him.

Jo pulled Kendall into her and they kissed passionately. They tried to convey all their unsaid emotions into that one final kiss. The electricity burned all throughout their bodies and they clutched at each other frantically.

"Heck of a way to break up." Kendall whispered to her while still leaning his forehead into hers. "No matter what Jo please remember that I love you and that I only want what is best for you."

Jo looked up at him feeling the pang in her heart at hearing him say those three words she had been dying to hear for the first time. She was trying to figure out what to say when the over-head speaker announced that her flight was boarding.

Her father had moved in closer to pull her along and over -heard their final words. He remembered saying those exact words several times. _I only want what is best for you._

"I have to go." Jo told him softly as she turned and walked through the checkpoint. She handing her ticket to the security lady on the way and with one final look at Kendall she walked away.

Kendall eyes followed her until she was completely out of sight, he then turned and saw his best friends smiling at him sympathetically. Kendall smiled too. He knew that it would be difficult without Jo but with his friends' help he would make it through.

Jo took her seat beside her father on the plane. She had finally gotten all her bags stowed away on the top bin and she dropped heavily on the seat. Her goodbye with Kendall had left her nerves shattered and her body disheveled.

"Are you okay honey?" She heard her father ask.

Jo finally broke down and leaned into her father's shoulder. "Daddy, I miss him so much. I love him so much."

Jo's father felt his daughter's tears soak his shirt. It was at this moment that his resolve started to break, he now questioned whether or not he was really doing the right thing. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her. "Everything will be okay."

_**A/N Wow that was a little long. I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I especially enjoyed the part when Kendall almost single handedly beat up the other hockey team. I hope you guys liked it. Do you think I did the story justice? Please review and let me know. You don't have to sign in. Guest reviews are enabled. I would really appreciate some feedback. BTW Don't worry Jo is far from done in this story.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Here is another chapter. I appreciate the reviews please keep them coming so I know I'm doing okay.**_

After everything Kendall had experienced in his young life he knew that doing the right thing was hard but it was far better than hurting hose he loves. Self-sacrifice came naturally now for Kendall but what he didn't count on was having to sacrifice someone he loves. He didn't count on falling in love with Jo Taylor but he did anyway. He wasn't planning on being happy again but Jo brought it about just by being around him. After so much self-loathing being with Jo was like seeing the sun for the first time after living in a cave for years. She made him remember what it was like to have something to look forward to, to have something to live for.

For the first time in a long time Kendall was excited again to wake up in the morning, he was looking forward to finish what he needed to do in the day so he could go see Jo. He quickly sat up and stretched his body to get rid of the stiffness. He reached over to his bed side counter to grab his phone send a fluffy good morning message to the girl of his dreams. He scrolled down through his contacts list to search for Jo's name and frowned when he couldn't find it. Then his currently reality burst back to the forefront of his mind smashing all the happiness he had felt when he woke up. He had to stop doing this to himself, he was thinking about Jo so much the night before that he probably dreamed that she was still here with him and that they were madly in love. He slammed his fist into his bed, no he let Jo go. Well he let her go physically anyway because Kendall knew that she would always be in his heart.

He heard a loud crash as his door burst open nearly knocking it out of his hinges. This probably would have surprised any other person on the planet but this was a normal occurrence in the Knight house lately. His best friends spent almost every waking moment and sometimes even sleeping on his floor with him making sure he didn't slip back into depression and anger. He couldn't really blame them, he was in fact grateful, because even with them there he was tethering on the edge of giving. It took every bit of will power to remain the man Jo saw him to be, even if she would never know it, Kendall wanted to be worthy of her.

"Hey, sleepy head. You ready for my big day?" James happily flopped down on the bed beside Kendall. He had forgotten that today was James' big audition. They guys continually dragged him along to every single thing they did. They wanted to make sure they were there for him if he needed them and need them he did he slipped up a few times in the weeks since Jo left his life in a tornado of emotions. He was trying his best but sometimes the pain, or anger or depression would be too overwhelming. He would revert into the Kendall before Jo came along with a something new added. There were times he would just miss Jo so much that his body would literally shut down. He would slink down to the sofa or and just groan in frustration at what he had to do to let Jo go. He couldn't stand that Jo thought that he was in love when someone else when he knew without a doubt that she was the one for him.

He tried to shake his feelings of today. James and his friends were always giving up so much for him and now it was time for him to return the favor. He would be there for James cheering him on as he finally got his big break. There was some producer going around the country looking for some talent and as far as anyone knew he still hasn't found what he was looking for and their town was his last stop. Kendall liked James chances after all there was no one else in their town born for Hollywood more than James.

Kendall was concerned though that if James did knock this audition out of the park it would probably mean that yet another person would be leaving his life. Kendall knew that he shouldn't think that way because unlike his mom and Katie, James would still be alive somewhere and unlike what happened with Jo, James would always be his friend.

* * *

Gustavo Roque was nothing like what the guys imagined he would be. They saw him as James' doorway to fame but he was anything but that.  
All of Kendall's frustration came out during James' audition. Kendall did not appreciate this washed up loud mouthed producer yell at James and call him untalented. Kendall could no longer bottle his emotions in and jumped up onto the table singing a very insulting song to the producer while kicking things off the table. He was hoping to insult and shame Gustavo but his plan completely back fired because Gustavo was staring at him and grinning like a moron when Kendall finished singing. Gustavo promptly declared that Kendall's passion was what he had been searching for and he wanted Kendall to come with him to LA immediately.

Kendall was dumb-founded, he wondered if Gustavo had left all his good sense in the 80's and 90's because there was no way Kendall was a singer. He was a hockey player, he enjoyed beating people down not serenading them.

Gustavo begged and pleaded Kendall to come with him, insisting that he knew talent when he saw it. He said he would wait a few days for Kendall to make up his mind.

His friends on the other hand were insistent that he not pass up this chance. James was especially adamant that Kendall not waste this chance. He couldn't understand why Kendall even had to think about it. Kendall just said he needed time to think about, he didn't want to voice out his fears and anxiety to his friends just yet.

Kendall told them he needed some time on his own so he asked them to drop him off at home. They hadn't been gone for more than five minutes when Kendall slipped out of his house and made his way to the cemetery. Everything always came down to his past...

* * *

There were several reasons why Kendall was hesitant to leave for LA. One of the biggest reason was his mom and Katie. He felt like if he left then he would be abandoning them all over again. It felt like another betrayal if he wasn't able to visit them as much. The walk toward their graves seemed longer now than before, he had gotten used to Jo walking with and now that she was gone he actually focused on walk itself instead of talking to Jo or just holding her hand. He actually hasn't visited his mom and Katie since Jo had left. He came close several times but his friends were always trying to keep him busy and he was kind of thankful for that because he knew that the trip would make him miss Jo even more.

He knew that it was irrational for him not to take this chance because his mom and Katie would want him to be happy, as Jo always reminded him. His heart though was anything but rational at the moment as he got closer to his destination. Kendall wished that they would give him a sign to tell him that it was okay to leave them, he just wanted some sign of their approval.

"Please mom, Katie tell me what to do..." He prayed.

Kendall stopped in his tracks when he got to their grave. He was just thinking out loud when he asked for guidance, he wasn't actually expecting an answer but there it was waiting for him. Neatly folded in front of their graves was a pink sweater, one that he was very familiar with. Jo must have left it for him before leaving. Tears started pricking his eyes as he lifted it up, savoring the how the cloth felt on his hands. As he lifted the sweater up a piece of paper fell to the ground.  
There was no name on the note to tell who it was from or who it was addressed to but Kendall knew the handwriting anywhere, it was from Jo.

_Be happy. Live your life. They would want you to._

Kendall closed his eyes feeling the pang in his heart. Even when gone Jo was gone she was still looking out for him. He gave out a slight chuckle remembering that it was he who promised to take care of her and not the other way around. Life it seems was just full of ironies.

"Thank you" Kendall whispered and again he was surprised to get a response.

"Thanks for what?" Carlos happily asked while walking towards him with the other two not far behind.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Please.. Kendall, we are your friends. We knew you would end up here eventually. We wanted to make sure you weren't alone. We wanted to be there for you. We are your family now and it's our job to make sure you keep your head on straight even if it means forcing you to go to LA." Logan laid his hand on Kendall's shoulder to make sure he heard the sincerity in his voice.

Kendall was dumbfounded at what Logan just said. After all the time he spent coming here not once did he feel his mom and Katie's presence as much as he did now. He supposed that it could all be just some weird cosmic coincidence but if it was then there was strange shit going on because with that those words Logan just destroyed his last argument for not going to LA. Kendall was afraid of being alone in LA with no one to keep him on track and focused and not give him a chance to spiral downward again. LA is not exactly known to be a haven for the moral oriented portion of the human populace. He was afraid that if he felt weak or emotionally alone then he would revert back to the Kendall before Jo changed him for the better. What Logan just offered solved all of his issues though Kendall didn't think that Logan fully grasped what he offered.

"You guys are always looking after me." Kendall's brain was slowly formulating a plan.

"Uh guys it's been a while but Kendall is getting that look he gets when he wants to do something crazy." Carlos eyes Kendall nervously.

"I do not get a look! But seriously don't you guys enjoy keeping me in check? You guys are so good at it that maybe you should do it indefinitely..." Kendall teased them while eying them evilly. He didn't want to reveal the full extent of his plans so until the time was right. "So you guys really think I should go to LA?"

James nodded enthusiastically . "Yes! Anyone of us would go if we were in your shoes."

Kendall looked from one to the other to see if they agreed with what James said. Kendall's grin widened when they took his bait.

"Hmmm Carlos is right, Kendall you are getting that look." Logan backed up nervously remembering all the times they used to get in trouble when Kendall eyed them the way he was doing now.

"Whatever. Can you drive me to Gustavo's hotel?" Kendall brushed off what Logan said and quickly walked by the guys to head to the parking lot where Logan most likely would have parked his car. He silently thanked Jo, his mom and Katie while walking, all the while clutching tightly the sweater and note that Jo left for him.

The guys were nervous as they followed Kendall. They were curious what Kendall was planning but were also thrilled that Kendall was going to take Gustavo's offer. Little did they know that they were all going to be in for one hell of a ride.

Kendall knocked loudly on Gustavo's hotel room door. They heard someone yell and then they heard some feet shuffling towards the door.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled as him ripped the door open. He calmed down considerably when he saw Kendall, he was desperate to have Kendall accept his offer.

"Do you still want me to come to LA with you?" Kendall placed his hands on his hips. He knew he would have to steer this conversation exactly the right way to make sure he got the results he wanted.

"Yeah" Gustavo eyes him warily.

"And you are certain you can turn ANYONE into a star?" Kendall continued to bait him.

"Duh. I am Gustavo Rocque and I can turn anyone into a star even if you are from a pack of dogs like this!" Gustavo did t like it when his talent was being questioned.

Kendall smirked knowing that Gustavo had just trapped himself. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Gustavo raises his arms up in the air in triumph.

Kendall ended Gustavo's celebrating prematurely. "If you take them too and turn US into a signing group." Kendall pointed at his best friends standing behind him.

"WHAAAAATTTT?!" Gustavo, James, Carlos, and Logan all yelled at the same time.

Kendall mentally congratulated himself for executing his plan perfectly. "Please Gustavo, you did say you could turn anyone into a star."

He then turned to his friends. "You guys DID say that anyone of you would take the same chance if it was offered to you."

Kendall then all addressed them at the same time. "Did I mention I will ONLY go if this happens."

"Fine. If that's what it takes then I will take the rest of the dogs too. You better not make me regret this." Gustavo caved, this was his last stop in his talent search so he had to come back with some talent, besides after all the people who auditioned Kendall was the only one who showed the passion Gustavo was looking for. He knew that something personal and possibly tragic had happened to Kendall for that kind of passion to come out. He felt bad for that but sometimes the best singers are those who can draw from their own experiences.

The guys were smiling while James was absolutely beaming. None of them except James had wanted to have this kind of life but now that this was staring them in the face they were having a hard time finding any fault with it, especially if they could do it together. They were also happy of the way Kendall played them all perfectly. This was the Kendall that they knew before all the tragedy, playfully conceited and someone who planned things ahead of time. Here was the leader they remember, the one who guided and led them through all their pranks, hockey games, and life in general. This was the guy they would follow to hell and back. They didn't know what was going to happen in LA but they would face it all together, hopefully they would all be famous together. It was going to be one heck of a ride.

Kendall was hoping that LA would provide him with a fresh start, a chance to finally begin to heal and forgive himself for the past. He wanted a new beginning with his brothers and this chance provided that. It all maybe his mom and Katie telling him to move on or it maybe just one huge coincidence, he wasn't quite sure which one it is but he was hoping it the former. All that was missing now was Jo, he knew that no fresh beginning would make him forget about her but hopefully it would make him missing her more tolerable.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Jo and her parents moved to New Zealand. Filming had began on schedule and although it had just started she felt optimistic about the film and her co-stars. They all seemed nice and grounded and treated her well. Her mother was adjusting well too but was a little frustrated because Jo's father had to travel a lot for work lately.

She had just finished an extra long day of filming and it was pretty late when she got home. Being new at filming movies, she wasn't used to the long days and she was constantly exhausted. She barely had anytime aside from eating, sleeping, and filming. She dropped heavily onto her bed not even bothering to change, she just kicked off her shoes and tried to snuggle deeper into bed. She was starting to fall asleep when she hear her phone buzz. She sighed, hoping it wasn't her new agent booking another interview or something for her to attend. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Camille but instead of a message she got a link. Her curiosity got the best of her and she clicked the link. A news article from the local Minnesota news paper came onto her screen.

_**Big Time producer chooses 4 local boys to be his next great new band**_

_Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond are heading to LA with famed producer and song writer Gustavo Rocque. Gustavo has been searching all throughout the country for new talent and has declared the boys the next big thing...  
_

Jo read the rest of the article detailing on Gustavo's plan for the new band. She was happy for Kendall, she really was but all she could think of while reading the article was _H__e is going to LA. H_e _is going to where she is_.

"I love you, Kendall." Jo said wearily as she reached to her nightstand to grab Kendall's picture she kept there. She clutched the picture to her heart, trying to remember how it felt to hug him. She finally fell asleep with the tears falling from her eyes. And like every night since she had come to New Zealand her thoughts and dreams were of Kendall.

_**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter. Are you excited to see what happens to the guys in LA? I am too, I hope there isn't anyone there to derail the progress Kendall has made. Oh wait… someone already moved to LA before they did.. **__** Please Please review I would really appreciate it. Guest reviews are enabled.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Here is the next chapter. Are you guys still liking the story? Please review because I have no other way to know if people are reading it. I don't want to put bad writing out there if readers don't like it.**_

They didn't know what to expect when they moved to Hollywood but they certainly didn't expect the constant exhaustion. They almost had no time to themselves between the recording sessions, dance practices, and school. There were, however, a few upsides to moving to Hollywood. The guys, while being best friends for a long time, got to experience living together for the first time. It took some getting used to but they all enjoyed it. Their bonds only grew stronger and they had taken to calling each other brothers instead if just friends. Anyone who some them together could not dispute their connection. They were all totally different but it was that difference that enabled them to function so perfectly as a family unit. It was a constant adventure with at least one of them doing something crazy. Gustavo had gotten them an apartment at this place called the palm woods. Being from a small town the guys had never even heard of it before but according to Gustavo and the other residents it was the home of the future famous. They were worried at first that they wouldn't fit in with the other residents because they were brought up in a small town but their arrival seemed have the exact opposite of what they were expecting. It seemed that they had brought with them a fresh and new injection of life when they moved in. The people there were so intrigued by the guys and their antics that just seemed to gravitate towards them, not wanting to miss out on any fun. It was hard work but they believed without a doubt that they made the right decision in chasing down the dream to stardom.

Several months after the move to Los Angeles they received another surprise when Camille Wyatt, their old classmate from Minnesota moved into the Palm Woods as well. She told them that their leaving to follow their dreams has inspired her to follow her dream to become an actress. It didn't surprise Kendall when he found out later on that Logan and Camille started dating. He knew that they would be good for each other, opposites attract and all that. They were both extremes, Logan always focusing on his brain while Camille always did whatever her heart told her to. It was good that Logan's logic told him that Camille was the girl for him and that Camille's heart told her that she wanted him. Kendall didn't know who asked who out first, the story changed depending in who you would ask but his bet was on Camille. She just seemed like the person to go and run down a guy she likes and it's good that she did because if she waited for Logan then they might not be together yet.

Kendall was happy was happy for his brother and his girlfriend but he was ashamed to admit that he did feel jealous when he saw the two of them together. It's not that he liked Camille or anything like that but what he felt was jealousy towards the fact they were able to be with the one they live but he could not. He still thought of Jo constantly when he wasn't passing out from the long days of school and work. He did his best to not let it show, he didn't want to ruin this experience for his family by being depressed. He was actually amazed at the progress he had made, only a few months ago his depression would have consumed him again but now he was able to channel it into his singing and dancing.

All their work finally paid off when Gustavo announced that their first CD was nearly complete. All that was left was for some editing but that in it-self would take a few weeks.  
The free time was strange to the guys, they had trouble filling the time without their usual recording sessions. After a few days of time off Gustavo became tired of their constant antics which usually ended up requiring him to pay someone for the damage the guys had caused. It's a good thing he was confident that they were going to be a hit because they were certainly getting expensive to deal with. Gustavo still couldn't believe they put a squid into the palm woods pool. Who does something like that and where did they even find a squid that big. He finally just gave up and paid off the manager and the clean-up crew, with these guys sometimes the less you know the saner you will stay.

"Dogs! I need some peace and quiet around here to finish putting the final touches on your first CD. I can't do that with all the commotion you are always causing so I rented you guys a beach house for a few days so I can actually get some work done!" Gustavo was on his last legs, if he didn't get rid of them soon then he would never be able to finish.

The guys were yelling in excitement at Gustavo's announcement. They were from Minnesota and the usually cold temperatures never gave them a chance to experience a truly great beach day as only a place like California could provide. They quickly thanked Gustavo for his gift to them and returned to the Palm Woods to pack for their getaway. They were walking through main entrance while teasing Logan about the time he may spend at the beach with a scantily clad Camille when Mr. Bitter's the hotel manager called over Kendall.

"Hey you, yeah you! The leader of the hockey hooligans. There is someone waiting for you at the pool." Even when just relaying a message Bitters seems uninterested in what was going on around him.

Kendall had no idea who could be looking for him. So he pushed the guys into the elevator telling them to get ready while he dealt with whoever was waiting for him. They told him to hurry as they boarded the elevator, they didn't want to waste a single minute of their much deserved vacation. He promised he would hurry and he quickly ran to the pool area with every intention of getting rid of the person waiting for him.

Just as he entered the pool area, Kendall realized that Bitters never gave him a clear description of this person and so he had no idea in how he was supposed to recognize him. That question seemed pointless though because as soon as Kendall cleared the doors his focus turned to the girl talking to Camille.

Seeing her again brought back a lot of memories, memories that he thought he had left behind, memories he didn't particularly want. The fact that she was talking to Camille was not a good sign, that meant she already knew that he loved here so he couldn't just pretend that he didn't see her. He wanted to just turn around and run but that wouldn't really solve anything. He told his brothers he would get rid of the person who was looking for him quickly and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He approached warily, not willing to take his eyes of her, like he knew instinctively that she was dangerous. She was one of the reasons he wanted to come to Los Angeles in the first place. He wanted to erase all of his past mistakes that he made with her and for her.

As he got closer he could see the girl tense up and Camille look at her confused. Kendall knew that they hadn't seen him yet but that didn't stop the girl from standing and turning around to look at him and for the first time in what seemed like forever Kendall looked into Lucy Stone's eyes.

He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to scream at her, blame her, ask her why she did the things she did but the only words that came out were "what are you doing here?"

Lucy looked Kendall right in the eyes, not flinching at the tone of his question. "I heard you moved here. I wanted to come see you when you first arrived but it took me this long to work up the nerve. Plus I didn't want to intrude into the life you were building here, at least not until you got comfortable."

Something was different about Lucy. Kendall knew his ex-girlfriend well enough to notice immediately that she was different. Her eyes were brighter than the last he saw, they were sharp and focused and without a hint of dullness and even the way she was talking was different. When Lucy spoke you knew automatically that the world centered around her, that everything and everyone was about her but this time she spoke like she actually cared about his feelings and his situation.

Kendall though could not afford to let his guard down. "Why?"

"When I left Minnesota it was on such bad terms with you that I wanted to at least try and patch things up." She saw the panic in his eyes so she added weakly. "No I don't mean fix our relationship. I know I sank that ship long ago but I just want to clear the air between us and maybe be able to friends."

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'm going to go see which bikini Logan wants to remove tonight." Camille looked at Kendall sympathetically before moving off. He knew what that look meant, she was off to tell Logan that Lucy was here.

"I don't think there is anything to say between us." He wanted to cut off any conversation starter she could think of. He wanted to make sure that she would not be able to find a foot hold to climb back into his life.

"Please Kendall" She begged him. "Look at you, you got your second chance at life, you got to start again. I need this for mine."

Kendall could not argue that point. Back in Minnesota he was on a sinking ship but Jo prevented him from capsizing and put his life back on course and now with his friends here in LA he felt like he was finally steering in the right direction. Could he deny her the same chance he got? Didn't everyone deserve a second chance? After all he did get his...  
Even if he did talk to her Could he forgive her for everything she put him through?

"I don't know." He saw her face drop and his conscience got the better of him. If he didn't help her, if he was selfish then would he be any different than the Kendall he had left in Minnesota?

He placed a finger on her chin and gently tilted her head up. "Fine we can hang out and just talk. Not now though because we are about to head to Malibu for a few days. AND now drinking or drugs. I'm done with that crap."

Lucy shook her head. "I told you I'm trying to change my life too. I've been clean since I left Minnesota. I haven't gone near the stuff I swear."

Kendall didn't know if he should believe her or not but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Malibu isn't that far. I have a few days off too so maybe I can get a room near where you guys are staying and we can spend some time together." She looked at him hopefully. Lucy was afraid that Kendall would turn her down out right but he seems a lot braver and nicer than the Kendall she had hurt. The old Kendall would have definitely held a grudge against her but the one in front of her seemed to be willing to go out of his way to help a friend in need.

Kendall started to panic at Lucy's offer. While he may be willing to help her out, he knew the guys were a different story altogether. They would see her as a threat to the family they had built here and a threat to all the progress that Kendall had made.

He was thinking about what to tell Lucy when he started to hear his brothers barreling through the lobby. He was running out of time and he quickly decided on a course of action.

"Okay here's my number and the address of where we are staying. Call me later but you better get out of here you know how the guys feel about you." Kendall showed him his number and the address of the beach house Gustavo had rented for them.

Lucy copied the information down sadly. "I was hoping to convince them to give me another chance to but I guess one step at a time. I will see you later Kendall and thank you."

Lucy rushed off and not soon enough too because the guys rushed into pool looking both worried and angry at the same time.

"Cam said that Lucy was here!" Logan spoke to Kendall but his eyes were still searching the area for signs of Kendall's ex. James and Carlos had actually taken the initiate and spanned out to search every corner of the area to make sure she wasn't hiding anywhere but thankfully she had already made it out.

"She was but she's gone now." Kendall was nervous, he hated lying to his brothers but he was already planning out the one he would have to make. He hoped they would not be able to see through it. "She just wanted to talk but I told her that we busy and heading out for a vacation." Kendall hoped that not telling the whole story instead of flat out lying would cover up his horrible acting skills.

His ruse seemed to work because Logan visibly calmed down enough to call back James and Carlos. "Thank you for not letting her back in. We all worked so hard to get where are, we were scared she would ruin it and you."

Kendall shifted his feet nervously. He decided to change the subject instead. "Well enough drama. We have a beach waiting for us!" It worked because the guys' mood shifted back to the vacation they so thought they deserved so much.

* * *

The house Gustavo rented for them was enormous, it was possibly bigger than Gustavo's own mansion. It overlooked and connected right to the beach and even had its own infinity pool. They were told that this section of the beach was privately owned by billionaires and celebrities so they should have it all practically to themselves. They all scattered around to pick out rooms. Logan and Camille picked out the largest room while Carlos and James just picked out random ones. Kendall had chosen a room closest to the side entrance of the house thinking that it would make it easier for him to sneak in and out when he had to go see Lucy.

After settling in the small family gathered in the kitchen trying to decide =what to do first. They unanimously decided that the first order of business was stocking the cupboards and fridge with supplies so they would make a necessary stop into town and possibly grab an early dinner while they were there.

They were already on the way out when Kendall stopped them. "Guys I don't really feel like going into town. I kind of want to just relax here without all the people around. Can you just bring me back something?"

"Sure. Just relax we will take care of everything." James offered as the guys walked out. Kendall fell even worse because they believed him so quickly. They accepted his lie without hesitation. As soon as they were gone he pulled out his phone to read Lucy's message that had been sitting unread the whole trip down. It said that she had already checked into a room and was waiting for him down at the beach. The message was about an hour old, Kendall wondered how she had beaten them down to the beach but then he remembered that they had fallen asleep while Carlos was driving and he took them down a different route because he was following signs saying a few miles ahead to the state's best pie. By the time they had woken up they were back on the road but the car was stocked with several boxes of pie. It was probably one of the reasons James and Logan wanted to get some supplies quickly. They dreaded what Carlos would be like if all he had to eat was pie for a few days. The sugar rush would drive them all nuts.

Kendall sent Lucy a message that he was on the way down and they were okay because the guys had left for supplies. It was late afternoon and although the weather was still warm there was hardly anyone at the beach. He only had to walk a few minutes before spotting her standing on a small bluff of rocks. Her back was turned to him as she watched the small waves crash onto the rocks, the wind and light caught her hair just right. When the wind blew her hair back the red steaks seemed to gleam. She was wearing shoes but aside from that she had very little else on. She had a small skirt and a small bikini top that were of course black. He couldn't help but admire her shape, how her small frame seemed perfectly formed. He wanted to stop himself from thinking about her body but then thought better of it. There was no reason not to, he knew she always looked great, it was of the reasons she was his first girlfriend.

He waited until he got closer before calling out to her, she was standing so close to the edge that he didn't want to startle her and make her fall. Lucy turned when she heard him call her name and she beamed when she saw him. Kendall still couldn't believe how different she looked from the last time he saw her. She looked so….. he struggled to find the right word. She looked healthy he finally decided, she looked the way he always thought she would look without the influence of her vices.

She led them to a towel on the beach she had prepared and it came complete with a picnic basket. She offered him some food saying that she thought he would be hungry from the drive over.

"Wow. You really have changed haven't you?" Kendall stared at her in disbelief. She seemd so considerate now, he couldn't believe that she was thinking of him and not just herself. The old Lucy would have never thought of something like that.

She just shrugged. "I'm trying." They were silent as Kendall ate. He noticed how nervous she seemed suddenly like she was struggling to find the best way to start talking.

He found it amusing that Lucy was uncomfortable saying what was on her mind, she was so different. "Life's been good to you since you left Minnesota?" Kendall tried to break the ice.

Lucy smiled thankfully at him for speaking first. "Yeah it's been pretty good. My brother is a drummer out here and he helped me get a few gigs but I don't have a big time producer like you guys." She teased him.

"Yeah big time… as in a he has a big time mouth. He yells a lot." Kendall bantered right back. He was never able to talk to Lucy like this before, just openly joking with her and telling her what he thought.

"He must really see something in you to take such a big chance on you. I didn't know you could sing. But I guess I missed a lot of things while we were together." She sighed, thinking back to all her missed chances with him. "I'm really sorry for everything I did to you Kendall. Not just for cheating on you but for getting you involved with the other stuff I was involved in."

Kendall did not miss the fact that she could not mention alcohol and drugs anymore. It was like those words were taboo now for her. That mentioning them again would bring them back into her life. She wants that part of her life over with just as much as he does.

Kendall was about to say something but Lucy placed a soft finger on his lips. "Let me finish, I've been waiting to say this for so long and I'm afraid that if I don't get this out now I may never get the chance. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for always putting my life ahead of yours no matter the consequences. I took you for granted while were together. I simply always assumed that you would be there beside me and that you know how I felt about. I don't think I ever even told you that I love you."

Kendall was speechless. Here was someone that was so like him, someone trying to put her past behind her. Kendall had so much help on the way here, he had so many people look after him and encourage him and none of them abandoned him when he needed them and now here was Lucy basically telling him that she needed him. How could he abandon her? He wasn't sure he wanted her in his life in the same way she was before but he could still be her friend. He came to LA to move on, so he figured he could move on when it came to forgiving Lucy as well.

"You just did." Kendall smiled at Lucy showing her that he accepted her apology. "I forgive you."

Tears started falling when she heard him say those words. She had dreamed of his forgiveness for so long, that hearing him finally say the words, made her break down.

Lucy finally stopped crying when she felt Kendall's hand stroke her red streaks just like he used to when they were together. "What I said was supposed to make you happy, not make you cry."

Lucy leaned into his touch. "Girls cry when they are happy too, you jerk." She just sat there and enjoyed the way his hand felt on his hair. Then Lucy surprised him again. "Tell me about yourself Kendall. You're different too. Tell me about your life. I want to know."

Kendall pressed his hand to her head a little more showing his appreciation for what she had said. Again the old Lucy wouldn't have cared, the old Lucy would have forgotten all about him once she had gotten what she wanted.

He didn't know where to begin and how much he should tell her but he had been avoiding the topic with his brothers so much that the need to talk about it overwhelmed any caution he was feeling. "Well you remember Jo….."

Kendall then told Lucy everything. He told her what he was feeling and what he regretted. He told her about Jo's father being right that he needed to let her go and the things he said to make her leave. He even told her about the goodbye kiss and the sweater she had left for him.

Lucy listened like she never had before, she listened to everything in stride and then hugged him sympathetically when he finished. She didn't particularly enjoy Kendall telling her how much he loved Jo but it came with the job now if she was going to be his friend again. She would be there for him like he used to be for her.

They just sat there and talked like they never had before, both glorifying in the fact they could now talk to each other without any reservations whatsoever.

* * *

Jo was starting to regret taking this movie role. At first everything was going great but as the movie finished wrapping its final scenes she saw that the plot and the script were lacking some major plot lines that made the book so great. It was fast becoming one of those movies that was all special effects but lacked substance. She didn't want her first role to be in a movie like that, it would ruin her career before it even got started. There was not much to do now except wait for what the test audience thought of the first movie. She was holding out hope they would see some positive things in the movie but she wouldn't bet on it. She was feeling overly depressed about her entire situation and she wanted to talk to someone about it but everyone she knew here was tied to closely to the film for her to be able to voice her frustrations to so she decided to call Camille. She hadn't spoken to the brunette since she decided to move to California.

She found Camille's name on her phone and pressed the call button. It rang a few times before she heard her friend's voice on the other line.

_Hi Jo! It's great to hear from you. Just a sec guys I need to take this it's Jo calling from New Zealand. _Jo then heard a bunch of guys yell _Hi Jo._

_Okay sorry about that. I'm on vacation with the guys. _Camille came back after a few seconds.

_What guys and how do they know me? _Jo asked curiously.

Camille laughed. _Sorry I guess I forgot to mention it. I'm living in the same building as Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. We are vacationing in Malibu right now and ummm well Logan and I are dating now._

Jo couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Camille was dating one of Kendall's friends until she realized that Camille must see Kendall every day. _How is Kendall? Is he happy with Lucy?_

_Lucy? I've never seen Lucy here before today. Why would you think that he was Lucy? _Camille was dumbfounded at her question.

Jo was silent thinking about her conversation with Kendall the night they broke up and again at the airport. She thought back hard and realized at no point dud Kendall mention Lucy. _What do you mean you never saw her there before today?_

_Well she came by the Palm Woods today looking for Kendall but he turned her away after only talking for a few minutes. I know it's not my place to say but I think he still has feelings for you. _

The rest of their conversation barely registered with Jo. Even after she and Camille said good bye all Jo could think about was that Kendall had turned Lucy away. This was all so confusing, if Kendall didn't want to be with Lucy then why would he break up with her. Jo thought that there was definitely something going on that she hadn't grasped yet.

Jo was still thinking about Kendall when she heard the front door open and someone walking silently through the house. She went to investigate and saw her father trying to sneak through the house. He was uncharacteristically dirty. His face had some black ash on it and there was some black streaks and was singed in some areas.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jo was worried about his appearance.

He waved off her concern but Jo could notice that he was acting nervously. "Everything's fine. I just had to take care of something. I'm going to change." Jo noticed some ash fall her father's normally clean suite as he walked over to his room. She was going to stop him and ask about it when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Mike, the producer who gave her the role in the first place.

It was the strangest phone conversation she ever had. Mike told her that the test audience hated the new movie and that they hated it so much that they burned down the theater. Mike said he was actually grateful that the movie never made it to Hollywood because it might have ruined all their careers. He also told her that he already had a new role planned out for her on a show called New Town High. He already told her dad about the show and that it was filming in LA.

Jo thanked him and turned to go talk to her father. It was crazy that the theater was burned down, crazy but incredibly lucky for her. She was still thinking about it when she noticed the ash and soot that her father left behind as went to his room. Jo smiled, lucky but not a coincidence. It was just like her father to always be looking out for her.

She knocked on his door and he answered the door and he was already changed in some fresh clothes. "I have some bad news, Dad. Mike said that the movie bombed but he said he talked to you about another role on a television show?"

Her dad smiled. "Yeah it sounds like another good role. I think you should go for it. I even found this place called the Palm Woods where we could stay. I think you even have some old friends that already live there."

Jo stood there wide-eyed. "You know where Camille and Kendall live? How?"

"Well I am in the CIA. Do you want to go?" Her dad asked.

Jo was excited to see Kendall again but she still had her doubts. "I want to but I'm worried about seeing Kendall again. He broke my heart." Jo trailed off.

"About that… I may have influenced Kendall in that. I told him that I didn't like him and that he was no good for you. I'm sorry about that but I thought I was doing what was best for you but after seeing how miserable you were the last few months I knew the only way for you to be happy again was for you to see Kendall again."

"What the fuck Dad! How could you do that to me and to him? I love him! You obviously knew what he has been through why would you drag him down like that!" Jo stormed off while her father was still trying to apologize to her.

Jo slammed the door to her room. She was furious at her father but she was also really mad at herself. She should have known Kendall better than that. She should never have doubted his feelings for her but he should have told her about what her father told him. Kendall should have respected her enough to let her make her own decision but instead he made it for her. She felt guilty about accusing him to be still on love with Lucy when he had told her repeatedly that he felt nothing for his ex. She stayed in her room seething for several hours but eventually started to calm down. She really could not stay mad when her dad and Kendall when they were just trying to look out for her. They were both misguided but they were well intentioned. After a while her anger died down and was replaced with anticipation. She would get to Kendall again soon and they would clear everything up and then they would be together again but this time both of them would be pursuing their life's dreams in the same town. She thought about calling him and Cam to tell them the good news but she changed her mind deciding that a surprise would be so much better.

* * *

It was dark when Kendall returned to the beach house, he was walking as silently as possible so that his buddies won't wake up and start asking questions. His precautions were useless because as soon as he entered the house the lights turned on and he saw all three of his friends waiting for him with their arms crossed across their chests.

"Where the hell have you been?" Logan asked him.

"We were worried about you." James continued.

"We tried to call you but your cell was going straight to voicemail." Carlos finished.

"I'm really sorry guys. I sort of fell asleep on the beach and my phone ran out of battery. Don't worry so much, okay? It won't happen again." Kendall pretended to yawn sleepily and walked over to his room and closed the door leaving his friends just staring at him in disbelief at what he just said.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he saw a message from Lucy.

_I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow? – Lucy_

_Me too. Yup tomorrow definitely. – Kendall._

Kendall laid down on the bed wearily. As he drifted off to sleep he thought back to his night with Lucy but as usual the last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was Jo Taylor smiling at him.

_**A/N Wow that was a bit longer than usual. Sorry I couldn't stop once I started. Please review and let me know if you liked it. I want to make sure people are actually reading it and liking it. Thanks**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N Thanks for those who reviewed what I wrote. Please keep them coming. Good or bad I just want to know. Good luck to everyone has finals this week. **_

This was the strangest vacation he had ever had. He came here for a break from the physical and emotional exhaustion that has been plaguing him for quite a while now but what's the first thing he does? He gets involved with his first ever girl friend but only to spill his guts to her about how much he misses his last girl friend while all the while lying to those closest to him about what he was really doing.

Kendall felt guilty about the lies but he knew the guys would judge Lucy without even giving her a chance. He couldn't blame them for that either and if he were in their place he might do the same. But he wasn't in their place, he used to be in the dark place where Lucy was trying to climb out from. He had made it out in part because of his friends and now he was a better person for it. For Kendall it would be an insult to all their effort if he did not what he could to help Lucy. He knew what he had to do, he would help Lucy, be her friend and make sure that she stayed clean and that she was able to forgive herself then he would re-introduce her to his friends as the new Lucy just like he was the new Kendall.

So Kendall spent every day of the week long vacation with her. They both thought that any conversation between the two of them would be awkward but when Kendall told her that he forgave her barriers that both of them have had for so long seemed to go down. They then talked, really talked and that is something they had never done even when they were in a relationship. For the first time they had mutual respect for each other and finally allowed them to be equals in their friendship. Not only did they talk but they both listened as well. Lucy told him about her heartache when he got together with Jo and how much she misses him when she moved to Hollywood, she told him how hard it was for her to resist any temptations and how she would find the strength to do so by thinking of how much she had hurt the first person she truly loved. Kendall didn't enjoy hearing her tell him that she still loved because he no longer felt the same way but he also knew that her feelings for him was the one constant thing that made her happy and she used that as an anchor. Kendall knew that if he forced her to take that away then she might very well slip back to the way she was before. Letting her hold onto those feelings was a small price to pay to help his new friend.

Lucy could not believe that she and Kendall were finally talking again. She had waited so long for this to happen and now he was here with her. She had no delusions about their relationship, she knew that they were just friends. She would have to accept that for now, she would have to take things one step at a time but who knows what the future holds. The very fact that he didn't brush her off or run away when he found out that she still loved him gave her all the hope she needed.

There was one thing, however, that she had a difficult time stomaching when she was with Kendall and that was when he talked about Jo. It was so plain in his eyes and his voice when he talked about her that he still loved Jo. He talked about their time together and how he shared everything with her, every thought, secret, hope, and regret. Lucy hated that Jo got to experience that side of Kendall that she never did. She couldn't help but feel that it should have been her that Kendall shared all those things with but she knew that time was long past and that she had no one to blame but herself. Kendall probably wanted to open up to her so many times when they were together but she was too wrapped up in her own life to notice. All those missed chances just worked to remind her even more now to listen and be understanding when he talked about Jo even if she wasn't so keen on the topic.

So they spent all their time together during the past week. They laid on the beach, swam together, watched movies and the even went and had dinner a few times in the nearby town. Kendall was afraid the guys would get suspicious as the week went by but fortunately for him the wee conveniently oblivious due to their current obsessions. James was chasing after a girl who rescued him on the beach with Cam giving him advice while Logan and Carlos spent the week digging for treasure.

"We go head back to the Palm Woods tomorrow." Kendall informed Lucy, they had just finished going for a swim and were now lying on separate blankets while letting the setting sun dry them off.

"I know." Lucy looked at him a little distraught. She had finally gotten to know Kendall the way she should have but now the vacation was coming to a close and he would have to return to his life. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have a place in it. She was dying breach the subject but she didn't want to force his hand either. "Is the album ready?"

"No." Kendall still had eyes closed. He didn't want her to see the anticipation in his eyes. "Gustavo wasn't happy with a few of the tracks so we are postponing the launch and concert until after the holidays. It's probably be a good thing, we want it to be as good as possible though I'm not sure I can survive another few months of those intensive recording sessions and dance rehearsals."

Lucy laughed and Kendall opened one eye to look accusingly at her. "You may say you hate it but every time you talk about singing and performing you light up like a Christmas tree. You love it!"

Kendall closed his eyes again but he had a smirk on his lips. "Since when did you know me so well ?"

She just shrugged. "Since this week? So I guess we won't have time to hang out like this anymore?" She let the question hang in the air.

Kendall had been avoiding that very topic for the last day or so but now that Lucy brought it up he had no choice but to make a decision. He already practiced what he would say its time for us to get back to our lives now but we can keep in touch, stay friends.

What came out of his mouth was something else entirely. "Nah we will have plenty of time to hang out. In fact, there is a nice restaurant only a few blocks away from the Palm Woods that I have been dying to try. We could go there Friday night." Kendall surprised even himself with what he said. He didn't even ask if she wanted to go, he just assumed they would be hanging out on Friday.

"Okay." She felt so relieved at what he said that she couldn't help but shudder at it. She now knew that she really had a brand new friendship with him and that it was not just for the duration of the vacation. She scooted on her blanket until she felt Kendall next to her and then snuggled her head onto his shoulder. She suppressed another shudder when he didn't move away and moved his arm so that he could wrap it around her neck and shoulders. They laid there for the longest time trying to contemplate what this new friendship meant for the both of them.

* * *

Kendall was absentmindedly packing the next day but while going through his belongings all he could think about was how Lucy was all alone in her hotel room and that she would be alone on the trip back to LA.

He turned to reach for another bag when he bumped into Carlos. Kendall barely looked up." Sorry." But stopped again when Carlos didn't move out his way. He looked up to see the usual jovial Carlos looking at him with a stern face. Kendall was immediately nervous.

"What's up?" Kendall brushed his hair back trying to seem to nervous.

"I was out at the beach yesterday with Logan's metal detector." Carlos folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, did you find anything valuable.?" Kendall eyes moved around rapidly, looking at everything except Carlos' eyes.

"Valuable? No but I did see something interesting. Anything you want to tell me?" Carlos looked at him accusingly but Kendall did not notice still avoiding Carlos' eyes.

"No not reall…" Kendall had another lie all ready to go but his friend but him off.

"Enough with the lies Kendall. I saw you with HER!" He kept his voice low so that the others would not hear.

This exactly what Kendall was afraid of, Carlos was already judging Lucy from her past. "I'm sorry Carlos. It's not what you think. We are just friends."

"You didn't look like you were just _friends _and that doesn't even matter. Don't you remember what happened the last you let that girl in your life?" Carlos couldn't believe that his friend had forgotten everything that happened so quickly.

Kendall did miss the way Carlos avoided saying Lucy's name. "_**HER **_ name is Lucy. I didn't forget what happened but this is different. I need you to trust me on this, please. The both of us need this."

Carlos face was still full of doubt but the lecture he had planned for Kendall got caught in his throat when he saw the Kendall's conviction. "I don't know."

"Well I do. I won't make the same mistakes okay? I was going to tell you guys but I just need time to work things out between Lucy and I first. Don't tell the Logan and James yet, I promise I will. Don't worry okay, I won't make the same mistakes." Kendall repeated the last part to emphasize it to his friend. Carlos only nodded weakly as Kendall all but ran from the room to avoid any further questions.

"But what if you make all new mistakes?" Carlos voiced his fears but Kendall was already gone from the room.

* * *

Gustavo promised the guys that when they got back from their little vacation that they would work even harder on finishing up their album. He was so unsatisfied with the results that he kept his promise and then some. He increased their time in the studio by almost double often reworking a single song several time before he was satisfied and then did it again anyway. He also hired a choreographer to teach them how to dance. The dance sessions were especially brutal now often leaving the guys battered and bruised.

It was increasingly difficult for Kendall because aside from the extra work from Gustavo he also tried to spend time with Lucy. She was extremely accommodating with Kendall's schedule often working around it so that they would have time for each other. They often did things he wanted to do since she knew that he wouldn't otherwise have the time to do them. There were times that Kendall was so tired that he would fall asleep while he was with her. Lucy didn't mind she would just smile contentedly at their closeness often running her hand through his hair while he was sleeping.

Things finally came to a head when the holidays were coming around. They were doing some extra work for some songs and they were all extremely tired. They all went home right after recording and they all fell asleep within seconds.

Kendall woke up around 8 PM, as soon as he woke up he felt the ache in his muscles but that didn't stop him from reaching for his phone. He saw several messages from Lucy and kicked himself when he read. Even through the messages he could see Lucy's panic when he had stopped responding. Ever since they renewed their friendship they had at least texted or talked if they couldn't see each other. He could already imagine Lucy's face and the apprehension and fear that he didn't want to speak to her anymore. He quickly sent her a message asking where she was and when she replied that she was in her apartment, he told her he would be over in a little while and if she could grab some food from the convenience store in building next to her. Kendall was starving, he hadn't had a chance to eat anything during the day. He quickly changed into a new set of clothes and quietly snuck out of the apartment.

Kendall thought that he had successfully gotten out but unbeknownst to him Logan had seen him sneak out. For Logan this last suspicious act by Kendall made him boil over. For months now he had put up with Kendall's weird actions and constant vanishing acts but actually seeing Kendall sneak out of the apartment brought back old memories when he avoided them for the vices he shared with Lucy. Logan woke up James and Carlos and told them to dress quickly, he explained what he saw to them and his plan to follow Kendall. He told them to hurry because Kendall already had a head start and if they lost him they might find out where he was going. He watched the other two change but while he was explaining his worry to them the look on Carlos' face bothered him.

"You know where he has been going don't you?" Logan pointed his finger at his youngest brother.

Carlos wanted to keep his promise to Kendall but he knew he couldn't lie to the others especially when they questioned him directly, he never was any good at it. "Yes but it's not what you think." Carlos knew that Logan was thinking of the times that Kendall disappeared on them to drink or do drugs. "He promised everything is okay, he's just with Lucy."

"LUCY?!" James and Logan yelled simultaneously. Carlos immediately recognized that his mistake but by the time he did the other two were already dragging him out the door.

Kendall was so exhausted he was ready to pass out, he barely made it to Lucy's building. She had told him to meet her at the convenience store so they could head up together. He saw her standing outside holding a bag of food and she waved happily as he approached. They hugged in greeting but that was ll they were able to do as Logan and James came barreling down the street yelling with Carlos not far behind.

The tiredness and sleep left Kendall right away when he saw them. His mouth opened and closed several times in attempt to say something, anything but he couldn't form any words. All he could do was raise his arms in a motion to stop them.

Logan grabbed Kendall's shirt and started yelling at him. "Kendall! What the fuck! Are you crazy?" Lucy gasped when Logan grabbed Kendall and moved forward to say something but James cut her off.

"Don't you dare move, don't even say anything. How dare you even talk to him again?" James pointed at Kendall. Lucy shut her mouth at what he said and lowered her head in shame, tears falling freely.

Kendall saw Lucy break and rushed to her defense, pulling Logan's hand off him. "Calm down guys. This is not what you think. We are just friends and we aren't doing anything bad, I swear. We just hang out and talk."

Logan couldn't believe that he was defending her. "After all the shit you- WE went through , how can you even talk to her? How can you do this to us?"

Kendall was still trying to calm him down. "I know, I know, trust me I haven't forgotten but she needs to move past it like I did. She needed my forgiveness and I gave it to her. We aren't the same people we used to be."

Logan would not back down. "You say that but here you are, sneaking away at night. Look at you, you're exhausted. You could barely stand when you got home and instead of resting you come here to do God knows what."

Lucy's eyes snapped up at what Logan said. She reached over to Kendall's arm. "I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't know how tired you are. I shouldn't have panicked but I was just worried that you gave upon me and didn't want to talk to me anymore. Logan is right you shouldn't be here, you should be home resting. It's important that you stay healthy, they need you, I need you."

Logan was confused by what he was hearing. There was no mistaking the concern that laced Lucy's voice and the befuddled him. The Lucy he knew didn't care about anyone except herself. Could it be possible that Kendall was right?

Kendall ignored Lucy's comment but reached over to hold her hand and when he did she leaned into him. Kendall was still facing Logan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about hanging out with Lucy but I knew you would jump to conclusions and we don't blame you for that. The both of us did some serious things but one of the reasons we moved out here was so we could start over, fresh new lives. She needed my help and I couldn't abandon her, not when none of you abandoned me when I needed the help. She desperately wants to start over even with you guys."

Lucy looked at Logan hopefully and he saw the fear and hope mixed there. He saw for the first time how fragile she now seemed and by the way she leaned into Kendall, how much she needed him. He wavered but was still cautious. "I wish you could have just talked to us."

Kendall shot him an appreciative look. "I know I can always talk to you guys but this is about me trying to move on just as much as it about her."

James jumped in. "Are you sure you guys are clean?"

They both nodded vigorously and James, Carlos, and Logan all looked at each other questioningly. "She makes you happy?" James tilted his head towards Lucy and again Kendall nodded.

Carlos nudged Logan and whispered to him. "C'mon Loges, it's Christmas eve tomorrow night."

"Well if you trust her, I guess we could give her a chance." Logan looked at Lucy apologetically. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions. How about you come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow night? Gustavo won't let us go to Minnesota so we were going to celebrate-"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying because Lucy jumped into him hugging him enthusiastically. The problem is she had forgotten to let go of Kendall's hand before leaping towards Logan and so all three of them tumbled onto the pavement laughing.

Logan did his best to hug Lucy back but whispered to her. "We will be watching you closely." He felt her nod a yes into his shoulder.

"Well now that we are all friends, there is a mouth-watering smell coming that bag Lucy dropped." Carlos was already moving towards the bag.

Lucy pulled herself and motioned for everyone to follow her up. "Let's go I got plenty of food." Kendall wrapped his arm around Lucy as they all made their way to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Jo finally had the last box packed from her apartment in New Zealand. As soon as she found out that she would be moving to LA she wanted to leave as soon as possible but several things prevented her from doing so. Her father's work required him to finish whatever it is that he was doing and she also had to endure the studio's last ditch attempts to salvage the movie. She thought that it was pointless but the contact she signed prevented her from arguing with them.

Now that the studio had finally given up and her father's worked was all wrapped up she finally had gotten the all clear to move back to the States. She was ecstatic that she was able to get an apartment at the Palm Woods, the very same apartment where Kendall lived. All she could think about was the look on Kendall's face when he saw her again. He would be so happy! It made her so giddy that she even forgave her father for ruining her relationship. She forgave him but there were now some ground rules with what he was allowed to do for her or interfere with and the number one rule is that she would be allowed to make her own relationship choices and rule number two was that he had to be nice to Kendall because Jo just knew for a fact when he saw her again that he would take her back. She knew how she felt about Kendall and there was no doubt at all in her mind that he felt the same way. It didn't matter that they had been separated for a while, Camille verified yesterday when she called her that Kendall wasn't seeing anyone, she told him that he had been so exhausted with recording and dancing practice that he didn't have time to do anything else. Cam also told her that they were all getting together for a nice quiet Christmas dinner tomorrow night since none of them would be going home for the holidays.

Jo was so happy. She couldn't have set everything up more perfectly, what better Christmas could she give Kendall that surprising him like that. She also made sure that she would be going alone, her parents would be spending the holidays in North Carolina so that she would have time to spend with Kendall alone. She could just imagine it now, Kendall and her alone in a nice empty apartment picking up where they left off.

* * *

Kendall woke up the next morning refreshed for the first time in a long time. Lucy was still on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. The guys were sleeping scattered around in Lucy's small apartment. After the meal Lucy provided them with and then emotional stress they had dealt with they all just seemed to drift off. For the first time since moving to LA he didn't feel alone. Yes the guys were there with him all the time but they could not fill hole that Jo left in his heart and now here was Lucy, understanding and caring, and most of all she knew what he had been through because she had gone through part of it herself. With her Kendall knew that he could be himself completely and he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her or wrecking her life because he knew that they would look after each other, that they would keep each other from straying on the path that they had set for himself. He knew how she felt about him and now there was only question that he needed answering. Was there a possibility that he could love her again?

_**A/N First of all my prayers go out to all those affected in CT tragedy. **_

_**Well here is another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know. Also as you guys can probably tell Kendall will have to make a decision soon so I wondering if you guys wanted to let me know who Kendall ends up with. You can PM or write in a review. I have both ways already mapped out in my head I just want to know which you prefer. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. **_

"Dogs! You are performing on stage the tomorrow!" Gustavo had called the guys into an emergency meeting.

"Gustavo it's the day after Christmas!" Carlos was complaining but none of them were thrilled about having to work on that day. They already were not allowed to go home for the holidays and now they wouldn't even be able to relax.

"That's the only reason you got the gig. One of the bands dropped out for a big concert and no one else is available to replace them. This is your chance for some free publicity at your target audience. You should be happy this your chance at the big time."

"We don't even have a name for the band yet!" Logan was extremely nervous, he was always the most timid of the bunch. He was just as excited as the rest of them to be famous but now that the prospect of actually performing loomed in front of them he was terrified.

"About that... I didn't have time to consult you dogs about it because I needed to give the promoters a name. So you are now Big Time Rush. I took it off the first single we recorded. Besides dogs don't get to choose there names anyways. END OF DISCUSSION!"

When Gustavo made up his mind that was it. The guys were now stuck to performing tomorrow and their nerves were extremely racked. Gustavo reassured them that they were only performing three songs and all they would have to do are the routines they had already practiced. The most intimidating part was that they were slated to as the last performers of the night so they HAD to make an impression. At least this wasn't actually their coming out performance, that was slated for later in the year when their album came out but Gustavo was right this was good for publicity for the band and in a town where dreams are crushed everyday any sort of thing that drew attention to your performance was also meant that they would have to make sure not to over do it on their Christmas dinner with Lucy.

* * *

After leaving Rocque Records they spent the remainder of the day decorating their apartment for the holidays and cooking up dinner. Since Kendall was never good at cooking he was relegated to decorations duty. He was currently hanging some decorations by the window and his gaze went down to the pool area as the last remnant of families were leaving the Palm Woods for the holiday season. The sight brought his mind back to his own family, between everything that was happening to the band and his renewed friendship his Lucy he had hardly thought about them for quite awhile but now that he had a moment memories of his mom and sister during the holidays came rushing back. This was going to be the first time they wouldn't be celebrating it together and because of his commitments he wouldn't even be able to go visit their graves. He missed them so much, he missed the warm chocolate that his mom would make and he missed the games he used to place with his baby sister so that she would tire out and not wait for Santa all night and they would have to put the presents underneath the tree. Now for the first time he was going to have spend Christmas alone. His mind knew that it wasn't true, that there were people who loved him that were here with him but his heart was saying something completely different. It was the same overwhelming depression that he had not felt in months. People always said that the holidays were supposed to bring out the best in you but he knew that it wasn't true, it wasn't true because of him.

As always when thinking of his family his thoughts went to Jo. He wondered how she was spending the holidays if she was with her parents or if she was spending it with someone new. He hated thinking of Jo moving on but he knew she would, he all but forced her hand in the situation. He missed her with all his heart, he always talked to her when he felt depressed and she had this calming effect on him that always made him feel better but now she was gone too and so was his heart. Despite all of that what he wondered most is if that she missed him, if she thought about him at all.

"Earth to Kendall!" Kendall was startled out of his thoughts when he finally heard Logan calling him. "Are you almost set up? Dinner will be ready soon and Lucy should be here soon too. By the way your dad called again. I gave him your usual excuse, that were busy at the studio. He just wanted to make sure you got his present. I took the liberty of wrapping it and putting under the tree with the rest of the presents."

Kendall looked at small box Logan pointed to and muttered his thanks. He wasn't keen on getting a present from his dad. He didn't want anything else to remind him of home.

Carlos and James offered to finish the rest of the decorations since they were not the ones who will be bringing dates to dinner. Carlos and James tried to get dates but there weren't a lot of choices since everyone was gone for the holidays. Logan, of course, was bringing Camille to dinner but most of the attention tonight was going to be centered around Kendall's date. Even though they agreed to give Lucy a chance you could still feel the tension in when Lucy was in the room or if they were talking about her. Kendall knew that he could trust the guys to give her a fair chance once they had agreed to do so but that did not stop them from worrying about him. That was one of the reasons he was doing his best to hold his depression at bay, he didn't want to worry them anymore than they already were. He desperately wanted things to work out between Lucy and his friends, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else leaving his life.

Kendall was sorting through his closet trying to decide what to wear. He didn't want to be overly dressed since this was a family dinner but then again Lucy was coming so he wanted to look presentable. He was curious why the fact that Lucy was going to be there determined what he would wear. If she was just a friend then did it really matter if he dressed in his best outfit or not? He was coming to the end of his closet, still unable to find something perfect for the occasion when a piece of clothing stopped his thoughts in its tracks. He hadn't seen or thought about in a while but all of a sudden today of all days, a day when he didn't need anything else to remind him of something sad, he spotted the sweater that more or less sparked his and Jo's relationship. He had ruined his own clothes in an attempt protect her from some jerks and she looked after him after he was beaten down into unconsciousness and how she offered it to him to wear. It was just a piece of clothing but to Kendall it was so much more. To him it symbolized the first time he let himself feel and trust again since he had shut himself down. It also reminded him of how Jo would not let him drown in his own sorrow, she gave so much more than he expected from anyone other than his brothers. She came at a time when what he needed most was for someone to show him what love was all about again. At that time he had tuned out everyone in his life including his brothers. He had given up hope on himself but even when Jo learned about him she wouldn't give up hope on him.

He thought back to their time together and he smiled when he remembered all the times when she stuck for him when others said that he was no good for her, that he was a bad guy or that his attitude didn't make being with worthwhile. She couldn't stand it when anyone talked bad about him and she would adamantly defend him until everyone gave up on telling her that he was not worth it. Kendall would get embarrassed when she went on her tirade how about good he was to her but she would just kiss him and tell him that she was proud to have him in her life. She was always telling people that he saved her but in truth it was probably the other way around. Kendall didn't know if he would have made it here if it wasn't for Jo. Even when they broke up she still made sure that he was doing his best to be happy and live his life.

And now here he was trying to impress a different girl. Kendall should his head. How could he move on with Lucy? She was turning out to be a great girl but there was just one thing wrong with her. She wasn't Jo and no matter how much Kendall tried he knew that he would never feel the same way about Lucy as he felt about Jo.

He thought about the note Jo had left for him, telling him to live and be happy. He thought about it carefully and wondered if that Jo meant that for every aspect of his life. How would she feel if she knew that he was contemplating being happy with Lucy? If he truly wanted Jo to move on then didn't he owe it to himself to move on as well? He also thought about if this was fair to Lucy. He knew she still loved him and if he returned her feelings but if deep down he knew that he was still in love with Jo wouldn't he be hurting Lucy?

Kendall spent the rest of the afternoon dancing around that topic but he knew what he had to do. He had known for a while but the he avoided it because of what it would mean. He had forced Jo to move with her life and he owed it to her to the same. He would always love her , he knew but he had to move on with his life. He had to be happy as Jo told him to.

* * *

Dinner time came and the apartment was beautifully decorated and the aroma of food filled it. Cam had already arrived and was sitting with the guys at the dinner table. Kendall was pacing nervously waiting for Lucy to arrive.

"What's up with Kendall?" he heard Cam ask Logan.

Logan snickered. "He's just nervous about his date tonight."

"Date?" Cam didn't know that Kendall had a date tonight. She didn't like that he met someone new, not when she had told Jo just a few days ago that Kendall wasn't dating anyone. She tried to calm herself, telling herself that it didn't matter because Jo was in New Zealand. She just had to make a mental note to let Jo know the news after the holidays.

There was a doorbell and Kendall nearly tripped over himself to get at the door. He tried to straighten himself out before opening the door and it didn't help that the guys were laughing behind him. He opened the door to see Lucy blushing in front of him. He was shocked to see how beautifully dressed, she was not normally clad in her black outfit but tonight she was dressed in a red dress with some black print that almost seemed to exclude the season. Her dress stopped at her legs and she wore high black boots and her hair that was usually flowed freely was tied back and for once she did not wear her dark make up, tonight she barely had any on and for Kendall that accented her features and the natural blush on her cheeks even more.

"Hi." Kendall whispered softly and surprised himself by leaning over and kissing her cheek in greeting. Lucy was pleasantly surprised when Kendall had kissed her and in front of his friends. She couldn't help but smile knowing that he was happy to see her.

There was one person, however, that was not happy to see Lucy that night. Cam did not know that Lucy had renewed her friendship with Kendall and even though Kendall and Jo were broken up she knew that Jo still had feelings for him. She would not be happy that Lucy was here and Cam was already dreading telling her about it. She tried to keep a straight face though, she didn't want to ruin the holidays for them.

Dinner went without a hitch and everyone was completely satisfied with how the meal turned out. After some hot chocolate Carlos promptly announced that it was time to open presents. He never was able to contain himself during this time of the year and the others knew that they would have to give in to his excitement when he could no longer contain it.

Everything was fine and they were all enjoying opening their gifts. Even Lucy had some gifts from the guys even though she wasn't expecting any. They were all laughing and joking with each other until Kendall suddenly stood without warning and walked out the door. They were all shocked at Kendall's actions, they hadn't seen anything wrong with Kendall until then. They searched for something that could have upset him and they immediately turned to Lucy but she was talking with Camille at the other side of the room when Kendall had gotten upset.

That's when Logan saw it. He saw the gift Kendall's father had sent him. He walked over to it and picked up the small container. In it he saw what upset Kendall, it was a picture of the Knight family during their last Christmas together. Kendall's mom and dad were hugging each other and Kendall was holding Katie in his arms. She was giggling and squirming in his arms because he was tickling her.

The others gathered around Logan to see what he was staring at. They stood silently when they saw it, tears coming to their eyes. The brothers turned to go look for Kendall but before they could even finish turning they saw Lucy sprinting for the door to search for Kendall. They looked at each other and wondered what they were going to do.

Lucy got to the elevator and was getting ready to push the button to head down but she noticed that the elevator had come from the top floor. She couldn't be sure but she guessed that is where Kendall went because she remembered from an earlier conversation that almost all of the residents were gone. She rode the elevator up and for some reason it felt extraordinarily slow to her.

She finally got to the top floor but Kendall was still nowhere to be found. She thought that maybe she made a mistake but then noticed that the door to the roof was open. She made her way through until she reached the Palm Woods roof.

It was pitch black and it took her eyes a bit to adjust. "Kendall?" she called out. She didn't hear an answer but she heard some movement and she walked towards it. She finally saw him sitting at the edge of the building his feet were hanging down.

Lucy gasped and ran forward. "Kendall Knight you get away from the edge right now!"

Kendall was planning on ignoring her until he heard the panic in her voice and realized how he looked sitting on the edge. He pulled his legs back and stood back from the edge and moved towards Lucy. She launched herself into his arms and pulled him further away from the edge.

"How dare you even think about that Kendall! Think about your dad, what about your friends they need you? What about me Kendall? How dare you?" Lucy was hysterically shouting and crying into him.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at what Lucy was saying. "Lucy I swear I was just sitting. I'm sorry I scared you."

Lucy was still crying and was getting ready to go through another round of shouting at him when what he said sunk in. She looked at him sheepishly. "Really?"

"I promise but your concern was really sweet." He looked at her and the concern on her face. Kendall didn't know what came over him perhaps it was missing his family, maybe it was that he didn't want to be alone anymore, or maybe it was just that he knew it was time to move on and if he couldn't have Jo at least he would have someone who cared and loved about him, someone who knew him and understood his past.

Kendall leaned forward and kissed Lucy full on the lips. After the initial shock of Kendall kissing her wore of, she felt the need in his kiss and she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She was hot and feverish, she had been wanting this for so long. She felt Kendall's tongue slip between her lips and she gladly gave him entrance. They hugged each other tightly until the kiss slowed down and when they finally separated they looked each other in the eyes.

Lucy looked at Kendall in wonder. She didn't know how she could ever have give him up. His kiss was even better than how she remembered.

"Wow." Was all Lucy could say.

"I guess that means you liked it." Kendall joked but was still holding her against him. Kendall knew what this meant, it meant that it was finally time to move on with his life. He couldn't always be caught up in his past and that included Jo. He didn't feel the same way about Lucy the way he felt about Jo but knew he owed it to Lucy to give this new relationship all he could. He tried to convince himself that he could be happy with Lucy.

"Does this tell you I like it?" Lucy grabbed Kendall and pulled him into another kiss. This one more reckless than the first. Their tongues danced playfully as they gave in to completely to the kiss.

Kendall felt Lucy lean into him some more and it brought back memories of their more heated make out sessions when they were together the first time. He maneuvered her until they found a brick wall and he guided her gently until her back was against it.

Lucy moaned into Kendall's mouth as she felt him insistently move her around. She gasped for air as she felt her back against the wall and Kendall took that as a chance to plant some kisses on her neck.

Lucy could not believe the feeling. She reached over and fisted some of Kendall's hair to urge him to continue. She pulled his hand and laid it on her breast. She wasn't a virgin anymore but she wasn't sure how far he had gotten with Jo so didn't want to give him any reservations about touching her.

Kendall shuddered when Lucy pulled his hand towards her. He felt her breast beneath the fabric of her dress. He kneaded it gently eliciting another moan from her. He wanted to continue and he was hoping that her moving his hand to her breast was a sign to continue.

Lucy felt Kendall hesitate again and decided to give him another sign to continue. She wrapped one arm around him to help support her weight as she lifter her left leg. She pulled Kendall's free arm and placed it at the hem of her dress. She guided his hand up her leg, she basked in the warmth that she felt where his hand past.

Kendall became even more nervous as Lucy helped him lift up her dress. The smooth and cool skin felt wonderful as he trailed his hand up. It excited him even more to know that she wanted this, that she wanted him.

His nervousness reached new heights as his hand reached her upper thighs. He was a virgin and this was as far as he had gotten with Jo before circumstances ripped them apart. Jo! Her face flashed into Kendall's mind like a ball of light. His hand stopped in its tracks and he froze completely. He didn't know what to do, he knew Lucy was in front of him but once his thoughts went to Jo he couldn't think of anything else.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lucy asked sweetly.

_Babe?_ In all the time they were together Lucy had never called him babe. He knew from their time together that she had plenty of nicknames for him especially when they were making out but never babe. That was something only Jo had ever called him. What were the odds that Lucy called him that this very night?

"Nothings." Kendall lied as he moved his hands away from her. He heard Lucy sigh when he removed his hands. "We've been gone for a while and the guys might be looking for us."

Lucy nodded as she adjusted her clothes to make her look presentable. She tried to hide her disappointment and live up the fact that apparently she and Kendall were together again. If he wanted to move slowly then she would accept that and reign in her hormones even if they were in over drive. Kendall copied Lucy and straightened himself out so that what almost happened wouldn't be too obvious to the guys. When he was satisfied he reached over and clasped her hand and she accepted the gesture gratefully as he led them back through the roof entrance and back towards the elevators. They were silent on the way back down as both were trying to calm their nervous albeit for different reasons. While Lucy was still excited about had almost happened and was trying to relax his body, Kendall on the other hand was trying to get his thoughts about Jo under control.

They entered back into the apartment and were rushed by the guys as they demanded to know if he was okay. Lucy held his hand tightly as he apologized for leaving so abruptly, explaining that he just missed his family but that he was fine.

The guys were so grateful that he was alright and hugged him saying that they understood and that's when they noticed Kendall and Lucy holding hands. They looked curiously at Kendall and Lucy and then back from Lucy to Kendall.

It was Logan who broke the silence first. "So are you guys dating again?" At first Kendall thought that he would be upset but apparently seeing Kendall okay made him rethink his position on them dating again.

Kendall noticed the teasing smile on Logan's face and was about to answer his question when they heard a knock at the door. Being closest to it, Kendall let go of Lucy's hand and reached over to open the door. What he saw there was the last thing he ever expected.

"Merry Christmas!" Jo exclaimed happily at seeing Kendall again.

"JO?!" Kendall could not believe his eyes. She was supposed to be in New Zealand, not standing in front of his door. He was at a loss, he had dreamed so many times of seeing Jo again but now that she was here was it too late for them?

_**A/N Well here is another chapter **__** Please review. Thanks to those that have already :) I apologize to the readers for putting a Kucy possibility into a Jendall story. I may have gotten into the drama too much  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. **_

This was not the Christmas Jo was expecting. The last few days her head was filled with romantic ideas and notions about Kendall. She expected him to fall over her as soon as he saw her again. She imagined them gushing all over each other while whispering how much they had missed one another. She could barely contain herself during the long flight, she spent most of it looking at pictures of her and Kendall she kept on her phone until it finally ran out of battery. She told herself that was probably a good thing because as soon as her plane landed she wanted nothing more than to call Camille to tell Kendall that she was coming to see him. It was better this way she thought it would be a nice surprise.

As soon as she got to the palm woods she quickly got the key to her new apartment from the grumpy manager who kept saying that he preferred the place empty on the holidays. She went to her room, showered and changed and headed over to Kendall's apartment. She was wondering how she would surprise him when she didn't know which apartment was his but luckily Cam had mentioned it in a previous conversation and now Jo thought she had planned everything perfectly.

She got to his apartment and knocked, her excitement spilling over. It worked out even better than she hoped when Kendall was the one who opened the door. She got the look she was expecting from him, complete surprise and joy to see her, but it didn't last. The look turned to shock and then confusion and she could tell that he was struggling to figure out what to say to her. She was dumbfounded by his reaction at first but then understood as her gaze finally fell on the people behind him. Lucy was in the apartment, she was in the apartment with Kendall. Jo didn't know what to say, she was hurt and embarrassed at the same time and she couldn't think of anything better to do than run and so she did.

Kendall saw the pain and shock register on Jo's face as soon as she saw Lucy. They weren't together anymore but as soon as Kendall saw Jo and the horrified look on her face he felt like that he had been caught cheating on her, like he had betrayed her. He saw her take off running and he instinctively moved forward to run after, his want and need to take care and protect her resurfacing immediately. He stopped though in his tracks when he remembered Lucy standing behind him.

Camille saw Kendall make a move to go after Jo but when he hesitated she went off after Jo, muttering a quick goodbye to Logan. She gave a Kendall a stern look as she headed out the door, Cam was determined to not have her friend spend Christmas Eve alone and depressed. She also felt absolutely horrible that she had not told Jo that Lucy was there, granted Cam didn't know that Jo was coming but she couldn't stop feeling guilty about it. She felt like maybe she should have been able to guess what her friend was planning with all the constant phone calls and questions about Kendall recently.

Things were starting to look up for Lucy, she was hoping that she would be able to start over with Kendall now, that is until she saw the look on his face when he saw Jo again. She had never seen Kendall look at her in that manner. She knew then that his heart still belonged to Jo and no matter what she felt she knew what she had to do. What was most important to her that Kendall was happy.

They all stood in awkward silence for a few minutes when finally broke the quiet. "It's getting late. Will you take me home Kendall?" She needed an excuse to talk to him privately.

Kendall tilted his slightly indicating that he would. Kendall shot an apologetic look to his friends and escorted Lucy out.

"Wow. I think next year we definitely need to go home to Minnesota. There is way too much drama here." James flopped down on the sofa, exhausted from just witnessing tonight's events.

"And think we still have to put on avoid performance tomorrow." Carlos was munching on a cupcake.

"Let's hope Kendall can get everything settled by tomorrow. We've worked way too hard for everything to fall apart now." Logan was voicing his fears about the band but the only thing three really thought about was the well being of their brother.

* * *

Jo was pacing around her new living room while Camille

was watching her wearily. She apologized multiple times to Jo even though Jo told her that Lucy being there wasn't her fault. Camille told her that she had no idea that Lucy and Kendall were friends again until to tonight but this stressed out Jo even more.

"So I could have avoided all of this just by calling you and Kendall and said I was coming." Jo started rubbing her temple, frustrated that her notion of surprising Kendall may have made things too late for them.

"They never said they were dating again. Logan said that she was his date tonight but no one ever indicated that they were a couple again." Camille offered Jo hopefully.

Jo wanted to believe that, she really did but just seeing Lucy in the same room with Kendall brought back all her old fears.

"I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe I was foolish into thinking we could just pick up where we left off."

Jo then told Camille all that she found out while she was in New Zealand and how her father may have played a part in pushing Kendall away.

"That just proves my point even more. You should talk to him. I know he still cares for you. You should see the look on his face when I even mention the smallest thing about you." Camille was trying to still to give her friend some assurance but she could see that Jo's confidence in her future with Kendall shattering.

"Yeah but if he moved on with Lucy does he love me enough to come back to me? Does he even still love me?" Jo's exhaustion from both her emotional turmoil and the physical toll from the long flight finally over took her as she slipped onto sofa and rested her head on Camille's shoulder.

Camille had no answer, she simply wrapped her arm around her friend and waited for her friend to fall asleep.

* * *

Lucy and Kendall had barely said a word to each other as they made their way to Lucy's apartment. The streets were eerily empty and seemed to echo what they were feeling.

"Kendall we need to talk." Lucy pulled on his arms as they neared the entrance to her building.

Kendall stopped and looked at her but he still didn't say anything.

She had a hard time finding the right words to begin so Lucy decided to just say it outright. "You still love Jo." She didn't even state it as a question.

"Lucy, I-" Kendall was trying to explain but Lucy cut him off.

"It's okay Kendall. I saw the look on your face. I've seen that look before."  
She saw the confusion in his face so she continued. "I see it when I look at the mirror. It happens when we love someone that we think we shouldn't have or deserve."

Kendall was still trying grasp what Lucy was telling him. " I don't understand why are you telling me this.

"I want you to be happy Kendall, above everything else that's what I want and if that means being with Jo then you should go talk to her." Lucy's heart was breaking at what she was telling him but it isn't anymore than what she promised herself she would do if the need ever came. "You will never be happy until you talk to me Kendall, I know."

Kendall nodded understanding the meaning behind Lucy's words but his old fears and insecurities were still hammering at him. "Nothing's changed I let her go for a reason."

Lucy could not believe Kendall's stubbornness. "Oh get over yourself Kendall." She was practically yelling now. "Jo obviously loves you and sees something good in you even if you don't see it yourself and I think she is right. She does have good taste, I know that for a fact after a ll we are in love with the same guy."

"But-" Kendall was still trying to argue his point but Lucy could see that he was wavering.

"But nothing Kendall. Go get your girl." She slapped him on the back of his head to make sure he got the point of what she was saying. "At the very least let her make her own decision about you. Don't force her into it like you did before. If you do then how is it any different from when I forced my old lifestyle on you?"

That last point drove the stake home for Kendall. He finally understood what she was saying. "What about you?"

"What about me Kendall? I'm a big girl. I may not like it now but it's better than us being together when you are in love with someone else."  
Lucy was trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us." Kendall whispered to her sincerely.

Lucy flashed him a smirk. "Who says that they didn't? I needed you to forgive me and when I needed you to be my friend you were there for me when I needed you. Things may not have ended the way I wanted but at least now we have out friendship."

"Friends it is then." Kendall offered her his hand.

"Friends. We understand each other like no one else does. We will be good friends and you never know what may happen in the future. Carlos and James are pretty cute and single. I bet I could even make them have a competition to see who I would date." Lucy joked to lighten the mood a little.

Kendall rolled his eyes knowing full well that while she was joking she was probably right about James and Carlos having a competition.  
"Thanks again Lucy. This means a lot to me. You really are a good friend."

She winked at him. "Last piece of advise Knight. It can be pretty hard on a girl seeing the guy she loves hanging out with an ex. Just another thing Jo and I have in common. You are going to need to show her how you feel. It has to be something big and drastic so she knows it without a doubt, you need to make an impression."

"An impression..." Kendall repeated as a plan formulated in his head.

* * *

Camille had spent the night in Jo's apartment and finally left text morning to change and shower but she barely got a few feet outside Jo's door when her phone started buzzing with messages from Kendall.  
She had half a mind to ignore him but he mentioned that it was important and that it was about Jo.

He said he was by the pool with the rest of the guys and he would be grateful if she met him down there.  
This better be good, she thought to herself as she stalked off to the pool. She was still debating about wether or not to give him a piece of her mind.

It wasn't hard to find them in the pool area since they were the only people there. She walked towards Kendall and angrily put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Kendall gave her the silliest grin she had ever seen. "I love her." Kendall declared simply.

"I don't believe you. You asked me to come here just to tell me that you are in love with Lucy?! You are such a jerk!" She made a move to leave but Kendall's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I love Jo." Kendall repeated what he wanted to say, more completely this time.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that the first time, you dummy." Camille happily hugged him but he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Cam you are nice and all but I can't hug you. I am in love with some else." Kendall teased.

Cam laughed and rushed over to hug Logan instead.

"I need your help to show Jo how much she means to me, how much it means for me to have her back in my life. I want her to have no doubts about what I feel for her." Kendall told her.

"Well that's easy, I will show you which apartment is hers." She wrapped her arms around her own boyfriend feeling all giddy at the possible romance.

"No. I want to make a lasting impression." Kendall then told her what he was planning and what he would need from Camille aside from more information about Jo.

Camille smile grew larger and larger as Kendall explained his plan to her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Of course I'm in! This is going to be EPIC!"

* * *

"I don't want to be here!" Jo whined as Camille dragged her through the rows of seats to their reserved seats at the front row.

"Yes you do." Cam insisted to her friend. "You love Kendall and what better way to show him than by being here to watch his first live performance."

Jo groaned but could not fault her thinking. She was about to take her seat when a thought suddenly hit her. "What if Lucy is here? She won't like the fact that I'm here to watch Kendall."

Cam patted her on the back trying to relax her. "Lucy is fine with you being here. In fact it was her idea. Somewhat anyway." It wasn't exactly a lie but she had promised Kendall that she would keep Jo in her seat.

Jo calmed down at what Camille said but not by much. She was still visibly nervous and continuously fidgeting and this continues throughout the entire show. She nervousness only seemed to change into excitement when it was announced that Big Time Rush was performing next.

Jo gripped the arm chair tightly as she waited for Kendall to come on stage. She was so unbelievably happy and proud that she would get to see him perform.

Camille smiled secretly as she watched her friend. She could tell Jo was excited but what she didn't know that she was in for one heck of a surprise.

Gustavo was prepping the guys one final time before they went on stage. "Remember this is big for us! You have to make an impression!"

"Oh we are going to make an impression alright. At the very least Kendall will." Carlos told Gustavo.

Gustavo didn't miss the evil smile that was spreading on each of the dog's faces. "What do you mean?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Sorry Gustavo we are up. Wish us luck!" Kendall pulled the guys away and headed for the stage.

"This is going to be bad." Gustavo knew that they were up to something but it was now to late to do anything about it so he wished them luck instead like they asked him to. "Break a leg, dogs."

The capacity crowd were whipped into a frenzy just after a few minutes into their performance. Apparently they loved the way these guys sang and danced. The audience were standing through most of the songs wildly cheering for the new band. Jo was thrilled to see Kendall seem so at ease as he went through the practiced routine, perfectly executing every note and move. Being so close to the stage she couldn't help but admire as he moved flawlessly and was turned on to see him exerting himself as he started to sweat a little.

What Jo didn't appreciate was the crowd of girls near screaming Kendall's name. They yelled wildly trying to get his attention. As if she didn't have enough competition for his affection, now she will have to deal with these star struck girls as well as all the other ones that will be probably be hanging around him all the time. She tried to contain her jealously, tonight was about Kendall and not about her.

Their performance was winding down and the guys were feeding off the excitement of the crown. They felt great that the crowed really seemed to love them, this was what they had worked so hard for, they wanted to be famous. While the guys were reveling in the crowd, Kendall was also reveling in the fact that Jo was sitting so close to the stage. He resisted the urge to break from his plan and continued to perform and not once glance in Jo's direction.

Jo did not miss the fact that Kendall had not once looked in her direction. She knew from Camille that Kendall knew where they were seated. As Jo watched she noticed that Kendall would look at every part of the audience except where she was seated, she knew that he could not have missed her sitting there. He was avoiding her, Jo knew immediately. The way Kendall even refused to acknowledge her presence only cemented her fear that Kendall did not want her there. She made a move to get up when Camille grabbed her and told her it was rude to leave while they were still performing and it would be bad for their image if someone saw an audience member leave. So Jo sat back down, not even bothering to look at the stage anymore. She contented herself by staring at the floor or at her shoes, hoping that this would be over soon.

Not soon after the guys started to wind down their last song and the audience clapped wildly as the band thanked them for coming out. The lights finally dimmed as the stage was cleared. Jo was so happy that this was finally over and that she could just go home. She was about to stand and make her way down the aisle when she heard a voice boom through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you don't mind one of the members of the last band that performed would like to sing one more song." The audience cheered happily at the idea of getting to hear another song.

The light started to brighten just a little, not enough to really light the stage but enough that Jo could see Kendall walk back onto the stage.

Jo could hear loud yell from back stage. "What the hell are you dogs doing?!"

"Relax Gustavo. He's got this. You said you wanted to make an impression and this is it." Came another voice that she guessed was Logan's.

Kendall spoke through his headset. "This is not a song written by our band but I wanted to sing it anyway for a very special person here tonight."

Jo was completely horrified as she brought her hand to cover mouth. _How could she be so stupid?_ She thought to herself. Kendall was about to sing a song for Lucy. That must be why Lucy wanted Jo here, to rub it in her face that she was with Kendall and not her. Jo's eyes started stinging with tears and tried to get up again but Camille still held her arm down so she could not get up. She was about to yell at Camille to let her go when she heard Kendall's melodic voice fill the area.

_Two old friends meet again  
Wearin' older faces  
And talk about the places they've been_

Even though knew that Kendall was singing this song for someone else she couldn't have been more captivated by his voice. She stopped moving and listened intently but she refused to look anywhere but at the floor.

_Two old sweethearts who fell apart  
Somewhere long ago  
How are they to know  
Someday they'd meet again  
And have a need for more than reminiscin'_

Jo wished that he was singing to her and not to Lucy. She wished it with all her heart.

_Maybe this time  
It'll be lovin' they'll find  
Maybe now they can be more than just friends  
She's back in his life  
And it feels so right  
Maybe this time, love won't end_

Jo felt Camille was tugging on her arm begging her to look up. Jo hesitantly did and saw Kendall staring straight at her._  
_

_It's the same old feeling back again  
It's the one that they had way back when  
They were too young to know when love is real  
But somehow, some things never change  
And even time hasn't cooled the flame  
It's burnin' even brighter than it did before  
It got another chance, and if they take it…_

Jo held her breath as she saw Kendall make his way down the steps at the edge of the stage and move towards her.

_Maybe this time  
It'll be lovin' they'll find  
Maybe now they can be more than just friends  
She's back in his life  
And it feels so right  
Maybe this time, love won't end  
_

Jo could hear the audience cheering wildly as they realized what was happening in front of them but Jo barely heard them. She was lost in the look that Kendall was giving her.

_She's smilin' like she used to smile way back then  
She's feelin' like she used to feel way back when  
They tried, but somethin' kept them  
Waiting for this magic moment_

He finally reached to where she was sitting and gave her a brilliant smile as he reached out his hand for her. She was completely frozen until she felt Camille elbow her said. Jo immediately took Kendall's hand. She was even more shocked as he led her onto the stage where he continued singing to her.

_Maybe this time  
It'll be lovin' they'll find  
Maybe now they can be more than just friends  
She's back in his life  
And it feels so right  
Maybe this time…  
_

Kendall continued to hold her hand while he sang to her and as the song came to a close he twirled her in his hand making her giggle like a little girl.

_Maybe this time  
Maybe this time love won't end_

Kendall ended the song while looking lovingly into her eyes. "This song is for this beautiful girl who finally made it back into my life. There is no one I would rather be with than her. She has always said that I saved her but in truth it was she who saved me and she did it in every way possible. I love you."

The crowd was now cheering and hollering completely out of control as they witnessed the public confession of love. They were so rare that actually seeing one live brought many of them to tears and others to just yell their approval.

Jo did not hear or see any of them. All she saw was Kendall and all she heard was that he loved her. Everything and everyone else disappeared as she rushed forward into the waiting arms of Kendall.

_**A/N Wow I really liked this chapter a lot and I hope you guys did to. If you did please review and let me know. The song is Maybe This Time by Michael Murphy if you want to hear it you can just type that on youtube and it comes up tight away. :) I actually had to listen it while writing the end of this chapter. Sorry for the old song but I heard it in my parents' anniversary party the other day and I immediately though of Kendall and Jo and I knew I had to work in the story. As always please review and guest reviews are enabled so please let me know what you think.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Sorry this one took so long. I wrote it earlier but I didn't like how it turned out so I started over. I hope you guys like it. Please review. Warning this chapter contains some smut. I have never written smut before so sorry if it wasn't up to par.**_

The New Year also marked a new beginning for Kendall. Things did not go as he planned but for some weird reason his life turned out far better than he could have ever imagined. He never thought that an angry hockey player from Minnesota who had many so many mistakes in the past could end up living the Hollywood dream. No matter what curve ball life seemed to throw at him he managed to make it through to a new sense of happiness.

Not only did he have his brothers, Camille who was clearly falling in love with Logan, but now he had Jo as well. Never in a million years did he think that they would have another chance to be together but all it took was seeing her again and all those buried feelings rushed back to the surface in a tidal wave. He had no choice but to let it flow out lest he drown it.

They seemed to be able to pick up right where they left off which was amazing considering how much time apart they had been. Just like the song he sang for her, Jo being in his life just felt so right. That song was his very inspiration for his new relationship with Jo. This time they would not let go and they promised each other that no matter what insecurities or fears they had that they would talk it out with each other.

That conversation started with Jo's father. Jo relayed to him how her father had apologized for what he has said and did. Jo was amazed at how wonderful her boyfriend was when he told her that he wasn't even the slightest bit mad at her dad. Kendall even told her that he respected him for doing what he thought was best for her.

"Someday I hope I will have the courage to do what is best for our daughter and not just turn to putty every time she asks me for something." Kendall had said that to prove his point and lighten the mood but Jo only heard one part of his statement.

_Our daughter._

Jo blushed deeply at those word. Goosebumps travelled throughout her as she found out that Kendall's feelings were so strong that he could mention a future with her so easily. She knew that he was just trying to insert some humor into their conversation and that he was no where close to serious a out the daughter thing but once he had said it Jo could not help but imagine Kendall and her living their lives together. She knew that was crazy because if how young they were but that was how she felt.

The New Year also marked a new phase for Big Time Rush. Their performance the day after Christmas while good, innovative, and fresh did not create the huge publicity giant that Gustavo wanted. Kendall's performance on the other hand was another story. His solo for Jo went viral instantly. It spread like wildfire. Teenage boys wanted his confidence and voice while the girls simply wanted Kendall or at the very least for their own lovers to sweep them off their feet the way he had clearly done for Jo. The couple touched millions with their sweetness and willingness to display their affection for one another. In the weeks that followed they became of the most searched couples on the Internet and online video if Kendall serenading Jo got hit after hit.

The publicity worked wonders for big time rush as more and more people became curios about the band that Kendall was on. Investors were now lining up left and right to sign them and finance the album and world tour.

Kendall's stunt also helped Jo out. People were curious about this girl that Kendall cared so much about. Even when she making the movies she did not get the kind of attention she was receiving now. The producers of New Town High also got wind of what happened and now were even more excited to have Jo on the Jo on the show. She was originally slated to play a secondary character but with all the publicity that Jo was receiving they decided to recast her as Rachel, one of the female leads. Everything was finally falling into place for all the teenagers for Minnesota.

Jo was watching by the pool as the guys were being doted upon for a photo shoot. Nothing with them was ever dull and just watching them switch from costume to costume was entertaining as they tries to force the director of the shoot to portray them the way they wanted to be. The shoot ran longer than anyone anticipated but finally the guys and the director were able to find a compromise.

Jo didn't mind waiting but she was starting to get a little impatient since she had been waiting all day to spend time with her boyfriend. She grinned happily when she heard the director yell wrap for the day. She stretched out on her seat in anticipation as she saw Kendall start walking towards her.

Without warning a little touring cart drove up in between them with the hotel manager yelling into a megaphone.

"Next stop on this Palm Woods tour we have Kendall from the up and coming band Big Time Rush."

Jo was blinded as flash after flash came on as the tourists took pictures of Kendall but what came next really irked her. A bunch of teenage girls suddenly came out of nowhere and started grabbing for her boyfriend and the rest of the guys. They were screaming at the top of their lungs and grabbing whatever they could on the guys' bodies. They had no choice but to run from the area leaving Jo staring at the spot where her boyfriend had stood just a few seconds ago.

"What the heck was that?!" Jo furiously turned to annoying tour guide/manager who just ruined her afternoon with Kendall.

"That was big time experience, just part of a Palm Woods day." He was already driving trying to avoid any further anger Jo could direct at him.

Jo was not a stranger when it came to Kendall but before it was isolated to Lucy. Now it seems she had a sea of teenage hormones to deal with. After all the time they spent apart she just wanted was to spend time with the guy she loved but as usual something came up.

Jo made her way back to her apartment and was turning the key to when she hear footsteps rushing down the hallway. She turned to see Kendall heading straight for her but with about a half dozen girls still chasing after him. He looked absolutely exasperated as he reached her.

He grabbed her arm. "Jo please help me. You have to hide me!"

The look of desperation on his face almost made her smile. He looked so cute. Jo opened the door and ushered him inside. Kendall leaned tiredly against the door as he listened intently. Not more than a few seconds later he heard the screams and footsteps move past the door.

"Thanks. I love you." He blended over to catch his breath. When he didn't hear a response he looked over to see Jo flipping channels on the television but not really watching anything. He moved over to sit beside her.

"Jo?" He asked worriedly. When she still would not look at him he started to really panic.

"I'm sorry that I ran from the pool but those girls were chasing me and I didn't know what else to do."  
Kendall could see her flinch when he mentioned the girls chasing him and he understood.

Kendall tried to stop himself from smiling. He knew that Jo was the jealous type and he actually found that kind of attractive that she wanted him all to herself. He was sure if their roles were reversed he would feel the same way.

"I'm sorry that they were chasing me but you know that you that you are the only I want chasing me right?"  
Kendall rubbed his hand across her arm.

Jo finally looked his way. "I know. It's just hard seeing them come after you. I keep imagining how it easy it would be for one of them to worm their way into your heart until you fall in love with her."

"That could never happen. I'm so desperately in love with you that there isn't even any room for someone else to worm their way in there." He tried to reassure her.

"Even Lucy?" Jo didn't want to voice her fears but they had promised each other to talk things through with each other.

"Yes even Lucy. We are just friends. She knows that I love you. She even told me that I belonged with you. I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt you." Kendall kissed her cheek to emphasize what he was saying.

Jo nodded and leaned into his arms, allowing Kendall to wrap his arms around her. "Same here. You never have to worry with me. You can always trust me, I'll never betray you. I love you Kendall." Jo knew that Kendall had his own insecurities so she wanted to reassure him as well.

Kendall kissed her full in the lips. "I'm going to hold you to that." Jo's response was to pull him into the kiss more. She shifted her position until she was sitting in his lap. Jo could feel Kendall get more and more excited as their kiss got more intense. He reached behind her to move his hands beneath her shirt to the small of her back. Kendall loved touching Jo's skin, it felt so smooth and flawless that he had to resist the urge to just grope her everywhere. There was so much sexual energy between them at the moment that he didn't think that she would stop him wherever he decided to touch but he wanted to move slowly and savor each moment with her.

Jo was on fire. She was sure that every single part of her body that Kendall was touching was burning. She felt him move slowly across her back and any other time she would have appreciated him moving slowly but not right now. She wanted him to touch her everywhere, she wanted him to explore everything that would only ever belong to him.

She decided to take the initiative and peeled her shirt up above her head. Kendall had seen her without her top before but he couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend's almost exposed chest. He saw Jo smirk as she reached back and removed the clasp to her bra, letting it fall away.

Now this was something he had never seen before and he slowly brought his hands up to touch her breasts, kneading them slowly.

Jo moaned and Kendall took that as approval to continue. He leaned down to place one of her nipples in his mouth and when he made contact Jo put her hand on his head to tell him that she wanted more.

Jo could feel the growing bulge in Kendall's pants and shifted her weight again until Kendall looked up to her. She stood up off him and moved towards her bedroom, giving Kendall a seductive look on the way. She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them off before disappearing into her room.

As soon as Jo's pants hit the floor he took off after her. As he entered her room the sight before him took his breath away. Jo was lying on the bed with her head resting on one arm in nothing but a black thong.

Kendall was about to hop onto the bed with her but Jo stopped him.  
"Not like that you don't." She was pointing to all the clothes he still had on.

Kendall could not undress quickly enough. It was Jo's turn to stare as more and more of Kendall's well sculpted body came into view. He stopped when he only had his white boxers left.

They looked at each other in silent understanding as they both removed their last articles of clothing. Jo motioned him to join her on the bed. They resumed their kissing but more passionately this time, both enjoying how their naked bodies pressed against one another. They both rubbed their hands anywhere they could reach as their lust reached a frenzy. Kendall's hands moved lower until he found the moist folds of her center. He rubbed small circles as he felt her dampness increase.

Jo's breathing became ragged as she became comfortable with his hand down there. She tugged on his head to indicate that she was ready for more.

Kendall moved again until he was laying in between Jo's legs. She instinctively open her legs to allow him more access.

Jo could feel the tip of his erection pressing against her center. Jo could already anticipate his question.

"Go on. I want to feel you." She whispered heavily.

Kendall was afraid if hurting her but he felt better with her reassurance.

I'm truth Jo was afraid of the pain but she didn't want to say or do anything to make Kendall's confidence waver. She felt him slide inside of her but he stopped right at her barrier. They gave each other one more loving look before Kendall pulled back slightly and push inside her hard.

Jo yelped at the sting she felt and she shut her eyes tightly fighting back the tears. Kendall held completely still waiting for her approval to continue.

After a bit the pain started to subside and Jo urged him to continue. Kendall slowly withdrew until all but the tip was buried inside her and then pushed all the way in. He had never felt anything like this before. The way his girlfriend felt around him was indescribable, it was all he could do to not explode right then and there.

He moved in and out slowly, trying to not rush. He wanted to Jo to get as much out of this as he did.

Jo thought the pain would never stop but as soon as it did, it was replaced by a pleasure she had never known. Her boyfriend slid in and out of her in a slow rhythm and she felt a warm feeling starting to build up. At first she was afraid that Kendall would not last long enough because it was their first time but she should have known better. Kendall was making sure that this was memorable for her as well.

Soon the pleasure was all she could think about as it mounted higher and higher. She started to match his downward thrusts with movements of her own.

The added friction was more than Kendall could handle. He knew he was getting close but then a thought suddenly popped into his brain.

He was torn between telling her and wanting to release inside her. His love and respect for her won out.  
"Jo I'm going to- I can't." Kendall was struggling to say what he wanted.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." She knew right away what he meant.

"You are?" Kendall was suddenly nervous why she would be on the pill while they were apart.

Jo nodded. "I was hoping for this when I found out I was going to see you again. I want to feel you."

Jo's admission sent Kendall over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came deep inside Jo.

Jo gasped when she felt Kendall release inside her and it made her reach her own height. She dug her nails into his back, lost in her own height.

They still rubbed slowly against each other as they came down from the wonderful feeling they had just experienced. Kendall collapsed exhausted on top of her. He was still buried inside of her, unwilling to yet to remove that connection.

They finally rolled apart and separated. Jo snuggled against Kendall while he wrapped his arm around her as they pushed towards each other. Kendall yawned sleepily.

Jo smiled and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always." He whispered to her sleep staring to over come him.

"Always." She answered as she fell asleep in the one place she had wanted to fall asleep in for so long. In Kendall's arms.

* * *

Jo woke up suddenly to the sound her phone ringing. By the lack of light coming through the window she judged they had been for sleeping for at least a few hours. Kendall's arm was still wrapped around her and she was filled with a sense of joy at seeing Kendall so content to be with her.

She reached over to the counter and answered the phone when she realized it was her agent calling.

Her agent told her that Jo would be receiving her first script for New Town High in the morning and they expected her to start learning her lines right away. She was happy to hear her agent told her that the show kept their word and cast her in a leading row. Her agent told her that they had finally cast her love interest for the show. Jo hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward because she had never played someone's love interest before. She asked her agent who was playing her love interest on the show.

"Can you repeat that?" Jo could not believe the name her agent had just said. It just wasn't possible. It seems like nothing would ever simple for her and Kendall.

Kendall woke up when he heard Jo yell. He was about to ask her what was going on when he saw her on the phone. He waited impatiently as Jo finished her phone call, he was uncomfortable with the way Jo was talking on the phone. He knew something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong Jo?" He asked when she finally ended the call.

"My agent told me who is going to play my love interest in the show." Jo looked at Kendall nervously.

Kendall didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't want to hear about anyone hugging or kissing Jo unless it was him but he tries to be understanding. Jo was an actress, they were going to have to deal with this from time to time.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked calmly. He didn't know yet that it was much worse than he thought.

"Jett Stetson." Jo whispered to him, horrified.

_**A/N Hope you guys liked this. Please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all are enjoying the holidays. A nice present would be if you guys let me know of you like the story so far :p j/k Here is the next chapter. Not many more to go.**_

Lucy did not like how accurate her prediction had turned out. When she had told Kendall that Carlos and James were going to fight over her, she wasn't serious at all.

She was so comfortable with the little group and spending time with them that she was taken off guard when both James and Carlos approached her by the pool and promptly said that they had decided to let her choose which one of them would be her new boyfriend. At first she was actually flattered that their opinion of her had changed so much that they wanted to date her but after a while she just couldn't handle all the attention she was getting from them. It's not that she didn't think that they were not date worthy but she was afraid of ruining the friendships she had made. They were so much more than she expected. She had told herself that her friendship with Kendall would be enough to make her happy but after the rest of the guys had warmed to her and she felt their companionship she didn't want to lose it. Then there was the fact that she was still in love with Kendall. She was not trying to win him back or trying to ruin his relationship with Jo but there was no doubt her feeling were still there, albeit buried and hidden from everyone. Lucy was at peace with her decision to push Kendall towards Jo but that didn't mean she quite ready to date someone new yet especially someone close to Kendall.

Things got a little more complicated when her brother had to leave on tour. She admitted to everyone that she was afraid to be alone all the time and almost everyone became adamant that she move into the Palm Woods. Most of the apartments were a little too expensive for Lucy but there just happened to be a really small one available that no one else wanted. James and Carlos pretty much told her that it was a sign that she should move. She knew that it might be a little awkward for Kendall and Jo to have Lucy close by so she decided to talk it over with Jo first.

"I'm not thrilled by the idea of you moving in but they all seem enamored by the idea and they seem to enjoy having you around. Even Kendall." Jo admitted to her when she had pulled her aside to talk.

"I enjoy being around them too but just as friends. I swear. I would never try to hurt you guys or sabotage your relationship with Kendall. Even I can see that he clearly belongs with you." Lucy was uncomfortable talking this out with Jo but she didn't want to move in without Jo's and by extension Kendall's approval.

"Okay, I guess. As long you promise. I love him Lucy." Jo looked at her intently, making sure she got her point across.

"I know. I could always tell that he loves you too. I promise, Jo." She was hoping that Jo wouldn't make her bring up anymore memories and emotions.

"Well then. Welcome home, I guess? Let me know if you need help moving in." Jo was surprised to suddenly feel Lucy hugging her thankfully. Jo hesitated then happily hugged her back. It was only then that Jo decided that they could be friends. She knew she could never trust Lucy completely but she would try for her friends' sake.

"Any advice for Kendall and I? I really want things to stay great with Kendall and I. Since we are trying to be friends now and since you have known him longer, I was hoping that you had some secret insight to share." Jo asked Lucy suddenly, she didn't know what made her ask.

Lucy was shocked that Jo was asking for relationship advice with her ex, and on top of that a relationship that seemed to be going great. She thought about it intently for a second before answering. "Just be honest with him all the time. I'm sure you know what I did to him?"

Jo nodded weakly.

"Well I know the one thing he will not be able to take is someone else betraying him, especially you. He needs you more than you could ever imagine. He opened up to you when no one else could get in, don't make him regret it. Don't even give him a reason to suspect a betrayal. I know you wouldn't do that to him and I know that's a lot to put on you but that a price you may have to pay to be with him because what I did to him. He may be irrationally jealous at times, don't fight him about just reassure him. In time I believe it won't even bother him but for now just tolerate him."

Jo did not expect Lucy to give her such a direct and truthful answer. She supposed that really meant that Lucy really wanted Kendall and Jo to be together. Lucy gave her a lot to think about.

"Thanks. I appreciate it" Jo raised her hand to shake Lucy's hand but instead Lucy gave her another hug. They both ended up giggling stupidly at the new friendship and understanding that they seemed to have formed.

Kendall was happy that Jo and Lucy were both making an effort to get along. Kendall still made a point not to spend any time with Lucy alone just to make sure that Jo had no reason to get jealous. Things were looking up for their family they all seemed to be set both in the emotion department as well as career wise.

There was still one thing that was bothering Kendall and that was Jo's new costar. He had always hated Jet and nothing Jet had shown him warranted Kendall changing his feelings toward the slimy bastard. Jett still thought the world was centered around him and that his looks and money entitled him to whatever he desired and it was clear to Kendall that what he desired was Jo. He wasn't even subtle about it, blatantly saying that because he was better looking than Kendall then he belonged with Jo. He seemed to conveniently forget that he would have sexually assaulted Jo if Kendall hadn't been there to stop him. Everyone could see that the only reason Jett wanted Jo was because she was popular at the moment and he saw her as a way to increase his fan base even more.

Kendall had planned to accompany Jo as much as he could to the set but Jett tested his self-control each time he saw the stuck up dirt bag. He had come close to punching Jett several times already and the only thing that stopped him was his concern for Jo's career. He didn't want Jo to be known as the starlet with a jealous boyfriend that punched out her lead actors. If he did that then no one might want to work with her anymore. As soon as he was satisfied with the security around Jo and that Jett would not be able to force any unwanted advances on his girlfriend Kendall stopped coming to the set unless there was a special occasion.

Today was such a day for Kendall. It was the anniversary of his mom and Katie's death. Since moving to California and getting back with Jo, Kendall had finally moved past his guilt and sorrow. In the past he would have spent the day hiding away from the world and letting his emotions get the better of him but now he saw today as a day to remember the happy times with his family and to remember how lucky he was to have had them in his life and to now have a new family around him. Kendall realized how blessed he really was, no matter how dark or desperate his life had gotten there were always people around him that loved him. Even Lucy who had betrayed him found a way back into his life and now they were both stronger for it. He finally learned that he didn't have to bear the world's problems on his shoulders and that his new family was more than willing to share the burned and share it he did. The guys marveled on how much Kendall now opened up to them, it was like he was a whole new person. Before they could hardly read Kendall but now he was like an open book, it was so easy now to tell what he was feeling for everything finally reflected in his eyes. Kendall no longer kept thing bottled up, each member of his little providing something to make his life just a little bit easier.

Of course there was no one Kendall turned to more than Jo. The months since their reunion were the best he had ever experienced. The honesty and love between the two of them was even greater than the first time they were together. They fit so seamlessly into each other's lives that they just knew it was meant to be. There were difficulties along the way and there always will be but after what they had gone through any problem they faced seem like minor obstacle.

Even Jo's father had started to warm towards Kendall. Since they had finally joined her in LA after the holidays Kendall noticed that her father went out of his way to make sure Kendall was always comfortable when he was with him. Jo's dad never flat out and apologized for what he did and Kendall didn't hold it against him and this seemed to increase Mr. Taylor's respect for Kendall.

There were times that they were so busy that they barely had the time to spend together or if they did have the time then they were too tired to do anything but fall asleep in one another's arms. This didn't matter to them, they knew after their separation that spending one minute with each other was better than not being with each other at all.

Then there was the jealousy. The rest of their family actually found it quite cute at how both Kendall and Jo would get jealous over the smallest things even if it was so obvious that they only had eyes for each other. That didn't stop them from turning green when a member of the opposite sex even looked at them the wrong way. Jo was jealous of all the crazy female fans that Kendall and Big Time Rush seemed to attract. They were always around and no matter what they did they always seemed to find a way to ask for an autograph or a picture. Jo especially hated it when the fan who was taking a picture with Kendall would kiss his cheek. She felt that her lips were the only ones that belonged on any part of Kendall.

Kendall, on the other hand, had to constantly reign in his jealousy that Jo was becoming a television sensation. There were literally hundreds of websites dedicated to pictures of her and how hot she was. He knew that the studio was getting thousands of fan mail filled with proposals and requests for dates but nothing or no one made Kendall more jealous than Jett. Jett made no secret about he wanted Jo for himself and that in his opinion they would make the perfect Hollywood couple. Jo had to constantly reassure Kendall that there was nothing going on between her and Jett despite what all the tabloids and paparazzi made it look like.

Jo was completely honest with Kendall. She despised working with Jett and his constant chasing after her was starting to wear on her. At first she didn't even know how to mask her disgust for Jett. It was so obvious that they had no chemistry that the studio delayed when their characters would get together on the show. It got so bad at one point that the writers thought about dumping the characters but they decided to give it one more shot and hired a method acting coach to help her out.

Basically what they wanted was for Jo to actually pretend that she was in love with Jett even when not in front of the camera. This was all to build chemistry, they explained. It was what was best for the show. She may not want to do it but this was the type of business she was in, they told her that she had to be professional.

Kendall hated the idea. Not only did he have to think about his girlfriend pretend to love Jett on screen but now he had to endure off the screen as well. If Jo's career didn't depend on it he never would have agreed to it and he was only able to tolerate it because of Jo's constant reassurances that there was or never will be anything going on between her and Jett. It was all fake, she promised, and that she loved only him. Jo also promised him that no matter how much practice she needed she would never kiss Jett off the screen and would only kiss him on screen if absolutely necessary. Kendall had to accept that. She showed a lot of character in trusting Lucy to be around him, it was the least he could do to show her that he believed in their relationship enough to trust whatever she told him.

This day just happened to be a special occasion on the set of New Town High. It was the season finale for the upstart show. The producers had decided to wait until now for Jo's and Jett's characters, Drake and Rachel to finally get together. They had an amazing script planned that they were sure the audience would love and it ended with Drake and Rachel kissing for the first time. Jo didn't want to be working this day, she knew how important this day was for Kendall and she ached to be with him. She knew that she relied on her more than anyone else and this was the one day that she could not disappoint him. She promised Kendall that she would see him as soon as the studio let her out for the day. If it wasn't for the importance of this episode Jo would have found a way to postpone filming for another day. On top of all the anxiety she felt about not being with Kendall today, she was also very anxious about kissing Jett. She had never kissed anyone other than Kendall and it was freaking her out.

The acting coach saw her nervousness and was giving her all the advice he could offer but nothing seemed to work. Finally the coach was relegated to one last tactic. He had avoided using this tactic on Jo because he knew how sensitive she was about her past with Jett. He didn't know the specifics but he knew that there had to be a reason why Jo disliked Jett so much because any other actress he knew would have given almost anything to be in Jo's shoes and kiss the handsome Jett Stetson.

"When you kiss Jett just pretend that you are kissing your boyfriend." Jo noticed that he looked almost apologetic that he suggested that.

Jo was horrified at the suggestion. Kissing Kendall had always seemed almost sacred to her and imagining Kendall while kissing Jett just seemed blasphemous to her. He explained that if she wanted the episode to be successful then she had no choice, it had to be believable or the producers would dump them all.

Jo hated it but she agreed to do what was needed. She felt so guilty about it that she was about to text Kendall when there was a knock on her dressing room door. It opened and Jett peaked in looking a little flustered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" She agreed and he led her to the back of the set where there was no one around.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"One of the producers just came to see me and pretty much told me that we had to nail this episode or we can kiss our characters goodbye." Jo had never seen Jett stressed the way he was now but she should have guessed that the one thing he cared about was his career.

"It will be fine. This episode will be great." She didn't know what else to say.

"I think we should practice our lines. We start filming in about an hour and it could be our last chance." Jett asked her sincerely.

Jo agreed and they went through their lines. Everything was fine until they got to the final scene where they had to kiss. Jett leaned into kiss her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Jo if you aren't comfortable with this then we might as well kiss this gig goodbye." Jett hissed at her. "You might not like me but you and I both know that our careers are important to us. So might as well get over it and do your job."

Jo knew that he was right, as much as she hated it he was right. She felt tears prick her eyes at what she was about to do. She knew it was just a kiss but she couldn't help it that she hated it. _At least Kendall isn't around to see this._ She thought to herself.

They repeated the last round of lines until they again got to the point where they had to kiss. Jett leaned in to attempt to kiss her again. _Just pretend its Kendall, just pretend its Kendall, just pretend its Kendall. _She kept repeating those words in her head and closed her eyes. She felt Kendall's lips touch hers and she felt his hands wrapping around her. She felt more comfortable and relaxed and responded fully to the kiss. She responded the way she would have responded to Kendall, full of need and passion.

When the kiss was over, Jett smiled at her wickedly, thanked her and without another word walked away. _What a jerk. _

Jo was making her way back to the set when she ran into one of the producers.

"Hey Jo. Good luck today."

"Thanks." Jo replied weakly. She wondered if he was going to give her the same lecture about the episode needing to be great that he had given to Jett.

"The show has been great so far. I know we were kind of hard on you at the start but a lot has changed during the season. The fans love you so we know that this will be your first on screen kiss and we understand if it will be a little hard for you so just do you can and we will see you next season okay? You have a pretty large following out there. Did you know that?" the producer went on and on about how fans could not seem to get enough of her and because of that the writers had already started penning her lines for the next season.

Jo was just nodding weakly and when the producer noticed that her mind was else where he simply patted her on her back and wished her luck again and walked away.

Jo stared straight ahead at Jett who was talking to another pretty actress. When he noticed her looking at him he gave her another wicked smirk.

_What did I just do?!Damn I really hate that guy. I'm so glad that Kendall wasn't here to see that especially today of all days. _Jo stormed off towards her dressing room thinking of how to get back at him. She angrily kicked a bouquet of flowers that someone had carelessly left on the floor as she promised herself that Jett would pay for this.

* * *

Kendall walked through the set of New Town High looking for his girlfriend. When he didn't find her in her dressing room he started asking around the set. Jo was going to be really happy to see him here. Kendall knew that she was stressing not being there for him today and that she was also worried about doing well in this episode so he bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers and made her way to the set to show her that he supported her.

He was starting to get frustrated when he couldn't find her but finally one of the camera men he approached said he saw her g to the back of the set so Kendall made his way over there. He was thinking of the best to surprise her but it was him who surprised. The whole world disappeared as he saw Jo kissing Jett passionately. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to say or do. He dropped the flowers he had brought for Jo and walked away.

Thought after thought went to Kendall's head. He was going crazy with everything that swimming through his brain. He knew that Jo wouldn't do that to him. There had to be an explanation, didn't there? Jo wasn't like that. She would never hurt him. He convinced himself that there had to be a reason they were kissing when there were clearly no cameras around. He decided that he would give her a chance to explain. Jo always told him everything, and she would tell him what was really going on.

* * *

Jo got her chance to get back at Jett. During filming Jo decided that she would subtly change up her cues that she and Jett had practiced so many times before. They were never part of the script so no one would ever know that she was exacting a little bit of revenge. Her plan worked perfectly and Jett messed up scene after scene. It got so bad at the end that the producers were threatening to replace him for next season. She felt so satisfied that she didn't even mind the kissing scene anymore and she nailed it perfectly.

Jo was glad that the day was finally over and she had her driver take her back to the Palm Woods. She smiled when she saw Kendall waiting for her in the lobby like he always did on the days that she spent a lot of time at the studio. She kissed him happily but she was a little surprised when he hardly kissed her back and pulled away quickly. She kicked herself for being too happy today when for Kendall this was a sad day.

"How are you?" She hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he asked in an even voice.

"Yeah. Today at the set was actually pretty great." Jo was thinking about how much trouble Jett had gotten into at the end of the day but Kendall took her words to mean something else entirely.

"I see. Anything interesting happen today?" Kendall kept his face even but Jo didn't know that his heart was breaking underneath.

"No. We finished filming the last episode of the season but that's done now. I'm here now, I'm all yours. Let's head up to my apartment. My dad's out of town today on business." She changed the subject quickly and gave him a seductive look to make him think about something else other than her kissing Jett on screen.

Kendall's heart now broke all the way. Jo had just lied to him. They were always honest with each other or so he thought. Was this the first time she had lied to him? How long have she and Jett been going on behind his back?

"I'm a little tired. I'm just going to head up to my apartment." Kendall said wearily as he headed to the elevator.

Jo's face fell. "Are you sure?"

Kendall didn't even look back at her. "Yeah. See you."

Jo wanted to call him back but she knew that he might need some space tonight. "Okay just call me whenever you want to okay? Or you can come over whenever you need to."

He nodded at her as the elevators closed.

The night was extra ordinarily long for Jo. She stayed up most of the night waiting for Kendall to call or knock on her door and she was disappointed when he didn't. She finally forced herself to fall asleep early in the morning, if she didn't have to stop by the set in the morning she may have stayed awake all night.

Jo was exhausted by the time she made it on the set. She had barely fallen asleep when she heard her alarm clock go off. She flopped onto her dressing room chair so that the make -up artists could work their magic before she had to go in front of the cameras for her interviews today. They were about halfway through when there was knock on her door and one of the prop assistants walked through her door carrying a bouquet of flowers. There were a little worn but she could tell that they were beautiful, whoever bought them must have dealt out some money.

"We found these on the floor while cleaning up yesterday. Your name was on the card." The assistant told her before walking out.

Jo reached over and took out the card to see who they were from.

_To Jo,_

_From your number one fan. I love you._

_-Kendall._

Jo stopped moving in shock. She dropped the card and asked the make-up artists to leave the room for a while. Jo could hardly breathe, Kendall was here yesterday. How much did he see?

She grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed Kendall's number. It went straight to voicemail. She tried again, same thing. She was beginning to get worried so she called his apartment.

_Hello? _She heard Carlos answer sleepily.

"Carlos. It's Jo. Can I talk to Kendall?" She told him hurriedly.

"_Kendall. I haven't seen him since last night. I thought he was spending the night at your place. Hold on, let me ask the others."_ Carlos put the headset down as he went to check Kendall's room and wake the others.

"_Jo? No one here has seen him since last night. Logan is trying his cell now but it's going straight to voicemail. You really haven't seen him? What's going on? His bed hasn't been slept in" _Carlos was beginning to mirror her panic on the other line.

"I haven't seen him either. Look around the palm woods. I'm going to call around." She told him as she ended the call.

She called everyone she could think of but no one had seen him. Finally she called Lucy but Lucy told her that she hadn't heard from Kendall either.

"_What's going? Why are you looking for him? Did you do something?" _Jo could hear the concern in Lucy's voice but her old suspicions reared its head.

"You better tell me if you are with him, Lucy!" She screamed into her phone.

Lucy screamed right back. _"I haven't seen him Jo. Did you hurt him? Thin, Jo. If you hurt him then I would be the last person he would want to see."_

Jo started crying. "I did broke my promise to him, Lucy. I broke my promise to him and I didn't tell him because I didn't think he was even there. I should have told him. I should have explained."

"I need to look for Kendall." Lucy ended the phone before Jo could say anything else.

Jo was crying openly now. Kendall was missing, her boyfriend was missing and he thought that she had betrayed him.

_**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. Also, I'm going to start winding this story down so there are only a few chapters left. Let me know if there is anything you think I should add or that I may have missed but hopefully you guys have enjoyed this story so far. Please let me kno. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter** 20_

The day couldn't have gone any slower for Jo Taylor. They had finished filming the final episode of the season the day before but now she had a whole bunch of interviews scheduled as well as the end of season interview with the producers and writers.

She went through the motions but her mind was all on Kendall. She thought to herself that she should be out there looking for him and not here doing these stupid interviews. The interviews were especially difficult when the interviewer would ask questions about her love life. She reiterated to the interviewers the strength of her and Kendall's relationship, all the while hoping that it was still true. Jo did her best to steer the questions away from she and Kendall as best she could but some of the interviewers would not be dissuaded.

She couldn't help but feel helpless that she was stuck at the set while Kendall's friends were all looking for him. She knew that the guys loved Kendall like a brother. They would stop their entire lives to make sure that Kendall was alright. She dreaded what they would think of her that she couldn't do the same. She also dreaded that Lucy was searching for Kendall. Even though Lucy had promised not to interfere with her and Kendall's relationship Jo was still worried what would happen between the two if Kendall was in a vulnerable position. Jo scolded herself for thinking this, it wasn't even important right now. The only thing that mattered was that they made sure Kendall was okay. She had to trust Kendall that he would never cheat on her but then again would he still consider it cheating if he thinks that she was kissing Jett behind his back. She scolded herself for not immediately telling him the truth when she saw him the night before. She should have known better than to hide something from Kendall even when she thought that he did not see what happened. Lucy had warned her about that very thing. She told Jo that Kendall maybe irrational when it came to things like this and all of it occurring on the day he needed her most just made it worse. She hoped that Lucy would not take advantage of the situation and try to win Kendall back. Despite everything Lucy said Jo knew that Lucy was still desperately in love with Kendall. If someone looked into her eyes close enough, the love for Kendall could be seen so plainly. Jo knew because it was the same look she saw in the mirror when she was thinking about Kendall.

Jo clutched her phone tightly in her hand. She was anxiously waiting for anyone to call her that they had found her boyfriend yet. The interviewers had to deal with constant breaks as she took the time to call one if the guys. She knew that if she just went through the interviews straight that she would get done sooner but she couldn't help herself, she had to call to check. The guys were patient with her calls and she could tell that she was just as disappointed as they were when they had no new news to offer her. The one person they could not seem to reach was Lucy. Her phone would ring and ring but would always go to voicemail eventually. She did not even respond to the dozens of text messages that the guys sent to her. They were all flustered, unsure of what that meant. Was she not answering because she was still out searching, or because she had found him and something was terribly wrong.

Finally her day was winding down. She had finished all her interviews and now all that was left was for to meet with the writers and producers. She was waiting very impatiently in her dressing room. She had gotten tired of sitting down and now had taken to pacing back and forth, she was really hoping that the meeting wouldn't last too long.

There was a knock on her door and a young woman spoke through the closed door and told her that they were ready for her. The woman led her to another part of the studio that Jo rarely saw. It was where all the managers, producers, and writers had their offices.

She made her way to the conference room, she was still thinking about Kendall but as she got closer to the room she suddenly heard some yelling. The closed doors muffled the sound a little but they were so loud that some of it came through doors.

It seemed to increase in intensity as she got closer. Jo couldn't quite make out who was yelling or about what so she moved closer to hear what was going on when the door flew open.

"You won't get away with this! I'm a big Hollywood star!" Jett was furiously storming out of the conference room.

He stopped when he saw Jo. "This is all your fault!" He was about to say something more but he was cut off by a security guard.

"I've been ordered to escort you off the studio." He told Jett calmly but sternly.

Jett turned a deep shade if crimson. He looked like he was torn between yelling at Jo some more and the embarrassment of being hauled outside by the burly security guard.

He turned and walked off with the guard still trailing behind him, not likely to let Jett out of his sight until they were off the studio premises.

Jo was dumb founded with what had just occurred in front of her. She was still staring at nothing when she heard someone call out for her.

"Jo, we are ready for you." The producer called out. She nervously stepped into the room and sat down in an empty chair. She was suddenly afraid that they were getting rid of her character because they had obviously gotten rid of Jett's character. Nothing else could have riled him up so much because nothing mattered to Jett except his career.  
This was the last thing Jo needed on this already miserable day.

"As you probably surmised, Jett will not be returning next season. We were already contemplating it but the last episode sealed the deal for us. No one here appreciates the way he manipulates those around him and more than one female employee has made verbal complaints about how Jett talks and treats them. We thought it best to sever ties with him before we end up in a sexual harassment lawsuit. One of the interns also over heard what happens between you and Jett yesterday and how he tricked you into kissing him off screen. We wanted to do something about it yesterday but we thought it best to wait until after filming. Do you agree with our decision?"

Jo didn't know what to say. She just nodded.

"We will also need to find a replacement for Jett so we need you to come in a week or so to go through some auditions. Other than that, great job this season and we look forward to many more."

For the first time today Jo smiled. Kendall would be thrilled with this news, she couldn't wait to tell him. "Thank you, I love being on New Town High."

They smiled as they waved good bye to her, they were busily going through their files for the next person they would be meeting.

Jo hurriedly went back to her dressing room to collect her belongings. She didn't take time to organize things like she normally would. She just threw everything into her bag and took off.

She was stopped when the same burly security guard who had escorted Jett out.

"That other guy really hates you. He thinks you hot him canned. Be careful, probably best to stay away from him."

"Thanks." She appreciated the warning but she had more important things to deal with than Jett and his over-sized ego.

Kendall was completely lost. After what Jo told him that night before and seeing Jo kiss Jett, he felt like his world was unraveling all over again. When he left Jo the night before he decided he needed some air and so he went for a walk. Kendall didn't know long he had been walking but from the ache in his legs he guessed it must have been at least several hours. Time didn't even matter to him right now. Even after all the walking he had already done he wanted to keep going, he didn't know where he wanted to go but anywhere would be better than the Palm Woods. Anywhere would be better than going back to confront everyone.

He couldn't believe that this was happening all over again. That part of his life was supposed to be over with, everything was supposed to be different now. He was different now, Jo was different, heck even Lucy was different now. Everything should have been great, but just when he thought things were finally in place reality rears its ugly head again.

Kendall supposed that he should have guessed that something bad was going to happen, things were just too good to be true.

Maybe I don't deserve to be happy. Kendall thought to himself. Maybe what I did in the past is just too much to forgive and this is life just reminding me that I deserve to be miserable. Was I right the first time around? Maybe Jo does deserve better and is finally starting to realize that she needs someone better than him.

After a while Kendall found that he had entered a park of some sort. it was deserted because of how late it was. The early morning air hung heavily and seemed to collect near the ground like a slight fog or mist. All the walking as well as the emotional turmoil he was in started to weigh in on Kendall and he started to tire. He flopped down on the bench he saw and closed his eyes. he just needed to test for a few minutes, just a few minutes to catch his breath and relieve the ache in his feet. No matter how exhausted he was there was no way he was going back to the Palm Woods. He knew that there was nothing left for him there, just betrayal.

He sat on the bench for the longest time, just trying to decide what to do.  
He thought about calling someone, anyone but who could he really call. If he called the guys then he would just be ruining what they had built, he of course couldn't call Jo, then there was Lucy. His thoughts lingered on Lucy for a few moments but decided that if Jo was too good to be true then it must be true for Lucy as well.  
His hand was on his phone, still tethering on the edge of whether to call her or not when the exhaustion finally overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

If Kendall thought that he would find solace in his sleep then he was deathly wrong. His dreams echoed his fears and turned into nightmares that he thought he would never wake from. They came in bits and pieces, sometimes they showed him entire scenes and other times just parts of his life that he was desperate to forget. He saw his deepest fears manifested and he cringed at what they showed him.

The last nightmare was the worst. It was so vivid and so real that he was absolutely sure that it was happening right in front of him. He could feel the frigid air, he could see his breath in front of him from the cold, and he could even the sting on his fingers as he trailed his hand across the ice.

He was back at the night of the accident, he was sure of it. He remembered every detail, it was etched permanently in his head. How could he not, that one night changed his life forever. He saw himself standing in the middle of the lake, he saw the car tumble over the edge and shatter the ice into a million pieces. He felt the sharp stabs of pain as he fell into the freezing waters. It was so cold that it literally felt like knives were stabbing him everywhere at once. His breaths came ragged as he managed to pull himself up on a large enough slab of ice. He turned when he heard a terrifying scream. His gaze fell on the car, the whole time thinking not again, not again, please don't let this happen again. He prayed that he didn't have to relive his sister's last moments again.

His prayers were answered, when he looked at the window of the car he didn't see Katie but what he saw was no less terrifying. Jo was in the car, she was screaming his name, she was begging him to help her. She screamed one more time as the car disappeared beneath the surface and as before Kendall stood their frozen, unable to move.

The scene shifted and he was back at the edge of the lake. He was draped in blankets as EMTs and firefighters were rushing around. Then they all stopped and turned to look at him. He recognized them all. Their faces stated at him accusingly as they raised their hands and pointed to him.

"Why didn't you save my daughter?!" She loved you, did you know that? I knew I was right about you!  
Mr. Taylor yelled at him accusingly.

Logan, James , and Carlos approached him all of them yelling at the same time. "Why didn't you save her, Kendall. What if it was us, would you just let us go as well?"

The last two faces he saw made him go pale white. It was his mom and Katie. "Why Kendall, why? Didn't you love us? Didn't you love her?"

Kendall was no shaking horribly as he let out a blood curling scream. He was shaking harder and harder as the nightmare in front of him faded.

Kendall was still screaming wildly as his eyes popped open. He was sweating heavily and his breath came in ragged rasps. His arms flailed wildly, thinking he was still in the nightmare.

He felt the grip on his arms tighten and shake him even harder. "Kendall wake up! Kendall it's okay it's just me! Please wake up!"

Kendall's eyes slowly started to focus and he found himself staring at the tear filled eyes of Lucy.

_**A/N The story is almost over. Thanks for sticking with me through this. Please review **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone.**_

"Lucy?" Kendall asked her, still confused on where he was.

Lucy's face was covered with tears and sweat. The way she was breathing it seemed like she had been running all over the place.

"Lucy?" Kendall repeated. "Where is Jo? Where's Katie?"

"Jo should be finishing up at the set soon then she will probably be heading back to the Palm Woods. She's worried sick about you." Lucy wasn't sure she heard Kendall right. Did he just ask her where Katie was? Lucy was no afraid that Kendall was losing his grasp on reality.

"Katie- Katie's gone Kendall. Dint you remember? Are you okay?" She held his arms tightly.

Kendall's eyes started to regain some focus as he remembered where he was. He knew it was a dream but it felt so real that for a moment he thought otherwise.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kendall maneuvered his body so that Lucy would release his arms. He didn't even look her in the eyes as he stood up.

"Kendall, wait. Where are you going?" She made a move to touch him but he flinched away from the contact.

"Nowhere. Doesn't matter." He said weakly.

"Kendall Knight you stop right there!" He stopped but he still didn't look at her.

"What's going on? Jo said that she hurt you but it was all a big misunderstanding."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said simply.

"So you are going to avoid me? Avoid Jo? What about the guys?"  
Lucy was starting to get angry but what she really felt was fear, fear that Kendall was slipping away, fear that he was shutting down emotionally. She knew Kendall could not take another betrayal that's why she was so adamant in telling Jo to be careful when it came to that area in Kendall's life but then again she really couldn't blame Jo because Lucy had not yet heard the whole story. If it was true that it was just all misunderstanding then Lucy knee that she had to make sure that Kendall and Jo at least talked to try and work things out.

Kendall just shook his head slightly as if to indicate that he didn't care anymore. Lucy's fear increased, she was right he was shutting down. She had to bring him back now before he committed himself to the downward spiral that she knew all too well.

"Kendall I spoke to Jo. She loves you so much. She told me that it was all a misunderstanding." Lucy was desperate to find an emotional anchor to keep Kendall from slipping away.

"Oh she told you that did she? what else did she tell you? Did she happen to tell you that she and Jett were kissing off screen? Did she tell you that I gave her a chance to tell me about and she didn't? Did she?" Kendall snapped now. He was tired of Lucy questioning him. He just wanted to go on his way.

Lucy was confused, Jo didn't tell her any of that. How much of it could be true and how much of it is Kendall's fears coming out? What Kendall was saying didn't sound like Jo at all. "No she didn't tell me any of that but if she says it was understanding maybe you should trust her."

Trust? Kendall's anger was out in full force now. "Who are you to lecture me about trust?"

Kendall's words were meant to hurt Lucy and hurt her they did but instead of pushing her away they just increased her determination. "Yes Kendall, I know that I shouldn't even be mentioning your name and trust in the same sentence but I am anyway. I'm your friend, remember? You forgave me."

"Well maybe that was a mistake too!" Kendall was screaming now.

Lucy was crying openly now at what Kendall was saying to her. His words were tearing her heart apart but she forced herself not to break down. She had to remind herself that this wasn't really Kendall but all his fears and pain coming out to the surface. "I understand if that's how you feel but think Kendall. One of the reasons you fell in love with Jo is that she was nothing like who I used to be. She's not me, Kendall! She loves you. Please talk to her." Lucy could not believe that on top of everything else she had to yell at the guy who she loves to work out his relationship with someone else.

Kendall was furious but he was tired of arguing. "Fine! You want me to talk to her? I will! After that will you leave me alone?!"

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. Then pain of Kendall wanting her to leave him alone was more than she could bear so she simply nodded weakly.

"Okay. Tell Jo to meet at the Palm Woods park in an hour. I'll take a cab." Kendall didn't even look at her as he stormed off.

Lucy wanted to stay with him, to try and comfort him some more and to make sure that he really would go and talk to Jo but Kendall's words had already wounded her so deeply that she couldn't take anymore. She took a few minutes to compose herself and then dialed Jo's number.

Jo arrived at the Palm Woods as soon as she could. She went straight up to the guys' apartment and not even stopping at her own to let her dad know that she was back from the set. She was hoping against hope that the guys had found Kendall and that they were all waiting to surprise her in the apartment. That hope was dashed when she reached the apartment. The door was wide open and she saw the Logan on sofa talking loudly on the phone.

He saw her enter the room and raised a finger for her to wait a moment. She waited as patiently as she could but after waiting all day her patience was very thin. He finally got off the phone and told her what she was dreading to hear.

"Still no word. James and Carlos are looking everywhere." Logan's informed her sadly.

"What about the police?" Jo was furiously thinking of what options were left to them.

"They won't help us. Technically some one had to be gone for at least twenty four hours before that can be declared missing." Logan muttered something silently, probably about the ridiculousness of such a rule.

Jo was just to ask of they had heard from Lucy when her phone started ringing. She fumbled to grab it, she was sure it was Kendall.

"Kendall?" She spoke into the phone, not even bothering to check the caller Id.

"It's Lucy." Jo's heart fell when she didn't hear her boyfriend's voice on the other line but she felt her hopes lift a little when Lucy told her what had just happened. Jo did not miss the pain in Lucy's voice as she was relating the story. Jo could hear Lucy's voice break several times when she got to the parts where she was trying to convince Kendall to talk to Jo and when he was saying hurtful things to her.

Jo expressed her thanks to Lucy for braving Kendall's fury to convince him to come talk to her.

"Just fix this, Jo. Please." Lucy told her before ending the call.

Jo then looked at Logan who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement from what he could piece together from the conversation.

Jo told him what Lucy had just told her. She told him that he should call James and Carlos back but she wanted to be the first to speak with Kendall. This was all her fault and she was determined to be the one to fix it.

She looked at her watch to check the time and saw that it was almost the time Kendall had designated for their meeting. She prayed that he would listen to her and that she would be able to reach him past the irrationality. Jo knew that she would have a difficult time breaking through the walls that he had set up around himself but if she could calm him down enough to listen completely what she had to say Jo was confident that his feelings for her would win out.

She paced nervously around the park waiting for Kendall to arrive. It was starting to get late so there were very few people left in the usually busy park. That was just as well, she thought. It would be easier to work things out with Kendall if there weren't people around to hear them. She ran through the mental list of things she would tell Kendall, hoping it would be enough. It had to be enough. She didn't actually cheat on him but then again she wasn't really honest with him either. Jo sighed at herself. She could have avoided all of this if she had just told him the truth right away. At least Jett was long gone, she hoped that news would help Kendall as well.

She looked at her watch to check the time and saw that it was almost the time Kendall had designated for their meeting. She prayed that he would listen to her and that she would be able to reach him past the irrationality.

Jo was still thinking about all the things she could say to Kendall when she felt an arm grab her roughly from behind. She was a little concerned that Kendall would touch her so roughly but pushed the thought aside because she was elated that he had kept his promise to show up.

"Kendall I'm so happy you came." Jo turned to face him but instead of her boyfriend she found herself looking at Jett. He looked furious and drunk.

"Wrong guy." Jett said menacingly.

Jo rolled her eyes angrily. Jett was the reason for all of this. She wanted him gone before Kendall got here and got the wrong idea. "Get out of here, Jett. I don't have time to deal with you."

Jett tightened his grip on Jo's arm causing her to wince in pain. "You ruined my career you stupid bitch! I am a big Hollywood star and you got me kicked off the show!"

"You did that to yourself, you self-centered ego maniac." Jo tried to pull her arm away but he wouldn't let go.

"No you did this to me and you are going to pay for it."

Jo realized belatedly what Jett was thinking. He was drunk and he had the same insane look on his face. Jo knew she was in trouble and Jett confirmed what she feared a second later when he pushed her into the ground.

Jett reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife. Jo eyes went wide with fear. She looked around and there was no one around to help her. Jett smiled as he raised the knife and prepared to plunge it down.  
Jo screamed louder than she had ever screamed before.

Kendall took a cab back to the Palm Woods and headed straight for the park. He was exhausted physically and emotionally and was regretting his decision to come and speak with Jo. He really didn't want to deal with another emotional confrontation. He was so tired, his eyes were swollen red from crying and the lack of sleep. It was a struggle just to keep them open. He slowly made his way through the park, purposely dragging his feet to postpone the inevitable.

He sighed wearily, at least after this he could just disappear. He wanted to shut down so badly. His thoughts turned to his nightmare while walking.  
He could still see so clearly the phantoms in his nightmares. _Why didn't you save her? Why didn't you save her? Yeah._ Kendall thought. _I'm going to save her from me._

That's when he heard the scream. Even if he could not see who had screamed, he knew right away who it was. Kendall ran instinctively ran forward forgetting everything else except for getting to where the scream originated from.

He ran harder than ever before, his exhaustion completely forgotten. He reached a clearing and saw Jo lying on the floor with a figure standing over her. The figure had his hand raised and in the hand he saw the glint of a knife.

Kendall propelled forward faster than he thought possible. He slammed into the figure with bone jarring force. They tumbled downward in a mass of limbs. One of Kendall's hands held the figure's hand tightly, desperately trying to keep him from bringing the knife to bear while his other hand was alternating between trying to punch Jo's attacker and trying to choke him.

Both of them were landing blow after blow and Kendall started getting dizzy from the punishment his already tired body was receiving. Kendall knew from years of hockey that he needed to gain some leverage if he had any hope of winning this fight. With both of his arms already occupied Kendall shifted his legs so that he was wrapped around the other person's legs. Kendall leaned back as much as he could and drove his head forward slamming his head into his opponent in a concussive head butt. Kendall was instantly dizzy from the force of the blow. He felt blood start to drop from his head making his eyes sting and obstructing his vision but the move seemed to work because his opponent staggered back in a daze. Unlike Kendall he was unprepared for such an impact and did not have the chance to brace himself. He wobbled around in a daze, his eyes were completely out of focus. It was only then that Kendall recognized who it was. Kendall stood up quickly, his anger refocusing him and moved forward to resume the fight but Jett was staring strangely at Kendall with a shocked face, he wasn't even looking at Kendall face but at his midsection.

Jett looked confused for a second and turned to run. Kendall let out a breath of relief when Jett took off. Kendall's legs seemed to buckle beneath him and before he even knew it he hit the ground. He felt strangely light headed and the blood covering his eyes made it hard to see anything clearly.

Jo was a statue the entire fight. It seemed to last for hours but probably happened in less than a minute. She saw Jett take off running and Kendall hit the ground. Jo pulled herself up and rushed over to Kendall. She lifted his head up and laid it across her lap. She tried to use her sleeve to wipe the blood away from Kendall's eyes.

She saw his eyes glaze open and close a few times. She remembered Kendall talking about concussions during the numerous times he tried to teach her about hockey and she remembered how important it was that he stay awake.

"Kendall, babe, its Jo. I'm here. Stay awake. I love you." Jo was saying anything she could think of to keep him conscious.

"It's over Kendal. He's gone. You saved me again." Jo told him, she was almost hysterical now. She looked around to see if she could find her phone to call 911.

Kendall muttered something softly, his eyes opening a little.

"What is it Kendall? What did you say?" Jo was glad he was responding somewhat.

"It looks like your dumb ass still doesn't know who to say away from." Kendall repeated the words he had said to her in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jo smiled and repeated her reply. "You're an asshole Kendall, but a brave asshole." Kendall reached his hand up to touch Jo's face and she noticed it was covered in more blood. She was about to tell him that she loved him when he lost consciousness again. Kendall's hand dropped from Jo's face to his midsection. Jo's gaze followed his hand down and what she saw there terrified her. The knife was buried to the hilt in Kendall's abdomen. Blood was pouring out of the wound and soaking his clothes in a deep crimson. Jo didn't know what to do. She reached over to pull the knife out but as soon as she touched it Kendall shivered in pain. Jo backed off quickly and started yelling for help.  
She gently laid Kendall's head on the ground and ran to her phone to call an ambulance. She was so panicked that the operator could barely understand her. When she had finally conveyed what had happened the operator told her that police and paramedics were on the way but Jo had to stay on the line. Jo ignored her completely, dropped the phone and ran back to Kendall returning his head to its place on her lap.

"Please wake up Kendall, I need you. I love you." Jo was crying non-stop now. A few minutes later she heard some people yelling and calling out for her. She barely heard them. She was still focused on her boyfriend bleeding out in front of her.

She fought the paramedics as they tried to pull her off Kendall. She was still screaming Kendall's name as they pulled her away. She heard someone yell her name as she looked to see Camille and the rest of the guys running towards her. Jo collapsed in their arms when they reached her.

The last thing Jo remembered was Kendall letting out a scream of pain as the knife was pulled away from his abdomen. Jo fainted into the arms of her friends.

_**A/N Wow. I really liked this chapter what did you think? Thanks to those who have been reviewing. The reviews are awesome and make me want to write even more lol. Only 2 or 3 chapters more to go. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

When Jo finally came to she found that she was lying on something soft. This confused her, the last thing she remembered was being in the park with Kendall lying on the ground bleeding out. She sat up slowly and felt an arm wrap around her as she did.

"Move slowly. Take your time." Jo turned to see Camille helping her up and Logan just steps behind his girlfriend. He was watching her anxiously and from what Jo could tell he was really distraught, his eyes were heavy and he looked like he had been crying. Jo noticed that Camille didn't look any better. She was instantly worried about what that meant.

"Where's Kendall? Where are we?" Jo asked them frantically.

"We're in the hospital. Kendall's- Kendall's in bad shape Jo." Logan answered. The question was more directed to Camille but Logan wanted to spare her of having to answer it, she was close to falling apart herself.

"I want to see him. He needs me." Jo pulled herself to a sitting position. She looked at her two friends seriously, showing them that she would not take no for an answer. She thought that they may argue with her but they simply nodded. They helped to make sure she was steady enough to walk and led her out to Kendall's room.

They hadn't gone far when Jo saw James and Carlos huddled in the doorway of another room. Jo pulled herself away from Camille and Logan's grip and rushed forward. She slowed as she approached and the two guys shook their heads at her, signaling that Kendall's condition had not changed. Jo closed her eyes to fight back the tears and then turned to enter the room. When she opened her eyes the sight in front of her broke her heart.

Kendall was lying motionless on a gurney with tubes coming in and out of him in several locations. He looked deathly pale and each breath was ragged, even the rise and fall of his chest looked weak. As long as Jo had known Kendall he always seemed so physically strong, so invulnerable. Emotionally was a different story but when it came to physique, it was hard to match him. All those years of hockey had

Kendall drifted alone in darkness. Strangely at ease with the emptiness of it all. His thoughts swam with endless visions that were both vague and clear at the same time. He tried to grasp them, to connect with them but they faded as quickly as they would come. He wasn't sure what they were. Memories? Dreams? His hopes of what could have been and what may be? He didn't understand them but he knew they were important and that they were trying to tell him something. The problem for Kendall was that he was having trouble caring. He knew he should but the dull emptiness was such a welcome release from his constant pain and heart ache. It was soothing to drift alone and so not allowing himself to hurt anymore. He thought to himself that this is better, it's better the pain and sadness that was waiting for him. Slowly the visions faded becoming more ethereal and harder for him to understand. His mind clinging more and more to that eternal emptiness that promised him peace. Finally, he can just let go, he thought. That's when he started hearing voices. Distant at first, more like echoes in a canyon. They reverberated in his mind, still incoherent. He wanted to ignore them but with every voice and whisper came a pulling sensation that threatened to collapse his blissful sleep. He groaned. Why did this have to happen? Why can't everyone just leave him alone? He worked harder to shut out the voices he heard and instead tried to focus on the never ending peace he wanted so badly.

The monitors beeped and pulsed as the doctors and nurses worked feverishly on Kendall. His heart had given out and he was slipping away. They needed to revive him quickly or this would be the end. The nurses ushered out his friends, yelling that they needed room to work. Jo, Camille, and the guys crying torrents. The nurses continued to shove them out. They eventually consented slowly moving out with only Jo refusing to budge an inch. She glared at the nurse with eyes that were on fire. Her stare could have burned right through the wall. The nurse saw the love and determination in those eyes and seeing that it it would take more effort than she had time for she returned to Kendall to help try and stabilize him.

"I can't get his girlfriend to leave the room!" she heard the nurse yell as she handed the doctor a syringe to help Kendall?

Through the drumming of voices in his head he had heard a voice shout that his girlfriend wouldn't leave the room. He didn't understand but that thought suddenly stopped his drifting allowing himself the time to think. As he did the haziness of the eternal emptiness he had been floating through seemed to recede. He started to feel the pain again, the pain, the heartache, the loss, and the inadequateness of always being too afraid to help.

"He is stable for now. How long that last depends on him. He is a fighter, I will give him that. Not many can survive what he is going through". The doctor told Kendall's loved ones.  
" It's a 50/50 chance right now. We have done everything we can. If he is going to survive them he has to choose to."

They gathered around his bedside, girlfriend, best friends, Camille, Lucy and even his boss had come even though he had always professed to hate them,all of them family. It didn't matter that they were not related by blood. The love they all felt in that room surpassed anything that could be could be claimed with the bond of blood.

Jo reached out and grasped Kendall's hand. She placed his hand in between the two of hers, making sure that Kendall felt her hands.  
"We're all here baby. I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere. Please don't give up on me. Fight for me again like you always promised you would."

Out of all the voices he heard, Kendall noticed one above the rest. Her voice was like a knife that cut away the darkness. She is important to me, he thought. He should have recognized the voice but he didn't and it hurt him that he didn't. He felt like he was disappointing her but how could that be when he didn't know her. He heard more words that didn't make any sense. He was starting to get frustrated when he realized that even if he couldn't grasp the words themselves they seemed to exuding a warm feeling. A feeling that brought on a sense of love and importance that brought another sensation in his heart. Until that point all he has felt was pain, then the emptiness, then pain again. Now he felt a new sensation that overwhelmed all the others. It brushed aside the pain and emptiness like the sun brushed away the darkness during sunrise. As he focused on that feeling the words and voices started to get clearer and clearer. As the voices became words he understood and recognized, the visions returned.

They started slowly and hazily, like a television out of focus. He saw a bunch of unruly kids grouped together in school. Even in their young age, Kendall could see the bond between them. They relied on each other, each provided strengths to mask the others' weakness. He saw those kids grow in size and in mischief but always learning and always leaning on one another. He saw them have different dreams and aspirations and he saw those all come together with a loud mouthed produced from LA. They would live their dreams together. He felt their struggles and fights but he also felt the bonds that held them together. They were his brothers, he remembered. He saw a young brunette with an infectious smile. Her constant odd behavior and sunny outlook always bringing a refreshing outlook on life. He her continuously slapping Logan and despite that Kendall saw the joy Camille brought to Logan. He saw Camille and all the new and wonderful friends he had made since moving.

Kendall then felt some one clutch his hand in theirs. The hands were soft and soothing, their warmth vibrated on his skin and radiated throughout his body. Her touch was as familiar to him as his own shadow. He felt her fingers slide seamlessly into his as if they had always belonged there. The hands tightened their grip on his hand. He heard her voice and the reassurance in them. The voice told him too fight for her. Even though Kendall was tired of the constant effort he suddenly knew that he had to fight for her. That by not doing so would her hurt her more than anything. He still didn't recognize whose voice it is but the very thought of hurting her seemed like blasphemy. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, not after everyone that he had already pained. That one thought set his mind on fire. Memories blazed from where he has them buried and threatened to drown him in their significance. He saw a party and a beautiful blonde girl with a terrified look on her face. He remembered his need to wipe that fear of her face. He saw endless days in a school with feelings of closeness and discovery and finally an admission of love. He saw a town drifting away and he felt bitterness and sorrow only to be replaced be the overwhelming joy of a reunion and healing in LA. He saw her face, he knew it better than he knew his own. Her smile drawing him and helping him get lost in its warmth and love. He saw their hopes and dreams cascading together in an avalanche of visions. He saw their life together so clearly, that he didn't know how he could have ever survived without her. In all the sadness and pain in his life, she was the balance to it. She led him out of his own personal darkness and shoved him back into the light. She never let him slip back into his own despair and she was doing it again now. Her warm voice and touch reminding him of the love they shared. He would do anything for her he remembered, even die for her but he knew that was not what she wanted. She wanted him to live, to live for her and for the life she wanted to share with him. His heart aches for her, to see her.

Kendall squinted as the light blinded his eyes. They had been closed for so long that his eyes were having a hard time adjusting. He heard someone sobbing on his side and he felt warm tears drip onto his shoulder.

"Jo?" Kendall whispered.

Jo thought she was dreaming when she heard Kendall's voice. She was in agony at the thought that she would never be able to hear his voice again. She was afraid that she would never get to explain to him what had happened and tell him how much she loved him, that he meant the world to her.

Jo felt bitter at the world, not go herself but for Kendall. She cursed the world for always finding a way of hurting Kendall. All she wanted was to make him happy, to show him that not everything in the world had to be sad or full of hurt but something always happened ruin what they had.

She also didn't know if she wanted to hug Kendall or slap him. He was so good for her even if she knew he would never admit that to himself. He always acted like he was the lucky one to have her but Jo felt it was the opposite. Nothing would ever happen to her better than Kendall. All she wanted to do was spend forever with him. She knew the doubts that were currently plaguing him but even with those doubts he loved her enough to willingly leap into harm's way for her. What more could she ever ask for? She had a man who would love her through anything even if he thought she had betrayed him.

When he finally spoke she thought she was imagining it. She had started to lose hope that he would come back to her.

"Kendall?!" She threw her arms recklessly around him causing him to wince in pain from all his injuries. Jo mouthed an apology and tried to move back but Kendall wouldn't let her.

"Kendall I'm so, so sorry. Jett tricked me into kissing him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you so much." Jo was begging him to listen to her.

"Shhh, it's okay Jo. You don't have to explain. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Kendall tried to soothe Jo.

Jo leaned into him more making him yelp when she rubbed against his injuries. "You are always thinking that you aren't good enough for me but look at what happened. You are always saving me. I could never ask for a better boyfriend and there is no way I would ever cheat on you. For me, nothing could ever beat this."

Kendall realized then his mistake. He almost made the same mistake he made so many years ago when he closed himself off from his mom and Katie. He pushed them away so much but they loved him enough to come after him. He made a new promise to himself. Never again.

"Forever." He whispered into Jo's hair.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that Kendall Knight."

_**A/N Only two more chapters after this one. Was this one too mushy? Lol Please review, I would love to hear what you think. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**A/N Sorry it took a while for this to come out. I had some bad days around the holidays and then when I finally got this chapter done I didn't like how it turned out so I re did it. Hope you like it. Please review.**_

It took Kendall a while to heal from his injuries. He was not the type to lay still in bed while the world turned around him. He wanted to be out and participating in life and even more so now he and Jo were even more solidly in love. Their relationship had gone through a forge. It was tempered and hammered but now was as stronger than ever before.

Kendall made every attempt at escaping his small prison but the constant watch of Jo and his friends kept him from freedom. He whined constantly but in reality he loved it. He saw so clearly how much everyone cared for him and he loved spending time with all of them as they took turns to keep him company.

A few weeks after coming home Kendall became especially restless. The guys were at a party that Gustavo was throwing in honor of Big Time Rush's album going platinum. He knew that it was going to be quite a party. He had overheard James and Carlos talking about how wonderful it would be to hear their voices on a golden record but to no ones surprise Gustavo had forbidden it. This wouldn't stop James and Carlos and Kendall was upset that he would get to miss all the action.

Jo had made sure that her schedule was clear so she could be with Kendall. Jo had a feeling that the temptation to escape that night would be really big, especially since Kendall could now walk around in relatively no pain. She made sure that she was the one spending time with him that night because she was the one person Kendall wanted to spend time with and no party could trump that.

Kendall was walking around the apartment moping and complaint that he should be out there having fun. He had been somewhat grumpy the whole night. Jo had been expecting this and had something devious planned to keep Kendall occupied.

Kendall appreciated what Jo was doing. She had thought of almost every possible way to keep him occupied. They played some games watched a movie, and they even watched some hockey. They worked to a certain extent but eventually his restlessness returned.

Jo looked at the time and saw that it was late enough to put her plan into action. "I need to freshen up a little. Stay right here." When she saw that Kendall agreed she grabbed one of the bags she had brought over with her and headed to the bathroom.

Kendall noticed Jo grab her bag before going to the bathroom and was about to ask what she was doing but she had closed the door before he could even speak. He decided to just let it go. She was clearly up to something but he would just have to see where it leads.

Kendall had been waiting for her for a few minutes when he got bored. He called out to her and she yelled back that she would be at least a few more minutes and if he was patient she promised he would be not be disappointed. Kendall could not help but notice the seductive way in which she made her last statement. Kendall suddenly got very excited since they hadn't had sex in quite some time now. He reached for his phone to browse the Internet to keep him busy but he remembered that Jo had taken it to keep him from calling the guys to see how the party was going. He saw Jo's phone lying on the sofa so he grabbed that instead. He opened the browser to head to the sports page but the headline caught his attention.

Chauncey Jackson star slams his ex's new boyfriend. Dak Zevon, star of the scrubbed Chauncey Jackson movies tells reporters that no way would Jo Taylor have been assaulted while they were dating in New Zealand because he is way more protective of her than her current boyfriend Kendall Knight. Many critics are coming to Kendall's defense saying how more protective can he be. He took a knife for her.

Kendall was stunned at reading the article. He didn't really care about someone bashing him in the media but he was concerned if what Zak was telling the truth and he and Jo actually dated. Did she keep something else from him? Kendall shook it off. He wouldn't have a repeat of last time. He would talk it out with Jo when she came out.

Jo took her time preparing herself in the bathroom. She thought that the added waiting time would increase Kendall's anticipation of what was going to happen that night. She removed her clothes and put on the sexy lingerie she had bought earlier that day. It was lacy and black and was see through except for her most intimate parts. She wanted to make this night really special for her boyfriend. After what he had done for her, she wanted to pleasure him like never before. She looked herself over one more time before stepping out of the bathroom.

Kendall had a million things he wanted to say to Jo but as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom in her lingerie they all flew out of his mind. "Wow you look amazing. So hot."

Jo chuckled at her boyfriends reaction. "I think you're drooling babe."

Kendall threw her a smirk. "If you were seeing what I am then you would be drooling too."

Jo blushed at his words and rushed over to where he was sitting. She climbed into his lap while wrapping her bare legs around him. She felt a shiver as Kendall traces his hands up her legs and grasp her bottom. "I love you Kendall. You are the only one for me."

Her words brought him out of the trance that her appearance put him in. He remembered what he read before she came out of the bath room. He disconnected from her a little bit and looked her in the eyes. "We need to talk."

Jo had never known Kendall to stop her advances and the way he said that they needed to talk instantly had her worried. "What wrong?"

Instead of telling her showed her the article he had just read. Jo was speechless as she read the article, she couldn't believe that Dak would say something like that, to the media no less. "Kendall it was only a few dates, I promise. I felt nothing for him. The whole time all I could think about was how much I missed you and how much I love you."

Kendall rubbed her arms trying to calm her down. He wanted to show her that he wasn't going to flip out like last time. "I'm not upset that you went out with someone else while we were apart."

Jo was expecting another meltdown and was relieved when it didn't happen. "You're not?"

Kendall smiled lovingly at her. "No I'm not. I'm concerned that you didn't tell me about him but I'm not upset but no more hiding things from me okay?"

Jo nodded her head in agreement. She was terrified that their relationship would be in jeopardy again but was more than happy at how understanding Kendall was being. "I love you." She told him as she planted him with kisses.

"Hmmm, love you too. It's kinda hard to be mad at you when you are wearing that skimpy outfit while sitting on my lap. Besides its not like you are still talking to the guy anyway." Kendall was really turned on by the way her exposed skin was rubbing against him. He closed his eyes and moaned as she moved into him.

Jo was enjoying eliciting a response from Kendall body but the last thing he said made her stop completely in place.

Kendall frowned when Jo stopped moving. He opened his eyes and saw something he didn't expect to see. Guilt. Then it him. "You're still talking to him?"

Jo stuttered nervously. "Yes but he's just a friend."

Kendall groaned and gently pushed her off him to stand up. "So were back to the honesty again?"

"We just talk every now and then about roles and stuff. It doesn't mean anything." Jo stood beside him.

Kendall sighed. "He obviously doesn't think so. You didn't think it was important to tell me that you were still talking to a guy you dated?"

Jo shifted her feet anxiously. "I just never thought about it."

Kendall shook his head at her weak response. "What else are you keeping from me? Should I be expecting a new surprise every time you go off to film a new role if we are together?"

Jo's eyes started to turn glassy. "If we are still together? Are you breaking up with me?"

Kendall shook his head. "I-I, no, I don't know. I need some time to think. It's getting late anyway maybe we should say good night. I don't want your dad to get angry with me."

Jo just stood there in shock. Why is that their always went to one extreme to the other so quickly. They would be great one moment and near the end at the next. She didn't want to leave him, especially if he might take off again.

Kendall could read the look in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I just need time to sort out my thoughts."  
He stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him leaving Jo to stare after him.

The next day Jo confronted Zak about his statement to the media and he all but admitted to her that he more that friendly feelings towards her and was trying to let her know that he would make a much better boyfriend than Kendall. She told herself that she should have seen it before and she didn't know why she didn't. Jo broke off communication with Zak, knowing that he wouldn't give up on trying to win her heart if she didn't. Jo wondered why she was so oblivious to things that affected her relationship with Kendall. She couldn't blame him for asking her for time to think. At least he didn't run away again or break up with her. She decided that she would give him that time, she would show him that she loved and that she could be completely honest with him. She knew what he was really scared of. He was afraid that if she kept small things from him then when it came to the big, important things she would do the same.

When Kendall had said he needed time to clear think things through, Jo never thought that he would mean a few weeks. She took solace in that Kendall kept his word and stuck around but their relationship had come to a standstill. After what Kendall had done for her, this was not the romantic happily ever after she had dreamed about. There were a million girls in the world who had always hoped for a guy who was willing to do anything for her, even risk death but Jo kept doing the smallest things to screw hers. What killed her was that every single one of the situations she got herself in could have been avoided if she only stopped keeping things from Kendall. Ever since she got back from New Zealand he had been nothing but the upmost loyal and loving boyfriend there is but for some reason it felt like Jo was sabotaging her own relationship.

He was still talking to and cordial with her but Jo felt the distance between them and it was growing. She was desperate to bridge it but Kendall continuously found ways to avoid spending time alone with her. There was always some excuse whether it was rehearsals, schools, or some lame excuse that he needed to do something for one of the guys. He would barely answer his phone and when she sent him messages he would always rely unless she asked him something pertaining to their relationship.

After a month Jo had become completely frustrated in waiting for Kendall to think things through. She thought that maybe if she showed more initiative he would come around. She thought back to their first relationship and remembered that if she had not been persistent that Kendall open up to her then she would have never experienced how great and wonderful it felt to truly love someone. She solicited help from their friends to make sure that she would have Kendall all to herself with no distractions. James and Carlos told Kendall that they had dates while Logan and Camille had decided to go out as well.

She spent quite a bit of time on herself. She picked out an outfit that Kendall liked and applied only a small amount of make up knowing that Kendall didn't like the few times she had put more than necessary. She also put on her favorite lip gloss, hoping that their talk would end with an extraordinary amount of kissing. She paced back and forth to her mirror several times checking and re checking herself multiple times. She knew she was being silly. Kendall had never been overly concerned with outward appearances but she wanted to stack as many chips in her favor as she could.

Kendall knew something was up. The guys were acting very weird and when they all made plans to go out tonight, leaving him alone, he began to get suspicious. He tested out his theory by telling the guys he was going to the movies. They gave him some excuse about the theater undergoing renovations and so he decided to go elsewhere. His theory was confirmed when every single suggestion he made had something going on. The only suggestion that seemed to satisfy them involved him staying home and renting a movie on line.

Kendall smiled at their obviousness and how they still tried to pull it off even knowing he was onto them. It was just another reason why he loved his brothers so much, they were willing to do what was needed to make him happy even if he was resistant to the idea. They all knew that he needed Jo just as much as she needed him and despite the cold shoulder he was giving her Kendall wanted to jump start his relationship.

Kendall was originally resistant to the idea but in truth he missed Jo. She was everything to him. He had already decided that it was a simple mistake and it was no reason to be mad at her especially after all the times she had stuck by him. He had already decided that he was going to talk to Jo today but decided to play along when the guys so clearly had a plan cooked up. It was always fun to play along with one of their crazy schemes and if it ended with him getting back together with Jo then all the better.

He watched the guys leave and noticed Logan texting furiously on his phone as he was leaving. Kendall shook his head at his friends. They clearly needed work on their cloak and dagger plans. He made a mental note to help them the next time he wasn't on the receiving end of a scheme. As soon as they left he changed clothes into something more presentable. It would give away that he had known about what was going on but there was no way he was going to get back with Jo while wearing something drab. Jo was like him in that she didn't pay too much credence to outward appearances as long as he was presentable. He even remembered over hearing her tell her mom how cute he looked while they were hanging out in the pool and all he was wearing was an opened up button down shirt and regular shorts.

He had just finished getting ready and had popped a mint into his mouth when he heard a knock at the door. He wanted to make sure that his breath was as fresh as could be for the make out session that was sure to come with their make-up session. Kendall thought that it was strange that Jo would knock, she always just came in knowing that she was always welcome. He supposed that the cold shoulder he had been giving her had made her more uncomfortable than he thought.

Kendall opened the door but it wasn't Jo that was standing on the other side. It was Lucy. Kendall's mouth dropped when he saw her but he didn't want to seem rude so he did his best to compose himself. "Hey, Lucy. How are you? What are you doing here?" He said utterly too fast. He moved to let her into the apartment.

Lucy smiled at him as she walked past him and turned to face him. "You look nice, Kendall." Lucy meant that to calm him but the mere fact that Lucy was complementing him on his looks made him nervous.

Kendall was really confused on what Lucy was doing here. He was expecting Jo any minute but then he thought back to the weird way his friends were acting. He really didn't know what they were planning. What if it was Lucy that they had been scheming with? What if they thought that being with Lucy was better for him after everything that happened lately. "Thanks. You look great." He had meant to just say that she looked nice but he couldn't help but notice that she did look pretty damn hot today.

She beamed at him for his complement. "So you're probably wondering what I'm doing here." She said it more as a statement than a question.

Kendall was about to say yes but Lucy continued talking without waiting for him. He knew Lucy did that when she was nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about well- ummm- us."

_US? _Kendall mouthed to her.

"I noticed that you and Jo haven't been hanging out or going on any dates the last few weeks. I wasn't sure at first but you have been going out of your way to avoid her. I was wondering, well I was hoping that if you guys aren't dating anymore then maybe we could try again?" Lucy wanted to tell him that she was better for him than Jo and that there was no way that she would have just laid on the ground and let him get stabbed like that but she knew that wasn't fair to say so she kept that part out.

Kendall couldn't miss the hope that was so evident in her voice. He now felt ashamed that he had pushed Jo away so much that Lucy thought they had broken up. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to try too because in truth he did have feeling for Lucy and he didn't want to dash her hopes again but while he did have feelings for Lucy, Jo was everything to me. How could he say it without hurting her Lucy? While Lucy may be the stars for him, Jo was like the sun, the stars, and all the planets combined. She was his whole universe and nothing would ever be complete without her.

Kendall was searching for the words to let Lucy down gently when the door to the apartment opened and Jo walked in. She went straight for Kendall and gave him a really tight hug. "There you are. There's no escaping from me now." Kendall's brain stopped completely and he hugged her back.

Jo was happy that Kendall returned her embrace but was curious about why he hadn't said anything to her yet. That's when she saw Lucy. She was all dolled up and looked hotter than usual and then Jo saw Kendall's clothing. He was dressed up. Jo started to cry. Kendall didn't know that she was coming so there was no way he was dressed up for her and so that meant that Lucy and Kendall were on a date.

Jo pushed Kendall away angrily and pointed at Lucy. "You promised you wouldn't interfere in our relationship! I hate you!" Jo stormed out before Kendall and Lucy could stop her.

Kendall was floored. It just never seemed to end. Why was there always some weird, unpredictable circumstances affecting their relationship. He stared at the door, and then he looked at Lucy, then back at the door, then at Lucy again.

"I'm sorry. I love her." That was all Kendall said before taking off after Jo.

"I know but I love you too." Lucy told him but he was already gone.

_**A/N Sorry again this took so long to come out. Only one more chapter left! Thanks for sticking with me. I'm also working on another story. It is of course about Kendall and Jo drama but is darker and has some science fiction to it. I'm hesitant to post it because I don't know if you guys will like it if I had sci-fi to a Kendall and Jo story. Let me know through a review or a PM if you want me to post it and I will add it after I finish this one. Thanks again for reading my story. You guys are awesome. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N Thanks for sticking with me through this story. More people have read and reviewed than what I had hoped for. Here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it.**_

Jo ran from Kendall's apartment. She could not handle what she had just seen. When Kendall told her that he needed some time she never actually thought that he would break up with her or that Lucy would try to swoop in so soon. She was extremely upset that Kendall had not bothered to officially call things of with her before dating Lucy again.

Lucy. She has some nerve, jo thought to herself. she claimed that she was completely okay with Jo and Kendall's relationship. she knew she should have known better, her head had wanted to believe Lucy but Jo's heart knew better. How could she not be? After all Kendall was a great guy. Jo couldn't deny that she had great taste.

Throughout their entire relationship Jo had thought she was the only one who truly understood Kendall. She thought she was the only one who truly knew him. She couldn't have been more wrong. She loved him yes but until this moment she never understood what was going on in the deep recesses of his mind.

Jo had always wondered why he felt so conflicted about their relationship. She had shown him time and again that he meant the world to her and that she would never betray him or abuse his trust the way Lucy had. In heart she knew that Kendall loved her too but sometimes, even if she refused to admit it to herself, she doubted his feelings for her. In their first relationship he was always trying to find a way not to be with her and even finally succeeded albeit with some help from her misguided father. It was only until recent events that she finally grasped the depths of his thinking and seeing Lucy with him confirmed her thoughts.

She had always tried to get him to open up to her and he did to a certain extent but there were limits to what he would give in to. At first she thought that he didn't feel as strongly for her as she did for him. Then after she thought that he was just afraid to love again and be happy. She knew the guilt of his past was always weighing down on him. While those were all true she realized now why he had always kept her at arms length.

He was afraid of not being good enough for her. His past experiences made him think that he was destined to hurt her or disappoint her. It was irrational, she knew but when was love ever rational.

When Jo saw Kendall with Lucy she wanted to yell at Lucy and blame her for trying to ruin her relationship with Kendall but the thought that came into her head made her stomach churn and so she ran.

What if Lucy was better for Kendall? He always ended up protecting her. The first in involved a beating but now it almost got him killed. What of next time it did? What if she eventually did get him killed? She couldn't live with the idea of him doing that for her but she knew he would. He was just that type of person. Jo knew that if there was a bus hurtling towards her Kendall would push her out of the way without any hesitation or fear of consequences for himself. He had already done that twice now and he showed no remorse for saving her. He would do it again at a moments notice.

She now knew how Kendall felt. She was worried that she was no longer what was best for him. She loved him without a doubt but didn't that mean letting him go if that what was best for him? If Lucy wanted to be with him shouldn't she give them a chance especially if Kendall was safer around Lucy than with her? Questions of self-doubt flooded through her and threatened her conviction of her relationship.

Jo didn't know where she could go. The palm woods was full of things and people that reminded her of Kendall. Since the guys arrived at the palm woods people just seemed to gravitate around them. Their schemes and antics made everyday life fun and everyone had immediately tried to become their friend. It was like once you meet them life would suddenly be different without them. She knew that feeling well, even their time apart could not make Jo forget about Kendall. While they were apart there was a hole in her life that couldn't be filled no matter how hard she tried. If she wanted to give Kendall and Lucy a chance then she had to leave the Palm Woods. After a successful season on New Town High her following had been growing. She now had no shortage of roles and any number of them could take her out of California. She had always been quick to turn other roles down since her role as Rachel on New Town High used to be perfect since it allowed her to be with Kendall.

Jo ran into her own apartment slamming the door behind her. She completely ignored her dad as he gave her a confused look. She simply ran into her own room and locked it without an explanation. Jo pretended not to hear her father knocking on her door and asking if everything was okay. She just wanted to be left alone. Eventually her father gave up and returned to his spot on the sofa.

* * *

Kendall couldn't believe the predicament he found himself in. No matter how hard he tried something always seemed to happen at the worst possible time. It was probably the theme of his and Jo's relationship. Now that he thought back at it he realized how true that statement truly was. They were a bunch of circumstances and mishaps bunched together even their first meeting was an accident. He thought about it again. They may have meant accidentally but it was meant to be. She came into his life when he was bottoming out and she taught him that it was okay to live again. When he had to let her go that feeling faded. He went through the motions of life with his friends and with Lucy but nothing made him feel alive like Jo did. It was more than just feeling alive, it was feeling life itself. Everything was clearer, more beautiful when he was with her. Every emotion and sensation his heart heightened when she was near. She was, no, she is his life and he knew that he would never be able to live a full life without her. He supposed that's why he so willingly put himself in harms way for her.

Despite his actions Kendall loved Jo. He now completely idiotic for letting anything come between them.  
Kendall had already foolishly let her go once before and he would be damned if he did so again. He needed to tell her how much she meant to him, how much she will always mean to him.

* * *

Lucy watched Kendall leave the apartment. She couldn't deny it anymore, she loved him too much to not do anything again. She had already stepped aside once for Jo when she came back to New Zealand. she had promised Jo that she would not interfere in their relationship but from what Lucy had been observing the last few days that relationship was fading. Now was it her time, her chance with Kendall. Jo had her turn and failed. Lucy now felt that Kendall was better off with her, she would keep Kendall safe and she certainly would make sure that he would never again be stabbed or be made to put his life on the line. She raced off after Kendall, sprinting like never before. She had to reach him, she had to convince him that she was the one that belonged in his arms and not Jo.

Jo sat crying in her room for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes. In addition to the heartache she felt for Kendall, she also felt sorry for herself. She wanted to be with him so much. She longed for him ever since that first meeting so long ago. It didn't diminish when she left for New Zealand and even grew in intensity when they got back together. She loved him with all her heart. She loved those green eyes, the mischievous smile, and most of all she loved the way he fought for her. It was like nothing could stand in his way when he needed or wanted to be with her.

That's when it hit Jo. She knocked herself on the head for being so stupid. Kendall had always fought for her and now when the time came she was giving up on him so quickly. She stood immediately and composed herself. She loved Kendall and would prove it to him. Jo would show him and Lucy that it was she that belonged in Kendall's arms and not Lucy.

* * *

Kendall had been looking all over the place for Jo. When no one answered at her apartment he went down to the pool to look for her. He had to tell her how he really felt about her. He went down to the lobby but there was still no sign of her. He then went to the pool area but still nothing. He was about to make his way back into the lobby when he noticed that the he could see the light in Jo's room through the balcony. She was in the apartment. She was ignoring his knocking. Kendall sprinted back into the lobby accidentally pushing some of the residents over.

He pushed the button to the elevator and waited. He watched the numbers on the top of the elevator take forever to move. He tapped his foot impatiently as the number changed to lobby. He was about to run into the elevator when he saw her. As soon as he saw her, and the smile on her face Kendall's while world just clicked into place. It's as if the final piece of an extremely difficult was finally lodged into its proper spot and now that they saw how they felt about in each-others in the others' eyes they were both complete. Nothing again would tear them apart. The love they saw there cemented their convictions for one another and would hold them through anything. No relationship is perfect, they knew they would have to face more trials in life but they knew as long as they were together then they could make it through anything.

* * *

In the years that followed Big Time Rush became a huge hit. Their songs were widely popular and people from all ages and generations seemed to flock to their music. They enjoyed the Hollywood dream. Each member had their own following but none of the others' following could match that of Kendall's. Not that it mattered to any of them of course. They guys became an even more tightly knit family and they were proud of their success, both as a group and as individuals. They band always stayed together and produced music but it became less frequent as time went by. They all started branching into other areas of interest. James went on to be a successful actor who was becoming known for dating almost every actress or singer he met. A website even popped up to track the number of omen he has gone out with. Kendall always was suspicious and suspected that James himself had put it up but every time Kendall confronted him about it James would deny it aggressively though the proud smirk that appeared on his face seemed like a dead giveaway.

Carlos had gone into producing and was happy as well. He even found the time to eventually open a bunch of Corn Dog specialty restaurants all over California. It was like a gold mine for Carlos. His stores almost never had an empty seat and this dumb-founded Kendall. After all there are onky so many ways you can cook or present a corn dog but it seemed to keep carlos busy and happy so he never voiced his concerns.

Logan achieved his dreams of entering medical school. At first he was teased and chastised about how someone in a famous band like Big Time Rush could never be a good physician but Logan proved them wrong quickly. Not only was he excellent at what he did but he also had more life experience that the others he was graduating with. He was quick on his feet and after seeing the way he was so passionate about helping people the other students quickly backed off. Logan had done so well in school that many different practices were vying for his services. He stayed in Hollywood of course even if he had the chance to join more prestigious groups. Whenever he was asked why he always said that he was comfortable here but Kendall knew better. Logan would not abandon his best friends and he wanted to be close by to help them if the need ever arose and also to be able to get the band together whenever they felt so inspired to do so. Kendall also suspected that he had another reason to stay.

Camille had become quite the famous method actress and she had become known for playing the most challenging of roles. She gave into her characters so much that sometimes it became difficult to know which Camille you would be speaking to. Throughout school and a blossoming acting career, Logan and Camille stayed together. They were polar opposites that always found their way back to one another. They were the perfect couple in their eyes. One employing logic while the other in thinking that logic is dumb. They fought many times, and broke-up many times but they always wound up back together, usually by Camille tackling Logan but lately they tackled each other.

Kendall was the one member who stayed true to music. It was what he loved doing. He wrote songs for the band and for himself as well. He had branched out with his own CD and was actually debuting his second CD this very day. Kendall's songs were always a hit and it was rare to see a top hits chart with at least one of his songs.

Kendall was at a radio station this morning getting ready for an interview about his brand new CD. Kendall was nervous about today but unbeknownst to anyone it was for a completely different reason.

"So Kendall. I hear you have a new CD for us." The interviewer began.

"I do indeed." Kendall admitted with a smile.

"Everyone had been waiting to hear this new album of yours." The host raised his eyebrows at Kendall. "This one is really wrapped up in mystery. I have not even heard as much as a sample. Is it true that no one has heard your new album?"

Kendall nodded. "Very few people have heard it. Only my producer and the editors and the people playing the instruments. In fact, my girlfriend has never even heard it." Kendall pointed to the lovely lady standing behind the sound proof glass. She couldn't be in the room with him so he made sure that there were speakers out there so she could hear him. This was an interview she would never forget.

The host of the radio show looked over at the girl Kendall had pointed to. Kendall had informed him of his plans earlier and he was playing along perfectly. The station actually loved the idea Kendall threw at them. It would boost ratings like never before. "Now I'm really excited. Let's play the first song on the album."

_When the chips are down, back against the wall  
Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all  
Seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start_

So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now  
I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there

If you never flew, we would never fall  
If the world was ours, we would have it all  
But the life we live isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want

So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders

___[From: .net ]__  
Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now  
I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there

How you ever gonna reach the stars  
If you never get off the ground?  
And you're always here where you are  
If you let life knock you down

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now  
I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there  
(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there )

Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there  
Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there

"That was a great song. What's it called?" The host asked him as soon as the song ended. He could see that Kendall was becoming more and more nervous as the song concluded and he hoped that by starting off another question Kendall would find the courage to do what he had been planning.

"That was Half way there. I wrote it for my girlfriend. We had been through so much together and I wanted her to know that I would never have made it here if not for her." Kendall could see his girlfriend turn a deep shade of red as he spoke about her.

"Is it okay of we include her in this interview?" The radio host asked right on cue.

"Of course." Kendall grinned mischievously as an intern led her into the room and sat her next to Kendall.

"So you're the woman behind all of the musical genius coming out of this guy?" the interview started questioning the girl.

She shrugged but before she could answer the host continued. "Well I think I'm out of questions but I think Kendall here has one for you."

She turned to Kendall confused but when she faced him he was already on one knee and holding out a beautiful ring encased with diamonds.

"We have been through so much together and even though I see you every day I fall in love in with you deeper each time. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with than you. You are everything to me, my whole world. Like I said in the song, we are half way there, now I'm hoping you will go the rest of the way with me. Will you marry me?"

Jo could feel the tears prick her eyes as Kendall made his proclaimed his love in front of a live audience for the second time in their relationship. She supposed she should have been suspicious when he insisted that she come with him for this interview today. She had numerous things planned but her agent had told her quite mysteriously that they had all been postponed.

She looked at the wonderful ring Kendall had chosen and then looked into the eyes of the man she loved. He could have gotten her the ugliest ring he could find but it would not have mattered. She loved him.

"Kendall Knight, nothing would make happier than to be your wife." She let him put the ring on her finger and she pulled him up to hug and kiss him fiercely. No matter how many times they hugged and kissed they both still felt that same electricity surge through each other that they felt so many years ago while back in school and now they would be happy basking in that same happiness forever.

The radio host and other staff were clapping widely for the couple. "Well that does it for today's show. Thank you to the soon to be Mr and Mrs Knight."

_**A/N Keep reading for an epilogue. I hope you guys liked it and the way I made sure no one was really certain it was Jo until the very end. **_


	25. epilogue

_**A/N Here is a little something more **_

_**Epilogue**_

The cemetery was still and quiet as usual. There were ever hardly any visitors this time of the year. In fact, there were hardly any visitors anymore at all. The place was still well-kept but not because there were still a lot of people using the place but because a celebrity had family buried here and he always made sure that that the whole place was kept beautiful and neat. He did not only do it for the area where his family was buried but he took care of the whole place. The other families who sometimes came tried to thank him but he would never accept it, saying only that it was his duty.

There was a slight mist in the air as the sun had not yet completely evaporated the evening dew. For those not accustomed to the area it gave a chill that seemed to exaggerate the coldness of the surroundings. The grass was still wet as well, the flowers and other plants were heavy with moistness as well making them tip to one side or anther a little. The cemetery as always tried to match the gloominess of its surroundings but today it was failing miserably.

A little girl who could not have been more than five or six years old emerged from the fading mist. While many would have thought she would have been sad, the truth in fact was the exact opposite. She skipped along the path playing by jumping over the cracks and crevices that line the path. She wore a bright yellow outfit with a red sash around the waist. Her blonde hair was tied into pig tails as she moved along the path. Her beautiful green eyes were vibrant and full of life and contrasting her surroundings. It was if she her very presence brought a warm life or spirit back into the area.

She hummed merrily to a tune that most kids her generation would not have recognized but she had it memorized by heart. After all it not only became her lullaby tune and it was also the story of her parents and their love so in a sense it was a song how she came to be. As she often did when humming the song the lyrics seemed to force their way out of her mouth and she ended up singing _Halfway there_ loudly and clearly. If there was anyone around, they would have marveled at the young girl's beauty and voice. For those who met her she was irresistible. The best of qualities from both her parents and she knew it. She wasn't egotistical or anything like that but she knew she was talented and she was not afraid to show it. At such a young age she had already booked commercials and single song performances. While most kids would have done it for free for the exposure, she didn't. She always made sure she got paid for her talents and if not then she was always sure to remember to remind whichever producer or show that they owed her a favor and that she wouldn't forget and would one day collect. That was the one thing that confounded people. She always seemed to know the ins and outs of the business at such a young age. She had a sense of what and when things were needed to make a successful career in Hollywood. While it confused other people her father knew exactly where it came from and would just smile and shrug when people would ask him about it.

Finally the little girl came up to two large gravestones. They were surrounded by fresh flowers that filled the air with a wonderful mixture of aromas. The gravestones were clean and the markings were freshly re-etched so they could be clearly read. She stopped in front of the stones as if she recognized them, as if she knew where she was supposed to be.

She strained her face cutely while trying to read the markings. She made out a few of the words and turned to her father when he came to a stop behind her.

"Yes, Katie. This is your Aunt Katie and Granma. You would have especially liked your aunt. She was always trying to take over the world too."

Kendall hugged Jo and little Katie close to him as he spoke to his mom and sister. "I love you all of you and thank you all for loving me back. My life is finally what it supposed to be. I hope I make you proud."

_**A/N WOW! There it is. That's the end. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. **_

_**Special thanks to DeniseDEMD, November 2 1990, child who is cool, and grayhap for constantly reading and reviewing even if I didn't update regularly.**_

_**I'm working on another story but I still haven't decided if I'm going to post it or not. I may put in a prologue to see if anyone likes it. So keep a look out. Thank you all so much. You are awesome!**_


	26. Big Time Wedding

A/N_** Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The new story I was working on hasn't been going so well. So I decided to post some one-shot continuations from A Different Take. I hope you like it. Please review.**_

_**BIG TIME WEDDING**_

It was a day celebrated unlike any other before. Rarely did an event like this come about. It was a beautiful fall day, the leaves had just started changing to deep brown and pockets of them lined the ground as if to line the path towards this important occasion. The sky was just a little more clearer, the air was smelt just a little more fresh, and the colorful surrounding seemed just a little more vibrant. It was a day that made it seem like any dream come true and for Kendall and Jo that dream would become reality today.

Most people would have thought today's festivities would have included some grand decorations but the highly celebrated couple were not like most people. They had gone through enough in their lives together that they knew that the materialistic things that most valued did not translate to true love. That is not who they are, that is not what makes them happy and they wanted to stay true to themselves especially on today of all days.

Of course that did not stop the media from speculating on every single detail and decoration, from the flowers to the color schemes and the outfits of those involved and of course the dress. It was the one thing that stood out from the rest. It wasn't the fact that it was it cost a lot of money or was overly done but it was the character of it. Every curve and flow moved perfectly in sync with the person it was made for. It accentuated each of her features and was beautiful and elegant in its simplicity but the most striking feature was how it reflected on Jo's complete happiness. This was the day she had been anticipating for so long. The day that she could finally claim Kendall to be hers forever. She knew that it was already so and that the ceremony was merely to make it official but the joy she felt from finally saying her vows in front of all their friends and family could was beyond comprehension. It was really cliche but it really was the best day of her life.

The months of stealthy preparation had finally and thankfully ended and all of Jo's dreams and plans were coming to fruition. Everything went seamlessly. The music was perfect, the weather was perfect, her dress was perfect but the only really thing that mattered to her was that on this perfect day she was going to marry the most wonderful, perfect, and loving man she had ever met. Kendall had always been there for her no matter what she was going through and today was the special day to show him how much she appreciated and loved him by dedicating and binding herself to him forever. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend the rest of her life with Kendall knight. All that was left now for her to wait for the proper time to walk down the aisle.

Kendall, on the other hand, was nervous as hell. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before. He had performed in front of thousands of all people and the apprehension he felt during those performances couldn't even compare to what he was experiencing now. It didn't help that during his time with Jo he had learned to open up to her about whatever he was feeling and she always found a way to make him feel better but now that wasn't possible. He hadn't seen Jo in the traditional 24 hours prior to this day and the anxiety was starting to drive him nuts. He had opened and closed his phone about a hundred times in the last few hours. He wanted to hear her voice so desperately but he also didn't want to ruin the day for her. He wanted everything to go just the way Jo wanted it and if a little anxiety was what he needed to go through to make this day as special as possible for Jo then that was what he was willing to pay. He just wished the time would move faster. Every tick on the clock seemed agonizingly slow. He tried to focus on something else to get his mind off the anxiety and the wait. His thought wandered to all that they had gone through to get to this moment. All the trials and hardships that they had overcome and now they would finally be able to express their love for each other in front of all the people that were important to them. He imagined what it would be like to see Jo in her wedding dress, he had tried several times in the past month or so to get a sneak peek at the dress but Jo was especially adamant about it being a surprise that she did whatever it took to make sure that he didn't see the dress prematurely. She had even resorted to seducing him when he came dangerously close to seeing the dress. Kendall could never say no to sex with Jo and always gave in. He should have known better than to think about sex at this particular moment because now he was getting worked up. He imagined Jo and he in their honey moon sweet, he imagined her walking towards him in a sexy white dress. He imagined slipping it off her shoulders, he could see the soft fabric fall at her feet to expose her matching white lingerie. He imagined-

A soft knock at the door interrupted his fantasy. He groaned in frustration as he made his way to the door. He wondered who it could be the wedding was not slated to start for another hour and a half yet. Maybe Jo was checking up on him to make sure he wasn't getting any cold feet. Kendall smiled wickedly at the thought. If Jo was checking up on him then he would take the time to check what she was wearing underneath her dress. Kendall quickened his pace to the door and practically yanked the door open.

"I've been dying to see you" Kendall blurted out before even seeing who was at the other side.

"I've missed you Kendall." Lucy smiled happily at Jo's soon to be husband.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall was beyond surprised to see his ex standing there.

"I just wanted to give my congratulations to the handsome groom." Lucy smiled up at him but Kendall felt nothing comfortable about the smile.

"Thank you, Lucy. I appreciate the gesture but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Kendall had trouble looking at her in the eyes.

"I know but I needed to see you one last time before you chained yourself down to Jo." Lucy approached him a little seductively.

"Chained myself down?" Kendall shifted the weight on his leg nervously. "You know that's not how I see it. I love her."

Lucy sighed. "I know but before you go through with this you should know that this is your last chance. You won't see me ever again. I won't ruin a marriage. I'm leaving for a European tour tomorrow... Unless you don't want me to or you could come with me. I guarantee that you will never run out of excitement." She licked her lips suggestively.

Kendall was speechless. He didn't understand why Lucy was still holding into him after all this time. He had made it clear that he was in live with Jo. He wanted to just tell her to leave him alone but he didn't want to be horrible about it. They used to be friends.

Lucy could see that he was having trouble finding words and so she took the opportunity to prove her point. She moved towards Kendall and placed her hand on his groin, feeling his hard on. Lucy was hopeful that he was considering her suggestion since he was obviously turned on.

Kendall's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt Lucy touch him. He realized that he still had a hard on from his earlier fantasies about Jo but now Lucy was assuming that he was getting turned on by her words.

Kendall backed away from Lucy and shook his head. "Lucy, in another life maybe you and I would have had a shot but I belong to Jo. Body, heart, and soul."

The light in Lucy's eyes dimmed sharply at Kendall's words. She knew it was a long shot, her coming here but she would have never been able to live with herself if she didn't try.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I really wish things could be different. I would have made you so happy." Lucy told him softly.

"I know you would have made me happy but while you would have made me happy, Jo is like heaven for me.  
She is my life, my whole world. No one could bring joy to me like she does. Even now when she walks into a room, my heart skips a beat and when I wake up beside her in the morning I still can't believe how lucky I am to be with her. I would do anything for her, I would die for her. I'm sorry to be harsh but you need to hear this. I need to drive the dagger home." Kendall wanted to remove whatever hope she had left of being with him.

"That's what Im afraid of. You shouldn't be mentioning Jo and knives in the same breath. You wouldn't have to die for me Kendall. I'm better for you, I can take care of myself and I can take care of you." Lucy shuddered, remembering when Kendall had almost lost his life protecting Jo.

"She does take care of me Lucy. I'm sorry but there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. I made my decision long ago in Minnesota when Jo and I first met. It's her, and its always been her." Kendall smiled at her apologetically.

Lucy nodded finally. "Be safe Kendall. Love you." Lucy resigned herself with Kendall's choice and walked through the door and out of Kendall's life without saying another word.

Kendall let out a breath when Lucy finally left. He shook his head. Now he knew why people say that weddings were always full of drama.

The door swung open again and his best friends came barreling in. They were all his best man since they would have fought with one another if Kendall had only picked one.

Logan looked at Kendall as soon as they stopped. "Was that-Lucy?"

Kendall nodded, too tired too explain.

"Everything better be okay because we are ready to start." Logan said sternly.

Kendall nodded again but before he could say anything they shoved him out the door.

He was still thinking about his meeting with Lucy as the guys led him through the winding halls to his position at the altar. He didn't realize that the wedding had started until he noticed that everyone had become quiet and the wedding theme had started to play on the piano.

Kendall's gaze went to the end of the aisle and his heart stopped. There was Jo standing smiling widely at him. She looked absolutely magnificent. She was wearing a silky white dress. It was a low cut dress that showed just enough of her cleavage, It flowed freely around her body but also hugged her curves tightly accentuating them. She was perfect but then again to Kendall she always was. From the moment on all other thoughts swept from Kendall's head and all that was left was the image of that beautiful goddess walking towards him and waiting for her to be his wife. For the rest of the ceremony Kendall felt like he was floating in a dream. It couldn't possibly be happening, it couldn't possibly be real. The only thing that would have made this day better was if his mom and Katie were here with him. He took that thought back immediately, they were with him. They always were and the proof of that was the beautiful woman standing in front of him saying I do. They had sent Jo to him, they wanted to show him that it was okay to be happy that it was okay to love and at this particular moment all Kendall felt was happiness and love.

The ceremony went completely smooth. The transition from the wedding to the dinner was flawless. They met their friends and their family and were offered more congratulations from everyone around them. The newly married couple couldn't be happier.

Finally the time came when Kendall and Jo had to leave to catch their flight to their honeymoon. Jo didn't know where they were going so Kendall had packed for her. People cheered and clapped loudly as they made their way to the limo. Most of the guests were shouting more congratulations but James and Carlos could be heard above the others making sexual and suggestive jokes about what would be going on between the new couple later that night.

When they finally got into limo Jo and Kendall leaned wearily into each other. The smiled contentedly as they wrapped themselves in one another's arms.

"I have a gift for you."  
Jo whispered into Kendall's ear.

Kendall was surprised. He didn't know that they were supposed to give each other gifts and was getting ready to give some pathetic excuse why he didn't get her one but she silenced him with a kiss and urged him to open the gift.

Kendall ripped open the rectangular present to reveal a small medicine box like the one where he kept his vitamins except this one had a label for each day of the week. Kendall threw her a confused look.

Jo smiled warmly at him. "I know you miss your mom and Katie today."

Kendall nodded, fighting the tears.

"I also know that you think that you don't deserve a family even though you are the kindest and most living person I know." Jo didn't let Kendall respond and continued talking. She reached for his hand and held it tightly. "So this is my gift to you. Those are my birth control pills. I want to give you a new family Kendall."

Kendall didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say anything. The love in Kendall's eyes told Jo everything she needed. "This is the best thing ever."

Jo raised her eyebrows at him. "The best? You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until we get to the room."

Kendall laughed and held Jo tightly against him as the limo drove off.

Lucy watched from the corner as the happy couple climbed into their limo to begin their new lives together. She saw the limo drive off and couldn't help but laugh at the symbolism as Kendall sped off away from her life forever.

Unknown to all of them there was another pair of eyes watching today's events. These eyes though were not filled with love, want, or even lust but they were completely shrouded with hatred. Jett Stetson watched in anger as the people who ruined his life were getting all their hearts desire while he was left with nothing. He no life, no money, no career. Not only that but he was still wanted by the police for stabbing Kendall. He vowed he would get his revenge, no matter how long it took.

_**A/N I hope you liked that. Please let me know if you want me to do some more one-shots. Please review thanks.**_


	27. Requested One Shot

_**A/N This is not part of my story but a request from one of the readers. I hope it is to your liking. Sorry if it is a little long. Please review.**_

Kendall sat in the living room of 2j staring out their large window into the pool. He silently observed the people that came and went studying their features and expressions. They all seemed so happy, so content. They smiled and laughed with one another oblivious to the young man staring at them from a few floors up. He wished he could again what they felt, he wanted to feel alive again. He wanted to experience what life had to offer. It had been over a year since he had felt any of that. It had been over a year since his heart had felt anything but emptiness. Ever since Jo had departed his life in a whirlwind of emotion life barely seemed worth living. He went through the motions of course but only for the sake of the people that cared about him. When he let the sadness overwhelm him he was barely able to function and he could do little more than lay on the sofa and groan in frustration and misery. He could see how it affected his family and so he did what he could to hide what he felt. That was just the type of person who he had always been. He was the selfless leader who always put others before himself no matter how painful it was. Nowhere was it more evident than in his relationship with Jo. He could have been selfish, he could have asked her to stay for him but he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He would never admit it to anyone but he regretted letting Jo go. Kendall was young but he knew what he felt for Jo. They had never said the words to one another but the love they shared was evident whenever they looked I'm each others eyes. They both had never been jealous people in the past bug when it came to one another they couldn't help themselves. They felt so strongly about each other that the jealousy always came unbidden.

So he forced himself to pretend to be happy for the sake of those around him. His mother clearly worried about him and he didn't want to set a bad example to Katie since she looked up to him so much though he doubted Katie would ever emulate his bad emotions. For all the time he and the guys spent trying to shelter her from the world she was in so many ways older than they were. Then there were his band mates. They relied on him so much that he couldn't let them down. The one time he did shut down the band had ground to a complete halt, they couldn't record or perform and even went out of their way to try and simulate what he was feeling by trying to get their own hearts broken. He cared about them all so much and so he just went on pretending that his heart was no longer broken, that everything was fine. He hoped as the months went by that time would cure his broken heart but it only did the opposite. As time went by his feelings for Jo only intensified. There wasn't a day that he didn't think about her. He wondered if she was still as hung up on him as he was on her. He wondered if she had done what he could not. Had she moved on with her life. It was hard for Kendall to imagine that she hasn't moved on. She was after all, a beautiful and famous actress. She would have no shortage of guys who want to be with her. He wanted to speak to her, to call her, email, face talk, anything would do but each time he was about give in he changed his mind. She would never be able to move on with her life if she knew that he was only a phone call away.

He continued watching the people from his window when he noticed Carlos and James suddenly rush off and surround someone who had just walked into the pool area. At first Kendall thought that it maybe one of the Jennifer's but only Carlos was interested in them and not James. That left only Lucy.

Lucy was unlike anyone Kendall had ever met before and this intrigued him. She was always up front, she spoke her mind no matter the consequences and was not afraid to make the fist move when it came to guys. She was almost the complete opposite of Jo. He wondered when did he start comparing the two, its not like he and Lucy were dating. He wasn't sure if she even liked him. She kept dropping hunts here and there like the winks he kept giving him but she was always so indirect about it and she denied it especially when there were other people around. He wasn't sure if that was because she wasn't sure of she really liked him or she didn't want to put herself out there yet because she wasn't sure if he was over Jo yet or if he would return her feelings.

He saw Lucy walk confidently over to a poolside chair after rebuffing James and Carlos. She snuggled back into her chair and started reading the magazine she had brought with her. He wondered what she was reading, what she was interested in. Kendall questioned himself why that would even matter to him.

He supposed he would be lying to himself he said he wasn't even a little attracted to Lucy. What was there not to like, even her make up made he look more alluring. The problem was not with Lucy but with Kendall. He had refused to feel anything but his heart ache for Jo for so long that it became all he knew. He was so used to ignoring any attraction he felt or anyone or anyone's advances on him that he no longer knew how to be comfortable in those situations. He wasn't even sure he wanted to remember how because if he did then that would mean he be forgetting Jo and no matter how he spun his feelings, thoughts, or emotions it always came back to that. He was still desperately in love with Jo Taylor.

The buzzing from his phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw that he had a text message.

_Hey knight. Enjoying the view? See anything you like? -Lucy_

Kendall couldn't believe what Lucy had just sent him. His gaze returned to the window and he saw Lucy smiling up at him. He didn't know how to respond.

"What's wrong big brother?" Katie asked him as she strolled to where he was sitting.

Kendall responded by showing her Lucy's message and Katie understood his dilemma immediately.

"Jo is half a world away, Kendall. You can't wait for her forever. What if she never comes back and even if she does you have been apart for a long time there's no telling if she even still feels the same about you. I know you love Jo, Kendall. I've never seen you act the way you do around her for anyone else but staying stuck in the past is unhealthy. You might not love Lucy yet but everyone can see that you are attracted to her. You never know, she might make you happy."

"How is it that you always know what to do even though I'm older than you." Kendall rubbed her head in affection.

Katie squirmed away from Kendall's hand. "Duh, because you guys are idiots. By the way dibs on any Kendall and Lucy BTR merchandise." Katie turned just in time to see Kendall roll his eyes at her and hearing no argument from she moved to leave Kendall alone to think things through. "Take a chance big bro. Lightning could strike." Katie reminded him before leaving the room

Kendall nodded and returned to looking at Lucy who had gone back to reading her magazine but Kendall could see her sneak glances in his direction. He wasn't sure how much she could see but he supposed she could see him enough if she knew he was looking at her.

He decided to go for it. Katie was right, he can't be miserable forever.

He shot Lucy back a message.  
_Yeah I see something I like. ;-)_

It wasn't like the winks she had been giving him but at least it was a little payback for her teasing him.

He watched Lucy read his message, type something on the phone and then go back to her magazine.

_If you like that then just wait until later. -Lucy._

Kendall started feeling what he assumed were butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't completely sure but somewhere in his mind he thought he could read some sexual innuendo in Lucy's last message. He was instantly nervous, he wasn't sure if he was ready for what he had just gotten himself into but there was no turning back now that he had started flirting with Lucy.

He was still going through his thoughts when his phone buzzed again.

_Too forward for you knight? Meet me at the roof tonight at 9. -Lucy_

Kendall groaned at himself. He was definitely in for it now.

It was already 9:30 by the time Kendall left 2J. He had taken some extra time to pick out what he was going to wear to his meeting with Lucy. He tried to tell himself that it was a meeting and not a date but he was a having a poor time convincing himself of that and so because he couldn't lie to himself convincingly he decided to keep where he was going from his band mates. He told them he was meeting a girl but he left out which girl exactly. The guys, after their initial suspicion, were quite thrilled that Kendall was going out on a date with someone. They still secretly worried that he was still hung up on Jo even though he said he wasn't. Despite his claims to have moved on they all knew better, he had not been on a single date since Jo had left and until tonight Kendall had not even displayed the slightest bit of inclination to do so.

Kendall took his time to get to the roof but he wasn't exactly sure why. He thought that maybe he secretly hoped that by the time he got there Lucy would have had given up on waiting for him. He wasn't that lucky of course. He swung the door open to see the outline of Lucy's body on the other end. It was dark enough that he could barely make out her small frame and so he waited a moment until his eyes adjusted before moving towards her.

"Glad you could finally make it." She whispered to him when reached her. Lucy had kendall a glass which he took hesitantly. "It's nothing too strong for you. It's just a little vodka and sprite or maybe I should have brought some tonic water for you." Lucy winked at him.

Kendall wasn't one to back away from a challenge and downed the drink in one gulp. He wasn't used to alcohol and it burned his throat as it slid down but he wasn't about to the show that to Lucy so he gave her a blank look and shrugged. Lucy smiled as she refilled his cup. They continued to drink for a few more minutes.

"You are just full of surprises. I didn't expect you to be able to keep up." Lucy poured another into his glass. In truth, Kendall had not been able to keep up with Lucy and the alcohol was already affecting him. He knew his tolerance wasn't as high as Lucy's but still wanted to prove her wrong so he continuously tried to mask the alcohol's effects on him but it became harder and harder with each gulp.

"Not bad at all, Kendall. Not bad. I'm glad you're here." Lucy put her glass down and took Kendall's as well, despite the incredible job he was doing at masking the alcohol's effects on him she could see that it was starting to become too much for him. She didn't want him completely wasted for what she had been planning that night.

Kendall was about to reply but Lucy turned and placed her slender finger on his lips.

"Relax. It's not a big deal. Besides I think you maybe out of practice when it comes to girls. I don't see you hanging around any of the girls here, Kendall. Are you still with your girlfriend? The one who moved to New Zealand."

Jo was the last person he wanted to be thinking about right now. They may not be together anymore but his feelings for her were still so strong that he felt like he was cheating on her just by showing up to meet Lucy. He knew it was crazy to hang onto Jo like that but he couldn't help himself, it was just the way he felt. Even though there were hundreds of thoughts swirling in his head the only thing that came out of his mouth was a no.

"I just got out of a relationship too. It was before I moved here. So it looks like we have quite a bit in common Kendall. We love to sing, to perform, and we were both cheated on."

Kendall shot Lucy a confused look. "Jo never cheated on me."

Lucy smirked. "Not with another guy no but she cheated on you all the same. She simply picked her career over you. It is a simple as that."

Kendall continued to shake his head. "It wasn't like that. Jo and I weren't like that, I wanted her her to go, I wanted what was best for her."

"Lucy reached up and placed her hand on Kendall's broad chest. "It's sweet how naïve you are, Kendall. If she really wanted to stay with you she could have. Long distance relationships are hard but they do work once in a while. Would it have killed her to try? She wanted a fresh start along with her movie. No one to hold her back because to people like Jo and my ex that's all we are, Kendall. We were their for their convenience but as soon as they saw something else they wanted they went for it."

Kendall was getting dizzy with what he was hearing. He asked himself if what Lucy was saying could be true. It had a certain truth to it but he was having difficulty grasping his head around everything Lucy was saying.

"You and are more alike that you know that's why I think I like you. We understand each other, yes?" Lucy searched Kendall's eyes if he was grasping what she was saying.

Unfortunately for Kendall what Lucy was saying brought up his deepest and darkest fears when it came to his first true love. Everything she was telling he had already thought himself but he had never let it be more than a fleeting thought but now that he heard it out loud he felt like they had come true.

Lucy saw the confusion in Kendall's eyes turn to doubt and from doubt turn to anger and sadness. "You understand now, Kendall. People like us have to stick together because the rest of the world we use us and then spit us out like a used piece of gum.'

Kendall looked at her and nodded. "I know what you are saying." Kendall reached around Lucy's small hips and pulled her closer to him. "You don't want to be lonely. We can look out for each other. Make each other happy."

Lucy smiled that Kendall seemed to get what she was saying. She was worried that Jo's hold on Kendall's heart was still as firm as ever that time had not even made a dent into his feelings. "I'm not your ex, Kendall. I'm not an actress. I wouldn't ever leave you alone."

What Lucy didn't realize that time did not actually cooled the flame in his heart. Up until that point is still burned brightly as ever before for Jo but what was actually affecting him were her words. She was making Kendall's deepest fears seem like a reality and in so doing was hardening Kendall's heart. One of Kendall's greatest attributes was his ability to care and be compassionate for others. He felt all the happiness and sorrow around him , he put the weight of everyone's world on his own shoulders and it only seemed natural to Kendall that everyone would be the same way. He always saw the best in those around him but the picture Lucy was painting for him was a completely different one and Kendall was slowly falling into that world where things did not always have a happy ending and where the prince did not end up with the princess and there was no happily ever after.

For the first time since Jo left Kendall felt physical longing. All the need and want that he had suppressed since the love of his life had walked away came bursting out to the surface. He pulled Lucy even closer and locked his lips onto her in a frenzied kiss. If either of them had been paying more attention to more than just their physical need they would have noticed something different in the way Kendall kissed Lucy. It was cold and harsh, it was filled with want but it lacked the feelings and love that came when he kissed Jo. All they felt at that particular moment was lust, pain and simple. They let the entire world fade away as they dragged each other onto the floor and they lost themselves in their embrace as they let that physical need overtake them.

It had been a few days since Kendall and Lucy consummated their attraction for another. Kendall was growing accustomed to his and Lucy's trysts. He was, in fact, for the first time in a long time enjoying himself. He wasn't sure if loved Lucy or anything like that but he could no longer deny that he felt something for her and he no longer used his previous heartache as a shield to hide behind. He was busy getting 2J for his date with Lucy tonight. The timing was perfect, everyone else was going to be busy with other activities and so he expected that no one would be bothering them.

Lucy came over as the planned time and while Kendall had some food prepared for them the type of hunger Lucy was feeling was not one that could be satiated with food. As soon as she saw Kendall she jumped into his arms and locked her legs around his as she locked her lips around his immediately. Kendall responded to the kiss quickly, smiling at himself inwardly for taking the time to prepare a meal for them when he knew that they were meeting just for sex. They lost themselves in their lust as they practically ripped their clothes of each other. As soon as their clothes were off Kendall made a move to get on top of Lucy just like he had the last time.

Lucy eyed him evilly. "I'm not your ex, Kendall. You don't have to be gentle with me, I won't break. You can do what you want. How do you want me?"

Kendall groaned in approval as he flipped Lucy over so that she was on her hands and knees. He grabbed onto her hips and entered her roughly from behind, not even taking the time for some foreplay. Lucy squirmed in pain as he entered her immediately but she nothing but encourage him to continue. Kendall slowly moved in and out of Lucy, the very sight of her bent over in front of him was fueling his lust for her. He slowed to make sure that he wasn't hurting her but it irritated Lucy when he slowed down and so she bucked her hips backwards to urge him on. Kendall took the hint and renewed slamming his hips into Lucy. Kendall released his grip on Lucy's hips and grabbed her hair as he continued raving her roughly. Lucy moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Kendall inside her, she was happy that he was finally giving in and letting instinct take over.

Kendall and Lucy gasped and panted in exhaustion as they rode out their climaxes. They were tangled together in a sweaty heap as they collapsed on the floor but still connected to each other. They smiled contentedly at each other basking in their recent highs. Kendall was about to lean over to kiss Lucy when they heard a small knock on the door. Kendall clicked his tongue in annoyance at the interruption, he was sure that he planned everything perfectly so that they would not be bothered. Kendall stood and reached for his boxers and then covered himself with a blanket as he waited for Lucy to get decent but all she did was pull Kendall's shirt over her.

Kendall went to the door and swung it open but before he could even see who it was the person on the other side lunged into his arms and wrapped their own around him. Even though Kendall couldn't see who it was, he knew exactly who had jumped him. There was no mistaking the feel of those arms, the beat of her heart and the scent of her hair.

Jo had been dreaming of this moment ever since she had left. The entire time she was away she wanted nothing more than to be back in Kendall's arms again, to feel his warmth, his embrace. At first she was worried that time away from him would diminish what she felt for him and what he felt for her and so she decided to end things before she left but it was so clear now that she was meant to be with Kendall. When she was away from him everything felt out of place, it was almost like the feeling that a person gets when you forget to do something but she couldn't quite remember what it was but it was always there pulling and tugging at her mind and heart and the feeling would not and could not be satiated not matter what she did, that is of course until she found herself back in Kendall's strong arms.

"If I knew you wouldn't have a shirt on I would have tried to catch an earlier flight." Jo giggled into Kendall's neck.

As soon as Kendall felt Jo's embrace the world dissolved around him, at that moment nothing else mattered except that Jo was here with him, all that mattered was that Jo was home. Instinct took over and after his initial shock he draped his arms around her to return her hug.

They were just locked into their embrace when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned and saw the half-dressed Lucy staring them down. Her face was an impenetrable mask of indifference. "So you must be Jo."

Jo looked at Kendall's shirtless body and then at Lucy's half-dressed body and then back to Kendall. She pulled away from Kendall when her mind pieced together the scene in front of her. She no longer saw Kendall but she saw Kendall, the guy she loved, having sex with this half-naked girl. She felt tears sting her eyes as she took off running.

Kendall was stuck in place as he watched Jo run from him, it was one of the worst feelings he had ever felt. Not only did he have to endure Jo leaving him once but now she was literally running from him. He looked up at Lucy, knowing what he had to say and do but what choice did he have. He could never live without Jo. At that point Kendall didn't even know if Jo would even speak to him but he would never be able to live with himself if he didn't try.

Lucy cut Kendall off before he could even speak. "Relax Kendall. Let me save you the trouble." Without another word Lucy grabbed her clothes, put them on and stormed out the door.

Kendall couldn't believe the day he was having. After Lucy had left, Kendall spent the rest of the day trying to talk to Jo. He called her, texted her, and knocked on her door. She wouldn't even acknowledge him. He waited outside her door all day and well into the evening. He finally went back to his apartment after Jo's father came out and told Kendall to come back tomorrow. Kendall laid on his bed, not even a little bit sleepy. He was exhausted physically and emotionally but sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. All that concerned him was finding a way to win Jo's heart back. He knew she still loved him or she would have not have come back. He just needed to find a way to prove to her that his feelings for her were still as strong as ever.

Jo was furious. She just wasn't sure if she was angrier at herself or at Kendall. All she could think about for the last few days was seeing Kendall again and now that she had she wish she hadn't. She hated imagining and seeing someone where she was supposed to be. She knew without a doubt that she belonged with Kendall but what she saw hurt her so badly. She always felt that their first experiences sexually belonged for one another even when they were apart for some reason that feeling never left but now he had given it to someone else and Jo felt betrayed and hurt. She heard Kendall outside her apartment door and even was slightly touched when he practically spent the night outside her apartment but even then she couldn't forget the sight she was greeted with when she returned. She finally fell asleep thinking of a plan, no matter how ill-conceived, of how to get back at Kendall.

Kendall's alarm clocked blared and Kendall sat up from his bed. He hadn't slept a wink. He showered and dressed, still determined to do what he needed to do to win Jo's heart back. Kendall made his way to Jo's apartment and when he knocked Jo's father answered the door but he told Kendall that Jo had already left that morning on a date. Kendall was dumb founded. He didn't understand how Jo could already be on a date when she had just returned yesterday. He ran from the apartment for the elevators . They were agonizingly slow as it took him to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened he was met with a sight that will haunt his nightmares until his dying days.

There was Jo locked in a kiss with James. Both their eyes were closed as they immersed themselves in the kiss completely.

"What the fuck!?" Kendall screamed. Everyone in the lobby turned in his direction, including Jo and James. They still held one another in each other's arms as they saw Kendall. As soon as they saw the look on Kendall's face James and Jo immediately regretted their screwed up and horrid plan. When they saw his face they realized how horrible they were being. Kendall was one of the nicest and most caring person they had ever met. Since they had known him, Jo since she moved to the Palm woods and James since childhood, Kendall had shown that he was always willing to put others ahead of him, to make sure that those around him were happy even if it caused him pain. The reward for such selfless actions was heartache. Not only did Kendall have to watch Jo walk out of his life but when he dared to try and be happy again with Lucy, Jo suddenly came crashing back in his life and now that Jo was here and Kendall wanted to be with her, he was faced with seeing Jo kiss one of his best friends, a brother.

It was too much for Kendall. He thought that maybe Lucy was right in the first place. Everyone in the world was just using him until they found something better and when they did they would throw him away like yesterday's garbage. He felt horrible himself because he knew how much it hurt Lucy because he was feeling the same way. Maybe the two of them were a better match that he and Jo. Kendall took off without another word to either Jo or James. He did not stop when James called out to him. He barely heard Jo when she yelled his name. Kendall made it a few feet before he felt a small hand pull on his arm. He tried to ignore it but Jo harshly pulled on him so that he was forced to face her.

"What Jo? What more do you want from me?! You already left me once for your career? How do I know you won't do it again? Do you know how hard it was to see you walk away from me? I was barely able to function. I had to pretend to everyone around me that I still cared about anyone or anything when all I really felt was heartache for you. Then you come back without so much as a warning and do this to me! What do you want from? How else could you possibly rip out my heart?!" Kendall was screaming at Jo now. He no longer cared that everyone in the lobby could hear him.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I love you so much. I was just hurt so bad at the idea of you having sex with someone else but that does not give me the right to try and get back at you. I'm so sorry Kendall. I don't really want to go out with James and he doesn't really want to go out with me. He was just mad too." Jo was weeping continuously. She was hoping Kendall would believe her. She was worried that he was going to shut down emotionally and the look in his eyes told her that he was dangerously close to doing so.

"Why would James be mad at me?" Kendall tried to argue with Jo but his resolve was already weakening as soon as he heard her say that she loves him.

"He's in love with Lucy. He never wanted to admit it but he was jealous that she picked you over him. You know as well as I do that James always has girls falling all over him but Lucy was the one person he actually wanted a steady relationship with. So sorry Kendall. Please? I love you." Jo tried to hug Kendall.

Kendall thought their ideas and plans were absolutely stupid and he had half a mind to just walk out of there. He was tired of always being the one on the receiving end of these emotional whirlwinds. He was actually starting to turn to walk away when he felt Jo wrap her arms around him again. She was still apologizing, she was still crying. His feelings for Jo won out, just as they always did and he returned her hug.

"Can we start over?" Jo begged him, burying her face into his shirt. Kendall nodded into her hair. He sighed wearily. He gave in to Jo completely as he always knew he would if he ever saw her again. He thought now as he did back when they first started dating. Seeing her one minute at a time was still better than not seeing her at all even if he had to deal with her crazy ideas once in a while. It's not like she hadn't been patient with his schemes in the past.

"We can start over but on one condition." Kendall told her.

Jo looked up at him hopefully and just as she tilted her head up Kendall gave her the welcome home kiss that she had been dreaming about since she had left. She promised herself at that point that nothing or no one would take her away from Kendall ever again.

* * *

A few months later all the guys were hanging out in 2J with Jo, Camille, and Katie. Everyone was present except for James who had been acting suspicious lately. They were watching TV when Kendall suddenly got a message from Kendall to tune in to a channel which showed the top new songs for the week. Kendall grabbed the remote and switched the channel and his jaw immediately dropped. There in front of all of them was Lucy singing. They listened to the words carefully and they realized the song was about Kendall picking Jo over her. They were all speechless and quiet. Jo tightened her grip on Kendall's hand, trying to make sure that he was thinking of only her and that Lucy's singing wouldn't spark any lingering feelings for her. When the song ended they all saw that the song was rated number 1 for the week. Kendall was wondering why James had made him watch that, was he trying to hurt Kendall? His question was answered when not even 30 seconds later James walked into the apartment hand in hand with Lucy Stone.

Kendall laughed out loud. It seems that the world has a way of working things out for itself. He pulled Jo up and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards James and what seemed like his new girlfriend. It looks like things in 2J might have a happy ending after all.

Kendall should have known better of course because not even a few minutes later Katie announced that she had to go because she was meeting a guy she really liked for a date. In fact, Katie mentioned that she was seriously considering being this guy's girlfriend.

As soon as Katie walked out the door all the guys looked at each other. Lucy, Camille, and Jo immediately recognized those looks. They had something crazy planned. The grabbed their girlfriend and started running after Katie to spy on her and make sure that the guy was good enough for her. The girls were laughing and giggling knowing that they were about to pulled into another crazy scheme that would have hilarious consequences.

Before stepping out the door Carlos grabbed his helmet, placed it on his head and gave it a few whacks. "Here we go again. Another typical day for our little family." He ran after everyone yelling out to see if they could stop b the pool to see if one of the Jennifer's would come along too.

_**A/N I hope you liked this request story. I hope I was able to get the general idea of the request. Please review. Thanks so much to everyone for reading.**_


	28. Big Time Love Triangle Part 1

_**A/N This is another request story. Sorry if it is a little depressing but I write whatever I'm feeling at the moment. Please review.**_

Everything was going wonderful for Kendall knight. He was living a great life, it wasn't the life he had expected while growing up in Minnesota but this one was even better than he could have ever imagined. He was living with his mom and younger sister who both adored him and thought that he could do no wrong. He was in a band with his best friends, practically brothers, who looked up to him in every way imaginable. He had fame, money, success but all of that paled in comparison to the most important aspect of his life, his girl friend Jo Taylor. Jo was the love his life, his perfect girl. She loved and cared for him genuinely even before he became well known. Kendall always felt that the feelings they shared was real, true, and undeniable. It showed most of all when their jealousy came out. Neither of them had ever felt the least bit of jealousy until they had met each other but once they had fallen they felt so strong that they were both afraid of losing the other. The jealousy was always unfounded since they wanted only each other but neither could ever escape the fear of losing their lover.

Their relationship had withstood so many trials that Kendall knew without a doubt they belonged together. He didn't know anyone else who could have withstood what they had gone through. The greatest of which was a separation that lasted more than year when Jo had received a movie deal in New Zealand. They were so young then, barely into their teenage years that they though that it was best to move on and not wait for each other. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing Kendall had ever had to due and living without Jo was only tolerable because his friends and family helped him get through it. Thankfully that separation was not permanent. Jo returned from filming and after a brief hiccup due to a girl named Lucy, they happily picked up right where they left off. It had been over a year since Jo came back into his life and things were perfect between them, or so Kendall thought.

It was small things at first that started concerning Kendall. He couldn't really pinpoint to anything specific but there was something bothering him about Jo lately. They were both extremely busy with their lives and so it was nothing to Kendall when he didn't see his girlfriend for days at at a time. They always found some way to sneak in a moment or two together but lately even that had been difficult. Jo always had one excuse or another on why she couldn't meet him and on the rare occasion that she did agree to spend some time with him she was aloof and somewhat cold. Kendall was terrified that they were drifting apart and so he redoubled his efforts to spend time with her. He gave her gifts, offered her expensive romantic dates, he even tried all their favorite spots but no matter what he did it only seemed to drive Jo further away from him.

As the weekend went by, Kendall felt absolutely helpless. His frustration and fear with Jo drove him to a brooding depression that was nearly all consuming. It was only with the help of his friends, especially Logan that made him not give up on his relationship. Kendall appreciated Logan's advice more than most because if his own past relationship troubles. He and Camille had an on again and off again relationship for the past several years now and Kendall was hoping thatLogan would offer up some learned trick or experience to keep Jo coming back to him the way Camille always came back to Logan.

There were times, like this day for instance, when even his best friends could not help him fend off the depression. During these moments Kendall though it best to isolate himself so that he wouldn't say or do anything that he would regret later on. When the depression over took him Kendall became constantly angry and spiteful. His mouth and actions would have no filter and he did whatever came to his mind. He simply would stop caring.

Kendall was having one such moment now. He was sitting on the roof when he saw Jo enter the pool area and order a smoothie. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was not at work and immediately pulled out his phone to give her a call to see if they could spend some time together but she never even answered her phone. From his perch atop the roof Kendall could see Jo pull out her phone when he called but then he was shocked when he saw her just stare at the phone until it finally it went to voicemail. He watched her in disbelief as she typed a quick message and then disappeared back into the lobby.

Kendall felt his phone buzz and looked down to see Jo's message.

Sorry cant talk right now. In studio filming all day.

Kendall could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. He could feel the anger and the cold emptiness of not caring staring to creep out from the dark recesses of his mind where he had always tried to hide and bury it. Kendall also felt something new, something he had never in his life left before. He wasn't exactly sure what it was but not only did it leave a bitter taste in his mouth but it also felt unnaturally good.

Kendall sat there in silence, seething and wallowing. He felt sad, then angry, then self pity and then back to anger again. He finally decided to try and calm himself down by listening to some music. He should have known that today was going to be one of those days that no matter what he did something bad was going to happen. As soon as he tuned to  
His favorite station the host of the show announced that they had a new tip artists for the week. It was a brand new song that had sky rocketed to the top of the charts. When the voice on the radio announced what the song was and who sang it Kendall was floored. He thought he heard the voice say that the singer was Lucy Stone but then he heard Lucy's voice echo out from the radio. As soon as Kendall heard her voice he became immediately concerned. He had known Lucy well enough to know when she was sad just from her voice and the way she was singing Kendall knew that she was in pain. After listening to a few more lines he understood why. The song was about them and how he had chosen Jo over her. Lucy never mentioned their names but the words were clear enough to anyone who knew their history. Kendall felt terrible for hurting Lucy the way he did but he was so in love with Jo that it cast a long and dark shadow on what ever he could have possibly felt for Lucy.

After all that he was going through now he wondered if he had indeed made the right choice in choosing Jo. He immediately regretted that those thoughts even entered his head. He and Jo were just going through a rough spot and they would get thought in the same way they got through everything else, together.

Kendall stood and stretched out his limbs. He didn't realize how stiff he was from sitting in the same position for so long. He decided that he needed someone to talk to, someone to reassure him and help with his confidence which was at the moment running at all time lows. James and Carlos were off on some crazy scheme but he knew Logan was at the apartment. The other two had tried to recruit Logan for their scheme but Logan told them he wanted to work on one of his science projects and they knew better than to try and include a depressed Kendall in one of their schemes.

Kendall was glad that Logan had declined to be a part of James and Carlos' antics. It would give the two of them some time to talk about Kendall's situation.

He slowly made his way back to the apartment. He deliberately took his time heading back down. He thought carefully of what he was going to say to Logan. While Kendall was comfortable opening up to Logan about his problems he also didn't want to seem to weak and vulnerable. He knew the other members of the band looked to him to provide strength and leadership and he didn't want to disappoint them as well.

Kendall finally reached the apartment. He was exhausted already and he didn't think it was due to the short trek from the roof to his home. He hoped Logan wouldn't mind too much when he disturbed him from his science project.

Kendall slid his key into the lock and swung the door open. What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There was Jo, the love of his life, locked into a full blown make out session with Logan. Kendall thought he must have been seeing things but no matter how much he rubbed his eyes the scene in front of him wouldn't change.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs. The two lovers jumped up from the sofa when they heard him.

Kendall stared accusingly at the betrayal in front of him. These two were supposed to be a part of his family. Families don't do this to each other. As he seethed and stared at the two Kendall's mind frantically worked to piece together what was happening. Slowly the puzzle pieces clicked into place in his head. Kendall now understood Jo's odd behavior towards him and Logan's real reason for not wanting to go with James and Carlos.

That feeling Kendall felt earlier resurfaced in full force and stronger than ever. He knew now what it was and why he had never recognized it. It was an emotion he had never felt in the past. He never really had reason to, until now that is. For the first time in his life Kendall felt hatred.

Logan and Jo started talking all at once sputtering out explanations for going behind his back. Kendall didn't even hear them. Reasons behind what they had done to home didn't even matter. Without another word Kendall turned around to leave. The two made a move to try and stop him but the look in Kendall's eyes stop them cold. They had never seen Kendall like that. He was filled with fury and hatred and they instantly knew that anything they said or did right now would just make things worse. After watching them stop Kendall turned again and walked out of 2J. Figuratively, physically, and emotionally he turned his back on 2J and walked away.

Logan and Jo sat in the apartment in silence and regret. They scolded themselves for what they had done. It didn't matter if they felt some attraction towards one another, they should have out Kendall's feelings ahead of their own. Logan had started feeling attracted to Ko after Katie made him watch New Town High with her. He couldn't explain it but seeing Jo on television and play different roles made him want to just kiss her. He supposed it wasn't any different than when Camille had gotten a secret agent role and Logan started to like her character a lot. He knew it was wrong and the logic in him told him that he should not do it and there would be consequences but for the first time in as long as he could remember he let his emotions rule him instead of his mind.

Jo was panicking now. She didn't mean to hurt Kendall but she wasn't sure what made her cheat on him especially when she had always been the jealous one when girls hung around Kendall. He had always been honest with her and this is how she returned his honesty. She supposed that there was never one single thing that made her cheat on Kendall but a bunch of smaller things. Maybe the biggest reason was that she had been with Kendall for so long that she no longer knew if it was because she was still in love with him or because it was all she knew. She even went as far as being cold and distant to him to see of she still missed him every minute they were apart. She realized how stupid her reasoning was. She could have simply talked to Kendall or broken up with him. There was absolutely no reason or justification for her to do what she did when Kendall had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend. When she saw his eyes when Kendall had caught him Jo's heart absolutely broke. She remembered how hurt she was when she saw him kissing Lucy when she first moved back to the Palm Woods several years ago. She remembered the complete heart ache she felt when she someone else standing where she was meant to be in Kendall's arms and they were not even together. What she had just done to him was infinitely worse. Jo knew now without a doubt how she felt about Kendall and she felt so pathetic for having even doubted her feelings for him but now she had to wonder if Kendall would ever look at her the same way again or even if he would ever even look at her again.

They waited for hours for Kendall to come back. Katie, his mom, James, and Carlos had all returned but Kendall still hadn't. Jo and Logan tearfully explained to the others what had happened. The others were furious at them but suspended and resentment they may have felt because they were worried about Kendall. Each of them tried to call him but every call went straight to voicemail. They also tried sending him messages but of course none of them received a reply. It well past midnight but none of them had given up. Mrs. Knight wanted to involve the police but they promptly told her that he wasn't really missing because he left on his own free will and even if he was missing he would have to be gone for 48 hours before they would even get involved. Everyone at the Palm Woods had volunteered to help search for Kendall and had spent the evening spreading out in a search circle with the Palm Woods at the center. Everyone was more than willing to help in the search. They all cared for Kendall. They knew what type of person he was and that he would do the same for any of them. Everyone, that is except for Camille. As soon as she learned what had happened she stormed off to her apartment and started to pack her things. Unlike the others she had no ties to the Palm Woods except for her so called friends which she now knew were no real friends of hers. She understood completely how Kendall felt. She yelled at Jo and Logan and told them that she wasn't coming back to the Palm Woods and she didn't blame Kendall for leaving either. She told them that she didn't deserve a friend like him. She locked herself in her apartment determined to leave as soon as she could but she eventually fell asleep crying on her bed.

It was past 3 in the morning and the search for Kendall was still going on but Katie was stuck in the apartment. Being so young, Mrs. Knight didn't allow her to participate in the search. She told Katie that she should at least know where one of her children were. Katie felt helpless so she just kept trying to call Kendall over and over again. She was idly pressing numbers on the phone when it buzzed with a message. She was so startled that she didn't believe at first what she was seeing. Katie's whole world came crashing down when she read the message.

_Sorry. Not coming back_

The message was straight forward and even though it was only a message Katie could feel the finality of what he was saying. It was as if Kendall had been able to send what he was feeling. Katie let out a wail and rushed into her mother's arms showing her Kendall's message.

When the others found out what Kendall had said they could not believe it. None of them had ever known Kendall to give up but it seemed that now he was. They all turned accusingly to Jo and Logan. Their fury was evident, especially that of Mrs. Knight.

"You find him! This is your fault! Fix it or I swear the both of you will regret the day you ever met me!" She pointed at them while at the same time pulling Katie into her arms as if she was protecting her from some threat. "Don't ever talk to Katie again either. You have ruined enough of this family. Don't ever step into this apartment again unless my son is with you."

"He has to come back. He is under contract with Big Time Rush." Logan said weakly.

Mrs. Knight glared at him and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a stack of papers and threw it at Logan and Jo. "Here! Gustavo sent this over today. Now that the 3rd album has been recorded your previous contracts are now over. So he sent the new ones over."

They all looked at each other in despair when they realized what Mrs. Knight was saying. Kendall had absolutely no reason or need to ever come back to any of them.

_**A/N Wow. A lot of drama. What did you guys think? Sorry if it's a little heavy and depressing but like I said I write what I'm feeling. This will be a 2 or 3 chapter one shot since I haven't decided how to end it yet. Suggestions are welcome but look for a lot of Lucy in the next you guys want to see a happy ending or it might be an interesting change to have a sad ending this time around? Please review guys, I would really appreciate it. Thanks. also do you guys want me to keep posting the one shots here or post them as an entirely different story. I was afraid that if I posted it as a different story alot of the readers wouldn't see it.  
**_


	29. Big Time Vacation Part 1

_**Big Time Vacation**_

_**A/N Here is a one shot that continues A Different Take. I hope you guys like it. I was going to write it as one long chapter but people at my house are having a super bowl party and it's hard to write with all the noise. I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review and let me know what you think. I will post the conclusion to Big Time Love Triangle after I post the part 2 of this chapter. Thanks**_

_**P.S. This chapter has some R rated material towards the end.  
**_

Life had a strange way of working itself out. Growing up in a small town in Minnesota, Kendall never imagined his life turning out the way it did. After losing his mother and sister he felt life was barely worth living. He had practically given up on living and he might have stumbled over that edge if not for those around him. Kendall may have lost those who were related to him by blood but there were others who were not bound to him by blood but were bound to him no less. Through all the trials and tribulations they stood with, always propping him when he came close to falling. They never have up hope on him and if they never gave up on him how could he give up on himself. It took time and effort but they brought back the Kendall they knew and loved and now Kendall's family was larger than he could have ever imagined.

There was the intelligent Logan and his eccentric actress wife Camille, Carlos and his new girlfriend Alexa and the ever single James. Then of course were the two most important members of the family, Jo and Katie. Kendall didn't think he could be any happier than when he was at his wedding but he didn't realize how wrong he could be. The moment little Katie looked at him Kendall felt the last puzzle piece click into place. He finally had a new family and he was never happier.

They were all living incredibly successful lives. Money and success came easily to all of them but nothing made them happier than being around one another. So despite their busy lives they found time at least once a year to take a vacation. No work, assistants, producers, or media. Just them, just the family that none of them ever imagined they would have.

This year Logan offered to take them all to his cabin up in the mountains. It was isolated and because it was winter time it would be perfect for snow and ice activities that the guys loved so much. The girls were not keen on spending too much time in the cold but they eventually gave in after seeing the looks the guys gave them. They never were able to resist them when they got that way. The girls also felt bad that the guys were always so far away from the snow and ice that they were used to while growing up. Jo was less resistant than the others at going up into the mountains since see she noticed how excited Kendall was at teaching Katie about snow, ice and all the things they could do. Katie was now 8 years old and was curious about everything around her. Her latest fascination was all the trophies her father kept around their home. Kendall was absolutely thrilled when he noticed Katie's interest in hockey. Jo hated hockey with a passion and only tolerated in because Kendall loved it so much and so he was jumping at the chance to teach Katie all about it.

They arrived at Logan's mountain cabin at a decent hour. They had rented 3 separate vehicles and had driven the better part of the day to get there. They were all exhausted from being cramped up inside the vehicles all day but as soon as they reached their destination the weariness left them immediately. The sight was breathtaking. The cabin stood alone atop a small rise in the mountain. The forest that surrounded it was completely covered in snow. There were no tracks or markings on the fresh snow making the ground look like a sheet sparkling diamonds. The effect was breathtaking. The guys brought all the luggage and equipment into the cabin while the girls played with Katie in the snow. As soon as they arrived Katie wasted no time in jumping out and rolling around the soft fluff. Since they were so high up in the mountains the snow had a different quality to it than what she had experienced visiting Jo's parents in North Carolina. While they snow there it was the same but completely different at the same time. The snow here was as soft as could be and there wasn't a trace of moisture in the air. It was cold but it wasn't the type of cold the once it touched skin it travelled all the way up your spine. She wouldn't have been surprised if she found out that she could play in the snow with just a sweatshirt on.

"I told you we would be the only ones up here, Katie." Jo yelled at her daughter while dodging a snowball form Camille.

"I can see that Mom." Katie had insisted on bringing some extra things on their vacation so she could set up an hot chocolate stand but her Jo shot down that idea when she told Katie that there would be no one around for miles.

Katie was the only one Jo knew that would even think about setting up a business while on vacation. She had absolutely no idea where she could have picked that up from. Kendall had once told her that his younger sister was very business minded at a young age as well. She supposed she could have inherited that from Kendall's side.

Jo smiled thinking back to a report that Katie had given at school. She was asked to report on two possible goals in life. The teachers were shocked at what Katie had told them but Kendall didn't even flinch. Katie told them that her goals in life at the moment were either to be the world's youngest self made billionaire or conquer the world. Jo almost burst out laughing. She supposed there were worse traits she could have picked up that being overly ambitious.

Once all the luggage was all brought in the guys called the girls. They all had a grand time preparing a massive dinner.

"This place is incredibly well stocked." Kendall noticed all the supplies in the cabin. There was not only food and living supplies but there was also a good amount of medical supplies stored in one area of the cabin.

"Yeah, II thought it best to stock up since we are so far away from the closest town. Besides I would be crazy not to have medical supplies with him here. No telling what he will do." Logan tilted his head in Carlos' direction.

Alexa let out a giggle at what Logan said. She and Carlos were posing for pictures that they were taking on their phone. The two had been constantly posting pictures of themselves online. The others were more reserved when it came to the media attention but didn't mind what Carlos and Alexa were doing. They were a new couple and were glad the Carlos seemed to be finally settling down.

"Hey. You don't have wi-fi out here?" Carlos grimaced when he couldn't connect to any of his social media networks.

Logan shook his head. "I told you this place is completely isolated. It is one of the reasons Cam and I bought this place."

James laughed out loud causing everyone to look in his direction. "You mean you wanted a private place where she could role play for you like she did when she got into that spy movie."

"What does Uncle James mean mommy?" Katie looked in her parents direction.

Jo shot James a stern look. She hated it when James shot out those sexual references when Katie could here. "Nothing, sweetie. This is where Logan helps Camille practice for her movies. Remember just like daddy helps mommy at home?"

James couldn't help himself. "So you guys role play at home too? Wow. That's-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Kendall threw a tomato which hit him square on the nose and exploded in a gush of red.

The others started laughing hysterically which prompted a long over-due food fight. None of them had said so recently but these were the moments that they sorely missed. The playful banter and antics that to outsiders were childish but to those belonging in this little family it displayed absolute love and contentment. They all had success and a seemingly never ending cash flow but it was times like this that made their lives complete. It was what made everything worthwhile.

After the group had wasted enough food Logan promptly suggested they get cleaned up so that they could get to bed and have an early start the next morning.

Kendall and Jo laid in their room. They were starting to get real sleepy after the long drive and the food fight.

Kendall turned in Jo's direction. "So do you want to try that sometime?"

Jo looked at him confused. "What?"

Kendall's eyes turned dark with lust. "role playing."

Jo feigned shock. "Why Kendall Knight, are you bored with your wife already?"

Kendall laughed. "You could never bore me. See?" He grabbed Jo's hand and placed it on the growing bulge in his pajamas.

"Hmmm, you know I would do anything to keep you, ummm, entertained. I would love to role-play play for you when we get home. In the mean time?" Jo opened her legs giving Kendall the invitation he was looking for.

Kendall smiled and moved over to lay on top of his gorgeous wife. "I love you."

Jo was going to say that she loved him as well but his lips cut off any response she could have possibly given him. She didn't mind. Jo sighed as she gave into Kendall completely. She was glad that Katie's room was not right next to theirs. She knew that she was not going to be able to remain quiet for much longer.

Logan and Camille were laughing as quietly as they could when they heard the moans and cries coming out of Kendall and Jo's room. They had grown accustomed to the two having sex from the time they had lived in 2J at the Palm Woods but hearing them go at it after so many years was entertaining to say the least. Logan looked over at Camille in a way that Camille recognized instantly. She moved their blanket away and lifted her shirt above her head exposing herself to her own husband. Logan sighed at when he saw Cam's exposed upper body. He all but launched himself at her, his hands and mouth devouring every inch of her. It looks like no one was really going to get an early start the next day.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the family in the cabin they were not the only ones on top of the mountain. A pair of eyes watched the flickering light of the cabin from the woods. He was wrapped from head to toe in black snow attire. He had dressed carefully to make sure no one would be able to spot as he observed the people who had destroyed his life. He had been plotting his revenge for so long and now all his plans were coming to fruition. They were all alone up here and when he did make his move there would be no one to help them.

Jett approached the windows of the cabin carefully. He crept up slowly, making sure that he did not make any noise to alert anyone to his presence. He fished out his binoculars when he didn't dare come any closer to the cabin. He made notes of where everything was and what he could and not use for his plans. His gaze went to one of the windows when he noticed some movement. He didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour.

He smirked when he his eyes focused on who was moving in the window. He saw Jo bent on the edge of the bed on all fours in what looked like complete ecstasy as Kendall continuously slammed into her from behind. He watched them switch from position to position as they satisfied each other and drove each other into their orgasms.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can. Soon all of you will pay for destroying my life." Jett's head swam with different scenarios as he planned on how to achieve his revenge.

* * *

Jo and Kendall were wrapped in each other's arms. Despite the cold they were both drenched in sweat after their vigorous coupling. It had been awhile since they let loose so completely in bed. They had to admit that they did miss it and made a mental note to try to spend more time together. They were still rubbing and holding each other when they heard some muffled banging and screaming from the wall.

"Uh, harder Logan. More please!" They heard Camille's voice seep through the walls. Jo and Kendall looked at each other in shock at what they were hearing. Ever since they had known Logan and Camille they had been reserved in displaying any sexual acts.

"If we can hear them, does that mean that they heard us too?" Jo asked shocked.

Kendall just shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe we got them started."

Jo heard more moans and banging coming from the other room. "Wow if we got them started and they are still going then that means they must have gone more than one round."

Kendall looked at Jo with a lust-full grin spreading on his face. "Jealous?"

Jo smiled as she pulled her sweaty husband back on top of her. "Absolutely. No one is going to outlast my husband and I."

Kendall's eyes glazed away in far-away look as he felt himself enter Jo again. He wasted no time in regaining his previous rhythm. "We should go on more vacations." Kendall said as he heard something crash in the other room as Camille let out a scream that she was clearly having trouble muffling.

"Definitely." Jo replied as she rolled Kendall onto his back and climbed on top of him. She slammed down hard on him. She moaned wildly as she rode him recklessly. She slip up and down smoothly. She increased her pace when Kendall grabbed her breasts. She clawed at his chest when she felt him cum inside her for a second time that night.

Kendall was completely satisfied when he released inside Jo but was absolutely surprised when jo did not stop. If anything she increased her pace. This turned on Kendall all over again.

"I'm not going to get much sleep tonight, am I?" Kendall asked her as he switched positions again so that he was no slamming into her from behind.

"Nope." Jo said simply as she pushed herself backwards to meet his thrusts. They indeed weren't going to get a lot of sleep. They would be dead tired when they took Katie out in the morning but at this point they didn't care.

_**A/N Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Look out for part 2 of this soon. I will post it before I continue with Big Time Love Triangle. **_


	30. Big Time Love Traingle Part 2

_**A/N Here is the second part to Big Time Love Triangle. One more chapter after this. Please review**_

_**Big Time Love Triangle**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The world Big Time Rush had created them was slowly crashing down around them. Their leader and best friend had not been seen or heard from in weeks. Concerts and appearances had to be cancelled, media speculation on where Kendall was had been growing to a frenzy. So far they had been able to keep Kendall's disappearance a secret but they didn't know how much longer they could keep that up. The other residents in the Palm woods had been kind enough to keep their secret out of respect for them. Surprisingly even Bitters kept his mouth shut. While they agreed to keep quiet the majority of them had given up on finding Kendall. They would never find someone who clearly wanted to disappear. Those closest to Kendall did not lose hope at first but one by one they started to succumb to the fear of losing Kendall forever. James and Carlos gave in first. They did not give in completely to never seeing Kendall again but being the most optimistic of the group they hoped that Kendall would still come around once he had thoughts through. After all, they had gone through everything together since childhood. They hoped that they could get through this as well. Their other friends were afraid to tell them that they were being foolishly over optimistic. They saw how the two were holding on by a thread and their friends were afraid of dashing what hope James and Carlos had left. Logan was a different story. He was racked with guilt at not only breaking Kendall when no other force or situation in their past had been able to. Kendall was the ultimate winner even when he lost he always made sure that he and those around him felt like they won anyway. Kendall was their leader, the glue that held them together. Together they were hole, covering for the others' short comings but apart like they were now they barely functioned. It was like without Kendall they lacked direction.

It was different for Jo and Logan. They were filled with guilt for not only destroying Kendall's life but everyone else's as well. Everyone at the Palm woods loved Kendall. He was just the type of person that you wanted to be around. He was caring, compassionate but strong at the same time. The people there could see that Kendall was the type of person who would jump in front of a speeding car if it meant saving anyone one of them. None of the other people could under. They were grateful that their closest friends were discreet behind Kendall's disappearance but they were suspicious. They could tell from the way people avoided them. Conversations were always short and to the point. No one wanted to spend more than a few minutes with them. They expressed to those who knew what happened how sorry they were for what happened and that it would never happen again. They were told that they were forgiven and that everyone makes mistakes but Logan and Jo could see the truth written in their eyes. They blamed them for Kendall leaving and they could never be truly be forgiven until he came back.

They searched for Kendall furiously. Not because they wanted the others to forgive them but they desperately wanted to make it up to Kendall. They felt worse than scum for hurting him. Jo wanted to tell him how sorry she was and that she had been acting stupidly lately and she knew she wanted to be with him forever. She would beg for a second chance. She knew now that her feelings for him had never diminished and that she was still hopelessly in love with him.

It had been weeks since Kendall had been back to the Palm Woods. He thought about going back once or twice but he shot down that idea as soon as he thought. It was no longer his home, the people there were no longer his family. His only concern was that his mother and sister would be worried about him but he figured that a phone call every now and then would suffice. Kendall was tired, he was tired of life and tired of living and tired of being angry. No matter how he tried he couldn't escape the fact that all he felt was anger. Not even anger anymore but pure rage. Logan was his best friend, his brother. They had gone through heaven and hell for each other. They all had. If Logan, the brightest and wisest from all of them was capable of doing this to him then why would the others be any different. Maybe that was how they really thought of him. Maybe to them he was just there for convenience , because they needed him. Maybe to them he was not a brother like he had always thought but more like an unwanted pet. One that was to be discarded at soon as he was no longer necessary and he supposed that was what was happening now. They were all famous now, they had money and they no longer needed him.

Then there was Jo. The very thought of her fueled Kendall's rage until it blazed so hotly that Kendall could literally see only red. She was supposed to be the one person that he could count on above anyone else. She was supposed to be the love of his life, the one he would grow old with and have children with. He laughed at himself for his stupidity and his romantic notions. It was so childish of him to think that the he would have a happy ending. This was the real world, not some fairy tale where the main character would marry the princess and live happily ever after. He supposed that he was lucky to have found out sooner than later how the real world was and what everyone, Jo in particular thought of him. He cringed at the thought that he actually had wanted to marry her someday. It was better that this happened now than sometime in the future when he had already tied himself down to her. His imagined went wild with the different scenarios when he could have caught Jo cheating on him in the future. That's when he realized something. If Jo was capable on cheating on him with Logan then she probably had something like this before. Since she was a famous actress there were no shortage of guys vying for Jo's affections. Ever since that whole fiasco with Jett he did his best to be civil and not be jealous but he couldn't say the same for her. Jo was insanely jealous of any female that even came close to him even though he constantly reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. She was probably jealous because she was the one going behind his back and was afraid that he would give in to temptation like she did. Kendall always thought that Jo's jealousy was kind of romantic. He thought she loved him so much that she was always worried that someone else would catch his eye and that she simply wanted to be the only one in his arms. He shook his head angrily at how absolutely naïve he was. He promised himself right there that he would never be that stupid or gullible again. He would look out for himself from now. It was time that he put himself ahead instead of always worrying about others. If crap like this could be done to him then to hell with the rest of the world. He didn't need them. He had success and an insane amount of money. They didn't need him and so he didn't need any of them. He vowed that he would never need any of them ever again.

* * *

Lucy's life turned around when her new album was released. She was completely down and heart broken when she had written the songs. She had never expected to fall for Kendall the way she did and it devastated her when he picked Jo over her. When she left the Palm Woods she had no friends and no family around that she could turn to and so she put her feelings into her music. She was surprised at how good her new songs were. They felt so raw and full of emotion. Her old album was all rock and full of anger and rage but this new one focused on something else. It had all the old elements of her old album but this had pain, anguish, bitterness, heart ache. Mixed into all of that was love. While she never said his name in any of the songs it was so clear to anyone that heard them that she was in love with someone that picked another girl over her.

Weeks after the album's release she still had no shortage of gigs and appearances. This night she was performing at a small and cozy club. Her agent told her that she was crazy for playing at a place like that when bigger venues could provide her with much more revenue but Lucy wanted to take the time to play at a place like this at least once in a while. She liked the places like this because they had helped her get her career going. They let her perform when no one else wanted her and now that she was gaining popularity she wanted to return the favor. The night went flawlessly. She performed a few of her songs and the packed crown loved every minute of it.

She was climbing down the stage when she noticed a commotion occurring in one of the back tables. Apparently one of the customers was complaining because they wouldn't serve him any more alcohol. Lucy could see that he was completely drunk. His movements were uncoordinated and from what she could hear he was slurring his words. Even though the persons back was turned to her Lucy felt as though she recognized him. There was something strangely familiar about how he moved and his build.

Lucy slowly approached the stranger while accepting hand shakes from fans sitting near where she passed.

"Look, I will pay whatever just get me one more drink!" Lucy could now hear his voice. It was familiar as well but it hard to tell because of the slurring.

Lucy could see the club's bouncer approach him.

"You are going to have to leave." The bouncer placed his large blurry hand on the stranger's shoulder.

"Make me." The stranger hissed in a clear voice, full of anger.

Lucy finally recognized him. "Kendall?"

Kendall turned to the voice that called his name just as the bouncer's fist came into contact with jaw. Kendall crumpled into the floor in a hear.

Lucy rushed to his side immediately and was shocked by the way he looked. Kendall's clothes were ragged and his face was very shaggy. He looked completely haggard, like he had been drinking for days or weeks at a time.

Lucy placed Kendall's head on her lap. "What happened to you?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out. The last image Kendall saw was Lucy's concerned face looking down at him.

"It's okay, Kendall. You're safe now . I'm going to look after you." Lucy turned to the bouncer. "I know him. He's a friend. I'm sorry about all this. Can you please help me get him to my car? I'm going to take him home with me."

_**A/N One more chapter to Love Triangle coming soon. Please review.**_


	31. big Time Love Triangle Part 3

_**A/N Sorry I thought I was going to finish Big Time Vacation first but I needed to get this one out. Please Review.**_

_**Big Time Love Triangle part 3**_

Kendall squinted when he felt the sun hitting his face. He hated the sun recently, it always interrupted his sleep. Ever since he had left the Palm Woods sleeping in had become a common habit of his, especially since he spent most of his nights to early morning at clubs and bars. He had never been a party person in the past but now he was seeing the appeal. There were no shortage of distractions and booze and for someone like him there were always people willing to party with him.

He tried to move his arm to cover his eyes from the light when he realized there was something heavy lying on his arm. He opened his eyes, annoyed at whatever could be lying on him. The sleep left him completely when he looked at his arm.

There was Lucy sleeping peacefully cuddled up tightly against him. Kendall stared at her for a minute. She looked so content and so happy being wrapped in his arms. He didn't understand how she could even stand to be around him after what he did to her.

He looked around and realized that he didn't recognize the bed or room he was in. He thought back to night before and concluded that Lucy must have found him after he got knocked out by that bouncer. He sighed at himself. He didn't really want anyone to see him in the state he was in. He didn't want to have to explain himself.

Lucy started to stir on his arm. Kendall looked down to see her slowly open her eyes and look right at him. "Morning." Lucy said sleepily.

"Ummm, yeah. Good morning. Ummm thanks for looking after me. I guess?" Kendall didn't know what to say to the girl whose heart he broke.

Lucy smirked at him as she detached herself from his arm. She didn't want to lose contact with his body but she could sense that he was getting uncomfortable. "Well I couldn't just leave you unconscious on the floor. Why were you so drunk? No offense, Kendall but you look horrible."

There it was the question he wasn't keen on answering. "Nothing. I was just trying to relax."

Lucy could see plainly that he was lying but she didn't press him. That was one of the reasons she loved Kendall. He was a terrible liar. "Okay. We better get you back home before you are missed."

Kendall almost said something about no one would be missing him but he kept his mouth closed. He was glad that she was dropping the topic and that she was going let him get back to his own life.

"The Palm woods isn't too far from here. I can give you a ride." Lucy offered as she stood up from the bed.

"No thanks. I can walk." The Palm Woods was the last place he wanted to go to.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to let you walk home especially after being knocked out last night. The guys and Jo must be worried sick about you." She put her hands on her hips to let him know that she wasn't going to take no for answer.

Kendall mumbled something that Lucy couldn't here when she mentioned Jo's name.

"What did you say, Kendall? I didn-" She moved closer to the bed. She was concerned by how distressed he seemed.

Kendall was infuriated with even the mention of Jo's name. His reaction didn't escape Lucy's notice. She had never known Kendall to react that way.

"I don't live at the Palm Woods anymore." Kendall said softly.

Lucy was still having trouble putting the pieces together. "Oh did you guys move back to Beverly Hills or something? Did you move into a new place Jo?"

Kendall's eyes darkened even further. "No. They all still live there. I'm staying at a hotel right now."

Now Lucy's concern doubled. The guys were inseparable while she had known them. Something terrible must have happened for him to move out on his own.

Lucy rubbed his arm gently. "Kendall I know it's been a while since we talked but we were close once. You can talk to me okay? What's going on?"

Kendall shook his head and moved to get off Lucy's bed but she held him in place showing him that she was determined to be there for him wether he liked it or not. He thought about just shrugging her off but now that she offered to listen he was surprised to find that he did want to talk. It had been weeks since he had a meaningful conversation anyone and Lucy was right. They used to be close.

Kendall lowered his head, years coming to his eyes. Lucy hugged him immediately. The Kendall she had known and loved was strong and confident, a born leader. She was frightened to find out what could have caused this shift.

"I'm here Kendall. I promise I won't go anywhere. Just tell me what's wrong." Lucy was trying her best to soothe him.

Slowly Kendall filled her in on what happened. She could see that he was devastated. He had been keeping these emotions bottled up inside him that she was sure that eventually he would have exploded and would do something he would regret. Lucy could not believe the words coming out of Kendall's mouth. They seemed so impossible. What they did was like one of those dysfunctional families on television, not like the close knit family unit that she had been welcomed into while living in the Palm Woods.

She understood now why he looked so haggard. Yes it was all the alcohol but it ran so much deeper than that. Kendall was trying to self destruct even if he didn't realize what he was doing to himself. She couldn't let him do that.

She understood better than most the pain a betrayal like this could cause. She had been cheated on by her ex Beau several times but what Lucy could not understand how Jo could do that to someone like Kendall. From what she pieced together from Camille and the guys Jo and Kendall had been absolutely in love. Kendall pursued her non-stop since the time she had arrived and once he had won her heart Jo was as smitten with Kendall as he was with her. As much as Lucy hated to admit it they had been perfect for each other. What made things worse was the fact that Kendall had chosen Jo over her.

Lucy did her best to try and calm Kendall. She offered encouragement and reassurance when she was not really sure of either. Not only was she dealing with Kendall's emotions but she was now completely confused about her own. She still loved Kendall, she was sure about it but she wasn't sure if she dared act on those feelings when he was so vulnerable. She was also sure now that this all happened for a reason. Kendall and Jo were not meant to be together. Jo did not deserve him.

Lucy cancelled all her meetings and appointments for the day. She was afraid that if she left Kendall alone that he would take off and she would never see him again. They talked for hours and hours. She let Kendall vent and she listened attentively. She said what she could to make him feel better but she was doing her best to choose her words carefully. She didn't want to give him false hope and drive him back towards Jo. Lucy really disliked Jo for what she did to Kendall but could not help but feel somewhat thankful because now it seemed Lucy may actually have her chance for a proper relationship with Kendall. Something that would last more than 96 minutes.

Lucy ordered in and continued talking about everything that Kendall was feeling. She noticed a slow change in his attitude as he slowly opened up to her. She was glad that even after all this time they were still able to talk like they used to. They settled into their old habits and talked easily about everything but especially about music.

"I'm happy that you're new album is doing well. Thanks for not saying my name during the songs, I guess?" Kendall smiled. After seeing him down all day that smile was a welcome sight for Lucy.

"I would never do that to you but I guess I owe you thanks as well. I never would have experienced being number one on the charts if it wasn't for you.' She teased him the way she used to but it didn't have the playful result that she was expecting.

Kendall's eyes turned downcast again. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Lucy. A lot of my choices have been off lately."

Lucy did her best to hide her giddiness when he said that he made the wrong choice in choosing Jo over her. She wasn't sure if that was what he really meant or she was just taking his words out of context. She was still searching for what to say when out of nowhere he gave her the opening that she had been waiting for.

"I'm just so tired of being here. I just want to get away. You know what I mean?" Kendall closed his eyes and leaned on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy's heart rate was ramping up like crazy at what Kendall was saying and what she was thinking. She wasn't sure if she dared opening up her heart to him again. She felt him lean his head on her shoulder and when he did she threw all her reservations out the window. She had lived her life taking risks, she was not about to stop now.

"I'm going on tour in a few days. You could come with me." Lucy knew from all their conversations today that he was no longer under contract with Big Time Rush. "If you want to I mean. You could get away and I wouldn't be lonely on the road."

Kendall thought she was joking. "It would be quite a headline grabbing tour wouldn't it? Kendall Knight and Lucy Stone."

Lucy nodded her head seriously. "yeah. Think of all the sell out performances we would have, not to mention all the posters people would buy."

Kendall lifted his head when he heard her tone. "You're serious?"

Lucy looked him right in the eyes. "Yes."

Kendall thought carefully. "It sound interesting to say the least but I want to be honest with you. I'm not ready for another relationship just yet."

Lucy threw him a mocking face. "We were friends before we dated and if I remember we had some pretty awesome times."

"Yes we did, didn't we? I guess it would be fun." Kendall was really starting to warm to the idea of going on tour with her.

"Do you have any new songs we could play?" Lucy asked him.

'Yeah I've been working on some new things but it's in a notebook back at the Palm Woods and I'm not to excited to head back there." Kendall was disappointed that he could not offer his new songs to Lucy as thanks for her invitation.

She saw the disappointment fill Kendall. She didn't like seeing that especially when had just started perking up at the idea of touring with her. "I could go get it for you." She offered willingly.

Kendall stared at her incredulous. She had to know the scrutiny she would face when everyone found out that he was going to leave with her. "You would do that for me?"

Lucy extended her out to him. "Yup, we are partners aren't we? We are in this together." That was what she said but Lucy had no doubt that Kendall could notice that she was hoping for more.

Kendall shook her hand warmly. "Partners. Thank you. I really appreciate what you are doing for me." He leaned in to give a small peck on her cheek. He felt her shiver as soon as his lips touched her so he pulled back immediately.

"This is going to be fun." Lucy's eyes turned glassy as she leaned into give Kendall a tight hug.

"Just friends, right?" Kendall asked and when Lucy nodded he returned her hug.

_For now_. Lucy thought. _For now._

_**A/N Some more drama brewing. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. Please review. One more chapter in Big Time Love Triangle coming soon. So I guess this is no longer a one shot, i get carried away. Sorry. Enjoy :)  
**_


	32. Big Time Love Triangle Part 4

_**A/N Here is the last part of Big Time Love Triangle. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**_

_**Big Time Love Triangle Part 4**_

_Kendall peppered Lucy with kisses. He trailed his lips down her soft and small frame eliciting moans of approval from her. She grabbed his hair urging him on. He moved down her naked body exploring every inch of the girl underneath him. He sighed in pleasure himself, wondering at how long he had waited to give into his passions._

"Kendall." Lucy whispered to him, barely audible. He looked up to see the lust in her eyes. She wanted this as much as he did. She pulled away from him and roughly flipped him around so that she was on top of him.

"This is going to be the best night if your life." She hissed at him as she tugged on his boxers.

Kendall turned when he heard another sultry voice. "Can I help?" Jo climbed onto the bed with them. She was wearing red see through lingerie. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off her. That is until Lucy put her hand on his chin and pulled him back into her direction, making sure that her topless body was only inches from his face.

"Who is it going to be Kendall?" Lucy ran her fingers down his chest.

"Answer the question, Kendall. Which one of us do you want?" Jo chimed in.

Kendall looked from one to the other. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he could stay sane with these two beautiful women trying to sleep with him. Lucy reached for his hands and placed them on her exposed breasts. Seeing this Jo climbed on top of Kendall and started to rub her clearly wet groin against his hard on.

After a few moments of this they both stopped suddenly and turned to each other. "Maybe he can't decide?" Lucy asked Jo.

Jo nodded in agreement. "Well O can see his dilemma. Maybe he could have just have both of us."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Lucy turned away from Kendall when she heard Jo's offer.

Jo continued to rub herself on Kendall but adjusted so that she could peel her lingerie off. Once she she was exposed Lucy reached out and started fondling Jo's breasts.

Jo placed her hand on Lucy's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips locked and-

Kendall jerked awake when he felt Lucy shift beside him. Her hair was laying comfortably on his shoulder. She was fast asleep. Kendall looked her over and silently gave thanks to see that Lucy was still fully clothed. They must have fallen asleep while watching television again. It had been a common practice for the two lately to spend the entire night on a movie or series marathon.

Kendall leaned his head back on the sofa and let out a deep breath. The dream he had was so vivid and clear. The scariest part of it was that there was a part of him that wanted that dream to be true. There was a part of him that still wanted Jo, a part that just wanted to give in to Lucy's feelings and of course the part where he lived every guy's fantasy and had both of them.

Kendall tried to shake the feeling off but stopped when his movements caused Lucy to stir again. He wanted her to be as fresh as possible for what she was going to be doing tomorrow. They had put it off as long as they could but they would be leaving for the tour soon and they needed Kendall's things, especially his notebook full of songs. Before falling asleep he sent a message to Katie asking her to gather up some of his clothes and belongings including the notebook. Hopefully Katie had done as Kendall asked and Lucy would have to spend as little time in the Palm Woods as possible.

Kendall had tried to talk her out of going to the Palm Woods for him but she was insistent that she would do it for him. He told her that she had nothing to prove to him and that it was alright for him to go himself. She simply reiterated to him that they were partners and that she was there to look after him. Kendall could find no counter to what she said. He had to admit that it felt nice that someone still cared about him enough to do something like this for him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his sleeping friend, pulling her tighter against him. He leaned his head so that his head rested on hers as well. For the first time in what seemed like forever Kendall fell asleep peacefully.

Katie was gathering Kendall's belongings into a suitcase she had found. She was sifting through his things trying to pick out the things she thought he would need the most. As soon she got Kendall's message she came into his room to do what he asked. She thought at first that she should share his message with the others but she wanted to reward his confidence in communicating with her while he ignored everyone else. At least she knew he was okay. She was just finishing up when the others returned from another day of searching for Kendall.

They immediately noticed what she was doing. "Why are you packing Kendall's things?" Logan asked her.

"He told me too." Katie responded so coldly that none of them could ask her why she hadn't told them that Kendall had asked her to pack his belongings. Mrs. Knight didn't need an explanation however. One look from her daughter and she understood and went to help out Katie, making sure that Kendall would have the essentials he needed.

"Did he say what time he was coming by to get his things?" Jo asked softly.

"No. He just told me to pack his things." Katie didn't even look her way as she answered.

Jo's heat fell even further. She kept a mental image in her mind of Kendall returning and sweeping her or her feet. He would kiss her and forgive her. They would cry and pick up right where they left off. What Katie told her dashed what hope she had left. It seems like Kendall was trying to move on. Little did she know that what Katie told her was barely scratching the surface of the news that she was about to get. She sat down on a chair as everyone settled in different spots to wait for Kendall. At least she would see him one more time. She would get one more chance to try and convince him how truly sorry she was and that she would never do anything like this to him again. She wanted to let him know how in love she was with him.

They had all fallen asleep waiting for him. None of them were willing to leave their positions and take the chance of missing him. It was well into the morning when they finally heard a knock on the door. They all jumped up to rush to the door but Jo got there before everyone. She straightened out her hair and dress to make herself as presentable as possible. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Instead of seeing her boyfriend, Jo stood face to face with Lucy Stone. She had been thinking all night of what to say to Kendall and so she was completely taken off guard when she saw Lucy.

"Hi…" Lucy said softly. She had been mentally preparing herself for this meeting but now that she was here she was completely unsure of herself.

"Hi." Jo said back. Jo really didn't want to speak to Lucy right now. She already had too much to deal with. "I don't mean to be rude Lucy but this isn't a good time."

Lucy didn't know how else to begin so she just went ahead and said what she needed to. "Okay. I just need Kendall's things then I'll be on my way,"

"Kendall's things?" Jo raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

Lucy was not particularly fond of the tone Jo was giving her. "yeah. His things. He sent a message to Katie."

Jo was incredulous. "Where is Kendall? Why are you picking his things up for him?"

Lucy crossed her arms. "I offered to come by. He didn't want to come here but we couldn't leave without some of his things."

Now Jo was staring to get angry. "Leaving? Where the hell do you think you are going with MY boyfriend."

Lucy had enough. She looked at Jo sternly but smoke in a soft voice. "Kendall told me what happened. I don't think you have the right to call him yours anymore and Kendall's coming on tour with me. He needs some time away."

"Tour?" For the first time since she saw Lucy she became speechless.

"Here. The notebook is in there too." Katie interrupted them. She stepped in front of Jo and handed the bag to Lucy.

"Thanks, Katie. He said to tell you not to worry about him and that he promises to stay in touch with you. He loves you, Katie."

Katie nodded. "Tell him I love him too." Katie's eyes were stinging from the tears.

Lucy nodded. She was sad for Katie. She knew what it was like to be separated from a sibling she cared about dearly. She gave Katie one last small smile before turning and walking away.

They all stood their speechless as they watched Lucy disappear. They were all clearly disappointed that they didn't even get to see Kendall one more time. After a moments Jo took off running, determined to catch up with Lucy. She would talk to Kendall one more time one way or another.

She followed Lucy close not to lose her but far enough that Lucy didn't realize she was being followed. She had barely gone a block away from the Palm woods when Jo saw Lucy approach a man sitting on a bench. Jo couldn't see his face because his hoodie was drawn down over his face. Jo didn't need to see his face to know who it was. Jo recognized Kendall's build anywhere. She knew him better than anyone. She knew how he looked and moved and that was definitely Kendall.

Jo rushed over to them, interrupting the conversation they were having. "Kendall." Jo gasped for air.

Lucy and Kendall looked at the panting Jo. "What the hell?! Did you follow Lucy?"

Jo looked up at Kendall when he heard him speak to her in a tone that she had only heard once before. She looked up at him pleadingly. That look alone was enough to drive the fire out of Kendall's voice. "Please, Kendall. Just a few minutes."

Kendall was about to say no but the sorrow in Jo's eyes kept him from saying no. He turned to Lucy and Lucy nodded without Kendall having to say a word.

"I'll wait over there." Lucy rubbed Kendall's arm in reassurance. Jo did not miss the gesture. It used to be her that gave Kendall reassurance.

"You're leaving on tour with Lucy? When are you leaving? Are you guys dating now?" Jo asked him once Lucy was out of earshot.

"Yes, I'm going with her and No, not dating. Anything else? We leave tomorrow." Kendall's words were cold and sharp.

"Tomorrow?" Jo started panicking that was too soon. "You can't leave with her? What about the band and the guys?" Jo was desperately trying to find an anchor for him to stay.

"What do they need me for when they have you? You all can do what you want. I don't care." Kendall stared at Jo angrily.

"I know you're mad Kendall but please you can't leave. You can't do this to them. This isn't you." Jo was begging him.

"Sure it is. You just have never seen me this way before. You just have never seen me when I'm not in love with you." With that Kendall turned and walked away from her.

Jo's heart broke completely at Kendall's last words to her. Even while he was gone she never really thought that they were over but now when she heard those words reality started to sink in. She never thought that they would really break up even when she went to New Zealand Jo had felt that they were still together but now it was official. Kendall and Jo were over and it was all her fault.

Lucy and Kendall were waiting in line at the airport. They had arrived early to make sure that all their belongings were sent to the right destination. They couldn't put on a concert if an instrument or something else was missing.

Kendall had been eerily quiet all morning. Lucy knew from their time together in the past that when he got like this then he was going through some internal conflict in his head. She noticed that he was staring at something in the distance and followed his gaze.

What she saw was a poster of Kendall and Jo advertising some cologne. Even from the picture Lucy could tell that the two were so in love. It was crazy what could happen in the span of a few moments to change lives. She looked at Kendall and he was still staring longingly at the image. She knew he missed Jo and what they used to be and that he was having difficulty accepting the fact that he had to move on. It also didn't help that there were several magazines with Big Time Rush on the cover scattered throughout the airport. There had been a lot of promotion for the release of their last album.

Lucy didn't want to give him any doubts but she asked anyway. "Are you sure this is what you want Kendall? If it isn't then its okay. I'm fine on my own. I promise."

Kendall was about to nod that this what indeed what he wanted bit something caught his attention. Jo was standing a few feet away from them holding a large white sign that read: I HEART Kendall.

Kendall would have laughed if he wasn't already so confused. Life was ironic that Kendall realized that he was standing the same spot where he had kissed Jo goodbye when she left for New Zealand. His thoughts swam, they threatened to drag him down.

Jo walked closer to him. "Kendall, I know I am not your favorite person right now but please hear me out. I am so sorry for betraying you. There are no possible excuses that would be adequate to explain what I did so I just want to say that if you give me another chance then I would spend my life making it up to you. I made so many mistakes in my life, the least of not was when I chose making a movie New Zealand over you. I should have never left you then and I'm asking you to not leave me now. I love you so much, Kendall. Please come home."

Kendall didn't know what to say. He did miss her but what she had to him was unbearable. He didn't know if he could ever open his heart to her again. Jo was the embodiment of all his hopes and dreams and what she did destroyed all of that. He didn't know if he could get past that. He didn't know of every time he looked at her he would see her kissing Logan.

The problem was that he knew he still loved her. Could they mend their relationship?

Kendall heard the PA announcer announce that his and Lucy's flight were boarding. He turned and saw Lucy waiting for him at the checkpoint line. He looked from one to the other confused just as he was back when he had to make a decision between the two in the first time around.

Jo was the love of his life but once she had left him for her career and when he took her back she squandered their relationship. He didn't know how many more time he could go through heartbreak with her.

Then there was Lucy. She took care of him when he was at his lowest and asked nothing In return. He knew she loved him but she was giving him as much space as he needed. How could he leave her again.

The guys and the Knight family watched from outside the airport as the plane took off from the runway. They were hoping that Jo would succeed in one last desperate attempt to convince Kendall to change his mind. By the look of the dejected Jo walking towards them Kendall had not listened to her. She walked up to them unable to say a word. Kendall was gone from their lives, for all they know they may never see him again.

Jo was jolted out of her depression when Katie pushed her aside and ran past her. They thought Katie was angry and was trying to find some solace for her grief but they were wrong. Katie ran and jumped right into Kendall Knight's arms. She knocked him down causing the luggage Kendall was carrying to fall and scatter all over the floor.

Katie was crying all over her big brother making his shirt wet. He offered quiet reassurances as he rubbed her back. The others approached carefully. They didn't speak, they were afraid of saying something wrong.

Kendall looked at Jo, Logan and the others and sighed wearily. "I guess we better talk."

They nodded one by one. Their hopes were starting to lift a little.

Kendall reached out for Jo's hand. Jo's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe that Kendall was actually giving her another chance. She took his hand eagerly and moved to his side where she belonged.

"We better get going. It's a long flight so we have are going to have lots of time to talk to see if we can work this out." Kendall nudged them all back towards the airport.

"Flight?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah. Big Time Rush is performing with Lucy Stone on her tour. I promised her that I would go on tour with her and I'm not about to break that promise."

Smiles came to Carlos' and James' faces. "Yeah. Big Time Rush is back together!"

Kendall nodded. For now at least they would try to work things out. It remained to be soon if they could get back to the way things used to be. That was what he wanted to say but for now it would have to be enough. "Yeah Big Time Rush is back." Kendall repeated what the other two said.

_**A/N That was longer than I expected. Please review. Did I over do it?**_


	33. Big Time Love Triangle Alternate Ending

_**A/N Alternate ending for Big Time Love Triangle**_

Kendall heard the PA announcer announce that his and Lucy's flight were boarding. He turned and saw Lucy waiting for him at the checkpoint line. He looked from one to the other confused just as he was back when he had to make a decision between the two in the first time around.

Jo was the love of his life but once she had left him for her career and when he took her back she squandered their relationship. He didn't know how many more time he could go through heartbreak with her.

Then there was Lucy. She took care of him when he was at his lowest and asked nothing In return. He knew she loved him but she was giving him as much space as he needed. How could he leave her again.

Kendall looked at Lucy apologetically and walked towards Jo, dragging his luggage with him. Lucy could not believe what she was seeing. Kendall was choosing Jo over her again. Lucy sighed in frustration. It seems that no matter what she did Kendall would always pick Jo over her.

Love was truly blind she guessed. It seems that it didn't matter to Kendall that she was better for him that Jo. She had never betrayed him and always looked after him. She would have given Kendall everything. She felt tears start to prick her eyes as she turned away from the scene in front of her. Just like the last time she didn't want to be around to see it. She was going to save herself the broken heart and leave forever. Maybe it was time to completely let go of Kendall, it was better than she was leaving.

Jo smiled as Kendall walked towards her and Lucy disappear into the crowd. Jo dropped the sign and rushed over to hug Kendall, ready to continue begging and pleading for another chance.

Kendall was surprised to see Jo try to hug him but so he moved up his hand to stop her. Jo looked at him confused. "Kendall?"

Kendall shook his head. "This is good bye Jo."

Jo's eyes went wide. "No, Kendall. Please."

Kendall shook his head gently. "I think this all happened for a reason. We aren't good for each other anymore. Life kept throwing us clues. New Zealand, Lucy, and now what you did. It would be crazy to ignore all the signs."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I-" Jo was stuttering now, complete panic setting.

Kendall stopped her. "It doesn't matter what you say Jo. I have made my decision. We gave this chance after chance. It's time to see what else is out there." He leaned in and kissed Jo on the cheek one final time before walking away.

* * *

Lucy was having a difficult time getting her luggage into the overhead compartment. The bag was just about fall on her when someone grabbed it and pushed it inside the compartment.

"Thanks." Lucy turned to thank the stranger who helped her but was shocked to see Kendall standing beside her.

"Why did you board the plane without me?" Kendall asked as he placed his own luggage into the compartment.

Lucy was struggling to get the words out and at the same time fighting back the tears. "I thought- I thought- you-Jo."

Kendall's eyes flashed with understanding. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I just went to tell her goodbye. I promise."

"Are you sure? I saw the way you looked at that picture of the two of you." Lucy looked up at him questioningly.

Kendall reached over and rubbed her arms in reassurance. "Yes. We are partners remember?"

Lucy hugged Kendall tightly. Kendall returned it warmly, trying to let her feel what he was feeling through the embrace.

The held each other until the flight attendant asked them to take their seat. They laughed when they realized that they had held the embrace longer that they had expected. They settled comfortably in their seats as the plane started to taxi off the runway.

Lucy was facing the window when Kendall tapped her shoulder. "Hey Lucy, look at this."

Lucy looked in Kendall's but what she found was his lips connected with hers. She was so shocked at first that she couldn't even respond. Soon her brain processed that the guy she loved was kissing her and she finally started to return the kiss.

"I forgot how good your lips felt." Kendall told her when they finally separated.

Lucy smiled at him. 'You're not so bad yourself. If you think that was something just wait until we get to the hotel."

"Really?" Kendall raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief.

"Hmmm. Did I mention that the suite that my agent booked for us has a only one bed. It was the only one available."

"Why, Ms. Stone are you trying to seduce me?" Kendall leaned into Lucy again.

Lucy closed the distance and their lips touched one more time. "You have no idea. This is going to be the best tour ever.'

"I'm sure it will be." Kendall said in between kisses. "If we ever make it out of our hotel room."

Lucy shrugged. She could live with that.

_**A/N Hope it this was okay. Please review.**_


	34. Big Time Vacation Part 2

_**Big Time Vacation Part 2**_

_**A/N This is a continuation to Big Time vacation which follows the story line of A Different Take. I need to stress that this is fiction. This story contains some,,, well a lot of angst and some violence, While there is violence in my story please remember that it should never be the solution to a conflict. **_

_**I hope you like it. Please review.**_

Katie ran through unmarked snow giggling and laughing. Her tracks were the first made by a person in the fresh snow. Growing up in Los Angeles' humid weather she had not yet experienced the winter and snow the way Kendall had when he was younger. It was something new and amazing to her. On the trip up to the cabin her father had regaled her with stories of his youth, of the snow castles and snow ball fight, and even the snow men making contests he had with the guys. Most of Katie was fascinated with hockey and skating. She had seen videos of her father skating on the ice and to her nothing looked more majestic and regal. The way he swerved in and out of the different maneuvers brought out in her a sense of adventure and longing that she was eager to try.

Kendall, on the other hand, had regretted immediately telling his daughter about skating. He didn't mind so much at first because when he had mentioned it to her he was only thinking about skating rinks near where they lived. Out here in nature, it was a completely different story. There were no safe man made rinks. There were only frozen lakes and ponds to skate on. Everyone knew that Kendall had not skated on a lake or pond since the accident. Everyone except for Katie that is. She was so young, innocent, and happy that Kendall did not want to burden her with the harsh truths of life just yet. He enjoyed seeing the innocence of her youth so he kept certain details from his past from her.

Kendall and Jo followed warily after their young daughter. As all her age she was full of spry and energy and they were having difficulty keeping up. Granted their activities in the bed room the night before sapped much of their strength but they did their best to keep it from Katie. They would not ruin this experience for her by simply being too tired.

They kept their hands clasped together as they trudged through the thick snow, following Katie as she jumped and down through the thick snow until they reached their destination.

"We're here! We're here Daddy!" Katie jumped up and down and looked at her father but the smile was immediately wiped from her face. To Katie her father was the strongest and greatest man in the world. He looked after and cared for her. No matter what she had she felt she knew that her father would be there for her. In her young life Katie had never known or seen her father to show fear, until now.

It was simply something she did not understand. "Daddy, what wrong?"

Kendall snapped out of his stare down with the frozen lake and wiped his clean of any traces of fear. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Why don't you put on your skates and don't go on the lake until I try it out first"

Katie nodded and rushed off to find a spot where she could sit down and put her skates on.

As soon as Katie was out of hearing distance Jo turned to her husband. "Kendall, it's okay. Logan says this lake is completely safe. He even ran all these different tests on it. You know how thorough Logan is with his experiments. If there was any question about the safety of this lake he wouldn't have let us come up here."

"I know- it's just…." Kendall didn't know how to phrase what he was thinking.

"I understand." Jo answered his thoughts the way she always did. "The memories must be hard."

Kendall tilted his head a little to lean it on Jo's. "Yeah. It was a long time ago but I still remember it so clearly."

"You don't have to forget but don't let it ruin your experience with your daughter. Don't show her how scared you are. You know how much she looks up to you." Jo kissed him on the cheek.

Kendall smiled a little. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Lots of practice. I've been with you for a long time remember?" Jo teased her husband.

"Oh you have, have you?" Kendall grinned at her evilly. "Then you must have known I was going to do this!"

Kendall lunged at her and pulled her to the ground, tickling her along the way.

"Oh my God! Kendalll, NO!" Jo was caught between laughing and screaming hysterically as she was pulled to the ground. They were completely covered in the fluffy snow as they rolled back and forth. Kendall was continuously trying to pin her down but after years of practice Jo constantly evaded capture.

After a few minutes where neither one seemed to be able to get the upper hand Kendall relegated to his secret weapon when it came to these impromptu wrestling matches with his wife. Instead of trying to pin her arms down to her side he grabbed her head in a soft but firm grip. Jo stopped moving instantly, knowing what was coming next. She held her breath in anticipation as Kendall's lips inched closer and closer. When their lips finally connected Jo felt that familiar electricity burn her lips and trail down throughout her body. She immediately felt warm all over even if just a moment before she had been freezing from the snow.

They continued kissing for a few more seconds when a shrill voice interrupted them. "Awwww not again. I'm never going to learn how to skate now."

The couple wiped the snow from their eyes to see their little one staring at them with a pout. They laughed at Katie's statement. Katie was well aware at how preoccupied the two could become when they started their impromptu make out sessions. They quickly if not reluctantly pulled themselves off the ground and walked towards their daughter while brushing the snow off their clothes.

Not being an avid hockey fan or good skater Jo found a spot where she could watch the two most important people in her lives. She watched as Kendall retied the lace on Katie's skates and hold her hand as Katie gingerly stepped onto the ice for the first time. Jo enjoyed the sight before her as Kendall guided and encouraged the little one.

"Stay away from the far edge of the lake Katie. The ice is broken over there. Someone must have been ice fishing or something because the ice looks like it was broken apart on purpose." Kendall warned his daughter, at the same time pointing to where he was looking at.

"Okay, Daddy. Can you teach me the special move I saw you do in the video when you were figure skating with Auntie Camille?" Katie tugged on her father's jacket.

Jo watched the people she loved most in the world as the gracefully skated on the ice. Jo thought back to their past. She smiled when she remembered how Kendall thought he never deserved to be happy again because of what happened to his mom and sister. He thought the he wasn't worthy to have another family but in Jo's eyes nothing could be further from the truth. Kendall was the most caring and loving person she ever knew. He needlessly doted Jo and when Katie was born Jo could see immediately that the first look already had Kendall hooked. Katie had him wrapped around her little finger instantly. It took Jo a long time before she was able to teach Kendall that it was alright to say no to their beautiful child. He was the perfect father, the perfect husband and the best man she knew.

She watched as Kendall taught everything she needed to know about skating. She was amazed at Kendall's ability to communicate with their daughter and how Katie responded. When Kendall guided and taught Katie it wasn't like a father speaking to a daughter or an adult to a child but it was if the two stood on equal footing. Kendall always took his time with Katie, always asking just as much as he told her. Katie never hesitated when her father was around. She did anything he told her almost instantly. She had unwavering and unfaltering faith that no matter what happened as long her father was there then absolutely nothing could go wrong. Just seeing them together brought tears to Jo's eyes. She had the perfect family.

"Well isn't this a nice scene." Jo turned behind her when she heard a strange voice. When she saw who it was her eyes went wide.

She stood and took a few a step backs. "Jett…." She couldn't believe he was here. He had the same evil look on his eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many months after he stabbed Kendall. The very fact that he was here at the exact same time they were her alone was a bad sign. It meant he had been planning this. All that mattered to her was that her loved ones were in danger, she would not let him hurt them.

"KENDALL, RUN!" Jo screamed at the top of her lungs.

Katie and Jo were enjoying their time together. He was showing her one of the more complicated moves when he heard Jo scream at him to run. He didn't what had gotten into Jo to suddenly scream like that. He grabbed Katie and looked over to Jo. What he saw there infuriated him beyond reason.

There was Jett Stetson holding a knife to his wife's throat. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go help his wife but he couldn't leave his daughter alone either. He looked at Jo and then looked at Katie while his mind ran through his options. He knew Jo would want him to just take Katie and run but that was not who Kendall was.

Kendall put Katie down and looked at the crying girl. "Listen Katie. This is important. Do you understand me? Are you listening?" Kendall had calmed his voice down so that Katie would not hear the panic in them.

"Y—Y—es Daddy." Katie could tell in the way he spoke to her and held her that he was going to ask her to do something that she would not understand. The type of relationship he had fostered with her was one of trust. Kendall knew that if he told her what to do he could trust Katie to do what he asked without question.

"I have to go help your mommy. I need you to find a hiding spot." He told her sternly. When he saw Katie nod he was blown away at how brave his little girl was. Brave and smart. Katie knew the seriousness of the situation and was smart enough not to waste time asking questions that Kendall had no time to answer at the moment. "If something should happen to me and your mommy, I want you to run. Just keep running as fast as you can the way we came. You need to get back to the cabin and find the others. You remember the way?"

"I remember. Please be careful Daddy." Katie hugged her father tightly.

"I will. I know you may not understand my choices now and I'm not even sure I'm doing the right thing but someday I hope you understand and forgive me for leaving you like this." Kendall prayed that he indeed was doing the right thing, that he was making the right choice.

Katie nodded and ran off. She didn't want to but when her father told her to do something important she knew to listen even if she didn't want to.

Kendall forcibly turned away from his daughter to look where needed to go. He blocked away any other though except the deadly task he was about to undertake.

"No Knight in shining armor to save you this time." Jett brandished his weapon in front of Jo. Kendall could see that Jett's entire focus was on Jo. He had assumed that Kendall had run off. Only someone as selfish and shallow as Jett would think that Kendall would ever abandon a loved one. Kendall crept slowly behind Jett to make sure that he did not give away his presence. He knew that Jo could see him and was trying to keep her attacker's attention focused on her.

Jett was holding his knife high, getting ready to strike when he heard the sound of crunching snow behind him. He tried to turn but it was already too late. Kendall leapt at him and the two crashed onto the snow in a tangled mass of limbs.

Jo wanted to help but she knew she would do more harm than good. She had to wait until Kendall separated himself from Jett and then they would have the advantage. There were two of them and only one of him.

After a few moments the bodies on the ground finally separated and stood to face each other. Jo rushed over to her husband and was frightened beyond belief as she saw blood dripping onto the white ground. She could see several gash marks on the front of his jacket. The vibrant colors of the fabric were starting to stain a deep crimson.

Jo was about to say something but she saw Kendall's eyes. He didn't even notice his injuries.

"How can you still be standing?" Jett hissed. He would have thought it impossible for someone to still be standing after sustaining the type of injuries he had and still be standing.

Kendall looked at him and smiled. "I fight for more than myself. That's why you ill never be able to win."

Jett was infuriated even further at sight of Kendall's smile. He would put this person in his place. He stopped suddenly when they heard a high pitched scream and a splash of water. They all knew what that had meant. Katie must have fallen into the broken part of the lake.

Jett resumed his walk towards Kendall but was stopped when he saw the deadly look in his eyes. Kendall had tumbled over a cliff in his head. There was no going back. Jett could see the determination in his eyes. He wanted to end Jett.

"This is your last warning." Kendall said in an even voice. The calmness in his voice was even more frightening to Jett that any yell of scream that Kendall could have given in anger. It meant that he was committed to his course of action and that nothing would stop him. "You have already seen that you cannot put me down. Leave now and never show your face again and I swear I will not seek you out but believe me that if you choose to continue and stop me from helping my daughter I swear that there will not be a cave or crevice that you will be able to hide from me. I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down. When I find you and trust me I will find you, I will tear you limb from limb until you beg me to end it. Do you understand me? LIMB FROM LIMB! I will break you!"

Jett was left with no doubt as to what Kendall had just said. That way he saw it he really didn't have another option, so he did what he has always done throughout his life. He ran.

Kendall was already exhausted when Jett fled and he was barely able to stand but with Jo's help he did. The ran over to the lake and to where the ice was broken. They gasped when the saw small trails of blood around the jagged edges of the ice.

"Not again…." Kendall whispered to himself. "Not again." Before Jo could stop him Kendall had dived head first into the icy waters. It was an enormous shock to Kendall's already injured body. The water was below freezing and when he hit the water it felt like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body at the same time. He knew he would pay for it later but now was not the time to worry about his injuries. There was someone more important to be worried about. It took his eyes a second or two of the low light of the water. As soon as they did he saw her. His daughter was fighting desperately to swim. He swam over to her and pulled her with him. Kendall strength was already draining fast so he knew he had to act quickly. He pulled Katie to the surface where Jo pulled her up the rest of the way and then pulled Kendall up as well.

When they were all back to the surface they looked over at Katie. She was lying unconscious on the ice. She had a big gash on her arm. She must have cut herself on the ice or on the skate. They weren't exactly sure where but it wasn't important. They had to get help for her.

"Jo." Kendall called out for his wife's attention. "You have to go back to the cabin without us. You have to get help."

"I can't leave the both of you here. We can carry her back together." Jo didn't want to leave her family's side.

"You have to. It is too far for you to carry her by yourself and I won't make it very far either. You have to hurry. The longer you stay here the greater the chance we won't make it. We are losing a lot of blood. You have to find Logan."

Jo nodded. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "I love you. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I love you too." Kendall called after his running wife. "Stay on the trail we used. Don't take the chance of you getting lost."

Jo ran like she had never before. Her legs ached and her throat was drier than she had ever known before but still she did not stop running. She would get help of it was the last thing she did. She got to the cabin as soon as she could. She was thankful that they were all there when she arrived.

She hysterically pulled and tugged at Logan as soon as she reached him. She tried to explain what happened but she was crying so frantically that they couldn't understand. They calmed her down a bit but as soon as they pieced together what Jo was saying they understood her panic because they felt it themselves. They all took off running back in the direction of the lake.

They had only made it about three fourths of the way when they saw someone walking towards them. When they got closer the sight before them broke all their hearts and brought tears to each of their eyes. There, in front of them, was a bloody and bleeding Kendall walking towards them carrying Katie in his arms. He was wearing only a sweater. His shirt was wrapped around Katie's arm like a bandage and his torn jacket was wrapped around her shivering body. He was walking slowly, barely able to keep in foot in front of the other. Each step he took looked like it took a mountain of effort. He was moving on sheer will, pure determination. he had refused to wait for them, sapping whatever strength he had left to increase his daughter's chances of survival.

Even when they reached him and took Katie from his arms he refused to lose consciousness. His gaze never left his daughter. The whole trek back to the cabin they could hear him whispering to himself. Not again, not again…

They made it back as quickly as they could but not as fast as Logan would have liked. He could see the seriousness of their injuries. There were some things even he couldn't fix. They cleared out the closest bedroom so that Logan could work on them immediately. Kendall insisted that he work on Katie first. No one argued. While he worked on Katie, Alexa was dispatched with the car to get help. They, however, couldn't wait for help to arrive. The closest town was at least a few hours away and that was if road conditions were ideal.

* * *

After about half an hour Logan looked up at Kendall and Jo. He always hated this part of being a doctor especially now since he was dealing with his best friends. "I'm sorry" he told them. "She's losing too much blood. There's nothing we can do until the medevac gets here. She needs a transfusion."

"You don't have what you need here?" Jo asked him, crest fallen.

"I can find a way to transfuse blood with the equipment I have here but the problem is we don't have any blood here. None of us are her blood type." Logan hated himself that he couldn't do more.

"I'm her blood type." Kendall offered.

Logan's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "Kendall, you can't. You've already lost too much blood yourself not to mention that you probably have hypothermia from jumping into the water. With your injuries you might not survive the procedure."

"But she will." Kendall answered simply.

They all looked at Kendall when they realized what he was saying, when they realized the sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Kendall, I love you so much.' Jo was crying into his shoulder.

"You can't do this." Logan whispered to his friend, still not believing it was coming to this.

"I will do this, Logan and so will you. I was too late to save my family once before. I will not let it happen again." Kendall stressed his wishes to the others, making sure that they would be obeyed.

Logan nodded and set about gathering the make shift equipment he needed to perform the procedure. When he was ready the small family gathered around their brother, their leader. Jo was sitting on Kendall's side clutching his hand tightly. Carlos, Logan, and James watched their already pale brother closely.

Kendall looked over at Jo. "No matter what happens remember that this was my decision, my choice. I do not want you, or Katie, or anyone else to feel guilty if I don't make it."

"Don't talk like that. Everything will be fine, you will see." Jo's words were barely audible.

"Of course it will." Kendall rubbed Jo's hand and then signaled Logan to begin the transfusion. Kendall then called his brothers to him. He could already feel himself fading into unconsciousness.

Logan, Carlos, and James kneeled down to face their fallen leader, their friend, their brother. They all placed their hands on his chest as if to signify that they were all in this together.

Kendall looked each one in the eyes trying to convey the love and respect he had for all of them. "We had a hell of a ride, didn't we?" The others could not even answer.

Kendall felt the blackness start to close in on him. He looked at his brothers one more time. 'Take care of them. They are me."

The guys nodded in unison, vowing they would look after Kendall's family.

Kendall smiled knowing that no matter what happened he could trust them to take care of his family. That was always how they worked. No matter what happened Big Time Rush always stuck together. It had always been so since they were kids and it would continue to be so beyond this life. Kendall was just thinking how lucky he was to have had so people in his life that cared about him went everything faded into blackness.

_**A/N Wow. I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you guys liked it. I would really really appreciate some reviews if you liked it. You don't have to log in. Guest reviews are welcome. I had to eat some chocolate after writing this because it was freaking depressing. LOL Thank You for reading  
**_


	35. Big Time Ending to Big Time Vacation

_**Big Time Ending to a Big Time Vacation**_

It was a warm night. The sky was clear of clouds and it was as if the stars themselves shined brighter to illuminate the night's significance. The people gathered from far and wide, from all walks of life. This night they all came for this one singular reason. They dressed in glamour and sparkle as was custom for such ceremonies but for this night everyone went the extra mile to look their best. The media attention for this night was greater than anyone could remember. The people involved this night did mind. They knew what this night meant for millions of people around the world. Tonight belonged to them almost as much as to those this event was being held for. They were not mistaken in thinking this. Without invitation or promise of seeing integral to what was happening, thousands upon thousands descended outside the building. They lined the streets, they blocked the alleyways. One could barely move through the crown, they were packed so close together. They were warned that the conditions on the area were too cramped and unsafe but still they came. They came and they waited. No one as much as complained. They stood for hours patiently waiting for a glimpse of their hero. People loved their heroes. They loved having someone to look up to, someone to aspire to. They would wait the whole night if need be just to say in the years to come that they were there when they celebrated the man who taught them to be more that they can be, the one who taught to fight just a little harder, to live a little better. The one who taught them that they could hold in for just one second longer. Seeing that there were so many people and that it would be a shame to deprive them of watching what was happening when they had endured the cramped conditions for hours, the media took it upon themselves to set up large monitors throughout the crowd so that they could at least witness what was happening.

Inside the building was a grand auditorium. It was decorated and furnished to reflect was going to take place. Extra seats had to be added for their seemed to be no end to the celebrities and other influential people who wanted to be present. This did not surprise people in the least. The person being celebrated had touched countless. Both directly and indirectly.

Finally the people started filling their designated seats. Now they all started settling down, a somber attitude started to spread throughout the auditorium. Now that they were away from the cameras and reporters they could allow their emotions to start making their way to the surface. The enormity of what was taking place was breathtaking. Breathtaking but unbelievably terrifying at the same time.

Once everyone was in their proper place music started to fill the auditorium. It was easy enough to recognize. It was one of Big Time Rush's first hits. It was Count On You.

When the song finished the event's host made his way to the center of the stage. As he walked he could already see members of the audience shielding their eyes while trying to wipe away the tears that were forming. Seeing this reaction from so many people he himself started to feel the heavy burden of what he was about to say.

"Good evening." He started out. "Tonight was designated as a celebration but we all feel the heaviness in the air."

He was going to continue but his words started to turn to garble as his throat started to construct with the overwhelming sadness that was radiating from the audience as well as from those outside and the others watching throughout the world. He choked on his words and struggled to continue.

Logan saw this and gestured the others to follow him up to the stage. They thanked the host and told him that they would continue for him since tonight was partly about them.  
The cameras trained on the boys faces. Their usual happy and handsome faces looked haggard. They each had deep eye bags from the seemingly endless nights where sleep would not come.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." He swallowed his feelings so that he could say what he needed to. "It means a lot to us that so many came. Not just those here but to those standing outside and the millions more watching. The support you have shown us through the years and continue to show means the world to us."

Logan wrapped his arms around James and Carlos' shoulders and brought them closer to him. "This ceremony while filled with grief and sadness is a celebration. A celebration of a life that has touched so many."

James nodded and continued for him. "Kendall knight...was...is a great man. He loved life, and he loved sharing his with so many. He loved writing music and performing for his fans. It would make him happy to know that his life touched so many of you."

Silence filled the crowd. Many were choking down their own sobs and tears, remembering what Kendall had meant to each of their lives.

Carlos stepped forward. "There was something though that he valued above all else. Something that meant more to him than music and performing or any of that. It was his family."

All eyes turned to Jo and Katie. They were sitting at the from row. Jo's eyes were red and swilled but her tears were not falling. She was trying to be brave for Katie who was crying openly beside her. Her daughter was clutching at her dress in complete agony. Everyone felt for her. It was hard to see someone so young and innocent suddenly thrust into the harsh realities of life.

"Jo, Katie. I know this time is difficult but try to remember that Kendall loved you so much, that you meant to him more than his own life. Try not to regret the time that was lost but live your lives the way that would make him proud. We will keep out promise to him. We will always be there for you." Logan finished and hugged the other two and they in turn made their way down to where Jo and Katie were sitting. The dwindling family huddled together to find what comfort they could.

A video started playing on the stage. It was a video of Kendall's life. From his unruly days in Minnesota to his beginnings in California and then his rise to stardom with his friends and family at his side. It showed Kendall's many accomplishments and how his life affected those around him.

The video ended and there was stunned silence in the room. There wasn't a dry eye left. People started standing up. They applauded and the cheers reverberated throughout the auditorium. It seemed to those gathered that it was louder than possible. It was only then they realized their applause was echoed by those waiting outside.

Eventually people started to file out. They passed Jo, Katie, and the guys as they did. They offered their sympathies and reiterated how much they missed Kendall.

When almost all had gone the members of the small group made their way outside.

They were absolutely stunned by what they saw. There were hundreds if not thousands of people waiting for them. Each held a candle as if to signify that their life was made brighter by Kendall's own life. They were all singing slowly some of Kendall's earlier songs.

Jo held Katie closely to her as she watched and listened to the crowd. She missed her husband but she was so proud of him. He had truly left the world a better place than he had found it.

* * *

About a year later Jo and Katie found themselves walking across the grassy path of a cemetery. Unlike the one Jo remembered in high school , she made sure that it was well kept and maintained.

It had been exactly one year since Kendall left their life prematurely. They had decided that every year at this time they would come here and reminisce about their time together.

They reached the spot where Kendall's mom and sister were buried but now there was a third added to it.

Katie cuddled up to her mother again. "I miss him, mommy so much. I wish..."

"Shhh" Jo tried to calm her. "Do not regret what happened. He was happy to do what he did for you be aide he loves you so much."

Katie thought about what her mother said. "It's still okay to miss him?"

"Of course it's okay. I miss him too." Jo whispered to her.

"Tell me the story again please... Of how you first met." Katie begged her.

Jo smiled knowing that it was one of Katie's favorite stories. "It was way back in high school. I was lost and all of a sudden a rude but bumped into me. I was angry at first but when I looked at him I saw the most handsome but sad boy I had ever met..."

_A/N__** Hope that wasn't too much. This doesn't have to be the ending if you guys want I can create an alternate story plot with a much happier outcome. Please review.**_


	36. Big Time Vacation Alternate ending

_**Big Time Vacation alternate ending and Intro to Big Time Confusion**_

_**A/N So this idea came to me over the weekend so I thought I would write it out. These events follow the story line of a Different Take and Big Time Vacation except Kendall did not die. Please let me know what you think. If you want me to continue I can write out a few chapters. **_

The last thoughts Kendall had before blacking out was that he was willing to give his life for his daughter. He was determined that he would not lose another family member. He had been blessed by having so many come into his life and love him. They had given him so much that he knew that if it came down to it he would give everything for them.

Kendall drifted in his sleep, at least that is what he called it. In reality it wasn't sleep as much as an emptiness he floated in. In that emptiness he dreamed. He dreamed of his life, of what was and what could have been. He thought of his wife and beautiful daughter. He thought of all the pain that they would experience if he died. He knew that pain first from when he was younger. It was that thought kept him from slipping away. It helped him survive.

It took a while but eventually the emptiness started to fade. At first he would only see glimpses of light. After being shut in darkness for so long the light only served to hurt his eyes and worked harder to shut them. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He felt the sheets and tubes around him. He also started to notice the shuffling of feet as people came and went.

It was completely disorienting for Kendall. He had a feeling that he was being moved a lot but he couldn't be sure. What he did know was that he was still in pain. It was so intense that there were times that he was sure that he couldn't no longer take it. During those times the only comfort he felt was a warm had that steadily clasped his. It offered reassurances that he was not alone. It was a steady presence that helped keep him from giving up. He felt bad that he was unable to return the gesture. He still had difficulty controlling his own body. He knew without a doubt that it was Jo who kept a hold of him. He knew his wife would be very reluctant to leave his side and he was grateful to her for it.

It frustrated him to no end so he continuously focused on his hand and desperately worked to be able at least move it. After what seemed like an eternity he was finally able to succeed. He felt his wife's hand slowly close around his and he clasped her hand in response.

Kendall felt the jolt of surprise in her hand and the joy when she covered his hand with both of hers. He wished he could have felt the same way. As soon as Kendall closed his hand over hers he immediately felt something wrong. The hand he was holding was familiar but it wasn't at the same time. He couldn't really explain the feeling. It was such a shock to his system that out of instinct he opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks if not months.

Kendall's eyes struggled with the onslaught of light. He had a difficult time focusing on anything. He blinked several times, desperate to be able to see his wife's face. When his eyes were able to finally focus at the face in front of him he didn't see Jo. He saw Lucy's concerned face staring down at him.

"Thank Goodness you are awake, honey. I thought I was going to lose you." Lucy reached over and gave him a tight hug.

Kendall wasn't sure but did Lucy just call him honey? What was she even doing here? Where was Jo and Katie? Question after question was forming in his head. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

Kendall tried to sit up but Lucy kept him from shifting his position. "No, no, no Kendall. Don't move too quickly. You have been out for a long time and what do you mean what am I doing here? Where else would I be but at my husband's side?"

Kendall threw here a confused look. "What the hell do you mean husband? Where is Jo? And Katie?"

Lucy rubbed his arm reassuringly but a concerned look came over her. "Jo? What on earth made you think of Jo? We haven't seen her in years."

Kendall was struggling to understand what he was being told. "No. We were just on vacation. How is Katie?"

Lucy shook her head at the mention of Katie's name. "Kendall, baby. You are confused from being out for so long. Katie died a long time ago. She is buried right next to your mom. Remember?"

Kendall was getting angry now. "Not my sister! My daughter, Katie! The daughter I had with Jo!"

Tears were starting to form in Lucy's eyes. "You don't have a daughter Kendall. Please don't bring it up. You know I have been trying to have a child together. I'm trying my best, I promise. Is that why you dreamed you were married to Jo? Because I couldn't give you a baby?"

Kendall was shocked at the pain in Lucy's eyes. He hadn't meant to yell at her but what she was telling him was beyond frustrating.

"Please, Kendall. Don't you remember me at all? Don't you remember that you love me?" Lucy was hugging him again.

Kendall didn't know what to say. He was so confused. Could what Lucy be telling him be true? Had he just imagining Jo and Katie? It didn't seem possible. He could remember everything about them. Every detail was clear and every feeling so fresh but everything was jumbled together that he wasn't sure what was what anymore.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hesitatingly. "I'm just a little confused."

Lucy surprised him by leaning and kissing him on the lips, hard. "I understand. It's okay to be confused after all that happened to you."

"What did happen to me?" Kendall left out that what he remembered was Jett stabbing him again and then he jumped into the water after Katie. He also remembered Logan starting to take his blood so that Katie would survive.

"We were on vacation up in the mountains. You were teaching me how to skate when you the ice broke and you fell into the water. You must have cut yourself too because you were losing a lot of blood. I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to pull you out of the water. You were so heavy and it was so cold." Lucy shivered when she remembered the cold.

"You pulled me out of the water?" Kendall repeated what she said.

Lucy nodded. "I almost wasn't able too but it's amazing what you can do when the person you love needs you."

Kendall smiled when he thought how hard it must been for Lucy to pull his weight out of the frigid water. "Thanks."

"I will always do what is best for you. Please remember that Kendall." When she saw him nod in understanding she kissed him again. Kendall found himself kissing her back. He didn't think he would want to kiss anyone but Jo but he supposed to that he had to stick with reality and in reality he was with Lucy, not Jo.

* * *

Jo paced back and forth her living room. It was full of people, some she recognized and some she didn't. Logan, Carlos, and James were there. Katie was in her room with Camille and Alexa.

Jo looked around her and wondered how quickly something like a vacation could spiral out of control so badly. She walked towards James when he saw him get off the phone.

"Sorry Jo. Police say they still don't know where Kendall is. They won't stop looking." James told her apologetically.

Jo shook her head in frustration. "I don't understand how he could just disappear from the hospital like that. I haven't left his side in days and the one night I decide to go home and grab a few things he disappears?"

Logan looked at her sternly. "None of us think that Kendall could have just walked off. Not in the stae he was in. There has to be foul play involved."

Carlos threw what he was thinking out there. "We all know there is only one person who hates Kendall enough to kidnap him from a hospital."

"Jett did this." Jo whispered angrily. "I am so tired of him hurting the people I care about."

James put a hand on Jo's shoulder. 'We will find Kendall, I promise. We will get him back to you and Katie. Then we will find Jett and make him pay for everything that he has done."

The others nodded in agreement. They would go to the ends of the earth if need be but they were determined to find Kendall and bring him home.

_**A/N So what did you think? Please review. Should I continue?**_


	37. Big Time Confusion Part 1

_**A/N Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while and if this is kind of short. I caught that bug that has been going around. This is part 1 of Big Time confusion which follows the story line of A Different Take and Big Time Vacation.**_

_**Big Time Confusion **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The morning light streamed through the open curtains and bathed Kendall its warm glow. It was a soothing presence after the long weeks he spent cooped up in that musky room that served as his recovery room. He couldn't wait to get the day started. He stretched out his arms and wrapped them around the sleeping form his wife. He opened his eyes as he leaned in to give Jo a kiss. It wasn't, however, Jo lying naked beside him. It was Lucy. Kendall panicked and jumped out of the bed., tripping over the sheets as he did. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

The sound jolted Lucy from her sleep. She sat up and looked around confused. She saw him lying on the floor in a hopeless struggle against the tangled sheets.

"Kendall?" She rushed beside him. Lucy was not sure if she wanted to comfort him or laugh at him.

"You are hopeless." She helped him get the sheets of him.

Once the sheets were off him Kendall stood but then realized belatedly that they were both naked.

He hurriedly grabbed the sheets to cover himself up but tripped over them again and for the second time that morning Kendall found himself on the floor.

He looked up at Lucy sheepishly and was prepared to laugh with her but instead of humor he saw pain and sadness reflected in her eyes.

Kendall got up and tried to hug her. "What's wrong?"

Lucy pushed him away with one hand and wiped her eyes with the other. She moved to the other side of the bed to retrieve her clothes, completely ignoring Kendall's question.

Kendall looked around for his pants and put them on. He raced to the door to stop Lucy from leaving the room. "Please would you tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" Lucy was even angrier that he couldn't even understand why she was upset.

"I can't even sleep with my husband with out him getting embarrassed and regretting it!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I wasn't..." Kendall wasn't even able to defend his actions. He knew she was right.

Lucy wiped her eyes again. "You dreamt of Jo again, didn't you?"

Kendall couldn't answer. He wanted to tell her no but he knew Lucy could see it written plainly in his eyes.

"Is that what you do when we were in bed last night? You were imagining that it was her under you?" Lucy dropped her head.

Kendall placed his hand on her chin and gently lifted her head up. "Of course not."

"You still love her don't you? What happens if you see her one day on the street? You are going to leave me for her all over again?" Lucy pushed his hand away from her face.

"That won't happen. You know me, Lucy. I'm loyal to a fault. Besides how could I love anyone else when I can wake up with a naked rocker." He hoped that cracking a joke would lighten her mood a little.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You like seeing me naked, do you?"

Kendall nodded as he grabbed the hem of her shirt as he started lifting it over her head. "You know I do."

It was an hour or two later and the happy couple lay cuddled on the bed. Sweat glistened their bodies, proof of all the love making that had just occurred.

Kendall was gently stroking Lucy's hair as she lay on his chest contentedly.

"Thanks for being patient with me." Kendall whispered to her.

Lucy tilted her hard to look up at him.  
"I'm trying baby but you don't how much it hurts when your husband is imagining that he is married to his ex."

Kendall nodded apologetically. "I'm so sorry that I cant remember anything. I wish they had a cure for amnesia. I can't remember our wedding, honeymoon, or even this house. All I remember is a completely different life."

"Just try to stay focused on us. Hopefully you will remember how much you love me. You do love me don't you?" Lucy looked at him hopefully.

"Yes. I do love you." Kendall hoped he sounded convincing enough but he that he couldn't hide the doubt in his voice.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Come to the kitchen when you get ready." Lucy pulled Kendall's shirt over her head and left the room without even waiting for his reply.

Kendall watched her go and them laid his head back on the pillow. He wondered what was wrong with him. It seemed like he had the perfect life here but all he felt was a void where his heart should be. He felt incomplete, as if his heart knew that there was something missing even if his mind did not.

Kendall shook his head at himself. What he was doing wasn't fair to Lucy. She had been nothing but patient and loving to him even when she found out that he didn't even remember their lives together. He knew she loved him. He sensed it in her every word. He felt it whenever she touched him. Who else would nurse him back to health. She had waited on him hand and food even if they both knew that they could afford to hire a private nurse. Lucy insisted on doing everything herself. Kendall knew that she was hoping that if she was around enough he would remember his feelings for her. As much as Kendall wanted to remember, he didn't.

Kendall sighed when he thought of the reason he didn't remember his feeling for Lucy. It was because he was in love with someone else. It was Jo. It had always been Jo. The Jo in his dreams. In that dream it was Jo he was married to and that they had a beautiful girl that they named after his sister.

He knew it just frustrating to Lucy. She probably felt that she was competing for his affections with a dream. So Kendall pretended to love Lucy. He tried his best but he slipped up every now and then, like he had this morning. Kendall hoped that sooner or later that he would remember that he loved Lucy and why he had married her.

Kendall stood up and pulled his pants back on and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Lucy reaching up to one of the higher cabinets. With only his shirt on Lucy gave Kendall a breath taking view of her exposed bottom.

Kendall smiled as he watched her for a few moments. He hoped it would get easier to forget about Jo. Seeing Lucy like that certainly helped. It's not like he wasn't attracted to her and if the number of times Lucy had asked him to sleep with her was any indication then she was really attracted to him too.

The amount of sex they had the last 2 weeks was crazy. It seemed like Lucy had been waiting years to have sex with him again. He knew that it waning the case since he had only been bed riddled for a few weeks after the injury.

"Like what you see?" Lucy asked him snapping Kendall out of his thoughts.

Kendall's jaw dropped. Lucy was bending over the table completely exposed and offered a clear invitation. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He all but ran towards her. He dropped his pants and grabbed Lucy's waist. He wasted no time in slipping inside didn't bother going slowly, knowing that she wanted the release as much as he did.

He grabbed her hair and slammed into her as quickly as he could. She matched his intensity and soon they reached the release they were both seeking.

Kendall collapsed into a chair, exhausted. Lucy sat down on top of him and this time Kendall made it a point to hug her tightly instead of shrinking away from her.

Lucy moaned in appreciation and leaned into him further. "We should eat our breakfast before it gets cold. The maybe after you want to go for a swim? It will be good to get your muscles to work after lying in bed for so long."

Kendall looked at the beach that stretched out below the plateau where their house stood. "Isn't that what I've been doing all morning?"

Lucy laughed. Kendall liked hearing her laugh. She was all he had left. He wanted to stop disappointing her.

Kendall's eyes stayed focused on the ocean. "I don't even remember when we got this house. Why don't we still live in Los Angeles? Why did we move to Malibu?"

Lucy shrugged. "When we decided to try for kids you decided that some open space would be good. I think you had a lot of good memories here and you wanted to add to them."

Kendall nodded. It certainly sounded like the way he thought.

"Speaking of Los Angeles, I have to be there for a few days. Business." Lucy explained.

"Great! I need to stretch out. It's nice here but I miss the city too. I can pick out a few things. See if I can look up the guys." Kendall wanted to see why they hadn't kept in touch like Lucy said.

"Uh-uh, you are still under house arrest until I'm convinced that you are fully recovered." Lucy traced her finger down the fresh scars on the chest.

Kendall's eyes followed her finger down his chest. He felt her finger rub against the scars she said were probably from skates. He wanted to believe her but in the blackness if the night he can see the glint of a knife.

He would have argued with her but he knew it would have been pointless. He didn't really blame her but he knew Lucy had another reason for not wanting him to be in Los Angeles. Jo probably still lived there and Lucy didn't want to take the chance of Kendall running into her when he was constantly dreaming about her. He understood, she was afraid of losing her husband.

* * *

Jo sat in the police station with all her friends. She had just picked up Katie from school when she had gotten the call that the police had finally captured Jett.

She waited anxiously, with Katie on her lap of any news of Kendall. It had been over a month since anyone had seen him. She knew the odds of finding him alive after so much time had gone by were slim but she just felt that he was still alive. She didn't know how she knew but she just did and she held on to that glimmer of hope. She held into that hope for no their reason than the alternative was too painful to bear.

She jumped when an officer called her name. She had been expecting some good news when the officer delivered some bad ones. Jett had escaped while they were transporting him across state lines.

"How can he just escape?" Jo was furious. They were taking away what hope she had left.

The officer looked down, ashamed. "We are sorry. Apparently he faked some sort of seizure and when they went to check on him he grabbed one of their guns."

Jo wanted to yell more but the energy was draining out of her fast. Her friends rushed to her side to help support her.

"There's more." The officer said. "We can't be sure , of course, but the whole trip until he escaped Jett maintained that he had not seen Kendall since he attacked all of you up on the mountain. He says that he isn't responsible for Kendall's disappearance."

"You believe him?" Logan asked.

"We don't know but we have to prepare for what happens of we find out that Jett isn't responsible." He warned them.

They all looked at one another. They had all been sure this was Jett's doing but of he wasn't responsible then who had taken Kendall from their lives?

_**A/N So what do you think? I hope it isn't too weird. Should I Keep going? Please review.**_


	38. Big time Confusion Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry again that this Is a little short. The whole story should probably have been just 1 or 2 large chapters but I ended up writing it in pieces. To those that wrote reviews, thank you. _

_Big Time Confusion Chapter 2_

Lucy's business kept her in Los Angeles longer than she had expected. Every minute she spent there was spent in agony. All she wanted to do was get back to Malibu and back to Kendall. She kept him isolated enough that there was no chance at all of him finding out the truth about himself. The house was on a private beach. There was no one for miles around. There was no televisions or radios in the house. Kendall had no cell phone. If he tried to use the computer or house phone he would find that the lines were strangely disconnected. Lucy wanted to take no risks in getting any information that would ruin her plans.

She had risked everything for Kendall. She hated that she had to resort to manipulation but after all these years she finally got a small piece of the life she had always wanted. She had never stopped loving Kendall. In her mind she was the one he was always meant to be with. She had spent years trying to accept his decision even if she knew it was wrong. As soon as she found out about Kendall's injury she made up her mind immediately. She needed to act if she was to save Kendall's life. Every minute he spent with Jo was a minute more than necessary. Jo was a danger to him and Lucy would do whatever was needed to make sure that the man she loved was safe.

She tried to hurry with what she needed to do as much as she could. She had to find a way to get out of all her obligations so she could stay with Kendall always. Finances were not an issue. She had more than enough to last them several lifetimes. The problem was disappearing in such a way that no one would ask any questions. No one would come looking for her and in so doing discover what she had done.

She had just finished one of her last appointments. She rushed out of the building and was furiously texting the person she was meeting next when she bumped into someone.

"Umph..." Lucy and the person she collided with both crashed onto the floor. Their belongings spilling across the pavement.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lucy picked herself up but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was she had bumped into.

"Hi, Lucy." Jo looked tired and her eyes were red from crying.

"Hi." Lucy replied weakly. This was the last person that Lucy wanted to see.

"It's been awhile. How are you?" Jo asked politely.

Lucy simply shrugged. "I'm okay. I'm not going to ask how you are. I saw the news."

Jo's eyes turned glassy again. "There's been no word for weeks. I wish I just knew of he was okay, if he's even still alive."

Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry for what you are going through. I have to go."

Lucy was about to turn away but the look in Jo's eyes stopped her. The look was unmistakeable. It was one she recognized. She saw it every day when she looked in the mirror. They were both in love with Kendall and Lucy hated it. He had spent enough time with Jo and if recent events was any indication being with Jo would just end up with him dying.

Lucy looked Jo right in the eyes. "You don't deserve him. You should have protected him, looked after him. Wherever he is, he is probably better of without you."

Jo's eyes widened at what Lucy said. She didn't realize that Lucy still resented her for Kendall's choice but before she could make a reply Lucy had already turned and gone.

Fresh tears were pricking Jo's eyes. She didn't know how much more she could take. The world and life she had taken years to build was crumbling down around her. It was then she made a decision.

She picked up the phone and called Camille.

"Of course Logan and I can watch Katie for a while. Where are you going? Are you okay?" Camille asked her.

"I just need to get my head together. I don't know if I will ever see Kendall again but I need to be strong for my daughter. I just need a day to pull myself together. I'm going to the beach in Malibu." Jo didn't know why she had decided to go there. Kendall had often talked about bring Katie there. He had always had find memories of that place. He had good memories with his friends there and he wanted the same for Katie. Jo supposed that it was as good a place as any to prepare to say goodbye to the man she loved.

* * *

Kendall was beyond frustrated. He hasn't spoken to anyone for almost three days. He had no communication with the outside world. No tv,radio, and even the Internet connection was busted. Lucy was supposed to be back after a day but he hadn't heard a word. He supposed that it really wasn't her fault. She probably couldn't call him because the phone lines were down too. He couldn't even go to town because he didn't have a car. He was glad at least that Lucy stocked the kitchen with supplies.

He spent his days swimming on the beach or just laying on the sand. He didn't understand why he felt so uneasy but that feeling was always there just beneath the surface. Each time he tried to grasp it, it faded like a dream did in the morning.

This particular afternoon there was a slight wind but it was cooler than usual so Kendall opted to just lay on the sand instead if actually going swimming. He was resting peacefully when he heard footsteps behind him.

He opened his eyes, hopeful that Lucy was finally home. His heart fell when he saw who it was. Even after all the these years he recognized her immediately. He would have ran if it could have done any good.

"Hi Kendall!" Sandy smiled cheerily as she flopped onto the sand behind him.

Kendall groaned and tried to sit up but Sandy made sure that he couldn't get up.

"What you doing? Want to hang out?" Sandy asked but Kendall gathered from her tone that she wasn't giving him a choice.

"Look whoever you are, you better leave me alone. My wife won't appreciate you putting your hands in me." Kendall didn't want to give her the satisfaction if knowing that he remembered her name.

"Yeah, well I don't see Jo around anywhere so I think it might be okay for us to have some fun." Sandy winked at him suggestively.

"Yeah well she will be here any minute and if you don't want to arrested for trespassing on private property you better leave." Kendall was hoping that the threat of getting the police involved would scare her off.

It worked a little too well. Sandy glanced up back up at the house and stood and took off running. She was already out of sight by the time Kendall had replayed their conversation in his head.

Kendall wasn't sure but did Sandy say that she didn't see Jo around? It couldn't be. Kendall thought that he just misheard her because of all the dreams he had lately of Jo being his wife instead of Lucy. The more he thought of it, though, the more Kendall was sure Sandy had said that she didn't see Jo around.

How could that be? What the hell was going on? Kendall got up but started to feel dizzy. He managed to get all the way back to the house and into the bedroom before dropping onto the bed. He fell asleep determined that Sandy and all her craziness was just another one of his weird dreams.

_**A/N What do you think? Like it? Please review.**_


	39. Big Time Confusion Chapter 3

_**A/N Hi, Everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life is a little crazy right now and I'm still not feeling so great. Here is another chapter of Big Time Confusion. Please review.**_

_**Big Time Confusion Chapter 3**_

"This was a bad idea." Jo muttered to herself as she walked through the boardwalk. She had only gotten to Malibu a few hours ago and she was already beyond depressed. She thought that maybe she would have a chance to forget all the problems she was dealing with at the moment but everywhere she looked all she saw were things that reminded her of Kendall.

She saw a group of kids drinking smoothies and she remembered the time Kendall had bought her one to share with him even though she had been insisting that she had a boyfriend.

She saw a man and woman biking together. This made her remember the time when Kendall had made her chase Carlos and Jennifer on a bike.

No matter where she turned se saw something that triggered a memory of her husband. He had been an important part of her life for so long that she barely even remembered what it was like without him.

"Jo?" A shrill voice called to her. Jo turned to see a woman looking at her curiously. Jo hasn't thought about her in a long time but recognized immediately who it was. Jo could barely forget since she tried to steal Kendall away from Jo almost every time they ran into each other.

"Sandy." Jo didn't try to hide her displeasure in seeing her again. She was already in a bad mood and seeing sandy wasn't going to help the situation.

"Hi Jo!" Sandy said in her annoyingly cheery manner. "Sorry about the other day. I didn't to disturb you guys at the beach."

"What are you talking about?" Jo didn't bother to hide her displeasure in talking with her.

"Wow, I was just trying to apologize. I never would have approached Kendall if I knew you were there too." Sandy genuinely thought that her apology was good enough. This annoyed Jo even more. How warped Sandy's mind must be for her to think that the only reason for her to go after Kendall was because Jo was there.

"Look Sandy. I'm not in the best of moods today okay? It's probably best if you left me alone." Jo was so focused on her annoyance that she missed the importance of what Sandy had just told her.

"Fine." Sandy didn't really care about Jo. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get arrested again for trespassing again. "So you aren't pressing charges because I went and talked to Kendall the other day?"

"No. Just go okay?" Jo waved her off.

"Okay. It's none of my business but it would be better to tell the media that Kendall isn't missing if the two of you are going to spend some time here." Sandy blurted out as she started walking away.

Jo was just thinking that Sandy had some nerve telling her how to live her life when Sandy's last statement finally clicked in.

"Sandy! Wait!" Jo ran after her.

"Hmmm?" Sandy stopped but not for Jo. She was eyeing someone walking by. "Oh look its Russell Brand."

Jo could almost see the gears turning in Sandy's head. She was thinking how best to approach him.

Jo didn't have time for this. She needed information for Sandy. Jo wasn't sure how much she could really trust what Sandy would tell her but at this point Jo had no other hope to latch on to.

"Did you say you saw Kendall the other day?" Jo grabbed Sandy's shoulders to get her attention.

"Huh? Yeah you saw us remember? I was talking to him on the beach and he told me to leave because his wife wouldn't like me there." Sandy was craning her ahead around Jo so that she wouldn't lose sight of her target.

"I just got to Malibu today." Jo whispered.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" Sandy had lost complete interest in their conversation.

"Where on the beach did you see him?" Jo pressed.

"By his house." Sandy started walking away.

"What house?" Jo was so confused. "Where?"

"Down that way. A few miles I guess . Where all the beach is private." Sandy shrugged Jo's hands away so she could follow her target. "Honestly you don't even know where your house is? And people think I'm crazy." Sandy muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Jo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kendall was here in Malibu. He was staying at a private house on the beach. It didn't make any sense. She wondered if she should call the police. Jo decided against that. She should go check it out first. She wasn't even sure if Sandy was telling her the truth or just messing with her.

She wasn't even sure of she wanted Sandy to be right or not. If she was wrong then Kendall is still missing but if she was right and she did see Kendall on the beach why hasn't he called for help. Why hasn't he tried to contact her? That and a million other question were circulating in her head. Jo was so frustrated. She didn't understand why something was always happening to try and tear her family apart. Why were so many people against her relationship with Kendall?

Jo shook her head. It didn't matter what other people thought. She would fight for her family. She started walking towards the private beaches, all the while imagining what it would be like to have Kendall back in her arms.

Lucy had finally arrived back home. She searched for Kendall immediately. Her heart dropped when she could not find him. She called out his name and she heard a response coming from outside. She wasted no time in rushing outside. She found him sitting on their deck, just watching the ocean. Lucy immediately jumped on him.

"Hey-umpfh" Kendall never got to finish his sentence as Lucy knocked the wind right of him. She hugged him tightly.

Kendall actually found this quite amusing. He was touched that she couldn't wait to hug him again. "I missed you, too." Kendall laughed as he hugged her back.

"I was afraid when I didn't see you inside the house." Lucy said without thinking.

Kendall scratched his head. "Where else would I be?"

Lucy realized what she had said and quickly changed the subject. "Have you had dinner yet?"

When Kendall shook his head Lucy offered to cook him something.

Kendall agreed. "I'm just going to take a walk on the beach and maybe a short swim and then I will be right in okay?"

Lucy hesitated. She wanted to keep him in the house but she couldn't very well confine him without him getting suspicious so she nodded and told him not to take too long.

Kendall watched Lucy enter their home. He wanted to tell her that Sandy had stopped by a few days ago but Lucy already looked a little distressed so he let it drop.

It was a little hot for the that time of the day so Kendall peeled of his shirt for his walk and swim. As soon as he did his hand subconsciously went to the scars on his chest. They had healed nicely but he supposed the marks will always be there.

Kendall kept tracing the marks along his chest as he walked. He wished he could remember how he had gotten them. Lucy had told them that he must have cut himself on the skates or the ice or something. He wanted to just agree with her but for some reason he could not erase the image of a gleaming knife coming at him from his head.

Kendall had been walking pretty silently. He didn't want to stray too far in case Lucy called him in. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't been watching where he was going.

"Kendall?" He didn't realize there was someone on front of him until he heard a voice. He recognized it anywhere. It a voice as familiar as his own.

He looked up to Jo's tear filled eyes looking at him. "Jo?" Kendall was confused. "What are you doing here?"

Kendall had to fight the urge to just run up to her and hold her in a tight embrace. It just seemed so natural to hold her. It took all his willpower to resist. She might not understand his need to hug since it had been so long since they were together.

Jo looked hurt at his words. "What do you mean? I've been looking for you everywhere? Where have you been?"

Kendall didn't understand. "Looking for me? I'm sorry I don't understand. Where we supposed to meet or something? I had an accident. Lucy says the memory loss should only be temporary."

"Lucy? You have seen Lucy?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. Lucy, my wife. You know about this tall, rocker chick. Surely you remember her?" Kendall was trying to lighten the mood but this had to be one of the most awkward conversations he had ever had.

"Your wife? Is that what she told you?!" Jo felt her anger boiling over.

Kendall didn't quite comprehend why Jo was suddenly starting to get angry. "Ummmm yeah. We live in that house over there. C'mon she is cooking dinner. In sure she would love to have you over. We can all catch up. I haven't really talked to anyone except you and Lucy since the accident and I could use the conversation. The only other person I talked to was that weird girl Sandy. Do you remember her?" Kendall was talking non stop as he walked towards the house.

He hasn't made it very far when he realized that Jo wasn't beside him. He turned to see that she was still rooted where she had been previously standing. He beckoned to her to follow. It took a few moments but follow she did but instead of her walking towards him she ran for him.

When Jo reached him, she grabbed him on the shoulders. "Think Kendall! Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah . We dated quite a while ago. We were friends but Lucy said that we lost contact with each other a few years ago." Kendall wanted to tell her that of course he remembered her. She was all he ever dreamed about but he thought saying that might be a little weird.

"Lucy is lying to you, Kendall. I'm your wife!" Jo held up her hand to show him her ring.

Kendall recognized it immediately. He remembered buying the ring. He remembered fingering it constantly in his pocket as he waited for the right time to ask her to marry him. He remembered the feeling of placing it on her finger.

Kendall placed his hand on his head. Everything was just so confusing. He couldn't tell which of his thoughts were memories or dreams. "What is going on?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Kendall?" Lucy heard him scream and she came rushing out the house. When she did she came face to face with Jo. Kendall was doubled on the sand, clutching his head.

"I don't know what's real? Who is telling me the truth?" Kendall was whispering to himself.

Jo looked angrily at Lucy. "It's over! I've come to take my husband home."

Lucy was about to respond where they heard an eerie laugh. They all looked to see Jett standing behind them. "Well, well isn't this convenient. All the people I hate most in the world in one place. Miles from anyone that can help."

_**A/N Hope that was okay. Please review. For anyone that is interested I also have another story up. It will be mostly one shots about the Vampire Diaries TV series. It contains a fair amount of Elena bashing since Im not a big fan of her character. I will try to post another chapter of this story soon. Thanks for reading. **_


	40. Big Time Confusion Chapter 4

_**A/N Warning: This chapter contains some mature themes of violence. Please remember that this is only fiction. Such things should never occur in real life. I do not condone violence. There is always a better solution. **_

_**Now that the disclaimer is out of the way. Here is the next chapter of Big Time Confusion. I hope you like it. Please review. **_

_**Big time Confusion Chapter 4**_

"Well isn't this convenient." Jett laughed as he watched his prisoners squirm against the rope he had bound them in.

Kendall lay unconscious on the cold floor of the home he shared with Lucy. He had tried to fend off Jett when he first appeared but weeks of being bed ridden had sapped Kendall of his athleticism and Jett had over powered him easily.

Lucy and Jo thought about running but both hesitated at leaving Kendall with someone who most certainly wanted him dead. Jett had taken advantage of their hesitation and threatened Kendall if they ran. He had them all where he wanted them.

Jett paced back and forth the large living room of Lucy's home. He was clearly enjoying watching the suffering he was inflicting on his captives.

"None of the plans I have ever thought of could have ever compared to this." Jett laughed again. Jo could hear the insanity in that laugh. There would be no reasoning with him. He would not give into his fear. He eyes were laced with deadly commitment. He would not be deterred, he would follow on through with what he intended.

Kendall started to stir, he opened his eyes slightly. "What's going on?"

Jo and Lucy both tried to move to Kendall but stopped when they saw that both were attempting the same thing.

They looked at each other angrily but snapped out of it when Jett started talking again.

"This is certainly entertaining. You certainly did a number in his mind." Jett nodded in Lucy's direction. Jett told Lucy. "I wonder if his memory will start coming back now that he had seen Jo again. This should help a little. What was the saying? If a knock on the head causes amnesia then another one will probably take it away?"

"No!" Jo and Lucy yelled almost simultaneously.

"No you don't." Jett shook his finger at the two girls. If either of you even move to help him , I will make this infinitely worse."

Once Jett had made sure that the two were going to cooperate Jett dragged the semi conscious Kendall toward the middle of the room and away from the two girls who loved him.

Jett looked at the two bound females and smiled. He pulled back his arm and without warning threw a punch right at Kendall's head. Jett made sure that he didn't use all his strength on the blow. He didn't want Kendall unconscious, he wanted to Kendall to feel every bit of the pain he was planning to inflict.

The force though was still enough to stagger the already weak Kendall. He fell backwards and tripped over himself. He couldn't catch his balance because of the way the ripe tied onto his hands and feet.

"You bastard!" Lucy yelled as she got up to rush to Kendall's side.

"Don't hurt him!" Jo yelled as she did the same.

"I said don't move!" Jett waved the knife he was holding towards Kendall.

When they did t stop he grabbed Kendall again. "I warned you." Jett started tracing the blade of the knife on Kendall's newly healed scars. He didn't go deep but it was still enough to draw blood. Jett slid the knife precisely along the scar opening opening the wound once more.

Kendall squirmed in pain but Jett kept one arm around Kendall's neck, keeping his oxygen supply low and preventing Kendall from being able to muster any momentum to be able to break free.

Jo's tears were flowing freely. She didn't know what to do. She had only just found Kendall and was now on the verge of losing him again but this time he would be gone completely.

"Please stop." Jo begged him. She knew it was futile but she tried anyway.

"No." Jett told her. He didn't even bother to look at het when he responded. He was watching the the knife as it created new wounds on Kendall.

"I tried that once before. I showed you what I was capable of when we were all up on that mountain but you had me arrested anyway for something I didn't do. I dive kidnap Kendall but I got blamed for it anyway." He then looked in Lucy's direction. "That's why I have to take care of you as well. You are all out to ruin my life."

Jo and Lucy looked at each other when Jett explained his weird logic of what he was doing. It was absolutely insane. He was looking for blame everywhere except where it was most appropriate, himself. Everything that had happened to him he had brought on himself but it was clear to everyone there that Jett was already beyond any reason.

"This is what all of you deserve." Jett smiled again and plunged his knife deep into Kendall's arm. Kendall let out a blood curling scream. He trashed around but Jett held him tightly, making sure that he couldn't get away. He kept his eyes on the two girls. He enjoyed seeing their reaction as he hurt the man they loved.

Jo fought with everything she had not to faint at what was happening to Kendall. She felt so helpless. Kendall had spent his life protecting her and giving her everything she had ever wanted and now when he needed her the most she couldn't do anything to save him. She knew she was just imagining it but she could almost feel all the paining that her husband was going through. Every hit, cut, and gash bled her heart just as much as it did Kendall's body.

Lucy was furious at what was happening. This was exactly why she had brought Kendall here in the first place. She wanted to protect him from situations like this. Ever since she had known him Kendall was the type of person to take on everyone's problems on top of his own. He always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She knew he was the type of person that would give up everything for the people around him. While she loved him for that quality, it also terrified her. He deserved more than what was happening to him now. Lucy knew deep down in heart that Kendall loved Jo but Lucy wanted more for Kendall. She wanted to protect him, she wanted him to be able to live a full life and that world was shattering around her. Lucy continued to struggle against her bindings. She didn't care how much it hurt. She could literally feel the flesh ripping from her hands. She didn't care. She would do whatever it took to save Kendall. The blood coming from her hands actually helped her a bit. It provided the necessary lubricant that she was slowly able to wiggle free.

She did her best not to move the rest of her body. Jett would come after her instantly if he knew that her bindings were coming lose. She winced in pain as her hands slowly slid free. She was lucky that Jett was preoccupied with the punishment that he was inflicting. Had he pain closer attention hye would have recognized what was happening immediately.

Then the unthinkable happened. The doorbell rang. They all looked in the direction of the door. The girls had never put too much hope on the fact that someone would come to their rescue. Lucy had chosen this location for a house because of its solitude. She had been counting on the fact that the was no one around for miles to be able to keep Kendall hidden. The isolation, once a strong point, was now their weakness. That was until the doorbell rang.

Jo looked at the direction of the door. It was too far from where they were. A wall separated them. It obstructed the view so that even the door did open whoever it was on the other side would not be able to see them. She wondered if she could chance screaming. She wondered if the person who rang the bell would even hear them and if they did would they help or simply run. If the police were called it would take at least a few minutes for them to reach the house. They wouldn't be able to get away on time. Kendall looked like he didn't even have the strength to stand on his own.

Jett stood irritated. He looked at the two girls and shot them a warning look. "stay here. Make one sound and the last thing you will hear is this loser screaming." He kicked Kendall hard to prove his point. He saw them nod and he pulled Kendall by the neck so that he would be close by if the girls tried anything.

Jo eyes looked down to the floor. What hope she ever had was dashed. There was no way they could even make a run for it, not with Jett dragging Kendall.

"Jo." Lucy whispered to her. Jo looked up to see Lucy sitting beside her. Her hands and wrists were a bloody mess but Lucy didn't even seem to notice.

"Listen, Jo. We don't have a lot of time. I'm going to untie you. Once Jett comes back with Kendall I'm going to attack him. Whatever happens I want you to grab Kendall and run. He wont make it on his own strength you have to run with him. Don't look back, don't even think of me." Lucy's face was an iron mask of determination.

"Why are you helping me?" Jo asked her as Lucy found something sharp to help with Jo's bindings.

"Because as much as I dislike you, I cant help Kendall on my own.' Lucy told her. Jo studied Lucy's face. She didn't trust her. She recognized the look on Lucy's face.

"You love him." Jo whispered to Lucy.

Lucy looked Jo right in the eyes. "Yes. I have never stopped. Even though I know my love will never truly be returned I love him. "

Jo was torn between wanting to hug her for helping her and slapping her in the face. "I can never forgive you."

Lucy nodded. "I know. The only thing I need is for Kendall to be safe."

"A truce then?" Jo asked her.

"Yes." Lucy answered her. "A truce to save the man we love."

"You know what Jett will do to you." Jo didn't ask her but said it as a warning.

"I know. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Lucy told her.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Jo whispered back. She didn't like Lucy but she didn't want to see her get hurt either.

Lucy glared at Jo. "I'm doing this for Kendall. To give him a chance. When it starts I want you to grab him and run. Remember don't even look back." She waited to for Jo to nod.

"Don't let Kendall have any regrets. Tell him this was my choice. No one else's but mine." Lucy settled into her position to wait for her time to strike.

They didn't have to wait too much longer. They heard the door close and after a moment Jett walked back into the room with Kendall stumbling in front of him.

"You certainly have some weird fans. That Sandy girl is crazy. A full on celebrity stalker. She should have been chasing after me, not the likes of you." Jett pushed Kendall into the room.

"Hey. Where is L-" He never got to finish at his sentence as Lucy jumped him from behind. She was slashing him with what she used to cut Jo's rope.

"Go! Now!" Lucy yelled as Jett threw her of his back. Lucy hit a vase and it shattered. She hit the floor but got up as soon as she did.

Their ploy worked Jett had completely forgotten about Jo and Kendall. She fled to another part of the house with Jett running after her screaming.

Jo didn't waste any time. She grabbed Kendall and pulled him up. "We have to go, Kendall. C'mon."

"Lucy." Kendall whispered to her. He hardly even had the strength to talk.

Jo shook her head. "She is giving us this chance. Now, run!"

Jo kept her promise and half dragged Kendall from the house. She didn't let Kendall hesitate. The last thing they heard before they were through the door was a loud crash and Lucy screaming.

_**A/N I told you this was a little violent I was going to make this longer but I separated it because I wanted to edit some of what happens next. Sorry for the suspense. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I would really like some feedback. I hope this wasn't too much. **_


End file.
